


Temptation

by ITZtigress3



Series: Petals of Time [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arrogant Zac Hanson, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Roadie, Sad, Secrets, Sex, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 156,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: Gabriella has never had great luck with men or life in general, then she meets the charming drummer. She's not sure whether to believe him or her friends.Zac likes the single lifestyle, hooking up with random women and not worrying about commitments. A chance meeting with a new roadie Taylor hired could change his life forever.For a view of the character's, please visit the below site.http://itzthebox.placetohide.net/stories/PetalsofTime/characters.htm





	1. Hello

POV: Zac / Gabby 

August 12, 2007; Sunday

Whoever said we should leave late afternoon and drive through the night was a genius. It meant I could sleep in and not worry about being super late like last time. We were set to leave after dinner, which was on us and I’d gone with pizza, Carrick and Austin had joined me and now we were chilling on the bus, waiting on my brother Taylor. Bus call was at six and it was 6:15 and he wasn’t here yet.

“Is he ever on time?” Carrick asked.

“Nope. We figured with a late bus call he would be, but so far fifteen minutes late.”

“Anyone else we’re missing?” 

“Taylor and one other person, something Frost…I wasn’t listening when Taylor told me who he hired as the assistant or roadie. I was kind of hoping he’d hired that guy from a few years ago again but I don’t think he did.” 

We kept waiting and another twenty minutes passed, I was staring out the window watching Isaac talking to the drummer for Carrick’s band, Michael or Mikey. It was almost seven before a black car pulled up, it was a small compact care but Taylor got out of the passenger door. I couldn’t see the driver.

“It’s about time but who is that?” 

“No idea, I haven’t seen that car before.” 

“Maybe the roadie?” 

“Maybe.” 

A man got out of the driver’s side door, he was tall with dark brown hair that trailed into blonde, his hair was just below the shoulders. Someone else got out and based on the hair I assumed it was a girl, probably his girlfriend here to take the car back. 

“Taylor go bi-sexual on us?” 

“No, he has a girlfriend though. Her name is Stella.”

“Aww, would she not come to you first?” Austin asked.

I flipped him the bird and kept watching. “Damn what a piece of ass, that is one lucky dude.” 

“No shit, you haven’t even seen the rack yet.” Carrick said.

Based on his gesture it was pretty sizeable, so I kept my eyes glued to the nice ass outside the window, she turned briefly to say something to Taylor and oh yeah, nice rack.

“Wonder if she really is his girlfriend…” I mused.

“Why not go and ask?” Austin asked.

“Not making an ass out of myself, that’s why. Be my luck she is and he’d want to start something.” 

I watched her a few more minutes, couldn’t see her face but fuck the assets were quite nice and I had to turn around to prevent any foreseeable reactions that I can’t do shit about. I contemplated going out and dragging Taylor onto the damn bus, just so we could go. I could hear them loading bags into the bus, so it wouldn’t be long. 

“Diva has arrived.” Austin joked.

Our back-up players were joining us there, they’d flown out earlier this week having family in the area, so the ride should be quite. Taylor finally graced us with his presence about 7:15.

“Took you long enough.” I said.

“I would have been here sooner but my car wouldn’t start, I had to call for a ride.”

“Sure Tay, we believe you.” I said.

“Kiss off Zac, when we get home I’ve got to put that piece of junk in the garage or hell buy a new one.” 

Carrick was looking out the door and I heard him whistle and then he giggled but he didn’t say anything on why he did either of those things.

“Did you hit the bottle early Carrick?” 

“No…I just think this will be one very interesting tour. Hey Tay, who was the guy?” 

“Max, he was nice enough to come pick me up and bring me as well, so damn glad I had his number. The roadie is also here.”

“Frost?” I asked.

“Yep, please Zac don’t be an ass to this one.” 

“I’ll try not to. Where is he anyway?” I said.

Taylor gave me this crooked smile. “Putting away stuff in the bunk above yours.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“You said the bunk above you was not being used for junk like last time, so you get the roadie little bro.” 

There was absolutely nothing worse than having some guy above you trying to jack off quietly, there was no way in fucking hell I was sleeping under him. I got up to go inform this Jack Frost to find another bunk, I’d take the junk over him. The others began to laugh but Carrick just had this smirk on his face. They surely understood why I didn’t want him there, I pulled the door opened and stepped into the hallway but the person standing in front of my bunk was no man, the rack and ass proved that. I evidently startled her as well.

“Oh..Hi..I didn’t know anyone else was back there. Zac, right? Drummer?” 

I was momentarily lost in the caramel eyes looking at me, the perfect little smile and were those dimples I saw?! Her hair was down, long and brown with a slight wave to it. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and legs for miles to the simple flip flops.

“Hello? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, just..I wasn’t expecting you. I was expecting your boyfriend actually.” 

She laughed. “He’s not my boyfriend, no Max is scheduled on another tour leaving in a month. When Taylor called him he recommended me.”

“Yeah..” 

“So, you are Zac right?” 

“One and only.” 

I couldn’t help but let my eyes travel, the neck that I wanted to touch, the breast that seemed to be perfect and the flat stomach, it was actually Isaac that brought me out of my little trance when suddenly it was his legs and not hers I was seeing. She wasn’t even in the hallway anymore!

“Where did she go?” 

“She went to meet Carrick and the others. Really, Zac. Might want to open your ears a bit there.” 

“Who is she?” 

“She’s the assistant slash roadie that Taylor hired.”

“Since when did we hire women for that? We’ve always had men.” 

“Since she was the only one willing to work for us? Because a certain band member keeps being assholes to the others. Really, did you not think word would get around Zac? Don’t be an asshole to this one because, really...she may bite back.” 

He went to the back and I snorted, she’d be putty in my hands by the end of the week. I hadn’t found a woman yet that could resist me, she won’t be any different. I checked my bunk and found my headphones and then returned to the lounge where they were sitting around, she was sitting beside Carrick all smiles and I put 2 and 2 together, his giggle was because he saw the guy leave and knew she was staying. Despite the smiles she had I knew that Carrick had a steady girlfriend, for that matter I think everyone did but myself.

“So, do we call you Frost or what? Since my older brother felt it was important to withhold your name from me.” 

“Well you could but most people call me Gabby.”

“Tell me that’s not because you talk all the time? I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

Yep, that got me two looks from both of my brothers and the others on the bus, but may as well be me.

“Actually maybe it’s better if you call me Ms. Frost. But no, it’s a nickname. Gabriella is my name.”

Gabriella, that was a much better name than Gabby. “Well, Gabriella, that seems more fitting than Gabby or well, at the moment it does.” 

I sat down on the bean bag chair and got my ear buds, tune them out. She talked with Carrick and the other’s, but she seemed more occupied with them than anyone else. I decided to crash early and sometime around ten I went to bed. I heard her climb into the bunk above me about an hour later.

 

**-Gabby-**

4 pm

“Gabs! Are you packed yet?” Maxwell yelled.

“Almost! Don’t rush me!” 

Truth was I was scared and nervous to even be traveling again but as Maxwell had said, I needed to get out there and I couldn’t just not work. He was more than willing to help me and when Taylor called him a few weeks ago, he recommended me. I had spoken to Taylor a few times since then and agreed to take the job.

Hanson was not a band I was use too, I had been doing this since I was 17 and most of the bands were rock or alternative cover bands but Hanson had more of a mellow and lower key lyrics and music, it was rock but not hardcore rock. 

“They aren’t drug addicts are they?” I asked.

Maxwell showed up at the door and scowled. “No Gabrielle, they are not. To my knowledge the band itself doesn’t do drugs, I’ve heard rumors but when I toured with them before they didn’t. They do drink which you should avoid, but there not drunks. Why are you not packed?” 

I surveyed the bed, clothes scattered all over the bed, but the suitcase was empty and I just flopped down on the edge.

“I don’t think I can do this Maxwell.”

He came over and sat down. “Gabby, there not Simon and his band. I’ve toured with them and yeah the youngest is a bit of an asshole at times, but it’s not bad. I wouldn’t have recommended you if I thought they would hurt you in any way.” 

“You realize half of what I have is what he got? What he wanted me to wear?” 

He turned and surveyed the bed. “I tell you what, you go shower well because we know how tours are. I’ll pack for you. I know them fairly well and I think I can find something you’ll be fine in.” 

“Deal.” 

I got up and left him in the room and I went to shower. I was still nervous as I showered and got dried off, but I heard him talking to someone and walked to the bedroom in my towel.

“Sure Tay, no problem. I’ll be dropping Gabby off anyway so we can drop you off.” 

He put more clothes in the suitcase which was now up to two and he turned to me and pointed to a suit of clothes on the bed. I got them and started to get dressed. Maxwell wasn’t my boyfriend but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen and he didn’t seem to be staring at me anyway. He finally said bye and hung-up.

“Taylor?” I asked.

“Yeah, his car won’t start and he’s close to me kind of. I volunteered to stop by and pick him up too.”

“That’s fine.” 

“So, you’re packed and ready. I didn’t include pants but Capri’s because it’s early, but you’ll want to switch them out for the Tulsa stop.” 

I nodded and just stood there, months on a bus with all men, I should be use to this but then again my experiences with tours were not the best. I smiled some when Maxwell put his arms around me.

“It’s going to be okay Gabriella. I’m a phone call away and Abigail is too.”

“I know, but you still won’t be there.” 

“You’ll be fine. About ready?” 

“No, but I don’t guess I don’t have much choice here do I?” 

“Well, yes but I think they’ll be fine. I’ll put your suitcases in the car.” 

I gathered anything extra and put them in my last one and my shower bag. I hated the feeling of leaving him but I knew it was for the best. I couldn’t always hide. We left in time to get Taylor and the drive to his house was quiet, we got out at his apartment building and went up, Max was sure he’d need us both to help. A woman answered the door, pretty dark hair that was almost black with blonde highlights throughout, dark eyes and lean body, she was very nice looking.

“Can I help you?” 

“Maxwell Reed and Gabriella Frost, Taylors expecting us we came to bring him to the bus.” 

“Hi! I’m Stella Cortell, his girlfriend. Come in. He’s almost done packing.” 

We stepped inside and I saw like 10 suitcases, was he bringing the whole closet with him?! Stella appraised me for a moment though, great just what I needed a jealous girlfriend.

“You will be joining them right?”

“Yes, Taylor actually hired me at Maxwell’s recommendation.” 

“He told me there would be a girl on board, you have nothing to worry about from Taylor or Isaac, but watch out for Zac.”

“Now Stella, don’t scare her away before we get there!” Taylor said.

He shocked me by pulling me in for a hug, I know that my frozen stance must have completely been oblivious to him, because he let me go and hugged Maxwell as well. 

“Thank you so much! I called Isaac but he said they were already there. I was hoping you hadn’t left yet.” 

“We had some packing issues.” 

“Oh god, I think Taylor packed his entire closet.” Stella said.

“Not all of it, just most…but I like to have a lot of clean clothes.” 

“I can relate.” I said.

Taylor was totally happy and upbeat but Maxwell had given me some information on his likes, coffee. Apparently he lived on the stuff. In addition to that his suitcases had to weight a fucking ton each, what the hell did this man own?! We were going to be late and we all knew it. But, there wasn’t anything else we could do. We left his apartment after what felt like a ten minutes goodbye session with Stella and Maxwell headed to the bus. 

“Maxwell said you’d done this before?” Taylor asked.

“I have for some time now, pretty familiar with the process.” 

“I’m sure he’s told you but my little brother can be…well he can be an asshole at times. We’re hoping he grows up one day really but it hasn’t occurred yet. If he becomes too much for you just tell me or Ike.” 

“Deal, pretty sure I can handle him.” 

“Maxwell assured me you could.” 

I shot Maxwell a glance, I wasn’t sure I even wanted to know what he told him. The car fell into silence and the rest of the trip was that way, the whole fifteen minutes. There bus was standard from the outside and Isaac was standing outside with the driver, he looked mildly annoyed and Taylor hopped out to explain. Maxwell got out and then I did, approaching them and meeting Isaac for the first time. He was so nice, teasing me some about being late but I quickly blamed Taylor and they laughed. I looked at Taylor and he was just smiling.

“It’s okay, running joke. Anything breaks, blame me.” He said.

“Not fair, what if I broke it?”

“Well, don’t blame me then!” 

“Blame Zac.” Isaac said.

“I shall.”

“Well, I think we should get the bus loaded so we can head out, thank god I’m the tour manager.” Isaac said.

“Totally.” 

We began to load the suitcases, mine felt so light compared to his. But I had a huge bay so I told him to shove his into mine too because really, I didn’t need that much with me. The driver got on and was starting the bus as we finished up.

“Alright Gabby, I’m headed home. You got everything right?” 

“Yeah, my last bag goes in my bunk…”

He smiled. “You’ll be fine. You have your phone right?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” 

“You need one so they can reach you.”

He gave me the best bear hug he could. “I believe in you and I know you can do this. Keep in touch.” 

“Thank you.”

I walked to where Taylor and Isaac were and they gave me my bus key and we got on, generic bus on the inside too.

“Forgot, this is Mr. Blackwell, he goes by DJ though. He’s our driver for this tour.” Isaac said.

“Pleased to meet you Ma’am, are we all present? Seems too small.” 

“Most are in Nebraska already.” Isaac said.

“Ahh, Zac and the opener are in the back. Let’s roll!” 

We giggled and walked down the front space, but I had no idea what bunk was mine.

“Um, Which one?” 

“You’ll be above Zac, he refused to let that be the junk one. Is the top okay, if not I can switch.” Isaac said.

“No, the top is okay. I don’t roll out or anything and if I do, well..let’s hope I don’t break anything.” 

They giggled and Taylor went to the back, Isaac the front. I was glad that the bunk they indicated wasn’t above my head or anything, in fact it was perfect height for me to hop in without needing to step in his. I started setting my things up, pillow and chargers and extras. I heard the door in the back open suddenly and it startled me, reminded me of how Simon came out. But I turned and was faced with another man, not Simon. The chocolate brown eyes softened as he looked at me. His hair was shaggy but longer and brown.

“Oh..Hi..I didn’t know anyone else was back there. Zac, right? Drummer?” 

He just stared at me, almost like he couldn’t believe I was here. 

“Hello? Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yeah, just..I wasn’t expecting you. I was expecting your boyfriend actually.” 

I laughed. “He’s not my boyfriend, no Maxwell is scheduled on another tour leaving in a month. When Taylor called him he recommended me.”

“Yeah..” 

“So, you are Zac right?” 

“One and only.” 

I watched as his eyes left my face and lingered on the breast, fuck I should have worn a looser shirt. His eyes kept traveling and I eventually just diverted around him and went to the back. Taylor was crashed on the sofa with the opening band.

“Guys this is Gabby, she’s the assistant roadie, this is Austin and Carrick. There third man is already in his bunk apparently but his name is Mickey.” Taylor said.

“Yeah, Mikey laid down already.” Austin said.

“Oh..” Taylor said.

“Hi.” I said.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Austin said. 

“You too. It’s Everybody Else right?” 

“You’ve heard our music?” 

“Well, Maxwell has and he kind of made me listen to stuff. I mean I got a crash course in Hanson. He said I needed to be familiar with the music.” 

“Nice.”

I sat beside Carrick because he had available seats and he asked me what songs I liked the most off the album and then he had to refresh me on what they were. Zac returned to the longue and he seemed to appraise where I was.

“So, do we call you Frost or what? Since my older brother felt it was important to withhold your name from me.” 

“Well you could but most people call me Gabby.”

“Tell me that’s not because you talk all the time? I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

I raised an eyebrow at that, never had anyone asked me that and really Maxwell had been complaining about me being too quite, but his warning about him being an asshole resonated with me.

“Actually maybe it’s better if you call me Ms. Frost. But no, it’s a nickname. Gabriella is my name.”

He seemed to think about it before he looked at me. “Well, Gabriella, that seems more fitting than Gabby or well, at the moment it does.” 

He then flopped down on the bean bag and went to listening to music, what a prick! I turned my attention back to Carrick.

“He’s…” 

“No need to say it, I’ve been warned. So, tell me more about Buttons for Punishment, I found that one to be one of the favorites.” 

He smiled and explained the meaning to me and we talked, it was a bit strange to be on a bus where I wasn’t expected to do anything and I had a contract that outlined my expectations. Zac sat quietly tapping his legs to the beat and a few times I recognized the beat he was playing or the words. Foo Fighters was a common theme in his list, I even recognized Soundgarden too. Yet, the one he seemed to be the most into was Disturbed, Stricken to be exact because it played a few times before he went to bed.

I decided to crash about 11, it was going to be a long day for me. I climbed into the bunk quietly and closed the curtain. I went to the phone and sent Maxwell a text.

_Day 1 – it was okay. I just feel kind of out of place, hope that ends soon :/ Met Zac, see what you mean by arrogant asshole. Stared at my tits for like 3 minutes straight. Is that *normal*?_

**_Rofl – that sounds exactly like Zac. Don’t be shocked if he brings women onto the bus for….well, you know. He did that frequently when I traveled. Otherwise, glad you’re okay and I am sure you’ll feel better once the tour begins and you’re not idle._ **

_Seriously? What the hell is he a whore? I hope so._

**_That…I can’t answer because I don’t know *what* they do! I assumed some form of sex. Don’t get attached Gabby, he’s not a relationship guy._ **

_Not a problem, I plan to be a sex off limits girl. Was on that approach with Simon…_

**_Hey…no thinking about that jackass. You control that and no one else._ **

_Thanks…anyway sleep calls. I’ll text you tomorrow when or better yet, if I can._

**_Ok. Night Gabs. Sleep well._ **

I laid the phone down and moved to get comfortable before I let the steady rocking lull me to sleep.


	2. Hidden In The Bunk

POV: Gabby 

  

August 20, 2007

We were in Boise, Idaho for the show at the club, we’d arrived about 10 and it was now one. I was inside setting up the drums, something that the crew seemed to leave to me because I had smaller hands or some shit, I think they did it to piss Zac off or something. I sat down on the stool and tightened the snare up. I didn’t understand why they felt I needed this job, I had plenty of room around the screws.

When they hired me I assumed that I would be the assistant to them all, it really wasn’t taking much time to realize I was basically Zac’s personal slave. Taylor and Isaac rarely asked for anything, Taylor had asked for coffee one morning and only because I was standing there already. Isaac, hadn’t asked for anything. Zac? He asked for drinks, chips, and whatever else even on the bus when we were 20 feet from the kitchen, or even if he went into the truck stop with me, he still had me get it. 

There album was titled The Walk and they were doing one mile barefoot walks at each stop, I had gone on the last one and it really took little time to find Zac’s type, he seemed to hang around the blondes with low cut or cropped tops, lots of cleavage, I wasn’t sure if that surprised me or not. Considering what Maxwell had told me about him it really shouldn’t surprise me.

“Gabby! Where are you?” Isaac yelled.

I looked up, was I hidden by some invisible barrier? “I’m right here.” 

“Oh, damn, I didn’t think you’d be there. Usually the house crew handles that kind of thing.” 

“I think the last venue called and complained about Zac’s twenty minute rampage on how his entire set was put up wrong, but they told me my fingers were smaller and could reach all the screws. I have plenty of room, so I don’t know. But, what’s up?” 

“It’s possible they did. Is there any way you can run up the street and grab lunch? We’re doing the walk about three but we’re all starving and we can’t go outside, there are fans around the building already and we’ll be mobbed if we step outside.” 

“It’s my job Ike. Write me an order and I’ll go right now, make sure Zac’s order is clearly written.” 

“Are you done with everything here?” 

“Yeah, there together and unless he loosens the hinges it shouldn’t roll away or anything.” 

He laughed. “Hilarious if it does. It did happen before actually, they rolled right off the stage.”

I laughed. “Seriously?” 

“Yep. We were younger though. No idea what happened.” 

“I would pay to see that happen now, but it wouldn’t be good for the show.” 

I got up, hopped off the platform and followed him. Turns out it wasn’t just theirs but like everyone. How was I carrying all that back?! 

“I’ll go with her, I’m not known and they won’t mob me.” DJ said.

“Sure? I know you haven’t rested much today, we can’t have you going over on hours.” Isaac said.

“I’m sure. I was going to run and grab lunch and then sleep for a while anyway, besides she shouldn’t be walking alone.”

“I’d be fine.” I said.

“I am sure, but tour safety wise.” He replied.

“Cool. Well, here is my card and cover everyone’s, including yours. Don’t you dare do like you did last.” Taylor said. 

I smiled some. I had been sent last stop too and he had said all, but I covered my own meal.“Ok Taylor, are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

DJ and I went out the back door and fans screamed the moment we came out, until they saw us and then it was a sigh. Yep, sorry ladies we were not Hanson. We walked quietly up the street to the deli. I handed the lady the mile long order and we sat down to wait for them to prepare the orders and label them. My phone beeped and I looked at the message.

**_Make sure they don’t screw up the order like last time. I mean, I said NO pickles and I had a ton._ **

_No problem Zac. YOU wrote it down, I’ve been watching them fix them though._

**_Just saying…._ **

_If you had been more clear in your writing last time, I wouldn’t have told them extra pickles! Glad you wrote it clearer this time!_

**_You could read it…_ **

I shook my head, he was definitely an arrogant asshole. I’d caught him staring at me a few times and while it was making me slightly uncomfortable Maxwell assured me he knew what the word no meant, which for me was a good thing. Yet, I had met the rest of the band in Nebraska and Mikey gave me a creepy feeling but he was kind of a loner. Andrew and Demetrius were sweethearts, they acted like Taylor and Isaac and were nice. 

“You are so quiet, it’s sometimes hard to know you’re here.” 

I looked up. “I’m usually quiet.” 

“Is everything going well? I know it’s not your first tour.” 

“Yeah. I’m not use to this schedule at all though, I traveled mostly with rock bands and they party long after the show ends and then sleep for like a few hours and repeat the same actions.” 

“No, there more goal oriented. I mean there money is tied up with this investment and they know bullshitting things won’t get them far, they party but not daily.”

“I can’t say I disagree with that really. Love their dedication to the craft, it’s kind of rare.” 

We idly talked about their mission and when she called us up we got the bags and I paid. I couldn’t believe Taylor trusted me with his debit card, I hadn’t been trusted with that type of information ever. Yet, I also knew that I couldn’t exploit his trust either, he would after all have access to the account to check and verify. We walked back and delivered lunch even got to sit and eat with them. Zac made it a point to sit beside me.

“They didn’t fuck my order up right?” 

I glanced at him. “If they fucked up it’s because you wrote it down wrong.”

Taylor and Isaac looked wide eyed and Zac raised his eyebrow. “What, you didn’t call it off to them?” 

“No. I handed them the list. Besides, you’ll complain anyway, so just eat.” 

It was rather evident that most prior roadies just took his bullshit, but I wasn’t going to do that. He ate his sandwich without bitching about it but he complained about the drink, I guess I couldn’t win them all. When they went to the front for the walk I crept out the back to join them. 

“You walking or headed to the bus?” Carrick asked.

“I am walking today, it’s for a good cause and I could use the exercise” 

“Bullshit, you’re already thin enough.” 

“Me? I weight more than you do soaking wet.” 

“That might be true but I need to stretch.” 

Carrick got attention from the girls walking, but I was a no name face in the crowd so everyone kind of ignored me. I did remember to put my bus key and passes up, so they couldn’t see them or know I was on the tour. I agreed with the purpose and cause of the walk and was glad that my miles would contribute to the cause, I had even purchased a pair of the Tom’s shoes, because that was a worthy cause as well. Taylor was ahead of me, surrounded by girls and Isaac was somewhere in the rear of the group. I was not sure where Zac was.

“Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you walk?” 

I looked to see who it was, was rather shocked it was Zac talking to me. I gave him a raised eyebrow because my hair wasn’t blond and I damn sure didn’t have my tits hanging out of my shirt. He looked shocked when he saw my face.

“Gabby?!?” 

“That’s my name, let’s not wear it out. To answer your question though, once or twice.” 

“I didn’t…” 

Some blonde jumped between us and asked about a song and I just shook my head and lagged back, when we got back I set about to make sure the rugs were clean, the wires were right and listened to the sound check. He seemed confused that there didn’t need to be a thousand adjustments to his set, but I wouldn’t be doing my job well if I didn’t at least pay attention to how and where things should be. I finally got to sit down about 5:30, for 15 minutes and I checked my phone, found a message from Abigail.

**_Look here missy, I know you are touring and all, but you CAN hit me up sometimes. I miss your face._ **

I hit reply. _Haha, you mean when there not slave driving me?! You know Zac sent me to the store Thursday for a pack of gummy worms?! It couldn’t be *any* brand, no it had to be a very specific brand…_

I had to wait a few moments before her name came up, calling me and her ringtone, my god. 

“See, I knew I should of just called you when I seen the message.” 

“Yes, you should have. He sent you for gummy bears? Fucking seriously?” 

“Totally, it was like the Hasbro brand and of course it took three stores before I found them. I’m going to lose eighty pounds just fetching him candy and soda. Taylor and Isaac hardly ask for anything unless it’s lunch, which I mean is normal because when they walk outside for the walks, the screaming is evident.” 

“You should buy some for you while you’re at it, candy won’t hurt you at all.” 

“Considered it, but really not my card and you know I’m not a candy person. I like my ice cream.” 

“Yeah, aside from that are you okay? Max gets like daily updates but I haven’t gotten a lousy text, I see how loved I am.” 

“Sorry! I’m…adjusting. The schedule is different and it’s not all parties. We’re usually on the road a few hours after the show, it’s so strange not having wild parties.” 

“Maybe this is better for you though, something away from the excessive partying, it’s different Gabs. Max and I have tried to get you to get away from that crowd.” 

“Maybe. I felt like I belonged there Abby.”

“But honey you don’t belong to that crowd, you are smarter than that.”

“It’s where I wanted to be Abigail, it’s where I felt like I was needed and wanted. It didn’t matter that I was smarter or better looking. None of that mattered to them.”

“You just fell apart when Max left to go on tour. I’m rather surprised you’re even talking to him, you went so long ignoring him.”

I was seriously not wanting to speak about this subject. “That was all complicated Abigail. I told you then it wasn’t anything he did or didn’t do, it’s just…” 

“Honey I know, you fell in love with him and he didn’t feel the same way. You think I didn’t know? I’ve known you longer than he has and I knew a few months after you met him that you were falling.”

Abigail didn’t quite know the whole story there but that was how I wanted it, I didn’t need her to take any additional pity on me. She wasn’t wrong though, I had fallen in love with Maxwell not long after he moved in beside me. 

“Well, he still doesn’t feel that way, I asked in March when I went there and when we talked about everything.”

He and I hadn’t parted ways before well and I’d pretty much erased him from my life after he left, I felt so betrayed and alone and he hadn’t understood why. Talking had helped us but nothing had changed, I still loved him and I always would but he and I wouldn’t work as a couple. 

“I know honey, when Shawn…”

“Don’t. Don’t even say his name Abby you know better. I’m too far away from you and Maxwell to go there and not a single person knows or has any clue about that, they won’t know how to react. Let’s just change the subject and find something else.” 

“Oh, okay, so…how do you feel about this Zac?”

Her voice was teasing as if she thought I’d want to be with him or something.

“The arrogant prick? Don’t even entertain that idea Abby.” 

“I’ve heard some stories, I am sure you can handle him Gabs, just don’t overdo it. The boy might be a bit of a whore but let’s not tease him relentlessly.” 

“Trying not too but I do have to go, I’m working merchandise too and it’s close to when I have to go up.” 

“Okay. Love you Gabs.” 

“Love you too. Have a good afternoon.” 

Truthfully, I needed to hang up because she knew better! I sat there, she knew better than to mention him, why she felt it was needed now was beyond me and I wanted to just slap her but I couldn’t. She was a hundred miles or more away and I really didn’t want to bother Maxwell either. I sat here calming myself down, his name brought back memories from when I was younger. 

“You okay?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

He sat down and smiled. “I have a couple younger female family members, pretty sure that look was something being wrong.” 

“Really, nothing is wrong. Just talked to Abby and reminiscing about memories.” 

He smiled. “Okay, doors are about to open.” 

“I need to get to the front then.” 

We got up and he went down the hall and I headed to the front and that’s where I stayed during the show. It was different and it gave me the sense of purpose I lacked before. Fans were often nice, treated me with respect and they were nothing like rock band fans who felt entitled. When the show was over and the last of the fans had left, I packed up the remaining merchandise and went ahead and got it moved. I then helped breakdown the equipment and ensured everything was packed. It was labor that I liked doing and by the time I was done and on the bus I just wanted to sleep. Which is what I did, I only poked my head in to say goodnight and then I climbed into my bunk. I brought up Maxwell’s name and hit the message button.

_Day 9: I’m alive and haven’t hurt anyone, myself included. It’s different but maybe this is good. Thank you_ _J_

**_See – I told you they’d be good for you Gabs. No complaint of Zac tonight, was he decent today?_ **

_Haha, define decent…If decent includes staring at me sure he was, least he couldn’t bitch about lunch. But dude, so wish I had time to play the video game I brought, I’m just way too tired to bother._

**_It lulls some, I saw their schedule. You get some rest though because you need it._ **

_I am in bed now. Seriously…thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you had turned me away..._

**_Gabrielle I would –never- turn you away, no matter what you do I will always be here for you. You better remember that!_ **

_I’m glad you wouldn’t._

**_I told you before, I’m always here for you. *hugs* Now, get your butt to sleep._ **

I laid the phone above me and stared at the ceiling. Sure I was tired but there were nights where sleep simply didn’t come. It was that whole adjustment thing because I was use to having parties after the shows that lasted until the sun came up, they didn’t do that. So, here I was just staring at the ceiling. I heard everyone head to bed and around 4 am I got back up. I got a bottle of water and went to the back, where Zac was sitting in the corner facing the TV and he was playing my game! As if he didn’t bring enough of his own! I took a seat as far away as possible, wondered why I even came here. I was actually about to get back up when he spoke.

“Odd that you’re awake.” He said.

I glanced at the screen and saw him run off the road and he sighed. I started to say something but didn’t, instead I looked at him.

“I just couldn’t sleep, happens sometimes.” 

He glanced at me and that smirk, which I couldn’t deny was a bit sexy. “I’m pretty sure a good vibrator would handle that problem quite well. I’m sure you have one hidden somewhere in that bunk of yours.” 

I raised an eyebrow at that. “What did you do? You did not look for one did you? That’s seriously creepy if you did.” 

“I didn’t need to look to know Gabby. I have known enough women to just know they have at least one.”

“For your information, I don’t own one. Funny, if men knew what they were doing we wouldn’t need them at all.”

That got his attention. “Are you trying to say that men don’t know what to do when it comes to sex?”

“If they did, vibrators wouldn’t exist.”

“Going to assume you own a few then.” 

I got up, headed to the door, heard him snort and I turned around. “No, never had a reason to own one. Why spend the money on a vibrating piece of plastic when I have my own hands that know exactly what to do?”

His eyes grew wide and I went back to bed, arrogant asshole. Assuming that I’d have a vibrator because I was a woman? Should have asked if he had one. I was still awake when he came to bed an hour later, muttering and I smiled to myself before sleep finally took over.

 


	3. Advice

POV: Zac / Gabby 

  

August 22, 2007; Wednesday (Zac)

Taylor’s little surprise in hiring her had to be some way to piss me off this tour, I was sure. In all the year’s we’ve hired an assistant to double as a roadie they’ve been men. Why? Because we’re stuck on a fucking bus for months at a time and it’s just damn easier. But no, Taylor hired her, least she didn’t have a problem fetching drinks, chips, or whatever else I asked. But I was certain that the reason he hired her was to torture me or piss me off.

But, because her bunk was above mine I often woke up with her standing beside mine and legs for days was no joke. She really wasn’t that tall, she was shorter than I was but she did have what seemed like long legs. Her clothing choices were a fucking crime against men, there was no way around that. The shirts weren’t that bad, but the shorts were criminal. They fit perfectly to enhance the nice ass she has. Hell, even Carrick and Austin had commented on the ones she’d worn this past Sunday! They were black and fit so well. Taylor and Isaac were oblivious to what she wore, I don’t think they’d even notice if she just walked around naked.

I would notice.

I couldn’t explain it, I didn’t normally go for brunettes, blonds were generally my favorite. But, she’d been ahead of me during that walk and just the way she moved, the way her hips swayed just drew me in. I finally dragged myself out of the bunk when she moved away.

“You could have told me you were awake, I would have moved.” She said.

I glanced up and paused, she had on another pair of shorts. These were dark blue jeans that were super short, yet still managed to hide the color of her underwear or if she wore any at all! Her shirt was a sleeved pink t-shirt with white stripes diagonally. Maybe, I should have stayed in bed. 

“Not like you camp out beside my bunk.” 

“Before I get inside is there anything you want?” 

The first thought was how I wanted her naked, laying here in the floor. I seriously had to stop myself from saying that!

“No. The venue is catering this time and I’ll come in and get whatever once I’m awake.” 

“Ok. I have my phone I’m sure you know the number.” 

I nodded and she turned around to walk off and yes, I followed her ass as she walked off the bus. The way her hips swayed was just torture. It wasn’t like most of the girls I watched on the walks, there sways were purely intentional, designed to capture my attention or one of my oblivious brothers.

“Dude, why are you half in and half out of your bunk?” Carrick asked.

“She was just here…”

“Yeah, she’s going inside to set up. They’ve already unloaded the trailer.”

“Fuck, what time is it?” 

“Almost noon, Taylor actually told me if you weren’t up to wake you up.” 

I got up, stretched and leaned against the wall and wondered what she’d do if I had said I wanted her naked on the floor. Would she have said yes?

“I wouldn’t advise it Zachary.” He said.

“You wouldn’t advise what?” 

“Going after her, I don’t advise it. First off the rest of us have to live with her too and if she’s pissed off at you we can’t. Secondly, Taylor didn’t hire her for your personal pleasure, she’s an employee like the rest of them. Lastly, she’s not your type. She’s not blonde and she doesn’t do one night stands Zac.” 

“How would you know, surely you didn’t ask because you have a steady, long-term girlfriend.” 

He patted my shoulder. “You know it pays to actually talk to her as if she’s a normal person and not a walking sex machine. We talked last week at the merchandise booth, mostly during the show. I asked if she was looking for anyone and she said she wanted a break and that she wanted someone to settle down with. Someone, not like you because you don’t settle.”

“Break from relationships doesn’t mean she wouldn’t bite Carrick. Gives her more reason actually, play the field and all.” 

“She doesn’t do one nighters, so when she shoots you down don’t come whining to me about it.” 

He walked on to the front and I stood there. She would say yes, just a matter of asking. I got my shower bag and went inside, the walk was soon but I had time to shower and eat before that, but I chose to eat first. She was sitting inside with Taylor and Isaac, talking about something so I fixed a plate and sat down. Turns out there conversation was on our purpose for the walks, but eventually Taylor and Isaac left and she was finished her lunch when her ringtone went off, it was a song by NSync.

_I’ll get down for you (I’ll get down for you), I get so excited when I’m watching girl, I can’t wait to see you touch your body girl, it’s just me and you._

I raised an eyebrow as she answered, saying hello to an Abby? That surely was a strange ringtone for a female friend. Talking about watching and touching your body, wait..was she a lesbian or something?! I focused on food but heard her still, whatever it was had to be some question because she said she didn’t have a lot of time. I wasn’t going to listen but she said penetration and that caught my attention and I turned my head some. Yes, I was a normal male and anything to do with penetration was going to catch my attention.

“Do you need the added vibrations or is that enough?”

Vibrations? She couldn’t seriously be talking about fucking sex toys after her snide comments that night, telling me she didn’t need them because she had her hands, fuck those images had been hard to ignore too.

“Then you want to get either something that does both, like a rabbit. They can vibrate the clit and at the same time have that penetration part, which they can rotate and pump or you want a butterfly which can strap around your legs and provide the clit part and you can do your own fingers or a dildo.”

I blinked, she’d been very adamant she didn’t use them but for someone who didn’t, she sure as fuck seemed to know a lot about them! Not even I knew some rabbit vibrators rotated and pumped? Those things could not pump anyone the way a man could. She mentioned going straight, wait..was her friend a lesbian? 

“I don’t know, does size matter to you? I mean I can’t say what size works for you, not like I’ve gone there and measured. I know what I can handle…”

I nearly dropped my fork was she fucking oblivious to who was sitting here at the table? Seriously? 

“Fine! Size wise if you want to feel it, then you need to go at least seven or average. If you want to _really_ feel it then you should go with anything above like 7 and a half but maybe not over 8. If you want to feel pain then baby go all the way to whatever the biggest one they have or that will fit. I think the eight inches is pretty common.”

The words tumbled from her lips and the images that flooded my mind caused a large rush of blood straight to my dick. I slid the chair closer to the table, at least my lap was covered but she didn’t seem to even know I was here. How was that possible?

“Sure, have fun. Shit, I gotta go. I have like thirty minutes to finish up before I’m behind and I don’t want to know how badly Zac complains if I’m behind.” 

She gathered up her empty plate, spork, and cup and she got up. Not once did she turn to see me, not once did she acknowledge I was here so I presumed she didn’t know I was here. Yet her walking across the room to dispose of the items did little to help my condition, in fact I think more blood went to the dick and this was not the place to be sporting a hard on. I tried to focus on the food on my plate, hoping that it would replace the ones of her naked bent over the table, but it didn’t. 

“Zac? Hello!” Isaac said.

“What?” 

“Dude, let’s go. The walk is in ten minutes. We need to plan the route.” 

“Wait...what?” 

I checked the time and son of a bitch, I’d sat here too fucking long. I finished inhaling the last of my food and tossed the plate, I went by the bathroom solely to adjust my dick, so no one noticed or at least I hoped no one would. We met in the lobby and the merchandise table was already set up, but she wasn’t there. I barely heard what they were saying, I was trying to ignore the problem and hope it went away.

When we went outside the screaming helped really, but I tried not to notice any one girl. That was hard because aside from wearing shorts that barely covered their asses, they often wore very revealing tops too. Which, ordinarily I would like that but not right now! I took crowd pictures and didn’t see Gabby anywhere. Good! Maybe she was staying inside today and not walking. Ike took the lead and the rest of us followed him. 

The ones around me were mostly blonde, mostly wearing nothing and that wasn’t helping me. But, about a quarter of the way to the rest area I saw a brunette in a ‘I took the walk’ shirt, the shirt on her was actually long, covering a very nice ass. I couldn’t even tell if she was wearing shorts or not. I did however try not to focus on her, she wasn’t even blonde! Yet, the way she moved was criminal.

I lost track of her during the speech but saw her ahead of me with some fans on the way back, I wondered if she’d come back with me so I got away from the jabbers and caught up. The girls hair was down, fucking perfect for grabbing. It looked soft and the color was auburn and nice. It was weird that I found her attractive due to the hair.

We paused at a light and I swept some of her hair aside along her neck, her neck was smooth and I wanted to just lick it, instead I leaned down some to whisper in her ear.

“You have a nice ass, wanna come backstage with me?”

I heard the slight giggle before she turned around. “I don’t need you to get backstage. Geez twice? You should really stop staring at my ass Zac.”

Fucking curse my luck that it would be Gabriella, she’d fucking changed shirts and let her hair down. A few of the girls around us were staring and I was certain the right move on any of them would get them all screaming and that any of them would gladly come back stage, but not all of them for what I wanted to do.

The light changed and we started across the road.

“For someone who doesn’t use toys, you sure as fuck know a lot about them. I mean, your conversation with Abby was, quite interesting.” 

“I don’t have them, but how do you think I know I prefer my fingers over toys? Plus what I do to myself,” She leaned in a bit closer to me. “or when, is none of your business.” 

I was pretty sure if anyone brushed up against me right now they’d feel the hard on for sure, fuck this was not the right time for that. She didn’t help by walking ahead of me either, knowing that sway was her wasn’t helping. I was glad we had a fucking hotel room tonight. I knew exactly what to ask for. 

 

**-Gabby-**

I was mortified when he said something about knowing about toys, in the middle of the fucking crowd and I know several turned. I had no idea where those words came from but I was still rather pissed after the walk and since I came in before them I found a pair of ear plugs and took them to his drum set, laying them on the snare with a little note that told him to have sweet dreams. Fucking prick. I then finished up the cleaning and got a shower, we had a hotel tonight and I knew I was sharing with someone but the question was who. I hope to hell it wasn’t him because I may just opt to sleep outside if it was. I got my phone.

_OMG Abby! Zac fucking heard me today! Approached me on the walk and said I had a nice ass did I wanna come backstage!_

**_No he did not! OMG. What did you tell him?_ **

_Haha – I told him what I do to myself and when was none of HIS business and that I didn’t need him to get backstage!_

**_That’s my girl! Keep that mentality up._ **

_I left ear plugs on his snare with a little note telling him to have sweet dreams._

**_GABBY! I love it. It’s perfect. Do it again on the bus before bedtime and then you can “fake” noises._ **

_Fake them? Fuck that. I’m actually sharing with someone tonight but…I don’t know who.._

**_Hopefully not him…at work, text me later tonight?_ **

_Sure._

I was at the merchandise table at six and handled whoever came up before the show and during the opening band. It was right before their show that my phone beeped, it was the generic tone I set up for Zac. I handled the few customers before I looked at the message.

**_On your way to the hotel pick up a box of Durex XXL condoms, I’m in room 344._ **

_Uh…shouldn’t YOU get those?_

**_I won’t have time…but you will._ **

_Fine. Sure that’s what you need?_

**_I know what condoms I need, it’s why I specified the brand._ **

I didn’t reply because fans came up and I couldn’t do both and they were about to go on. Carrick came out about 9:30, just after they went on.

“Hey, your room is 360 and we were sharing but the hotel messed up. 360 was a single bed and I didn’t think you’d go for that and my girl would have a conniption fit. So, I’m crashing with Austin and Mikey, you’ll have the whole room to yourself!”

“Thank you. I might get to sleep if Zac doesn’t need any other brand of condoms.” 

He didn’t respond to me but that was because people showed up. I stayed busy until they locked the doors. We were breaking down in the morning because the manager of the venue wanted to leave. Yet I had to take a cab to seven different gas stations before I found that brand. The package said it was for men in the 9 inch range, I giggled at that. Was he trying to be subtle and show off? If he thought I was believing the box of condoms he was full of shit. I returned to the hotel and sent a message from the lobby.

_I’m here, sliding them under the door…_

**_It’s not locked – just bring them in._ **

I questioned that but went to the room and found it wasn’t locked, I pushed the door open carefully. It was quiet in the room and I didn’t see him.

“Zac?” 

“In the shower, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Once I was inside I could hear the shower running, the bathroom door wasn’t even shut all the way either. I laid the box on the bed, there was no one else in the room but it was possible she was in the shower too. I then left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down to my room and went inside, it was all mine so I got to take a scalding hot shower to get the kinks out of my neck and shoulders from the bunks, I then slipped a shirt on and laid down. 

Honestly, I wouldn’t have minded sharing with Carrick or even just sharing a bed, however I understood his perspective because it was doubtful his girlfriend would approve of that. I knew I wouldn’t if I were her. I just didn’t much like being alone because it allowed for thinking and that usually lead me to places where I felt bad. Instead of texting Maxwell tonight I called, I knew he’d be awake.

“Hey Gabs.” 

“Just checking in.” 

“You do know I am okay if you check in every few days.” 

“I know, just gives me something to think about before going to bed.”

“Awe, positive thoughts.” 

“Yeah. Um…”

“Gabriella? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is really wrong, I just..I miss being there with you and Abby. I’m so far away..” 

“But we are a phone call away. You know that.” 

“I do. She um..mentioned him the other day.” 

“Don’t fret over that, I am sure she didn’t mean to upset you or anything.”

“I know, but it made him on my mind the last few days.” 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s hard for you but maybe he just couldn’t handle things anymore Gabs. It’s not like your childhood was that grand.” 

“No, but he shouldn’t have left me there.” 

“I know and I know it sucks. You didn’t tell anyone on the tour right?”

“No. It’s why I told her not to mention him because they don’t know anything about it.” 

“I understand. You sound tired, have you been sleeping okay?” 

“For the most part, but there have been a few nights where I just couldn’t. So use to that party schedule.” 

“You’ll adjust soon enough. While you’re at the hotel you should try to sleep though. I’m here Gabby, know that.” 

“I do know that and thank you again.” 

“Not a problem, sleep well.” 

“Night.” 

I hung-up and turned the lights off, hotel beds were more comfortable and less cramped. I could sprawl out. I was about asleep when the phone went off and it was Zac, what the hell did he want now? Lube? I picked it up.

**_Uh…where are you?_ **

_In bed, trying to sleep…If you need lube I suggest you try harder to get her wet or go get it yourself. Goodnight._

I shouldn’t be rude, but damn. I was tired and really if his skills were that shitty that he needed lube maybe he should reevaluate needing condoms. I drifted off finally. 

 


	4. Red Rocking

POV: Zac

  

August 24, 2007: Red Rock, Colorado

She was being a bitch, she left the ear plugs on the snare and then when we left she left another set on my pillow with another fucking note telling me to have sweet dreams. Not to mention her wardrobe wasn’t helping me at all. I’d been irritated and horny since the walk in Wyoming. Today wasn’t looking any better either because I’d woken up to her beside the bunk getting her phone off the charger and I swore she had on blue panties, but I couldn’t tell very well. 

I was trying to avoid her, because I really just wanted to ask why she didn’t stay in the hotel room? She had came in but she hadn’t stayed and she didn’t say why she had left the room and the text message just pissed me off. Suggesting I try harder to get anyone wet? I didn’t have to try, I knew how!

Today’s morning and noon hours were just horrible, I tried a cold shower but that did nothing for the desire burning through my veins. Taylor and Isaac drove me insane wanting to practice and even after that they went to talking about making the route for the walk. By two I was hot, horny as fuck, and pissed off. 

The one thing I did not want to do is have Gabby on the walk today. Twice now I’d not even recognized her from behind and had made a fool of myself. Her replies to me were borderline bitchy at times and sometimes she was just being a bitch. I waited until about fifteen minutes before the walk was scheduled to send her a message.

_I have my lunch order ready – meet me in the lobby._

**_I was going on the walk – can it wait?_ **

_No. I’d like to eat after we get back and before sound check. The location will require you to drive there._

**_Fine. Ask if anyone else’s wants lunch as well, may as well make it a worthwhile trip._ **

I gritted my teeth, she was working my nerves over well or maybe it was just because I was super horny? I did ask though and several wanted to have her bring something back, including Carrick but he wanted some vegan place close by. Best case scenario, it got rid of her for the whole hour or so it would take, no chance of me running up on her. The opening speech for the walk was good, I spotted several prime targets as Taylor talked. The walk to the mid-way point eliminated one or two but added one as well and as I surveyed the crowd from beside Taylor I added another one. 

I felt something brush up against my side and I turned my head.

“Hey babe, remember me?” 

I looked at her closely, I didn’t recognize the voice at all but she had blonde hair and pretty green eyes. I had no idea what her name was, but what I did remember was the last time we were here she’d come to the room with me and she was very willing and not bad in bed either. I did remember what she wore, black skirt which I’d just lifted.

“Should I not remember you? I recall the sexy little mini skirt you wore last time.”

“The one you just pulled up? I wasn’t sure you would remember it.” 

“It wasn’t the skirt I wanted.” I winked.

She smiled and slipped something into my pocket. “I’m sure I’ll make it before you, but if you can’t make it I understand.” 

At the moment she was wearing tight blue jeans and a low cut tank top, I could see lot’s of the tits hanging out. She patted the back pocket, I think more to touch my ass than anything else. She then seemed to slither away as quickly as she showed. I didn’t need to check to see what it was, it was a room key. I would have to look at it eventually to see what hotel and room number, but that waited until I was back inside.

Gabby got back around ten minutes after the walk with the plates and even Carrick’s, which she had nailed his and he’d told her to grab whatever, apparently they had discussed his vegan diet extensively. We sat down in the back area to eat.

“Are you not eating Gabby?” Taylor asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You didn’t eat this morning either.” 

“Tay, she’s a grown women. I am sure she knows when she wants to eat.” I said.

Taylor was a worry wart for sure. He actually kept on until she sat down with something and began to eat. How could anyone make eating broccoli so sexy? Maybe it was the way she was sitting. Fuck I needed to get away from her.

We did our sound check afterwards and it was stupidly long, if it could go wrong it did. My microphone died, some wire messed up on the guitar, and one of the lights crapped out on us as well. By the time we got up I was ready to just go back to the bus and stay there. I however went to the green room where I had left over’s from my lunch, I’d ordered extra for that purpose. I was listening to music on my Ipod when Gabby walked in about 8:20. The venue was providing the merchandise person, so she was off. 

The first thing I noticed was the water dripping off her hair, the entire back of her shirt was wet. I silently groaned because I could totally see her naked in the shower now. She walked to the cooler and the leaning over stretched the shorts across her ass which did not reveal any lines across her thighs, either she was wearing thongs or nothing at all. I swore I could feel the blood shift directions in my veins. Yet, I couldn’t take my eyes off her as she lifted the bottle her lips, the way they circled the bottle made me groan. Thank god she didn’t hear me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was anywhere, even hell was better than this. I was rather glad when Isaac yelled my name early, but she wasn’t in the room. 

I assumed I would get a few hours without seeing her, a break! Yet, what does she do? She fucking decided to watch the show, how in the hell I could pick her out was beyond me. She was off to the side of the stage, nearly in the dark corner and she was taking pictures and talking to the women around her. I actually saw her dance to a few songs. Fuck. My. Life. 

The blonde girl who gave me the key was front row, center though. When we did the accapella I had a great view down her shirt and she really wasn’t holding back either. When her hands weren’t rubbing those nice tits they were dipping under her skirt and I swear she must have been touching herself the way she looked. By the time the show ended, going back to the bus just wasn’t an option. I took another quick shower and then called a cab.

“Where are you going?” Gabby asked.

“It’s none of your business where I go.”

“Well, Isaac said bus call was 6 am.”

“I know what he said.” 

“Just making sure, I’ve never seen him pissed off at anyone and I sure don’t want to find out now.” 

I ignored her and when the cab arrived I got in, didn’t even look back at Gabby. I didn’t care what she thought. The girls hotel was close by and I was dead set on going to that room but I stopped in the lobby for some reason. I really didn’t understand why I was pausing, this wasn’t new for me. She was blonde, she was hot, and if my memory was right she gave a hell of a blow job. I finally took the elevator to the third floor. I checked my wallet for the condom that always stayed there and then used the key to get into the room. The lights were down low and I heard low music playing, but the room actually smelled nice. Blondie was sitting on the bed in a white robe and I assumed nothing else. 

“I see you decided to make it.” 

“Well, you basically warmed yourself up in the front row. What exactly were you doing when your hands were up your skirt?” 

“I was thinking about your cock in my pussy, but hey it got you here, didn’t it?” 

She got up and walked over, the robe fell off her shoulders half way and revealed she wearing a white lace bra and a pair of white panties. Any thought of anyone else just faded away, her hands went to my sides and her lips went to mine. She tasted like whiskey but who cared. I pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her skin and the soft tits against my chest. I felt her hands travel to my ass, so I let mine travel to hers, finding they were thongs.

She pulled back and guided me into the room, her ass swaying side to side, but it wasn’t…no..I was not going there! Her round ass was enough to ignore any other thoughts!

“I don’t have time for long and slow.” 

“Glad I had some time to get myself nice and ready for you then. Not sure I’d be able to handle you if I didn’t.” 

She made quick work of my clothes, tossing them on the bed by the door. With her long graceful fingers wrapped around the shaft it didn’t take long for the blood to make my cock swell to the full length. She did a few long-slow strokes before her lips were around the swollen head and she was swirling her tongue around the head. The wet heat and the way she was using her tongue was hitting all the right spots and it felt fanfuckingtastic. I remembered this well!

“Fuck, you’re so good at this.” 

I got a moan in return, which vibrated against my cock and made it twitch. I felt fine with her lips around me, letting her focus on me for a bit as I watched the way her head moved and the location of her free hand, which was ensuring she’d be ready. I finally moved her though, spun her around and pulled her back against me. I pulled the lace down so I could reach the perfect tits, get my hands on the nipples. Which I pinched and rubbed, letting her moans drive me a little closer.

Her ass pushed against me, the tip of my cock sliding against her ass and up. “Impatient?” 

“Been waiting a year for your cock to be inside me again, then you made me wait after the show too. I could have always just come around back and let you bend me over near the wall.”

“Could have, but this is much better.” 

I got rid of the panties quickly and moved her onto the bed on her hands and knees. She moved side to side as I got the condom to put it on. I didn’t trust women with this part, not that I wouldn’t know, condoms fucked up the feeling of sex but they were required. I had no desire to taste her or do anything else, I rarely did. Once the condom was on I climbed onto the bed behind her and positioned the tip of my cock against her entrance, she was so fucking wet. She’d been using her hands and I could see the dripping.

“Come on Zac, fuck me already. I want you to fuck me like last time.”

She didn’t need to tell me twice and when I thrust forward she yelped, even if she didn’t feel very tight around me. It felt alright but it always did. I moved rather slow to start with, letting all that wetness coat me and loving that feeling, squishy. When I spend up though and got deeper I felt her hands on my thigh, stopping me. Seven inches was her limit apparently, hadn’t been a problem with her standing before but this was a issue here. I wanted more. Being above average had its drawbacks. Harder to find condoms, women could rarely take it all. She was moaning loud, telling me to fuck her but yet stopping me. I felt no desire to move her from this position, I didn’t need to see any part of her but her wet pussy, which was to watch my dick slide in and out of her. Emotionless sex at its best.

I could feel the tightening of my balls, feel the tingling in my spine and knew I was very close. Her moans and occasional yelps were driving me closer and closer. Maybe that was good though, if I missed bus call, Ike would skin me alive. I sped up trying to remember her depth limit but the yelps were probably when I forgot, yet the constant moaning send me over the edge and I should care that she didn’t seem to have had an orgasm, but I really didn’t. She grunted that displeasure when I pulled back and got up, getting my clothes before heading to the bathroom.

I took another shower and disposed of the condom myself, yeah I didn’t trust women much to dispose of them either. Emotionless sex was the easiest kind but there was this rough feeling in the pit of my stomach anyway, I probably should have cared about her end but she got what she wanted, right? I got clean, dry, and redressed in the same clothes.

She was in the robe when I came out. “You were a lot fucking better a year ago, you lasted longer for starters and that was in a filthy cheap hotel room. You also didn’t stop until I was begging, that’s what I fucking asked you for not this bullshit.” 

“I told you, I didn’t have long. What did you expect?”

“Uh..I expected to be fucked like you did last time, a good fuck not some quickie bullshit. Guess old age affected you.” 

“And I told you, I didn’t have long. I’ve got to go, maybe next time I can much better care.”

Truthfully, I probably wouldn’t care then either and if it wasn’t her, it would be someone else.

“Fuck next time, if I have to go use toys after you leave why even bother?” 

I tossed the room key on the dresser and left the room, calling the cab as I went to the elevator. Fucking bitch, she just had to fucking mention vibrators. What should have calmed me way down didn’t, I felt more agitated and on edge. I paid the cab driver when I got back and since the venue was already closed I went to the bus. Carrick was sitting in the driver’s seat, had he fucking waited on me?

“I didn’t expect you back this early, in fact I figured about 4:30 I would have to start calling you non stop to get you here on time.” 

“Did you think I was going for lunch or something?” 

“No. You went to the blondes hotel room, I know where you went Zac. I saw her put the key in your pocket during the walk.” 

“So…?”

I was getting annoyed with this conversation, did he have some point to make or was he just killing time?

“Just didn’t expect you back this soon, I mean sure you had sex with her at least. You just aren’t normally back this soon. Did something happen?”

“Nothing unusual, what, guys can’t fuck and leave? It’s not like I went there for conversation Carrick.”

“True. Well, you’d be happy to know everyone else went to bed. The driver left to get himself some snacks and such. Ike set his alarm for 4, so you may want to let him know your back.” 

“He knew I left? I didn’t even see him.” 

“Asked after we were on the bus, Gabby said you’d gotten in a cab and left. Sad that everyone knew why but her.” 

“It’s none of her business or anyone else’s where I go or what I do.” 

“We know that, we also worry about you.”

“No need, but I will go tell Isaac and maybe lay down.”

“I’m crashing when the driver gets back.” 

“Bringing you something too?” 

“I asked for some tea.” 

I walked past him. “Tea may help you sleep.”

“Yep. Gabby recommended it.” 

I rolled my eyes and went back to the bunks, I did wake Ike up and let him know I was back so he wouldn’t get up at 4. He seemed shocked as well. Although, Gabriella wasn’t asleep, I could see the light from her phone, so she was probably texting someone, or offering more advice on toys. I laid down and replied to a few texts from friends back home and then let the quietness of the bus lull me to sleep.


	5. Take a Picture...

POV: Gabby

  

August 31, 2007; San Francisco, Ca

Up until we hit California the temperatures had been fair, not really cold not really hot. Los Angeles had been hot though and it was miserable. I had to change into a tank top and even that was questionable but just a sports bra around all these men wasn’t a good idea. Our drive to San Francisco was quiet and eventless, thankfully. Yet, Los Angeles was hot, it was twice as bad here. The morning temperature was already in the 90’s, fans were lined up and waiting though. I got dressed on the bus, a tank top over my sports bra again and then myself and the other members began to unload the trailer.

Getting the stuff inside wasn’t that bad, just the back and forth made it hot and humidity didn’t help. I had realized after a few stops that any tedious tasks that required attention was given to me. It seems setting up Zac’s drum set and hooking up all the wires were mine, they didn’t care if I did nothing else. I waited until all the items were set up before I started hooking up wires. I found the connection to be under a table on the side and I could reach some from the sides, but the ones in the middle I couldn’t. I tried reaching under but quickly realized my position may not go over well, despite most of them being very respectful it was still better to avoid those situations and with Zac around, avoiding those positions was better. So, I laid down on the floor, letting the cloth cover lay on my shoulders. There were no labels on anything and I couldn’t see very well. The light from the phone helped, but not much.

“Hey, are you okay?” Isaac asked.

It took me a moment to realize he was standing near me and no one else was even around us.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t reach the plugs, so it was easier to lay down.”

“Can I do anything?” 

“Um, a flash light would be great. The screen on my phone isn’t that bright and it’s going out every 20 seconds.” 

“Sure thing.” 

I heard him walk away, there was bound to be one in the back somewhere, but the footsteps that returned weren’t Isaac’s. His shoes made a click because of the short heel, the ones that approached me didn’t and they sounded more sneaker like. The flash light slid in though a few moments later and a quick glance said they were Zac’s feet, his shoes I recognized. I was also acutely aware that he was probably staring at my ass. His feet didn’t move and I hooked up a few wires and then turned my head some.

“You know, if you just take a picture it would last longer.” 

I hooked up two more wires and then I heard the little click the phone made when he took pictures. Had he just…seriously?! I considered getting up, but that would put me on all fours and it would probably satisfy whatever he wanted me to do and get another picture of that position too, instead I remained laying in the floor.

“I am shocked you didn’t get up, but you are right, the picture would last longer.” 

“Did you seriously take a picture of my ass?” I asked.

I heard him giggle and then walk away, but about three minutes later I got a text from him with the picture, it really was a great picture of my ass. The message simply said ‘you said to take one’. He was such a dick! Yet, I would deny the several of him I had taken last week. I was just finishing the wires up and was about to get up when I felt something move across my lower back, it felt light and feathery but it scared me because no one was around me. I got up way too fast and the back of my head hit the underside of the table.

“Oh shit!” Taylor said.

I moved out from under the table and sat on the floor, holding my head wondering what the hell had happened. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t think it would scare you that badly.” 

“Didn’t think what would?” 

He held up a common feather. “I expected a girl scream or something, not you trying to bust through the center of a table with your head.” 

I pulled my hand away from the spot that hurt and throbbed and saw red covering my fingers. “I uh…”

He was quick to kneel behind me and then his hands were in my hair, checking the very spot that throbbed. I could feel his fingers on my scalp and just sat still. I was sure he could visually see if I needed a doctor or not, whereas I couldn’t.

“It’s not a bad place, small little cut here. It’s not bleeding anymore but you will need to be careful brushing your hair. I am so sorry, I just seen this small area across your lower back and it drives women insane, Stella hates it when I do that. She usually screams though and doesn’t freak and try to break tables in half.” 

“Oh, I just didn’t know anyone was there. Scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Thankfully I was done and didn’t get electrocuted or anything. That would have been super bad.” 

“No kidding. Feel okay?” 

“Yeah. I’ll keep a check and make sure, if it bleeds more I’ll um, I don’t know really.” 

“If it doesn’t stop you’ll visit the hospital or call paramedics or something.” 

He helped me up and I smiled. I did pause for a few moments, made sure it had stopped before I went about finishing what I needed too, which included fetching Zac his lunch. I waited for the sound check and had to fix a wire, Taylor’s second keyboard didn’t work and one of the speakers for the drum didn’t either. Beyond that it was right and I was glad. I went to the bus about 5, I needed to change clothes because the ones I had on were dirty and sweaty, since I was running the merchandise booth I figured more appropriate clothes were needed and clean ones.. I was certain other people were on the bus, so I got clean clothes and stepped into the bathroom. I changed into the blue jean Capri pants and the grey tour shirt. Taylor had told me to get one of each that I liked, that way I could wear them for walks or when I worked the merchandise table. I took my deodorant, brush, and dirty clothes back to the bunk and when I turned to leave Zac was there, he startled me some.

“You could have left what you had on, it was fine.” 

“I don’t think your fans would appreciate that.” 

“Some might would.” 

“I doubt they would appreciate smelling a sweaty me in dirty clothes. I’m not you.”

“There are men in the crowd at times.”

I started to go around and he just moved. “I need to get back inside, set the table up.” 

“The table is set up already, Carrick got bored. You don’t have to be inside for a few hours really.”

“Then I am going to assume you want something that is across town?” 

“What I’d like, you don’t have to leave for.” 

Well, that confused me. If he wanted something I would have to leave unless it was here already, if it was here he could get it himself without me. He moved some of my hair from my shoulder and the wheels began to turn and they finally snapped into place. What he wanted was way more than I was going to give.

“Well, I guess you can get it alone then. It would mean it’s here already.”

“You are here.” 

I honestly couldn’t deny that he was pleasing to the eyes, he really did look very nice with the medium hair that always looked like it needed to be brushed and the soft chocolate eyes. He was nice looking and the closetes to undressed I’d seen so far is shorts and a t-shirt. Yet, I just didn’t want some random hook up with someone, I wanted forever and he didn’t do forever. I placed my hands on his chest.

“My job doesn’t include anything that deals with getting undressed. If you are that horny, I am sure you can find someone outside like you did in Colorado. I am sure there is at least one person willing to hike a skirt or drop their pants for you. I’m pretty sure you still have condoms left too.” 

His chest felt strong and I could feel his heartbeat under my hands, son of a bitch! Again his hands brushed the hair away from my face and when he went to lean down I backed away.

“That was a no Zachary. I don’t do one night stands and I was not hired to take care of you sexually. I need to get inside now.” 

He didn’t block me when I moved but the very notion of his hands on me, putting his lips on me, set my skin on fire. Yet, I knew he didn’t do steady or long-term. I went inside and made some minor alterations to the merchandise table, made it easier for me. Not that the night was any better, nothing wanted to work. My head hurt, which didn’t help. I was so glad when the last fan left that I packed and loaded the merchandise in like 20 minutes. I was so over today it wasn’t even funny anymore. By 1:20 we were all packed, loaded and ready to head out. Most everyone was tired, but Zac seemed wide awake. I put the same t-shirt and shorts I’d worn the night before back on and then joined them in the back. They were talking idly but Taylor looked at me.

“How is your head?” Taylor asked. 

“It’s hurting but nothing aspirin wouldn’t help, I just haven’t had time to get any really and the bottle I brought is in my suitcase in the cargo area.” 

He hopped up, ran out and returned with a bottle of water and two tablets. I thanked him and took them, hoping they would help the headache go away. Sleep would probably help too.

“Why did you ask about her head?” Isaac asked.

“Oh…she was hooking up the wires and I couldn’t resist the feather to the back. I expected girly scream, no, she yelped and tried to bust through the table with her head.” 

“Table won.” I said.

“Dammit Tay! We told you to stop that!” Isaac said.

“It’s usually a guy!” he said.

“Uh, that doesn’t help. You do that to guys?” I asked.

He giggled. “Guys scream like girls, it’s hilarious actually.” 

Carrick rolled his eyes and began to recount the time he did it to him, Taylor sure was a strange man. I felt my phone vibrate so I got it, it was a text message from Zac, who was three feet away, why had he sent me a text message?!

**_Is that why you said no earlier? Because your head hurt?!_ **

I look up at him, sitting at the end of the sofa with his phone smirking. His relaxed posture said he was certain that was the sole reason.

_No. I said no because I didn’t *want* too, not because my head hurt. What..? Do a lot of girls tell you their heads hurt to get out of it?_

**_Haha! No, but they don’t seem to walk right afterwards. ;) Ironic, I think you do want too._ **

_Then you’re thinking with the wrong head Zac, just because your fans will drop their pants or hike a shirt, or touch themselves in the front row, doesn’t mean I will._

**_Touching themselves in the front row?_ **

_You know who I’m talking about..blonde, black skirt, fake boobs. Everyone saw how she acted, but only a few know you went there after the show. I’m not stupid I knew where you went._

I put the phone away and listened as Carrick told another story, a different groupie. I went to bed rather early, I was tired anyway. 

_So..Abby….I was on the floor and Zac seriously took a picture of my ass and then he hit on me._

**_You’re better than him Gabs, you know what Maxwell said. He doesn’t do relationships and come on, do you really want to go down that road again?_ **

_No…but…he’s not abusive Abby._

**_You told me the same thing about Simon when you met him. I don’t believe Zac is like him, but at the same time honey he doesn’t want steady, just a fuck buddy he can go to whenever. Do NOT make me come out there!_ **

_You won’t have too. I’ll be good._

She sent a smiley face and I didn’t reply, instead I sent one to Maxwell.

_So..when were you going to tell me that Taylor ran a feather all across your lower back and you screamed like a girl?_

**_Fuck! Who told you that?!_ **

_Andrew, he did that to me today only I didn’t girly scream, I tried to bust through a table. Table -1 Gabby – 0. I didn’t bleed long thankfully and aside from a headache, no other injuries. But, his story about you? Hilarious._

**_Ugh. It was last tour and he did that, scared the hell out of me. Sure, it’s hilarious now but not then. So…what’s this about Zac hitting on you?!?!_ **

_Abby…He did earlier today, I turned him down and told him why. No worries. I mean, I kind of expected it at some point based on how you said he was. I’m the only female here dude, expect it._

**_Yes. But, I know you and I know him. It’s not what you need._ **

_I know! I know! I’m not biting! Geez. You guys are going to turn me into a nun!_

**_That’s the whooollleeee idea Gabs! So, I’m heading out soon._ **

_I know. What band are you with again?_

**_I’ll be with Korn until the end of October then I join another one through March, that one hasn’t been announced but it’s Korn too. Lol. We will have Christmas off._ **

_You better!!!!_

**_I will be Gabs, not many tours cover that holiday. But I know it’s late for you, get some rest and don’t fall for his tricks._ **

_I promise I won’t. Night._

I put the phone up and laid there for about ten minutes before I let the soft sway lull me to sleep.

 

**-Zac-**

Finding her laying in the floor earlier today was hot, I couldn’t deny that picture of her ass was the best one I had. The curves and I was finding myself wanting to touch her, but obviously she didn’t want me too. She’s shut me down pretty quickly and she was right. Her contract didn’t include any form of sex. She clearly said no, so I let her go past me and I gave her time to get inside before I went inside. Truth was, I had looked at the line and I didn’t see anyone in the line that jumped out to me. 

“I didn’t expect you inside right now…” Carrick smirked.

“Neither did I.” 

I wasn’t really that horny, I wouldn’t say no but it wasn’t a desperate need or anything. Yet, I wouldn’t have disappointed her and honestly, I wasn’t thinking only once.

“No takers? That is..wait..is that a first? Is this the first time anyone turned down sex from you?”

I raised an eyebrow at him, ironically she was the first person to say no to me. “Yeah, well, I only asked one.” 

“She said no? Is she stupid?” 

“She did say no. She’s not stupid.” 

He looked at me before he just doubled over laughing, for which I waited for him to calm down and then he noticed I wasn’t laughing at all. I didn’t get what he found was so funny about her saying no and the fact she wasn’t stupid.

“You had the balls to ask the only female on the bus and she said no?” 

“She did say no.” 

“I wish I could have seen that! I may have to ask her why she said no.” 

“She said she didn’t do one night stands or anything like that.” 

“Well, there you go. But there are a few hundred outside and I’m sure at least five wouldn’t care if you took them right there in line.”

“Well, there is random and hot and there is downright wrong, middle if 100 girls is wrong Carrick.” 

“Oh come on, orgy. Others may join your vanilla ass.” 

I rolled my eyes at him and went to the back to get ready, I never said I wanted an orgy! The show would be long and then we head north again. After the show we were just chilling and Taylor mentioned the head wound, I hadn’t even known she’d been hurt and I probably should have asked if she was okay, but my brain said that was why she’d said no. Yet, it wasn’t, I think I would have much preferred a headache be the reason she said no. Didn’t hurt my ego as badly.

I felt different knowing that she knew about the blonde, knowing that she’d not only seen her antics at the show but that she knew I’d gone there and even why. I didn’t know why it bothered me, but it did. When she put her phone up I knew she wouldn’t answer anything else, her way of ending the conversation. So, I sat here and listened to them talk, she seemed engaged at times but sometimes she appeared lost, usually on political matters. As her usual, she went to bed before anyone else but she’d spend thirty minutes or so texting before she actually went to sleep. I assumed it was Abby and Max. When I went to bed her bunk was quiet.


	6. Ice Age Warp

POV: Gabby / Zac 

  

September 3, 2007; Seattle, Washington

San Francisco had been super fucking hot, we went north to Portland which was cooler but Seattle was so cold. The temperature and weather had changed to fast that it threw us all for a loop really. Sadly, Capri pants were all Maxwell had packed, because I was suppose to get pants in Tulsa when we stopped. Added, all he packed were sleeved or tank tops, no long sleeves or a jacket. Going in and out of the building unloading meant I was freezing my ass off by the time we got the trailer unloaded. Sure, the venue had heat but with the doors wide open, it was pointless. I continued to freeze until after the set up, moving around the cold floor wasn’t helping. I found a heater after everything was up and ready and tried to warm my arms up at least.

“Did you not bring pants? Jacket? Long-sleeves?” Taylor asked.

I looked at him. “Maxwell packed for warm weather. I didn’t expect Seattle to be this cold, it’s like we warped into the ice age between California and Seattle. Portland wasn’t even this cold!”

“Seattle’s weather is bi-polar. I have some extra long-sleeves shirts that should fit you. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

“As long as Zac doesn’t want me to go across town, I should be fine.” 

He walked away but returned about fifteen minutes later with a long-sleeve black shirt. “It’s why I came to find you actually. He asked for lunch but it’s across town, we have orders ready for everyone already.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Of course he does, thank you for the shirt. Would I have time to drop by some place for some pants or something warmer?” 

“No problem and yes. He has the list of orders.” 

“Ok.” I said.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the long sleeve, granted it fit very well but it was super tight across my breast. Perfect. It took an insane amount of time to find Zac in the venue and he saw me as I walked up, he eyed me critically.

“If I’m not mistaken, that is Taylor’s shirt. Why are you wearing his shirt?” 

I detected the hints of jealously in his voice, why he was jealous was beyond me but clearly he’d much rather it be his shirt or something.

“He felt bad for me since it’s so cold and you wanted me to drive across town.”

I saw his tongue dart across his lips and I was sure his eyes weren’t anywhere near my face, but I ignored it. He was just a horny male, nothing I could do about that. If he found my assets attractive well nothing I could do about that either.

“He said you have a list for lunch?” 

“Yes. Couple people wanted stuff and Carrick is riding with you, there is a place close by he wants to visit.” 

“Anyone else want anything?” 

“No, I’ve asked.” 

“It might be a bit later, Taylor said it was okay if I stopped and got a few pair of pants and long sleeves.” 

He nodded, clearly more interested in the tightness than anything else. I found Carrick in the back and we headed out, with me driving. The place he was going was a clothing store, so I just opted to go there with him. They had blue jeans but lord they’d be tight as crap.

“I’m not sure these are right.” 

“Worried Zac can’t handle it?” 

“Yes, in fact I am. Pretty sure that while these look great on you they would just make me a walking sex ad to him.” 

He giggled and got two pair of pants and then had me drive to another store, which had normal pants and I got a few pair and he picked out some long-sleeve shirts. 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” 

“You are free to ask anything, doesn’t mean I will answer.”

“Fair enough. How long have you done this? You can’t be a day over 23 and you know so much about the band and I’ve seen you speak to some of the venue owners.” 

“I started traveling with bands when I was 17, I toured with a local band named Twisted Metal, then I kept on with various bands, most have dissolved already.”

“So you’ve done this since you were 17?” 

“Yeah. I enjoy it. It can be hard at times but it’s worth it.” 

We walked to the front and I paid for the items and we then went to the restaurant, where we had to wait for the order.

“That shirt does fit you well.” He said.

I glanced up. “Not you too.” 

“What?” 

“I swear to god if you want to get in my pants too, I may just quit.” 

He held up his hands. “No, No! I have a steady girlfriend and I meant it as a compliment only.” 

I wasn’t really use to those and hearing that I could feel the rush of blood to my face. “Sorry, I just…”

“Hey, we’ve all dealt with Zac before, we understand. But, Gabby he won’t hurt you or anything, he’s an arrogant jackass but he understands that no means no. So, you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“It’s what Maxwell said too.”

“So, tell me about you.”

“There isn’t much to tell.” 

“Oh come on Gabby, tell me something.” 

“Well, I hate spiders.” 

“That’s pretty generic, you can do better than that.” 

I considered my options carefully. “I can play the drums.”

“Really?” 

“Not like Zac or anything, but I’m okay.” 

“Okay, what else?” 

“I’m not really…exciting?” 

“So tell me about your friends?” 

“I only have two Carrick.” 

He faked hurt. “Three, you have me!”

“Okay, three.” 

“Tell me about the other two.” 

I sighed. “There’s Abigail, she’s been my friend for a while now and there’s Maxwell, I’ve known him since I was twelve. I met Abby in school I was almost 9.” 

“Well, that’s a long time for friendships. How about..crushes?” 

“I never had crushes.” I said.

It was partially true, I hadn’t had them on celebrities or others, I didn’t crush I just fell hard. 

“Any family?” 

I sat there as those memories came forward, maybe even too long because I felt his hand on mine.

“Forget I asked, so, tell me more about what you like? Don’t like?” 

I blinked at him, he wasn’t pushing the subject. “I uh..I like to read a lot. Mostly thrillers or something entertaining. I like music obviously. Um..I like to play video games but just haven’t had time since the tour started.” 

“That or Zac’s playing?” 

“Exactly. I can’t play his worth a flip anyway. I’d embarrass myself.” 

He smiled. “See, that’s not hard to just open up some.” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“Is Mikey okay to be around? He’s kind of quiet but..I don’t want to be mean or anything but he kind of gives me the creeps.” 

“Mikey is safe to be around, he won’t hurt you. He is a bit unique but he’s harmless. He may try to scare you closer to Halloween though.” 

“Okay.” 

The cashier called my name and we got up and got the orders, making sure everything was right and then we headed back to the venue. I sent him ahead of me and went to the bathroom to put on a pair of the pants before joining them.

“Feel better?” Taylor asked.

“Totally. I’ll wash your shirt after today.”

“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway and Stella won’t mind if I explain, which I already have.” 

“I’m glad she won’t mind.” 

Zac kept quiet and we ate our lunch, they would have the walk soon. I was done and just talking to Austin, he was kind of quiet too. He was very down to earth like Carrick, passionate about the songs and the music. After lunch everyone set out to do sound checks and walks. I did walk, now that I had long sleeves and pants and I even slipped a tour shirt over the black one. I just didn’t expect the nippy wind. Yet, on the walk there I just knew he was right there and I expected him to say some cheesy pick up line and not know who I was. Yet, it wasn’t Zac. It was Carrick walking with me and it was his jacket he put around me. 

“I swear you’re trying to get sick. When we get back, while there doing sound check you and I are going back to the store.” 

“It’ll warm up after here.” 

“No excuses, we will go to the store.”

I didn’t argue anymore but I saw Zac staring at me during the mid-way point and he didn’t look any happier to see me, well, hell I now had his brother’s shirt on and his best friends jacket, yet all he wanted was for all that stuff to be on the floor. He actually caught up with me on the way back but didn’t say anything, when we got back Carrick announced we were going shopping for me a jacket and we left. 

 

**-Zac-**

There was some odd feeling about seeing her in Taylor’s shirt, sure it was a legit reason and even Taylor mentioned it when Isaac asked and there was some very weird feeling when I saw her in Carrick’s jacket and now they’re going shopping again?! I didn’t quite understand why seeing her in their clothes was bothering me. It shouldn’t. The sound check had gone very well and we had a few hours to kill before the show itself. Taylor and Isaac decided to chill for a while in the green room but I figured I would go to the bus for a while and play games. I was standing outside the back door when I felt the warm touch and fingernails, I turned because I thought maybe it was Gabby wanting inside or something but the blonde girl there wasn’t Gabby.

“Oh my, I didn’t really think it was you.” 

“I was headed to the bus actually, are you here for the show?” 

Based on the jeans and tour shirt, my assumption was probably right. I mean, why else would she be here?

“Yeah, my friends and I are up the side of the building. I was headed to my car to get another blanket.” 

“Yeah, it’s chilly outside.” 

I was kind of hoping I could head to the bus where it was warm, because my jacket was laying inside. Yet she took a step closer to me.

“It is, but I bet your nice and warm to be near.” She smiled at me, slight little seductive smile.

One of her hands moved casually across my abdomen while the other one moved up my arm.

“I could always use an escort to the car, strong man like you could protect me.”

“I should probably head to the bus…”

Her hand paused right at the belt, moved down. “I’m sure it’s warmer where I’m going.” 

There was a wink that time and I was getting the message pretty clear now. I should go to the bus, but she was offering something I couldn’t ever refuse.

“Where are you parked?” 

She smiled and got my hand. “Just follow me handsome.” 

So, I did follow her across the parking lot, she’d parked on the other end and fuck it was cold as hell out here without a jacket. The car was actually a van, which was even better because she opened the sliding door and climbed in, she had a nice ass I couldn’t lie. She sat down and motioned me inside with her finger which I climbed in and shut the door, blocking out the wind. She was in my lap within moments and her lips were on mine. I let my hands slid around her waist to her ass, pull her a little closer. She was needy apparently because her hands dipped between us and began to rub the outside of my jeans within moments. Granted, least it was warming me up quick.

“Mm, I thought my friend lied about you or at least exaggerated, kind of glad she didn’t.” 

“Your friend?” I asked.

“She met you here last time, she had blonde hair with green highlights.” 

I remembered her actually, well the green highlights I did. “But your friend isn’t here, you are.” 

“I’m glad I’m here, be even more glad when your fucking me.” 

She went to my neck and her hands worked on the clothes, I assisted some. Yet, even with her warm hands wrapped around my cock and her pumping actions I wasn’t getting hard. She moved out of my lap and normally, no matter what, feeling a warm mouth around me worked. Yet the only thing I could think about wasn’t this woman here with me, it was seeing Gabby in Taylor’s shirt, seeing her walking with Carrick and accepting his jacket. Thinking about her got me hard but the moment I looked down and saw the blonde hair in my lap, that erection just fucking died. I had no idea what to do, this had never happened before. She was hot, I wanted this and yet, nothing.

“Is there a problem?”

“No.” 

“I find there is, kind of hard to fuck someone who isn’t hard enough for a blow job.” 

“Maybe it’s not me, maybe it’s you.” 

“It’s not me. It’s definitely you, blondes are your type. Everyone knows that. Are you now gay? Is it because I don’t have a dick too?” 

“I’m not gay.”

She snorted and moved away as I fixed my own clothes. I started to get out.

“What? That’s it? You were going to get off and then just walk away?”

“Well, apparently I can’t do anything, so why should I hang out here?” 

“God you really are a fucking prick. Anna was right, you don’t give a shit about the satisfaction of the women you fuck.” 

“Who the hell is Anna?” 

She blinked. “Colorado? For fuck sakes you didn’t even remember her name?” 

“She never gave it to me, just her room key.” 

“Yet you went there got off and left her high and dry. Pathetic fucking excuse for a man.”

I opened the door and got out, I did not have to deal with this shit, I walked as fast as I could to the bus and got on, slamming the door behind me. Never had I had a problem getting or keeping a hard-on, why now?! I went to the back and sat down, considered playing but I was just to pissed off for that. I’d probably break my controller.

It was about 6:30 when I heard voices on the bus and then Carrick came in followed by Gabby, who was wearing a new jacket.

“You shouldn’t have.” She said.

“You deserve a nice jacket, especially since you are the one going in and out. Least I could do was make sure you had one.” 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Hey Zac, what’s up? You’re just..sitting here in the quiet room.” 

“In fact I am.” 

“Okay… I gotta go get ready.”

“I need to also, but I have another fifteen at least.” 

He left the room and she sat down. “Did you have fun shopping?” I asked.

She gave me a puzzled look. “Didn’t think you’d care if I did or not, but yeah. It wasn’t bad. He had good taste in clothes at least.” 

“Yeah, he’s a fashion person.”

“It’s better than my taste that’s for sure. He made me put the pleather pants and blue halter top back up, said it was just too..well, he said sexed I think.” 

That wasn’t an image I needed to view, her in a tight pair of pleather or hell, leather pants and a blue halter top? I could almost feel the blood change directions in my veins, this could not be happening. It hadn’t even fucking been that long since there was a hot ass blonde with her head in my lap and my body flat ass refused to cooperate.

“Well, he’s not really lying. It is a rather…well, I guess sexed could work as a description.” 

She glanced up from her phone. “Didn’t think you’d find something that covers to be sexed.” 

“It’s not always about coverage or lack of it.” 

“Could have fooled me, I mean you hang around the blonde chicks with short skirts and tight tops with lots of cleavage.” 

“Like you’ve never dressed that way before.”

The little smirk she’d had before faded very quickly and her eyes took on a somewhat glazed look, I’d hit a nerve with that sentence.

“So you _have_ dressed that way before?” I asked.

“Haven’t we all? I need to get ready to man the table.”

“You have another ten minutes at least.” 

She got up anyway and left the room, that had hit a nerve. I wondered why she’d be ashamed of or have a problem with that. She really did have the body for tight clothes, proof in her fucking shorts. I didn’t go after her but just sat here willing the erection to go away this time. 

I went inside to get ready and the first part of the show was fine but I saw the same blonde in the first row and when I sat down on the Cajon drum for the acoustic portion I could see her whispering, pointing, and laughing. I was rather glad for the show to be done, I didn’t see Gabby again until the trailer was loaded, she came back in new pajamas that almost made me gag. The shirt was sleeved a bit with Bambi on the front surrounded by flowers and the pants had pink roses all over them. The pants were loose on her and they came down over her feet which oh my god she had bright pink socks on.

“Oh god, that had to be Carrick’s idea.” 

He laughed. “Not me. I did not pick that.” 

She raised her eyebrow. “What? You don’t like Bambi?” 

“Bambi is fine, but good grief those are just…childish kind of?”

“I’ll have you know they were in the adult section.”

“I think Stella would like the shirt, not sure about the pants.” Taylor said.

He actually snapped a picture and sent it to Stella to ask, great. Yet, I caught myself staring at her. What the hell was wrong with me?! I was going to play, but decided that bed was better. Maybe lack of sleep was causing my brain to go haywire. I knew it shocked everyone, but fuck it. I laid down and because my curtain was closed, I eased out of the pants and stripped down to boxers, maybe I’d sleep better. 


	7. Platform Blues

POV: Gabby

  

September 7, 2007

We were now in Arkansas, heading to the east coast and it was now a bit warmer. In our shopping trip Carrick had mentioned the tightness of my shorts, so we’d picked up a few pair that were a bit looser. They really did help because when bending or kneeling they didn’t dig in anywhere.

But, Zac had been acting weird the last few days, he wasn’t really avoiding me but he also wasn’t really asking for anything, not even lunch. I wondered if it had something to do with what Abigail had mentioned. She’d seen some tweets from the show in Seattle from some girls, one apparently tried to have sex with him and he couldn’t get it up. She’d asked me if I knew anything about it, but I hadn’t, in fact he’d not mentioned it to anyone on the bus that I was aware of. This apparently occurred while I was off shopping.

However, I knew from experience that guys didn’t take things like that well, if he’d had a problem like the tweet said, then it was possible his weird mood was a result of it. I’d gotten up early and was ready when we arrived, the temperature was in a comfortable zone really. Unloading the trailer didn’t take long now, we were all so use to what we could handle that we spent less time trying to figure it out. The guys were a bit shocked that I could carry some of the items, but I wasn’t a weakling. I set up the drums as usual, he’d not complained about how they were set up since I started, so it was now pretty much my given job. None of them liked when he complained about the set up. I was sitting on the stool connecting the symbol when he stopped in front of the set.

“Have you been setting them up all this time?” 

“Since about the second show, maybe third. You raised hell the first show because you had to adjust everything.” 

“How do you even know?” 

“Wrote down how they were set up, how tight they were.” 

“Oh..well..um..thank you for making sure they are right.” 

I nearly fell off the stool, he’d just thanked me and I hadn’t heard him say those words the whole tour to anyone! Not even his brothers!

“You’re welcome.” 

He walked back stage again and I finished setting them up and then moved to the wires, which this time weren’t under the table thankfully. Each venue seemed to be different about the connections, some were hidden while others were in plain areas.

“Hey, Gabs. I’m going for a run, can you join me?” Austin asked.

“I’ve never really been a runner.” 

“I can do a slow pace if that’s okay.” 

“Sure. Uh, let me finish this right quick.” 

He waited on me to finish hooking up the few lines and then we walked to the back of the venue, he was doing stretches and I was just waiting for him.

“You should stretch, especially since you’re not use to running.” 

“I didn’t know that.”

I just followed his movements, leaning side to side and side lunges, it was just copying his movements really.

“No, you’re doing that wrong.” 

I felt his hands on my hips and could feel him behind me, it was a little awkward. Not use to men just being there and not being sexual.

“You want to keep this side straight and then lean straight down.” 

He guided me sideways and I had to admit that felt good, he then guided me to the other side. The movements seem to stretch out the sides good.

“No offense, straight forward and I promise my hands don’t move and my eyes are somewhere in the clouds.” 

I giggled some before leaning forward but I couldn’t feel him behind me anyway. He then moved my arms up.

“Do your shoulders hurt at night?” 

“Yep.” 

“This may help them then, you should do this before attacking the trailer too. Warm up the muscles in your arms and legs and prepare them for lifting and all.” 

“I may start really, this is feeling pretty good.” 

He smiled and before long we were jogging side by side down the sidewalk, fans knew him and his band mates but they didn’t like follow him down the street. I have no idea how far he was running, but he did stop when it was clear I couldn’t run anymore and still breathe.

“Deep breathes Gabby.” 

“I…clearly….not..” 

“Just breathe.” 

It took several minutes before I could really breathe normally or close to normal. I was seriously out of shape when it came to running.

“Not a runner, I didn’t expect you to do the full thing at once. By the end of the tour maybe.” 

“The walks were rough too. But, helped me not focus on being bored.” 

He smiled and we rested there a bit, we sat on the ground but he kept the stretching going.

“So, I don’t know much about you at all.” 

“There really isn’t much to tell, same thing I told Carrick.”

“What are your favorite color?” 

I found that to be a strange question. “Blue, black, and sometimes red.”

“Do you have a favorite band? I mean you don’t sing along with them or even us. Not sure what you have on your phone or what you normally listen too.” 

“I listen to a little bit of everything actually, I like Blue Sky on their album and Buttons for Punishments on yours.”

“Little of everything? So you listen to heavy metal?”

“Yeah, I do actually. I listen to some Metallica and I’ve heard Black Sabbath and Slayer, not big fans but I do listen to it.” 

“I would have never guessed it.” 

I smiled. “I use to dress it too, but let’s not spread that around.” 

“Wow…I guess we should begin to head back.” 

“Yeah, walk is soon.” 

He chose a bit slower speed which helped me to be able to breathe when we got back. I was totally going to need a shower today. I also walked and for some odd reason, Zac kind of hung around me but he didn’t really hit on anyone, it was strange. When we got back they went to do their sound check. I was standing nearby and could hear something was wrong. 

“Is there a wire crossed?” Isaac asked.

“Nope, there all hooked up right, I could clearly see and they had everything labeled.” I said.

We began the tedious task of checking them, because the sound was off and we couldn’t determine if it was the keyboard, guitar or the drums. It turned out to be the drums. The platform used to raise him up had wires pre-assembled, was something the venue did. But we couldn’t find the problem.

“It’s probably under the platform.” Demetrius said.

I didn’t need to ask which of us was getting in the floor for this one, I just took the notion and laid down to check. But, the wires themselves were under the drums, about a quarter back.

“If someone can get me a flash light, I think I can get to it.” 

Zac ran for the flashlight and while he was absent I shimmied under the platform, it was a tight fit for me. But I found the wire to be chewed in half so while I was there Taylor shimmied his way up to me to help me re-wire it because breaking them down and moving the platform would take too long. I finished right after Tay shimmied out and when I went to move, I couldn’t. 

Zac could not play with me under here, it would seriously rupture my ear drums because the base drum was sitting right over my head. But because it was a microphone I heard Taylor simply tap it and it sounded fine.

“You’re done, you can get up.” Isaac said.

I tried to move and I couldn’t. “Yeah, see…I would if I could.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’m stuck. I can’t…” I trailed off.

Fuck! I didn’t need to tell them the reason I couldn’t slide out was because I lacked the room needed for my boobs to clear the platform. I tried to shimmy a bit but it was a no go, I tried to maybe flatten myself and that wouldn’t work either.

“Do you need us to pull you some?” 

“NO!” Shit that would hurt like hell. “Uh..can you lift the platform just a bit? Maybe an inch or two?” 

“We can try.” 

He gathered and I was pretty certain Zac was one of them, when I felt the pressure released I shimmied as quick as I could out from under it, the platforms were heavy. Yet, I was almost cleared when I heard fabric ripping and when I sat up cold air hit against my skin and it caused me to look down. The whole front of my shirt was ripped, I quickly closed the gap. But just by the look on Zac’s face, he’d seen a lot more than he needed to see. Perfect. The others turned away quickly. But Isaac slid his jacket off and held it out.

“So you can cover up and get to the bus. Are you okay? No cuts? You’re not hurt or anything?” 

“No cuts. Thank you. I just needed a little bit of room. I’ll bring your jacket back.” 

“Actually, can you bring me the blue one back? That one fell on the floor earlier today anyway.” 

“Sure, no problem.” 

I held the shirt until I got it on and then got the jacket on, I then headed to the bus. I ignored the hushed screams because they probably thought I was Isaac at first then realized I wasn’t male nor was I tall enough. I dropped his jacket off in the dirty clothes pile he had and then I went to get myself a clean, new shirt. I turned around to go to the bathroom and ran all into Zac, yelping some because I didn’t know he was even on the bus! Yet, it did explain the screams on my way to the bus.

It startled me more when I found myself between him and the wall. That was a quick movement from him.

“Zac..what are you doing?” 

“I’m wondering why you wore blue.” 

What the hell? “Uh…I like that color?” 

I felt his fingertips on the left side of my neck and electricity seemed to travel across my skin.

“But…you wore a set.” 

“How would you know that?” 

He giggled and I wanted to melt. “The shorts you have on aren’t really that long and you kept your feet up and slightly apart when you were laying under the platform. It was enough to know the color and maybe the fabric, could be lace or cotton.” 

He really wasn’t pressed against me, which maybe good given the way he was looking at me. But the fact that he knew what color my underwear was, well it was a bit strange. His fingers moved down my neck, sliding over the collar and then into the rip. I could tell where this was going, and I found that while my body certainly wanted too, I could feel the warm flush of heat in my thighs, the increased heart rate but my mind snapped me back to reality and I got his hand before he made it too much further.

“I need to change and get back inside.” 

“That is not what you want to do Gabriella.” 

I couldn’t quite deny that I liked how he used my full name, but that didn’t matter because it couldn’t happen.

“It is. There are several dozen women outside and I am sure any of them would be more than willing to help. I told you, I don’t do one night stands.” 

I was briefly worried he wouldn’t let me leave, but when I moved he didn’t stop me. He remained right there and he was gone when I came out of the bathroom. I found the jacket Isaac asked for and when I got inside I could hear the drums, so he’d come back to finish the sound check. I took Isaac his jacket and when the drums stopped, a few minutes later I got a text message from him. I expected some line about how I wanted too or some shit.

**_Faygo orange. I’m having a random craving for that soda._ **

_Faygo? What is that?_

**_It’s a brand of soda and the orange is a flavor. Just that one flavor is all I want._ **

I was certain the soda wasn’t his craving but I said Okay and left to find it. I tried every store in walking distance and then took a cab to another six store. 

_Where the hell do you find that?!_

I didn’t have all damn day to find the soda, I had to be back before the end of the show at least.

**_At the store?_ **

_So helpful…_

I called Maxwell, he traveled with them a lot so he might know and especially if Zac had asked him for the same flavor or brand.

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Faygo orange soda, where do you find it?” 

“Gotta be for Zac, if there is a Piggy Wiggly nearby they usually have them.” 

“Thank you. I’ve been to ten different places and he was no help.” 

“He’s that way.”

I told the cab driver where and he left.

“Aside from needing a random soda, everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just miss you guys. It’s weird having all men around all the time but least there not sleazy.” 

“Right, there not bad guys Gabs. No problems or anything?” 

“No. Just miss home.”

“It’s okay. I saw some pictures of you in different clothes, did you finally shop?”

“Carrick took me in Seattle, I didn’t have anything warm and Seattle was like subzero ice age. Thanks dude for that, I appreciated freezing my ass off because you felt I needed no pants or long sleeves.” 

“You’re so welcome. He did good. I approve. So, what else is going on?” 

“Nothing, really. Tired.” 

“I understand.” 

We talked until the driver parked and I ran inside, finally finding the damn soda I grabbed an entire case and paid for it and then went back to the venue. They were on stage already so I waited beside the stage for their break. He walked off wiping the sweat off and I could feel my tongue run across my lips as well.

“Here is your craving soda.” 

“I see you finally found it.” 

“Yeah, took long enough. I’m glad the venue didn’t need me to run the merchandise, otherwise you would have been out of luck.” 

“Story of my life.” 

He took the bottle from me and nearly finished the whole thing at once and I went to find dinner for me, since it was a catering venue. I fixed a plate and sat down at the table. Carrick was sitting there too and he eyed the plate.

“I skipped lunch…” 

“Ahh, was wondering if Zac made your plate.” 

“No.” 

“So...I got bored the other night and I was looking at random tour pictures online.” 

“Nice, did you find any good ones?” 

“Well…I think I found one of you.” 

I paused mid-bite and looked at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Twisted Metal the cover band. Found some old tour photos and I don’t know if the black haired girl is you or not.” 

He brought up the picture and turned it around, when they say the past can haunt you they don’t lie.

“Is that you?” 

“I wish I could say it’s not. But, it is.” 

The picture was taken the first tour, it wasn’t really the best picture of me by any means. I was wearing black leather pants, a black bathing suit top and 4 inch heels and I was sitting in a girls lap. I had jet black hair and enough make up to cover at least 5 others. 

“Seriously? You looked like this?” 

“Yeah, I dyed my hair right after I met the lead singer of the band, said I would look hot with black hair. I believed him, Newton hated it but he didn’t mind much.”

“The clothes?” 

“Oh come on Carrick, you appreciate that view as much as anyone would. I was 17, be glad because most the time I didn’t have pants on, it was tight skirts or booty shorts, which could really be underwear.” 

“Your parents didn’t have a problem with this?” 

I ate a few bites. “I didn’t give a shit what they thought and no, I’m not elaborating on why.”

“Wasn’t going to ask, I also won’t be showing this to anyone else.”

“They can find if they want too.” 

“Well, no one knows what band to look for, I didn’t tell anyone else.”

“Thanks.”

I finished dinner and went for a hot shower. I didn’t much talk about past events, just wasn’t pleasant enough to discuss with anyone. Besides, after the tour the odds that anyone on this tour would keep up with me was pretty remote. I’d be lucky if they remembered my name at all. The hot water seemed to feel so good. Yet I could still feel his fingertips lingering on my skin. Could feel the body heat from him. I finally got out and after getting dried off and dressed I went to the bus and laid down. 

I tried texting Maxwell or Abigail but neither replied. I had the night off, so I didn’t have to go back inside. It was barely 10:30, I had over an hour and I was alone on the bus. My memory swarmed with the images of him from earlier, how close he was to me and how his fingers sent electricity over my body. My own fingers didn’t hold a candle to his but even as they slipped inside my panties it was still the image of his. I knew what worked very well, so time didn’t matter but I was about to dip my fingers into myself when I heard voices on the bus, Zac and Taylor’s. I glanced at the phone and son of a bitch it had been over 2 hour! It never took me that long. 

“Where is Gabby?” Taylor asked.

“Her curtain is closed, she’s probably already in bed.” Zac said.

I kept insanely quiet until they were in the back and then I got up and went to the bathroom. I needed to wash up some and wash my hands. Yet when I came out Zac was standing there in the hallway with this smirk on his face.

“Thought you were asleep but you got up as soon as we were in the back.” 

“Bathroom.” 

He leaned in and I wanted to back away.

“I would say based on the color of your cheeks, what you were doing had nothing to do with sleep and everything to do with your own hands.”

I tried not to let that cause any reaction. “Actually, I was asleep. You woke me up.”

I moved around him and went back to the bunk, closing the curtain. It took too long to fall asleep but I did eventually drift off.


	8. Show Off

POV: Zac 

  

September 19, 2007; Somewhere between Columbus and Cleveland, Ohio.

Gabrielle and I were the only ones awake, it was about four in the morning and we were headed to Cleveland for the House of Blues show tomorrow. The last few shows had gone well and everyone seemed to be gelling now, the set up and break down were taking less time and sound checks, were for the most part going well. Even the walks were going well, that is when I could avoid staring at Gabby. She was presently sitting in the curve of the seats reading a book, something she did quite often really. I was sitting in the bean bag chair playing the infernal racing game that someone had brought with them. 

I hadn’t mentioned it to anyone but I had seen her and Austin outside before they ran together, I didn’t understand why his hands being on her side made my blood boil. He was only showing her the proper way to stretch before running, ones she’d done alone before setting up after that. When she’d bent forward to lean down I saw his head look down, surely his eyes on her ass but then he look away. Still, it irritated me and I didn’t understand why. I would have gladly taught her proper stretching techniques. I’d even run with her maybe, but I just didn’t understand why it pissed me off so badly.

I was also certain in Arkansas that what happened was Taylor and I interrupted her little private session, her face was so red when she came out of the bathroom and the color of her skin was flushed such a gorgeous shade. Clearly she’d been masturbating on her own and we’d interrupted before she could finish, it made me wonder what she thought about and exactly what she looked like during sex. It had been a long time since I cared what the other person looked like. That rather scared me some. 

“Is reading all you do?” I asked.

I really hadn’t seen her do anything but read, made me wonder if she did anything else.

She glanced up. “It’s all you give me time to do. Remember, you sent me across town for a specific soda and then you had to have Hasbro gummies again, dinner from the restaurant that was clear across town? When do I have time to do anything else?” 

“It’s what I wanted.” 

“I am sure the last week and a half of odd request has nothing to do with me saying no. Despite it coming after me saying no.” 

“Well, if you had said yes, I wouldn’t have had the craving.” 

“I hope you like those soda flavors and those gummies, I bought full cases I am sure it would satisfy your little craving.” 

They probably wouldn’t, because really it wasn’t those items that I wanted. Hell, not even blondes worked. We were at the 9:30 club Sunday and after the show we stayed a bit to have some fun, but the blonde that was very aggressive did nothing to me, in fact I got no reaction to her period. She had tried though, everything she knew and nothing worked. I’d even tried thinking about Gabby and that didn’t work! Unlike the last blonde, this one was downright mean. Basically called me a limp dick and that I was no man at all because I couldn’t even get hard. I’d returned to the bus feeling very bad and quite depressed. She’d been reading then too. She read about another 45 minutes before she got up and went to bed. I followed not long afterwards.

It was around 11 when I woke up and that was because Isaac was shaking me. 

“What?” 

“Dude, lunch is here and you need to get up, the walk is in a few hours.”

I got up and after changing clothes, I headed inside, waving to the fans but while my brain mentally scanned the crowd for a potential hook up, no one stuck out. Yet, I saw Gabby the moment I walked inside. She was sitting at the end of the table next to Carrick and Austin and they were talking about the last show they had done. Isaac was fixing a plate so I did too and I sat down across from Gabby and the others, it wasn’t totally intentional, it was the only seat available. Everyone was done eating, just talking when Mikey got up and left, he had a friend visiting today so he was probably meeting them. Austin got up and went to do something, I think he mumbled something about a shower. 

“Gabby, didn’t you say you toured for some bands before?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, I have for some time. Why?” 

“Just wondered, I hadn’t heard your name really. Like Max is a well known person, but you were new.” 

“Oh, well I didn’t band hop like some. I was pretty much with like three or four, the last few years I was with the same band.” 

“Ahh, that makes total sense then. I mean, we sometimes see band hoppers but sometimes we don’t.”

“Exactly.” 

I wondered what bands she’d traveled with but I was afraid to ask, she didn’t seem to really answer personal questions. I’d overheard Demetrius ask when her birthday was she told them it wasn’t important. I was actually kind of wondering because I wanted to know. Added, if I wasn’t mistaken she really only talked to two other people, Abigail who’d asked her for vibrator help and Maxwell, the man who dropped her off. She rarely called him Max which is how we knew him. I wondered about her relationship with Max, the ringtone for him was Rebel Yell by Billy Idol, I was trying not to classify it as personal.

Isaac mentioned he asked about her family and she stone walled him Carrick had even agreed because she had done him the same way, didn’t say anything. I saw Mikey come back into the room and I saw the friend with the little plastic case. I wasn’t entirely sure what it was but he called her name and then tossed something in her lap, she looked down but then she just kind of stared at whatever it was.

I waited for her to scream, laugh, tell him to fuck off, anything because that’s what he was aiming for, some reaction. But, she just sat there and I swore the color of her face had paled quite a bit since she’d look down.

“Mikey, what was that?

“Tarantula.” 

She didn’t look all that well anymore, her cheeks looked extremely pale and her whole face seemed to lose most of the color.

“Gabriella?” I asked.

She barely looked up at me and then she was falling sideways, the sound her head made when it hit the floor scared me and it appeared Taylor and Isaac too, I heard them gasp. A spider went scurrying and Mikey ran to grab it, but I went to her. The first thing I checked was to see if there was blood anywhere around her head but there was none. She however was out cold. Isaac got the smelly salts and tried to bring her around, which actually worked but Taylor had already called the paramedics. None of us would let her up but when Mikey got close with the caged spider, her breathing began to quicken and I could tell that she was afraid of the spider.

“Mikey, get that thing out of here. She’s obviously not okay with it.” 

“It’s caged. Besides they can’t bite, so there harmless.” 

“Mikey.” Carrick said.

He turned and huffed but left with his friend and the spider. He clearly didn’t know that it was possible to be very afraid of spiders or other animals, including deathly afraid of them.

“Gabby, are you afraid of spiders?” Taylor asked.

Her head barely moved but it was a nod, the three of us and the crew backed away when the professionals arrived and they checked her vitals, made sure she was responding well. She still seemed very shaken up after they were done. They cleared her but did warn if she developed a severe headache to call them back. 

I helped her up and back into a chair, but she just seemed afraid of something and it didn’t seem like the spider was all.

“Do you want me to call Maxwell?” Taylor asked.

She shook her head. “No, he’ll just worry.” 

“Like we’re going to? You scared us.” Isaac said.

“I’m fine, really. The paramedics weren’t even needed.” 

“Yes they were. Your head hit this floor hard and it sounded even worse.” I said.

“I’m fine.” She snapped.

“Okay.” We said.

We backed off but we agreed to keep an eye on her just in case, concussions weren’t to be taken likely, the sound of her head hitting that floor was just sickening but I was glad she was okay. However, even as she set up and finished her job, she just didn’t seem to be okay. She looked better, the normal color of her face was back with a slight pinkness to her cheeks. After several hours Taylor asked if her head hurt or if she felt different and while she seemed a bit annoyed, she said no. She was avoiding Mikey, but really none of us could blame her but I did wonder about it. After our walk, I caught Mikey alone in the green room.

“Did you know she was afraid of spiders?” 

He shrugged. “She said something to that Abby girl the other week, said she didn’t like them.” 

“If you knew she didn’t like them, why did you do that?”

“I thought she’d scream Zac, chill.”

“No. I’m not going to just chill Mikey. You knew she didn’t like them and you never connected that she could be deathly afraid of them? She could have gotten seriously hurt when she fell over like that.” 

“But she didn’t, back off. I didn’t know she’d react that way. You act like your fucking her already or something.” 

“You need to back off, no more stupid ass pranks. We’re not here to try and scare people. We’re here to entertain people.”

I then left the room, he fucking knew she was afraid of them and did it anyway. That wasn’t simply trying to scare someone that was being a pure asshole, not even I was that bad! 

“Zac?” Carrick asked.

“He knew before he ever came in with the spider, he knew. I just need to be away from him, I’m sorry but even if wasn’t her then I’d feel the same way. Pranks are one thing, but doing something intentional is wrong.” 

“Austin and I will talk to him Zac, he should have known better and especially if he knew as well. She told me she didn’t like them, but she didn’t mention being that afraid of them. She literally passed out from fear, I’ve never seen that.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t either but in your talk tell him no more spiders. I’d hate to replace the whole band because of him but we can’t have him doing stupid shit like that.”

“Understandable. Hah, Austin and I would just show up anyway.” 

I smiled and nodded, then I went to find her, she was sitting at the drums on her phone, talking to one of the only two she does talk too, based on the conversation I could hear it was Max.

“No, I’m fine really. I told Taylor not to call you. They called the paramedic and they said I was fine. Really, I’m fine. My head not hurting and I feel okay.” 

I paused, deciding to wait before I approach her. I mean, she was on the phone and when I was talking to people she didn’t interrupt me.

“What do you think it reminded me of Maxwell? He fucking threw a tarantula in my lap. It’s the same shit Jacob did because he fucking knew I was afraid of them. He did it just to be a dick. Mikey knew because I saw him when I was talking to Abby the other day.”

I blinked, I didn’t know who this Jacob guy was but I rather wanted to kick his ass. Apparently he’d done the same things to her with the spiders. That was a classic sign of a dickhead.

“I’m fine, really. Sure, it reminded me but unlike that hellhole, everyone here has kept an eye on me to make sure I’m okay. Ironically, I think Zac has been watching more than the others. It seems like every time I’ve looked around today he’s been there.”

Had I? I hadn’t noticed but given she seemed fine I did kind of back away, she was clearly okay. She wasn’t on the stage when we came back for the sound check but she was by the stage after we started, texting Abigail. I knew by the ring tone, digital get down by Nsync, it was still an odd ring tone for a female friend. I’d even looked up the whole song and well, it hadn’t helped me understand the choice. 

But, I saw her glance up when I’d play and what did I try to do? Show off of course. I’d heard the ring tone so damn much I’d figured out some drum beats to it so when it played on her phone, I played along. The first few times Taylor and Isaac gave me weird looks, questioned the choice but the third time she looked up from her phone, clearly she’d heard it that time. The next time the message came in I played it again. She moved across the stage and stopped in front of the drums.

“What are you doing?” 

“Playing.” 

“Nsync? You can do better than that. ” 

“It seems to be your favorite song.” 

She got up on the platform and leaned over, fuck she’d done that totally on fucking purpose. She looked so hot in that position and the shirt was open just enough.

“It’s not my favorite song Zachary. It’s Abigail’s. You gotta try harder than that to find mine.” 

She smiled at me and then got down, walking back to the side and she was clearly fine from her fall. I was far from fine because my pants had gotten a tighter and not in a good way, I had been able to clearly see down the top of her shirt to the soft looking pillows of cleavage and the black bra.

Thankfully, Tay interrupted the thoughts of sinking my teeth into those pillows and reminded me we needed to be working and practicing and not showing off. 

The show itself that night went very well, no problems or hiccups and even during the acoustic I found that I wasn’t really looking for anyone to bring back, then again the person I wanted was already on the bus and she’d denied me twice already. 

Truth was I was afraid to really find anyone right now, what if the same thing kept happening? Did I need to see a doctor or something about this because I was barely into my 20’s, I shouldn’t be experiencing problems in the sex department at all. Once everyone was packed, showered, and we were ready to roll I opted for the same stupid racing game. I was bound and determined to catch up with the person in first place. Of course there score was very high and I still hadn’t figured out exactly who the person was, the name said Skye but I hadn’t heard any of the crew members mention that name or anyone they knew. Gabby I’d never seen play any of them, I really wasn’t sure if she knew how to play. But, I was determined that by the end of the tour I would beat them. I just needed to play it until I could beat the races without…son of a bitch! I sighed, I’d wrecked again and Gabby who was reading yet again just giggled from the corner seat.

“You do drive better than that right? I mean you and I live in the same city and I want to know I’d be safe if we were on the road together.” 

“Haha, funny.” 

“I’m dead serious, Zachary.”

I kind of liked the way she said my whole name, kind of made me want to ask if she’d do that all the time. It just sounded so pleasant and made me feel…different.

“No. My driving is far better than this.”

“Are you sure? I mean you’re now driving the wrong way, which put you dead last, I mean even I know the race the other direction.” 

Shit! Shit! Shit! This game was seriously going to kick my ass. I sighed and restarted the damn race. I’d been trying to beat the same one for a few days now.

“It’s your fault.” 

“Not mine. But, since you’ve been stalking me all day is it safe for me to go to bed?”

“I have not been stalking you.” 

I kept my eyes on the TV this time though. 

“Yes you did. I saw you around me all day. But, thank you for not pushing the subject earlier and for saying something to Mikey. I don’t usually advertise my fears for that reason.” 

I paused and looked at her. “You’re welcome. Mikey should have known better, pranks and jokes are okay but we don’t play around with things that people fear for that reason, we don’t know their level. If you ever want to talk about it, you know where I am.” 

She got up and walked to the door, giggled. “Right below me, where you belong.” 

She then walked out of the room and I blinked. Had she just…what the fuck?! Yep…I ran that car at 200 MPH straight into a wall, which was about how I felt with her comment. Surely she didn’t mean anything sexual about it, but I surely went to the gutter. Seeing as I was way too distracted to play I decided sleep might be better. Yet, my dreams were all of her.


	9. Cleaning and Vibrators

POV: Gabby

  

September 23, 2007

We were in Connecticut, Hartford to be exact. The show was tomorrow but there was a hotel stay and I’d been tasked to clean the bus at some point today. I really wasn’t sure what they meant though, prior tours the bus was cleaned by someone else. I mean, I had to clean my own bunk but not anything else. I had woken up to the phone ringing in the hotel, which was odd because Maxwell, Abigail or the band would all call my cell phone. Being as I was awake I took a hot shower and found clean clothes. I then got my phone.

_Uh..Ike..question..what exactly does “clean the bus” mean? Haven’t been given this task before…_

**_Oh..it’s usual for our tours but not everyone does it. “clean” is deep clean. Everyone knew to clear their bunks so there shouldn’t be anything in them._ **

_So…scrub it down?!_

**_Well..not that clean! We do that at the very end as a group, but just make sure stuff is clean. The junk bunk can be ignored._ **

_So just more than a quick run through but not quite scrubbing, gotcha._

I got a smiley face in return and then I went to the bus. The cleaning stuff was in a bay which I got first and then I went onto the bus. I figured, it would be easier to start in the rear of the bus. I cleaned the windows, seats, dusted everything. It was busy work that kept me from being bored at the hotel room. They’d been putting me alone and really I didn’t want to be alone, I would rather share with any one of them, Zac included, than be alone. I cleaned the seats and checked the crevices for candy wrappers or anything, clearing quite a few of them before I moved up. The bunks I planned last so the bathroom was next and you’d think that it would be epically gross with all the men on the bus, but they were shockingly pretty clean. So, it was just stocking and cleaning. I heard my phone ring and went to check, in case it was one of them but the number displayed on the screen I didn’t know. So, I let voicemail pick up. Cleaning out the fridge was horrible, apparently something turned into fuzz in the back. I finally got it cleared and my phone rang again, it was the same number that called earlier but again I let it go to voicemail. There were 5 people that would call me or should have the number and they all have been added to the phone already.

“Gabby?” Taylor asked.

I nearly hit my head on the counter because I wasn’t expecting to hear any voices or anyone to be near me. Thankfully I didn’t hit the counter and I raised up, realizing Taylor was standing at the steps.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going up the street to Taco Bell, do you want anything?” 

“Um, the taco pizza meal with a Pepsi?”

“Anything else?” 

“No. Thank you.” 

“No problem.”

Zac was outside so they must be going together, I decided to take a break anyway and sat down at the table. The number called again and I let it go to voicemail again, they weren’t leaving a message and I was sure by now they should know it was a wrong number. They were gone about thirty minutes before Taylor brought me a bag and a drink, but he and Zac headed inside. I was rather hoping one of them, yes, even Zac, would have stayed. But, I went ahead and ate. 

I was about done when the number called again. I picked it up and looked at it, Maxwell had said not to answer any unknown numbers. So again, I let it go to voicemail and then I cleaned up the rest of the front area including the driver’s area. I was kind of timid on the bunks, the sheets were all cleaned last stop so they weren’t, or shouldn’t, be dirty. I knew my bunk was clean but I did use the vacuum to suck up the dust and debris that I couldn’t get any other way. I was pleased that beside random pieces of candy wrappers the bunks weren’t bad, I was actually afraid of Zac’s though.

Again, the phone rang and I checked but ignored it once again, I mean, how many times does someone have to call before they realize it’s the wrong number? All that was left was Zac’s bunk and his curtain was closed, which was kind of odd. He wouldn’t be there, he was inside and I knew that. I kneeled down in the floor and pulled the curtain back, then I just kind of stared at the pillow. 

There was a box sitting against the pillow, it was white and purple and on the front was the picture of a butterfly vibrator. There was a note attached to the front lower part and I pulled it off.

 _Haven’t needed the ear plugs…I figured_ you _needed something so I’d have a reason…_

I left the box sitting right there as I cleaned up around the edges, more candy wrapped than anyone else on the bus and then I vacuumed, never moved or even touched the box. I hadn’t worried about how I was positioned and I was getting a cobweb from the back when I heard the camera click from a phone, who’s phone was not hard to guess. 

“I figured you’d clean mine last.” 

“Funny. Hope you kept the receipt for your little purchase, but then again you can’t return it anyway.” 

“Now why I want to return it? I bought it for you. I really started to get the vibrating panties with the remote but I was certain if you wore them you wouldn’t give me the remote. I felt safer with the little butterfly, that is what you recommended to your friend, right?” 

I got up and dusted off my knees. “Yeah, but she actually uses them. I don’t.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you have at some point and I’m almost more than certain that Taylor and I interrupted you last time. The little flushed color of your face, dead giveaway. Perhaps if you’d been using that you wouldn’t have been interrupted. Either way, it’s yours. I have no use for it.” 

“Might feel pretty good to you.” 

He laughed. “Doubtful.”

My phone rang again and I looked but just tossed it in my bunk, same number and they weren’t leaving messages, so who cared who it was. If they couldn’t just leave me a message then why should I bother?

I bent down to get the box, intentionally away from him and picked the box up.

“I find it ironic that you leave me a toy when I have my own private room. You did remember the batteries right?” 

“There inside the box. Are you about done?” 

“Just need to run the vacuum across the floor, can’t do that with you standing on it.” 

I tossed the box into my bunk, and he went and sat down in the driver’s seat so I could. Once the floor had been vacuumed I cleaned out the bag, and put it and the other cleaning items back where they were kept. He took the bag of trash to the dumpster, shocked me. My last thing was refilling the coolers inside with drinks and the cabinets with snacks. I was headed off the bus when he stopped me.

“You’re forgetting your present.” 

“I don’t need it.” 

“Still, do you really want someone else to walk onto the bus and see it?”

“Wouldn’t bother me.”

He picked it up and handed it to me. “Humor me.” 

He wanted me to humor him? I didn’t want to argue so I just covered it with a shirt and we headed inside. He probably just wanted to think about it being used really, sorry for him. My phone rang again and it was the same number, and since they’d called multiple times I went ahead and answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Gabriella?” 

I stopped right where I was in the lobby and Zac ran all over me. Apparently he wasn’t watching to see that I wasn’t actually moving. The phone fell out of my hand and hit the floor, breaking into three pieces and the screen just shattered. I just stood there utterly confused and lost, of all the things to drop? I was positive there was no fixing that phone.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, my phone however is not.” 

He got the pieces and looked at them, clearly coming to the same conclusion that there was no way to me or him to repair the phone.

“It’s fine, I’ll take you to the right phone company. I’ll even tell them it my fault, they should replace it.”

“The phone wasn’t in my name and they’re not going to let me do anything with the account.”

“Whose name was is in?” 

“Maxwell’s, he added me to his plan.” 

“Not a problem. Let’s drop your gift off first and we’ll go.”

I really didn’t want to be with him right now, I didn’t need him to take me anywhere. 

“It’s fine. I’ll call him and see what I can do, I may not be able to do anything. I don’t need you to go with me.” 

I got the broken pieces from him and went to my room. I dropped the shirt and the box onto the bed and sat down, sighing. Another failed item in my life, I wasn’t even capable of taking care of a simple cell phone. I had no idea how much he paid for the phone but Abby’s excitement meant probably a lot. I finally mustered up the courage and called him.

“Hello?” 

“Maxwell? It’s Gabby.” 

“Hey, why didn’t you use your phone to call me?” 

“Because Zac ran all over me and I dropped it. It’s in like three pieces on the bed, he offered to go to the store but it’s in your name.” 

“I added your name Gabby, you just need to go to the store. I got coverage on yours too, so they should just give you another phone. It’s okay.” 

“You um..didn’t give anyone the number did you? Besides Abigail?”

“Just Taylor, I presume that you added Zac, Isaac and the other members of the band that would need you.” 

“Yeah. Okay, just checking. I guess I find the local phone company and see about a new phone.” 

“It’s okay, take the old one and explain. If you have problems have them call me.” 

“I will.” 

I hung-up and checked the phone book but the closest store was almost twenty miles away. It was still fairly early, so I walked to the front desk and got the directions. What else did I have to do today? Zac would know why I wasn’t answering and I was sure Ike or Tay would call him if they couldn’t reach me.

I was hoping the long ass walk would help me, it couldn’t have been Simon that called me. He had been very adamant in March as he threw me out that he wanted nothing else to do with me. I could still remember the names he called me. Surely, I’d just misheard the voice on the phone. The walk seemed to both make me riled up and ready to cry and then calmed me down. I lucked out the person there completely understood and Maxwell had great coverage on the phone. However, they didn’t have the Iphone 2G, all they had was a 3GS which was the newest model available. So, they did have to call Maxwell to get approval on the upgrade.

I was really shocked that they were able to save and transfer the pictures, ringtones, and contact information from the old phone. Apparently the storage part wasn’t messed up, technology both amazed and scared me. I was walking out of the store when the phone rang and Isaac’s name and picture came up. So, I answered it.

“Gabby? Jesus I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Sorry, Zac kind of ran all over me and I dropped my phone. Broke it. I had to come find a store and get another one. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, we were gathering people for dinner and I couldn’t reach you, I guess if I had called Zac he would have told me, but I didn’t think he’d seen you today. I was beginning to really worry, I knew you were alone on the bus and I checked and you weren’t there. Um, where are you actually?” 

“I’m leaving Verizon. But, it took me two hours to get here.” 

“Where the hell did you go?” 

“It’s in town, just I walked and it was like 20 miles.” 

“Gabby…”

“I didn’t want a ride Isaac.”

“Where are you exactly? I want the street address.” 

I gave him the address and the directions they had given me from the desk.

“Do not leave the store.” 

He then hung-up and that tone was strict so I sat down on the bench outside. I wasn’t sure how I felt about the tone of voice really. He pulled up twenty minutes later alone in the car and I didn’t need me to be told, I got up and got in.

“I’m sorry I just…” 

“It’s not safe for you to just walk that far, you could have come and told me you needed to come here. Hell, Zac could have gotten off his ass and brought you himself.” 

“He offered and I told him I didn’t need his help.”

“You should have come to one of us.” 

I didn’t say anything and the drive back was quick, but it was clear he was mad. He was acting tour manager and I didn’t know how he dealt with problems or anything. He parked near the bus and I just sat here, didn’t have a clue what to expect.

“Why are you shaking?”

“I don’t….”

“Gabriella look at me.” 

I turned to look at him, sure he looked mad.

“Maxwell told Taylor and I that some of your previous tour managers were physically abusive when it came to things like this. I’m not going to hit you or anything like that. I don’t believe in that. It’s just twenty miles is a long way and you’re not familiar with the area. If you had gotten lost you couldn’t call us and worse, if something really happened I wouldn’t know about it for hours if at all. You know Carrick or Austin would have gone with you.”

I had no idea what to say to that, he would have been the first person to ever even mention if something occurred he wouldn’t know. There was no way Simon would have bothered to know and the previous bands crew members were replaceable, I’d seen it multiple times.

“It really is okay Gabby. I’m upset but not because you did something wrong. Just I got super worried when you didn’t reply and maybe a little sexist but I know you’re not one of the guys. I just got worried and maybe I sounded harsher than I wanted to be.” 

“No. You’re right. I wouldn’t have had any way to contact anyone at least not until they replaced the phone.” 

“It’s okay. But let’s just in the future if it’s more than a few miles we just take a cab or ask someone to go with us. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Let’s gather everyone and see if they want dinner.” 

We got out and went inside. “I’m going to go change right quick.” 

“Ok.”

I went to my room and got clean clothes, the ones I had on were dirty and the walk hadn’t helped. The phone rang and I looked at the number, it wasn’t in the phone and it looked like the one from earlier.

“Hello?” 

“Gabriella?” he asked.

“How did you get this number?” 

It was Simon. 

“Itinerary for a show, listed you as the roadie with a number. You didn’t stay idle long but Hanson? Really? You know that’s not your style.” 

“Yeah, it’s what Maxwell wanted, something not my style. What do you want Simon?” 

“Another chance? I love you Gabriella. I just want for us to be able to talk and be together.” 

“You don’t love me. You made that clear in March.” 

“Yes, I do. I just didn’t know how much until you weren’t here.” 

A text came in from Ike, telling me 5 minutes. “I..” 

“I know you love me Gabriella, you should come home. We have a new tour now.” 

“I can’t, I signed a contract this time and I can’t…”

“Funny your paychecks aren’t going into my account.” 

“They shouldn’t be. I have to go.” 

I hung-up and got my wallet and met them downstairs. 

“Heard you had a long walk today.” Taylor said.

“Yeah, 19 miles or something. But I got a phone now.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

I figured with so many people Zac wouldn’t get to sit anywhere near me, fuck he sat right beside me. The chosen spot was Chinese and once ordered everyone just talked, sometimes I had a clue like with sound check problems, large crowds and even bus issues. But political talk or anything world news was above my head. I was preoccupied anyway. As soon as we arrived a text came in, it was Simon. Asking if I was okay. When I didn’t reply he sent another one and eventually after 5 I had turned the volume down, because really it was driving me insane. Dinner for the most part went well most of us rode the elevator up to floors, mine was on the third and apparently Zac was too. Everyone else got off on the second floor.

“How did we get a floor up?” 

“We were supposed to share a room and Taylor split us, only available rooms were on the third floor.” 

“Guess that makes sense.”

“I was rather hoping he wouldn’t.” 

“Why? So you can be a creeper and watch me sleep?”

I saw his tongue dart across his lips. “Wouldn’t be watching you sleep.” 

The doors opened and I stepped off, knowing he’d follow, thankfully his room was before mine and I paused at the door. 

“Private rooms fine with me, I can sleep in whatever I want, including nothing. Sleep well Zac.” 

I went into the room and closed the door. When I checked the phone there were 25 messages and they just got more demanding as they went.

_Simon – I said no. You claim to love me and yet your basically telling me what I will or will not do? No. The answer is NO._

I fell across the bed and the box fell against my leg. An idea occurred and I wasn’t sure if I could really do it. I got my suitcase and dug through it for something I wouldn’t mind him seeing, the pair he’d already seen won and they were dark enough that water would show very well. I checked the time and waited a bit. I then carefully wet a part of the cotton and sat down on the bed. A single picture is all I took and then I toyed with the idea. It would be wrong, but at the same time it could be quite fun to see how he reacts to me tomorrow.

I went to his name and hit message, added the picture and wondered what kind of message to include. 

_I told you…I don’t need them…_

I considered it before I pressed send, I might regret it tomorrow but at least I wasn’t letting him just get away with shit. I pressed send and then I got ready for bed. I didn’t expect a return but I got one an hour later.

**_Mmmm and you tell me it’s not what you want. Are you sure about that Gabriella?_ **

I was sure of it, maybe. I didn’t reply and instead I went to sleep. Yet, Simon sent a message hours after I’d fallen asleep, waking me up. Same shit, different wording. 

 

 

This is what Zac purchased... 


	10. The Drums

POV: Zac

 

September 24, 2007

Sleep? I didn’t know what the hell that was last night. I had purchased the vibrator for her, mostly because I was rather hoping she’d volunteer to use it in front of me. So much for that luck. She hadn’t volunteered or even mentioned using it. 

I had just got out of a cold shower, designed to temper down my raging hormones and when I got out of the bathroom I noticed a message from her, I really should have ignored it. But, when I saw it was a picture message I couldn’t. That picture of wet panties did nothing to help, it also did nothing to convince me she didn’t want to do more.

I’d slept fitfully and the dreams of her were just fucking insane, they had been fairly normal and not quite sexed but just on the verge, last night’s were insane. There was stripping, handcuffs, vibrators and even ice. Yet, none of it was used on me it was a man I couldn’t see and she was just teasing me! It was insane that I’d think about that. 

I was particularly glad that she’d left early with the rest of the crew and I didn’t have to see her until later on in the day. We’d checked out and we were sitting behind the venue but I was choosing to sit alone, yet Carrick came in and flopped down a seat away.

“What’s up? You been acting weird.” 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Yep. Your quite and you have this…I haven’t got laid in a while look. Not normal for you.” 

“Eh, four weeks but who’s counting?”

Well, besides me anyway, fuck had it really been that long? Four weeks? That was a month without anything!

“You? Four weeks? No, that’s not near possible, nothing at all?” 

“Sex in Colorado, head in Vegas on the 28th. Nothing since Vegas.” 

“Well, that’s way off your average of two a week for tours, that’s weird.” 

“My what?” I asked.

“Your average, it’s like two a week. Maybe give or take but it’s not a big secret Zac, it’s not like we don’t know why you’re eyeing them or when you sneak off after shows what you’re doing.” 

“It’s not always sex.” 

“Oral, anal, vaginal, it’s all sex Zac. Just because she’s sucking you off doesn’t mean it’s not sex. We don’t know the type of sex but we’re not stupid, we know why you’re going there.”

“You make it seem like I can’t say no.” 

“Have you ever said no?” 

“A few times…” 

He tilted his head to the side. “Come on Zac, you suck at lying and you’re lying to me. Have you ever said no?” 

“Well…not really. But an average?” 

“You’re just more open maybe? So if your average is two and you’re talking a month here, what’s going on?”

“Nothing really, busy.” 

If I said anything he’d just tell me what I already knew, Gabby wasn’t going to say yes. I wished I could forget about her but with her here on the bus, it was hard. But, I saw the smirk on his lips.

“No problem, just the one you want isn’t available? You know I also saw some rather..embarrassing tweets from some girls.”

“Available but unwilling. Ignore those tweets. Does she know about these averages you speak of?” 

“Roadies talk Zac and she said Max told her about the band and he warned her about you. Besides, you had her fetch condoms dude and you left in Colorado, I mean of course she knows.”

He had a point and that was a stupid question because she’d mentioned the blonde from Colorado. 

“You really make it sound like I just can’t go without it.” 

“I’ve known you a long time Zac, you got bad after Priscilla.” 

I cringed at her name. “She was a bitch.” 

“She was someone you loved Zac and she cheated on you. It’s okay to want to explore after that. Maybe Gabby is good for you, rejection is good for the ego.” 

“Plenty have rejected me.” 

“But only one more than once.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, the walk was soon and I needed to get inside. I really didn’t want too, wasn’t sure my body could even handle being around her. He came inside with me and he went one way and I went to find my brothers, but I passed a room and heard her voice.

“No, I’ve done told you. You fucked up and not me. You want a third chance? The answer is no.” 

I didn’t hear a reply but her voice was strained and she sounded agitated, so I paused by the door.

“No! You were the one that couldn’t keep your dick in your own pants. They did not have to be in hers and I told you when I came back I wouldn’t do another chance. Go fuck your blonde bimbo I’m sure she’ll love it.” 

I heard the little tone for hang up and I carefully stepped to the door. “Hey, are you ok?” 

She didn’t even look up from her phone. “I’m fine. Did you need something?” 

“No…I just came to find them and heard you. You sounded upset.” 

She snorted and got up. “The answer is still no.” 

I was momentarily confused but then it hit me. “I…I didn’t mean it that way Gabby.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” 

“Ok.” I said.

She pushed past me and headed to the front. I wondered who she was talking too, but clearly whoever it was he’d cheated on her with a blonde, evidently more than once. I went to the front and by all means she was fine, she was hooking up the wires and looking completely normal. During the walk, I tried not to spot or look for anyone, but it was Gabby’s face my eyes settled on, she was forty feet ahead of me and looking at her phone. It didn’t look like she wanted to even see her phone at this moment though. We returned and the three of us went to the back to grab lunch, they were about done with the set up and then we can all do sound check. 

Lunch was peaceful and quiet, Taylor and I discussed a song concept he had, Isaac was on the phone with his girlfriend, Nicole. When lunch was over we got up and Ike was still on the phone and Taylor indicated he was going to the bathroom, so I started to the front. 

I was about halfway there when I heard the drums being played, it was Blue Sky so I assumed it was Carrick or someone. I reached the door to the side stage and heard something very different though, it was no longer our song. It was harder, louder, and fuck! It was my favorite song, Disturbed has released it earlier this year, Stricken. I pushed through the door expecting to find maybe Mikey, that was his musical taste at times but the person sitting on my stool and totally rocking was Gabriella. I just stood there, pretty sure my mouth was wide open. 

“One more time?” He asked.

She shifted on the seat and then started over and I swore my heart wanted to stop, the way she moved at the drums, the way her breasts bounced slightly and the way she flung her hair. The perfect replication of the song.

“That damn snare! Can you just pound the hell out of it?” 

She moved the microphone. “I would rather not pound anything Danny. Let me check the wire.” 

“You know Zac; you could get a picture it would last a lot longer.” Carrick yelled.

She turned and looked right at me and I saw her eyes dip, son of a bitch! I was also pretty certain that hard-on was visible through the pants I had on. The way it felt very tight I was positive that’s why they dipped.

“When the blood returns to his brain he may think of that Carrick, until then, he’s just going to stand there.” 

Fuck my life, I thought I’d adjusted well enough but I guess not. I just turned and ran, there was nothing else I could do. I had to get away from her, the bathroom was the first place I came too and I locked myself inside the room. The images flew through my head of her sitting there, playing. I didn’t even fucking know she could play, let alone that song! 

I sat on the lid for what felt like forever trying to breathe, willing the erection to just go. When my phone dinged I got it praying it wasn’t her, nope, just Carrick. I didn’t think my best friend would be an asshole but he’d sent me three pictures. Pictures of her playing from the side and from the front, including a very nice close up of her face and that pure sex look just caused my body to heat up.

_Since you couldn’t form words, let along thoughts to take the picture._

_Fuck you, you did that shit on purpose!_

_But of course, for the record I told her she was evil and she said you’d just send her for candy._

I didn’t even reply, I’d racked up enough hours for her that one week and if Taylor and Isaac knew _why_ they’d skin me alive. I tried willing the erection away but I couldn’t. I finally gave him, undoing the button and zipper as quick as I could with those images in my head. It wasn’t new, I’d jacked off plenty of times. I could just see her sitting there, sucking me. I was super close when someone pounded on the door.

“Zac! Taylor and Isaac said to get your ass to the stage.” Carrick said.

There is nothing like a mood killer than the images of your brothers! Fucking great. What was a awesome feeling quickly died. Where was he when I was trying to start with? It took a few minutes to readjust my pants and wash my hands, I should just go out but eh, I wasn’t that depraved yet. I dried my hands and when I opened the door Gabriella was leaned against the wall. This little smirk that really made her sexy as fuck.

“You know, based on the color of your face I’d say he interrupted you.” 

She’d denied it when I said that to her. “He actually did, not pleasant when your interrupted either.” 

“I’ll try harder next time.” She then turned and went down the hallway.

I blinked, had she just..she couldn’t have implied that was her intention at all. I went to the front and found Taylor and Isaac waiting impatiently.

“It’s about time.” 

“Sorry! I was in the bathroom.”

I sat down and of course, sitting here reminded me of when she was here. Fuck my life. We somehow made it through sound check and even though she was standing off to the side, had to adjust a few wires I tried to ignore her. After sound check we got ready and I avoided her, I just couldn’t be near her right now. I could have been a dick and sent her across town for some random candy bar or something but that was racking her hours up quickly and I really didn’t need the candy.

It was Austin that flopped down on the sofa beside me. “Carrick tells me Gabby can play the drums, did you know?” 

“No, but I do now.” 

“She played like rock or metal or something.” 

“I heard her Austin. I know what she played, I even know the song.” 

“You seem a little grouchy. Perhaps you should…” 

I cut him off. “I don’t need to find some blonde or some girl from the line, what I need is to be left alone.” 

He got up. “Okay.” 

Great, I’d now irritated or pissed off the opening act. I didn’t want anyone in the line outside, no, the person I wanted to take to bed right now, was on the bus with me and she wasn’t saying yes.

The concert went fantastic, I was able to ignore every set of tits and avoid any potential problems, but sitting at the drums reminded me of her playing and that caused some mild issues. We got showers and changed after the show and by the time all three of us were showered and on the bus, they had the stuff broken down, repacked, and in the trailer. Most of the crew were also showering so we just hung-out. Isaac handed out beers and fixed himself a shot of something, looked like whiskey. Carrick, Austin, and Mikey had beers and when Gabby got back on the bus Andrew and Demetrius were with her, apparently Isaac had asked that at least one of them walk with her back. They sat down and Isaac offered beers to them all too. Andrew and Demetrius took a beer and usually Gabby declined any alcohol. 

“Whiskey?” She asked.

“I have that and vodka.”

“Vodka will be fine, I think there is OJ in there too.” 

I nearly dropped my fucking beer! Isaac fixed it for her and handed it to her, about the time we got rolling. Apparently she just wanted to drink, because she had that first one downed quickly and he made her a second.

“Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?” Mikey asked.

Everyone hesitated but I shrugged. “Sure, sounds like a plan.” 

After that everyone agreed, including Gabby, which could be interesting to say the least. Mikey went first, choosing Isaac to truth us with how he felt about his present girlfriend, which turned out to be pretty good, he was feeling they might be destine. Carrick chose Taylor, asking him about Stella and if they’d reached home base yet, since it was a truth then Taylor had to say yes. Austin looked at me.

“Truth or Dare Zac?” 

“Truth me.” 

“Have you ever gotten head while driving?” 

“That would be a no, don’t ever drive anywhere with anyone.” 

“Shocking.” he said.

I expected Gabby to pick me and ask some stupidly absurd question, but she asked Carrick what his favorite movie was, that was random as well. Isaac chose Austin, asking if he’d gotten to home base with his girlfriend, which he had. 

“Gabby, truth or dare?” Taylor asked.

“Truth.” She replied, following it with a sip of her drink.

“Have you ever dyed your hair and if so, what color?” 

For a moment she hesitated. “Yes, I dyed it black when I was 17.” 

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, Taylor. Really.” 

It was my turn and I could be an asshole and pick any number of questions, but the one on the tip of my tongue was there.

“Truth or Dare Gabby.” 

“Truth.” 

“What IS your favorite song?”

She took a very long sip on her drink. “The same one you like, Stricken by Disturbed. It’s my current favorite as I don’t have a long-term.” 

Fucking hell, I didn’t expect that. The game moved on, Gabby would always take truth no matter who asked. Which, most of our questions to her were none sex related. I learned she liked blue, red and black, she liked rock music mostly which shocked me. But the drunker I got the more I wanted to know.

“Truth or dare Gabs?” 

“Why are you even asking? Truth.” 

“Have you ever had sex with a friend, male friend.” 

I saw the glass falter in her hand and she was taking longer. “Yes.” 

Mikey asked her and she chose truth again. “What is the most public place you’ve had sex?” 

“Guys..” Taylor said.

“It’s okay Taylor, he asked you the same thing. Most public place? That would be a park on the slide, at night there weren’t children around just a bunch of adults.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Were the other adults around you?” 

“Not your turn, but yeah others were around.” 

I saw Mikey shift positions and Taylor’s face turned a little red. Isaac fixed another drink for them both but her eyes were getting a glossy look. I wasn’t sure how much more alcohol she could handle. 

My next round I didn’t ask her, I diverted to Mikey, asking him the same thing he asked her. Apparently outside the bus was his, kind of weird. Carrick asked us all the most illegal thing we’ve done, which illegal drugs was most of ours, when it came time for her she didn’t say anything.

“Gabby?” He asked.

“I’ll pass.” 

“Then you have to take a dare.” Mikey said.

“Then I take a dare.” 

I blinked, what could the truth be if she was electing a dare? Thankfully, it wasn’t Mikey who got to issue it. Carrick fixed a very strong drink and dared her to drink it. None of us thought she could, he’d fixed a whole glass but she drank it like it was nothing. Clearly, drinking was something she was use to.

She passed on her question and she was looking very glassy eyed now. Isaac chose Carrick, asking a random song question, Taylor looked at her though.

“Gabby, where were you born?” 

I saw the very clouded look and she was very drunk by now. “I don’t know, I think Kansas somewhere.”

Mikey started to ask that question, how she didn’t know. But Carrick stopped him, instead looking at me, I asked him about his fashion choices.

“Truth or Dare Zac?” 

I didn’t expect him to ask me! “Uh..let’s go dare.” 

Yet, the moment the words left my mouth I knew that was the wrong choice, because his eyes flicked to Gabby and then back to me and I remembered the spider accident.

“I dare you to suck on Gabby’s neck for a whole minute, uninterrupted.”

Taylor nearly choked on his gulp of beer, Carrick and Austin just blinked, he smiled, the smug bastard and Gabby didn’t seem to really even know what he said. But I knew that if I got that close to her I wouldn’t be able to stop any reactions and based on the way she looked, she’d probably kick me in the balls when I got close. 

“Pass.” 

“If you pass then you have to take your shirt off, all of them.”

I sat the beer down and quickly took them off, there was no way that I was going to do that. I saw her look at me and saw her tongue dart across lips, perfect! She however skipped the next few rounds, I wasn’t much paying attention to her as she skipped now and they weren’t asking questions to her.

“Truth or dare Gabby?” Mikey asked.

“She’s not going to answer.” Andrew said.

“Why?” He snapped.

“She passed out thirty minutes ago Mikey, she’s been laying on my arm since then. She is out, I nudged her and nothing.” Andrew said.

I blinked, sure enough her head was laying against Andrew’s arm and her eyes were closed. He directed his question then to me but another round was it, everyone was tired. Everyone but Andrew and I got up and went to bed.

“I feel bad leaving her laying back here…” he said.

I slipped my shirt back on. “I’ll take her to her bunk.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise Zac?”

“Yeah, it’s not right to leave her back here and you can’t get her. Mikey’s the only other person that pick her up beside me and let’s face it, I’m not calling him too.”

I moved the half-full glass first and tried to rouse her just in case and her eyes blinked at me. She was still pretty much out of it.

“Hey, bedtime.”

She looked confused but she sat up and the both of us helped her, I let him do more because I wasn’t sure I could without issues. I only needed to make sure she actually got in the bunk without falling out and I got the blanket.

“Goodnight Gabby.” 

“Where’s Shawn, he usually tucks me in.” 

“No Shawn here.”

“But he promised…”

“Sorry Gabby, there is no Shawn here. Just us insane band people.” 

I finished covering her up but I saw the tears in her eyes and I felt the tug, that distinct pain. What the hell was going on with me?

I pulled her curtain too as she was going back to sleep. I then climbed into my own bunk, I didn’t understand the feeling at all. Maybe I was just going crazy. But the beers helped because I was asleep long before I could find the answers.


	11. The Wager

POV: Zac

 

October 1, 2007

It had been a week since our game of truth or dare, I hadn’t asked her about this Shawn person, in fact I’d kept a bit more distance because she’d woken up Tuesday afternoon in a very strange mood. She spent most of the day in her bunk, barely talking to anyone. The same had occurred the rest of the week, she would reply if we asked her something but general conversation she just didn’t bother. She also didn’t seem to be flirty or whatever it was she was doing, so I kept my distance. We’d played the House of Blues in Chicago the last two nights and we were currently headed to El Paso, Texas.

I hadn’t said anything but I had heard her talking to that guy again, telling him no again. He didn’t seem to be backing off and that concerned me because she was constantly checking her phone now and the tone was just a single beep, nothing like she’d set up for Abby or Maxwell. It seemed like all this guy had to do was send her messages or call, which she never answered when I was nearby, I assumed she didn’t when anyone else was either.

The truth or dare game had however given me some glimpse into her favorites or past. She’d mentioned her hair being dyed black, I couldn’t imagine that. The fact her favorite song at the moment was mine, was another shocker. I found that knowing she’d had sex in a park with others around was erotic and fuck it was hot too. However, the fact that she’d had sex with a male friend made me wonder exactly what Max was to her, because she’d only mentioned him and that Shawn person. 

I was horny but I couldn’t find a single person that peaked my interest when it came to sex, I tried at the House of Blues to find anyone but no one stuck out. Despite there being half dressed women and them dancing, grinding on one another or any number of other erotic things, not a single one seemed to make me want to ask. No, the only person that seemed to do that was Gabby.

We were currently sitting in the back of the bus, I was playing the infernal racing game still, Taylor and Isaac were talking about designs aspects and Gabby was sitting in the corner reading. When asked she replied to Taylor and multiple times she picked up her phone and looked at it. But never replied. I kept an eye on her, even when Taylor and Isaac left the room. I noticed she was on the same page, I hadn’t heard the pages flip or move in an hour.

“You know you’ve spent an hour reading the same two pages, either there very interesting or you just can’t decide if you want to continue.” 

“Every time I read a line, you crash, I was wondering if it was me causing you to run into walls.” 

I turned slightly. “It’s not your reading.” 

No, what was causing it was my desire to pull her down into my lap and make her feel better. She was clearly feeling down or something. It showed in her attitude, behavior, and the lack of social life all week.

“Really? It’s not me? Then you just suck at this game?”

“I am number two on the board!” 

“Oh, really? I don’t see how you could be second when you can barely win a race.” 

“Wanna play?” I asked and I gave her a slight smile.

She looked up from the book. “Define play because I know how your perverted little brain works. Play to you could be naked on the floor. I’m almost afraid to ask how many pictures of my ass you really have.” 

I really wouldn’t mind if that’s what she wanted to do! I would love to play that way! 

“Well, I meant the racing game and I only have two.” 

Okay, two might be a bit of a lie, there was more than ten on my phone. But, she had a nice ass! It was very easy to photograph and they always looked amazing.

“I don’t know, you seem to suck pretty bad without my help.” 

She was aware of how bad I sucked, maybe I could make this a bit better. If she thought I just totally sucked she might bet me on winning.

“I can wager on it.” 

The line was dropped and the hook was raised, the question was: would she bite?

“Wager?” The sinker was bobbing on the surface…

“Yes. If you can beat me, then you get something and if I beat you, I get something.”

She closed the book and laid it down, mentally I did a cart wheel. The hook, line, and the sinker had snagged, now to reel in the catch.

“Something is very vague, you want to be a bit more specific?” 

I considered it, we were on tour so there was limited things I could really do and I also wouldn’t include anything that might endanger her well being.

“I win you do anything I want for 24 hours.” 

She actually laughed! It sounded nice to hear her laugh, it wasn’t obnoxious or anything. It was a sweet laugh and I kind of wanted to keep hearing it. She didn’t do that very often.

“Is that some coy way for you to get what you want?”

“No. Anything is a pretty wide scenario and it’s 24 hours. It wouldn’t be nothing dangerous or anything obviously because I can’t have you hurt or worse.”

So, I can’t lie..the concept of sex was right there in my head. It would be in the anything topic and I was sure that Gabriella was aware of that and that I’d ask if I won. I couldn’t blame her for wanting to think about it because she was adamant that one night stands weren’t her thing. She was thinking and I was sure that some of it was what she’d want and some was if she could really do what I’d ask. But she had to bite her bottom lips as she did so and damn that was sexy!

“If I win you do anything I want for three days.” 

Holy shit! That was random as fuck! I blinked at her, three days?! That was twice what I had asked her for.

“Three days? Come on Gabriella, that’s a bit excessive don’t you think? I’m only asking for 1 day.” 

“It’s not excessive because while you can certainly have me for the full 24 hours, I cannot have you that long. I can’t make you fetch me lunch during the walks, or do anything while your performing. I lose time there. Besides, I’m not stupid I know exactly what your anything will be. You really aren’t that transparent Zachary.” 

Have I mentioned how I like the way she said my full name? “Three days…”

That was a long time by anyone’s standards and I was only asking for one, 24 hours. That was it. But, my anything was pretty big…

“You can rest assured, sex would not be included in mine.” 

“I am fully aware of that.”

I was really, but she’d never played this game and the idea that she could beat me was kind of remote, so I had the upper hand there. Yet, three days was a long time for me to be taking orders from anyone. I finally deducted that she couldn’t play, there was no way she’d win. I didn’t have to worry about losing, I would show her exactly how I could make her feel and hopefully get her to realize I wasn’t a whore.

“Deal. I win you do anything I want for 24 hours, if you win I do anything you want for three days.” 

“Deal.”

We even shook hands.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom, want anything from the front?” I asked.

“Dr. Pepper. I’ll find the controller. You want to quickly set it up so I can put in some random name for this and select a challenge.”

“Ok.” 

I set it up right quick and even found the controller for her. I then ran to the bathroom and once done and my hands washed I got us both a can of dr. pepper and went back. She’d only moved to better see the TV and I handed her the drink and found she’d pulled up a 10 race challenge.

“Ten races? Isn’t that excessive?” I asked.

“Do you really think I will risk 24 hours on one race? Oh no, you want those 24 hours you gotta work for it. You have to win at least six of the races.” 

I giggled and we both picked cars, I was impressed that she carefully selected a car. Then again, she often read as I played so she’d probably watched me a while and knew the good ones. The first three races I won easily, she came in dead last on them all. 

“You were saying six? What if I win six in a row do we have to play the last four?” 

“Yes.” 

She didn’t seem very thrilled and she went in to check the controls of the car she was using, she snorted and changed several things. Did she really think this was going to help her? I waited until she was done and then the fourth race started and she won, leaving _me_ dead last. She then won the next two races, tying us with three each.

“Oh, you look nervous.” She said.

“Not over yet!” 

She got the fourth win easy and I nearly did not get the next win to tie us again, shit she was flying through the streets, barely hitting anything. Anyone with five wins was pretty much a guarantee, she got the 5 th one and I fought like hell to tie us again. Great, we’d tie and that wasn’t a win. Yet, I was about to turn when it came up with a tie breaker and the track was nothing but curves!

“I didn’t even realize this was here…” 

“Yeah, it only comes up when you play multi-player. Afraid are you can’t do it?” 

“No. But, how did you know it would come up?”

She didn’t have time to answer me because the race started, a head to head and for a quarter of a mile she was behind me. I came to a huge curve and spun out, but she drifted around the corner never touching anything. I fought like hell to catch up to her, but her car was sailing around corners and I was slamming into them very hard. She reached the finish line a full minute ahead of me. Putting her at 6 and me at 5. I blinked at the TV. I’d just fucking lost, how did that happen?!

“You didn’t do too bad.” 

The screen came up, increasing my score but then I saw the screen name she had put in. Skye. That was the name in first place on the game.

“You…that…but…” 

“Oh, to answer your question I know that a tie breaker comes up because it’s my game. I brought it with me to play but all I got to do was download my information to your system. You haven’t given me time to really play.” 

“Two out of three?” 

She shook her head. “You lost Zachary. Accept it. You really should have chosen one of your games, because I totally suck at those. I’ve beaten this one twice already.” 

“How does Skye fit in? I’ve been trying to figure out who that was and not once have you ever mentioned it. As a nickname or anything else.” 

She looked down at the controller and then me. “It’s my middle name. Gabrielle Skye Frost.”

“I rather like Skye.”

It had a nice flow to me and I could see why someone would like the name.

She shrugged. “It’s okay, lot of teasing with Skyefrost as a kid, so I got to where I just didn’t mention it. It’s always been a bit strange to me.” 

I wondered if she’d give me more information if I found some clever way to get around it. She’d played truth or dare easily enough and I wondered if she would do that again.

“Truth or Dare?” I asked.

Her right eyebrow raised and she just looked at me with those caramel eyes. I figured she’d say no to the game, it was just the two of us here and there was no reason to believe I would not ask sexual questions.

“Truth.” 

I looked at her, I really hadn’t thought she’d play, surprised me she chose one, but I knew my first question already.

“Are there pictures of you with black hair and if so, do you have any?” 

“Yes, there are pictures of me with black hair. I have some, but I don’t think you want to see them. Truth or Dare?” 

“There is nothing you can dare me to do, so why don’t we just assume it’s truth.” 

“Oh, I could totally come up with some dare, but what is your biggest regret?”

“Right this moment it was underestimating your racing abilities. But, overall? Not sure that I really have any. If you have pictures, why won’t you show them to me? I could just dare you too.” 

I wasn’t entirely sure but perhaps the last few years of just finding random women could be considered a regret, but I wasn’t ready to admit that.

“Oh, except we’re basically playing the truth game. I don’t think you can handle them. Otherwise Carrick would have showed you the one he found weeks ago.” 

“Wait, he found pictures of you?” 

She sighed and probably realized that I’d just bug the hell out of him now until he showed me. I couldn’t believe he found one and didn’t share! She got her phone and did a lot of swiping before she turned it around. Fuck, I should have taken her word for it. The leather pants fit so fucking well, hugging every curve, the black heels seemed to fit perfectly and the top? Fuck my life if she ever wore that now. She however looked too thin in the picture, I rather liked her body size now, which seemed perfect. She looked older with jet black hair though, so naturally I wanted to know.

“How old were you here?” 

“Seventeen, swipe right.” 

I let my finger flick the screen to the right, another one of her this time without anyone around her at all. She was alone laying on the seat cushions of a tour bus couch, close to the one she was on now. The jet black hair was laying down her back, all the way to her ass and as my eyes traveled along that curve I saw that she was wearing either underwear or very short shorts. What else caught my eyes was that she wasn’t wearing a shirt of any kind, evident by the smooth tan skins I could see under her hair.

“No top?” 

“Photographer didn’t want me to have one on.”

She swiped it to one of her with the same black bathing suit top, this was just a bust picture though, but she was clearly laying on the floor. The black hair accented her face so well, the deep caramel eyes reflecting some wild need and they were accented by the makeup she’d worn and the black lipstick with red centers was exceptionally hot. My eyes traveled down to the black choker around her neck and then farther down but something caught my eye. On the left side there was something barely visible beneath the fabric and I flipped back but didn’t see it in the others.

“You have a tattoo?” 

“I thought it was my turn to ask a question.” 

I zoomed in and turned it around. “Only visible here..Do you have one?” 

“Yes. I do have one. But, don’t ask to see it because I’m not doing that. My turn, did you ever want any tattoo or body piercing?” 

“Thought about it, not sure what I’d get. Since you won’t show me, what did you get?” 

“It’s an ornate heart locket done in an antique style with filigree coming inside. Is there anything that you are self-conscious about?”

Damn, she’d gone personal with that question, I took a moment to find the answer and word it right.

“My weight. Fans act like I don’t see the comments but I do, I’m either too thin or too heavy. So, do you have other pictures besides those?” 

“No. The photographer apparently didn’t add many and when Carrick brought them to my attention I went through all 200 of them. Most were band or tour footage. Your weight is fine. Are there any pictures of you that you wouldn’t show anyone?” 

“That is a loaded question. In a nude sense, no. I don’t have any of those. In general, sure there are pictures that I don’t like or wish hadn’t been seen. Why do you like the song Stricken? Is there some reason?” 

She smiled. “I like the drums in the song and of course the lyrics. But, I think it’s the lines about blood stained hurricanes that I like the most.” 

“You come on like a blood stained hurricane? That’s the line you like?” 

“Yep. It is. So, if you had to pick an item of women’s wear, anything from shoes to shirts, what do you think you’d wear?”

“Uh..well I haven’t really wanted to wear any item of women clothing. But, if I had to choose…maybe a bra? I always wondered how women dealt with them all day. Have you ever kissed or had sex with someone of the same sex?” 

I knew the moment I asked, her cheeks turned bright red and I kind of braced myself for her answer.

“Yes, I have. It’s been a while though. So, I’ll make this my last question..what is your ultimate sexual fantasy?” 

I am sure I sat there stunned for a full minute or more, had she seriously just asked me that? Who the hell was she kidding? I wasn’t drunk enough for that question.

“You could take a dare over the answer, but be aware that it will probably come during those three days.” 

“I never really thought about it honestly.”

She leaned back, clearly going to wait, great she’d asked the one question I really didn’t want to answer. I knew the answer but I couldn’t look at her and say it.

“I don’t really know what it would be, but I have wondered what it would be like to be tied up. I haven’t trusted any partners to do that. Um, for my last question..have you ever had really bad sex?” 

The little smirk on her face faded and her eyes lowered to her lap. “Yeah, I think I need to get in bed.” 

“Sure you don’t want me to make the bed for you?” 

She giggled as she got up. “No. I never said when my three days would begin, likewise you never specified either. No, we have a two day hotel stay and then an entire day of riding. I think…I’ll just wait to call my side of the deal in.” 

I blinked. I didn’t even know that information and it was our tour, yet she’d been smart enough to not give any hint that she could play, then she never bothered to tell me when those events would take place. Fuck, she’d made it so she really would get three days and I had no reason to escape. I fell back against the bean bag, I’d learned more. Yet, for some reason I wanted to know more…However the last question had given me a response, it was fairly normal for most people to have bad sex at some point, but her behavior seemed off. I kept playing though, going to bed fairly late.


	12. The Lollipop

POV: Gabby

 

I probably should have told him it was my game, but he was trying to be slick. Yet, the games and time had made me forget about Simon for a bit, which was good. I took a huge risk asking about the ultimate fantasy but I expected something close, not the question he asked. Bad sex? Yeah, there was a lot of that. Bad and unwanted. 

I had laid down feeling okay and then Simon sent me a message, wanting me to accept his apology. He hadn’t really stopped since the call, texting and calling all hours of the day and night, keeping me awake and making it hard to do anything.

I didn’t have to be awake anytime soon today but we did arrive in El Paso about noon and I went ahead and got up, Simon had sent several messages through the night. Austin was getting ready to run with Carrick and they waited on me to change to go as well. I was doing pretty good about keeping up now but they were both aware and would slow some so I didn’t at least fall behind. We had a hotel stay here until after the show and then we were driving half way to Tennessee and then an extended stay, where I’d cash in my anything for three days.

By the time we reached the hotel Zac was up and we were apparently checked in, the bus was remaining here at the venue though. We did cool down movements, Isaac was by the door talking to the venue manager and Zac was getting his bags. I was about to walk over to get my bag as well when I heard someone calling “ma’am” and I was the only here so I turned around. 

He had long blonde hair and he looked familiar, but it wasn’t until he was closer that I realized who he was.

“Newt?” I asked.

He paused and then clearly appraised me. “Gabriella? Is that you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Fuck you look different without the black hair.” 

“Well, for the most part you only saw me with black.” 

I saw his eyes travel down and paused and I crossed my arms. “Newton. My eyes are not there.” 

“I still remember Gabby, I’m not incapable of remembering. Why are you here?” 

“Traveling with Hanson, I’m there roadie slash personal assistant to Zac.”

“Not just me!” He said.

I shot him a look, he knows full well he makes 99 percent of my request to do anything. But when I looked at him he was looking at us curiously.

“Hanson? Seriously?” 

“Yeah, Maxwell got me the job and said I needed normal, I think is what he used. Why are you here?” 

“I do part time work for a paper, doing a photo spread of them for the Sunday edition. Our interviewer will be here tomorrow too. I was just here to make sure I knew where I was going.”

“Nice, when did you move?” 

“Um...when I got married actually.” 

“Married?” I asked. 

The last time we’d spoken, when he broke up with me for someone else, he’d never wanted to settle down. It was part of the reason for our break up actually, that and he slept with another woman.

“Yeah, Mary.” 

I felt the little twist of pain, she’d been the other woman. Perfect. Just what I needed for today.

“We have a three year old daughter, London.”

“So, you settled down then? You let your hair get long and it’s natural color, not multi-colored.” 

“Well, we dated broke up, dated and then she got pregnant. I figured the best thing was to make it official. I also gave up touring, the band was falling apart anyway, so we just stopped. I do photography on weekends and I do 9-5 during the week. I see you still do roadie work.” 

He wasn’t telling me everything, I knew he was fudging that some. He never was a good liar and especially not to me, it’s how I knew he was having someone on the side.

“Yeah, um..yeah. It’s what I like and I haven’t found anything else.”

“You look good Gabby.”

“Thank you..Um…you don’t still have those pictures you took of me, do you?” 

Honestly, married with a child I wouldn’t expect him to have them still, they were borderline porn and well, he’d taken some that were porn.

He smiled at me, his blue eyes shining very bright. He leaned in very close to me, his voice sounded soft and sweet, the way I remembered it. 

“I have every single picture I ever took of you, why would I ever get rid of them? You were my best subject.” 

I felt my face heat up, compliments weren’t always my forte. I heard the bay door slam shut, much louder than normal and that startled me enough to look and Zac was standing there.

“The shuttle will be leaving in ten.” He said.

“Okay.” 

“Why were you asking?” 

“Is it possible to get copies of them?” 

“Sure. I scanned them a few years ago in case they ever got destroyed. I’ll write them on a disc for you. Do you want them _all_?” 

“Yes, Newt. I want them all.” 

“I’ll bring the disc tomorrow night then, uh where will you be?” 

“Merchandise table or ask for me.” 

“Okay.”

He gave me a tight hug. “I mean it Gabby, you look good.” He gave my cheek a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

He turned and walked away and I grabbed my bag, making it just in time. The only seat was beside Zac which wasn’t bad.

“He seemed to know you.” 

“He should, he toured with her and I think he was the bass player for Twisted Metal.” Carrick said.

“He was the bass player, Newton Miller.”

Zac looked at me. “When you were seventeen?” 

“Yeah, uh they were the first band that I traveled with. In fact, Zac he took the pictures of me you saw last night.” 

Muhum, that totally caused him to look at me and he started to ask, but didn’t. We got to the hotel and got our rooms and I got settled. I took a hot shower and slipped something comfortable on. I then flopped onto the bed, intending on a nice long nap as Isaac has texted and told me I had the day off. Which lasted fifteen minutes until Simon started calling. I tried to ignore it but he kept hanging up and calling back. I finally picked it up.

“What do you want Simon?” 

“I want you to talk to me, so we can work through this problem of ours.” 

“There is no problem. You cannot remain faithful to me. You nearly broke my arm Simon.” 

“You know I was just mad, I didn’t mean to.” 

“You said that the first time too, and the second time and the third time.” 

“You wouldn’t be this concerned if you hadn’t ran to Maxwell.” 

“I went to Maxwell because I didn’t have anywhere else to go Simon. He was human enough to at least care. You need to stop calling me and give up. I’m not coming back.”

“You will eventually. You know you love me.” 

“Simon, I’m not coming back.” 

I hung-up and sat up. I then called Maxwell, getting his voicemail though so I just laid back. It wasn’t ten minutes before the text messages began, how he loved me, how he cared, how he’d do whatever I wanted. So many times he’d told me that, so many times he’d lied. When the hotel phone rang I started not to answer, but I did.

“Simon, please just stop!” 

“It’s Newton..Who is Simon?”

“Oh..I didn’t think you knew where we were.” 

“Well, no one would confirm them but the room is under your name. I literally called them all until I found you.” 

“Creeper.” 

“Oh come on, you know how I am. So, um…are you doing anything today?” 

“Um, not really. Isaac gave me the day off. Why?” 

“Do you want to come over?”

“Newt, isn’t that how you got in trouble before?” 

“Please?” 

I had the day off…all I needed to do was tell Isaac where I was. “I don’t know…” 

“It’s the studio…please Gabriella.”

“How far are you away?” 

“Thirty minutes, I promise I’ll bring you back tonight.” 

“Fine. Are you coming to get me?” 

“Of course, I mean..I’m kind of calling from the lobby.” 

I sighed. “Let me change you mega creeper.”

I heard a giggle as I hung-up and I quickly changed into what I’d taken off which was shorts and a t-shirt, after I had my shoes on I got my wallet and room key and headed out. I pulled up Ike’s name on the way to the elevator.

_Newton is picking me up. Going to his studio for a while. I have my phone. I will text when I am back._

**_Okay – thank you for letting me know._ **

He was in the lobby, wearing black jeans and a t-shirt. 

“You really did act like a creeper.” 

He pulled me in for a tight hug. “It’s been too long. Lunch?” 

“Sure.” 

I followed him out of the hotel and to his car, boy loved the run down decrepit cars. But they always purred and this was no exception. He went to a nice place in town where we had lunch and then he took me to his house.

“This is nice, but um….won’t your wife be mad if she comes home to me being here?” 

“She won’t be coming home.” 

He lead me to the side room, which was the garage from the outside but this was a nicely done room. It wasn’t really huge but it was painted solid white with a few prints of his hanging around the walls, included in those pictures is the one of me laying on the floor. He sat down at the desk with three monitors and I sat down on the stool.

“Why won’t she be coming home?” 

“We um dated off and on, then she got pregnant. We did DNA when she was born to make sure, because she wasn’t and then we got married. I thought it was the right thing to do, we don’t get along really, she um cheated on me again and we decided that it was better if we divorce and just co-parent London.” 

“Oh..So what is your 9-5?” 

He just smiled. “Computer networking mostly.” 

He brought up a folder with the name Skye on it, he’d always liked my middle name. He hadn’t lied to me, he had every single picture still, even the unfocused or blurry ones. I couldn’t believe he had them all.

“I’m not sure which set I liked more.” 

I laughed. “Please, it was the ones you used the clicker for. The ones of us having sex.” 

“There high on the list but I couldn’t see your face in most of them. You may enjoy seeing balls and all, but I didn’t.” 

“Bullshit. You wouldn’t be looking at the balls Newt.” 

“I’m serious here. They were hot though. I think it was the set in the back of the bus, when I asked you to go topless.” 

I felt my cheeks heat up as he brought them up. I’d been in a lot of different poses but he’d made sure they were decent, he used my hair most the time to cover up the breast. The one he pulled up was slightly different than the one of me laying, this one had me on my back, hair covering anything that didn’t need to be seen.

“This one?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

He looked at me and smiled. “Because it was sexy without being overly done.”

“I think my favorite set was the one you took on the beach actually.” 

He moved some screens and pulled them up. There was something about dark pictures but the beach ones were more fun and less darkness. Even with a simple bathing suit they were simple. 

“So, who else did you photograph back then?” 

“No one, just you.” 

“Surely afterwards…” 

“I didn’t take anyone else’s picture until Mary said I should do this on the side, I only do families now. The only single girl I photograph is London.” 

“Why? You are great at it.” 

“Because every time I go to take a woman’s picture I am reminded of how you left. Reminded of exactly how hurt you looked while you screamed at me. You my dear have a special talent of looking totally pissed off but devastated at the same time. It was the one time I never wanted to take your picture. Yet, it’s the one I can’t get out of my head.” 

I frowned at him, he’d never used his talent because I walked away?

“Hey! No frowning in here.”

I looked at the beach pictures and then at the studio behind me. “Photograph me then.” 

“Now?” 

“Why not? You’re not busy clearly and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You don’t need to answer all those messages?” 

“Simon, my ex. It’s all it is.” 

“Your hair isn’t black.” 

“So? It’s still my hair and it’s barely long enough if you wanna recreate a few.” 

“Sure your boyfriend wouldn’t mind? He gave me a eat shit and die look when I leaned in.”

“My boyfriend?” I asked.

“The guy at the bus, he slammed the door.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Newton. I’m not dating anyone.” 

“When do you have to be back?” 

“Long as I’m there to unpack in the morning.” 

“As much as I want to recreate a few dozen of these I think I want to do new.” 

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” 

He picked up a fruit flavored lollipop off his desk and smiled. “Before you left I wanted to use one of these.”

“Lollipop huh?” 

“What you have on is kind of close to what I had in mind.” 

“So, what did you have in mind?” 

He got up and went to the dark room returning with a duffle bag, one that clearly was the one I left on the bus when I walked away. He dropped it at my feet.

“You owned a pair of tight, short cut off blue jeans and a blue tank top. Use to wear them all the time.” 

“Okay.” I said.

It took me a moment to realize everything in the bag was clean and in pristine condition, even the panties and bras that were shoved down in there.

“How did Mary not know about this bag?” 

“I kept it in there, she never went in there.” 

I found the items he referred to and then I got up and changed. There was no need for me to hide from him, he had seen me naked before.

“Not shy?” he asked.

“Oh please, you’ve seen me naked Newt.”

“True.” 

The shorts were a bit more snug than I remembered but the shirt was a little shorter than I remembered. 

“You want the make up too?” 

“Lemon lollipop, so maybe red?” 

I picked up the bag and asked for the bathroom, it felt very strange to be putting make up on. Especially red lipstick this shiny. 

He was setting up a chair when I came back in, hair fixed.

“No heels?” he asked.

“Don’t have any.” 

“That’s fine.”

He finished setting up and I waited. When he turned around he looked at me for several moments before he ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a blue jean shirt which he had me slip on. It was totally his shirt but it fit very well.

He did a few nice poses, over the shoulder looks and full facial ones.

“Lay down.” 

The mat he had down was black, so the lighter hair kind of popped. But it felt weird having him standing over me again. When he brought me the lollipop I knew he was done with nice and he wanted something edgy and sexy. So I tried my damnedest.

“Fuck Gabriella, did you take porn lessons in the last few years?” 

“I didn’t need too, you taught me everything I needed to know.” 

He walked over and got a very close up.

“Mind getting another one?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“You want to photograph the tattoo I got?” 

“You’ll let me this time?” 

I nodded. “Fuck yes I want too.” 

He slid back some and I started to take the jacket off, knowing he was snapping photos his finger never stopped. I could hear Simon’s generic tone blowing my phone up across the room, could hear his booming voice in my ears.

_Sexual photographs are for whores, is that what you are?_

He’d destroyed every photos of me I had, every one that ever meant anything to me. Newton was so different from him, much more caring and loved sexy photos.

“You are doing amazing Skye.” 

I slid the shirt down my arms slowly before letting it fall. I didn’t need words when he had a camera, he knew me better than Simon. I teased the hem of the shirt, raising it some and letting it fall back, before I raised it up and I could barely hear the click.

“No one else but us Skye, you’re hesitating.” 

“He didn’t allow photos like this…” 

“Who?” 

“Simon.” 

He raised up and gently moved several strands of hair. “Then he was the idiot. Beauty is meant to be captured, explored, photographed. Show me, Skye. I want the black haired sex goddess back.” 

He moved away and the phone’s tones faded, Simon’s voice telling me I wasn’t pretty enough or sexy enough faded. He smiled when I lowered my head but looked up at him.

“That’s the girl I want.” 

I know he kept taking pictures as the top came off, the bra I’d put on had been blue lace, the whole thing was lace. He kept on as I undid the shorts and he photographed my ass as it slide down, but then again I was standing over him so he had no choice. 

“God damnit Skye.” 

“You know you don’t mind.”

“Oh hell no. But solid lace? Jesus I can see everything and it’s so fucking hot.”

I know he sat up when I moved away. Newton had been there when I got the tattoo but I was still feeling naughty so I eased the side of the underwear down and heard the clicks, clicks that I use to love and hate.

“Look at me when you do that.” 

Subtle side glance and I saw him clicking, I returned to the seat and let the strap slide down on the sides, being slow on purpose as I unhooked it, I wasn’t afraid of nude photos. He sat up and got a lot closer to get the actual tattoo. But I wasn’t quite stupid, I could tell that being most nude was getting to him, the bulge in the pants more than proved that but it usually took a lot though. If I kept my panties on he’d be fine.

I should have expected it, but his lips on mine was so familiar. Reminded me of how I felt then, when I was with him and everything was fine. He pulled me down into his lap.

“Newton.”

“I know..you don’t do sex unless you’re with them, it’s your thing.” 

Yet his hands slide down my back to my ass, one was going farther. “Nn..newt..” 

“It’s not sex Skye. I can see it in every muscle of your body, you’re tense. When was the last time you were with someone?” 

“March.” 

His hand paused, just the tip of his hand there, fuck so close.

“Last time you really came?” 

Fuck he knew so well. “I don’t remember.” 

“Not good. Let me make you scream and then you can watch me.”

I really should get up but he’d reached that point on my neck where I couldn’t. His lips trailed down my neck, where he went for the exposed nipples. Slight pressure and the constant ringing seem to fade away, but then it dawned on me that wasn’t my phone and he’d paused.

“Shit. I need to get that.” 

I nodded and moved back. He got up and went to the desk and answered, I couldn’t hear what he said but I heard mine ring and it wasn’t Simon, it was Rebel Yell so I got it.

“Hey Max.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Uh..nothing now. I’m okay.” 

“Where are you?”

“I uh…ran into Newton at the venue here in Dallas. I came to his studio for a bit.” 

I wouldn’t tell him anything else, such as that his home was here or that all I had on was my panties or that I wanted to abandon everything and just throw him on the ground.

“Gabby.” 

“It’s fine really.” 

“You told me about him, why did you go there?” 

“Max please, I’m not a little kid.” 

“I know that but I don’t want you to do anything you will regret later.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Call me when you reach the hotel room, please?” 

“Okay, shouldn’t be too much longer.” 

I hung-up about the time he did. “Everything okay?” 

Honestly, what I really wanted was for him to just take me there, it really was what I wanted and it felt so weird to want that now. 

“It was Mary, she has to bring London over to me. She got called in and she’ll be here in like ten minutes.” 

“I’ll um…get dressed then.” 

“Might be best.”

He stepped out and I put the clothes I had on originally back on and sat down to wait. When fifteen passed I left the room and found him in the living room with Mary, based on the kiss they were sharing it wasn’t quite separated like he said. 

“Oh..I didn’t know you had company.” 

He seemed shocked. “It’s a client.” 

I however noticed the absence of a child. “Where is London?”

“She’s with my mother. How did you know about her?” 

“I asked about the picture in the studio. Mr. Miller I’ll wait for that disc.” 

“I’ll be right there.” 

I turned and went back to the studio, fuck. It took him fifteen minutes to come back and I simple sat there quietly as he downloaded the few hundred he’d taken, they were very nice ones. The ones with the lollipop were fucking hot, especially the one where it was barely on my lips. I knew the process of writing a disc and watched carefully as he zipped the file and then wrote it to a blank disc, he then used a laptop to make sure it worked. He wrote my name on the disc and put a phone number.

“I’ll take you back.” 

“Don’t bother, I’ll call a cab.” 

“Gabriella.” 

I took the disc from him and got up. “Don’t bother, it’s obviously that what she wants isn’t work.”

“Come on Skye.” 

I just walked out. Mary was on the couch comfortably waiting, not in any hurry to get to a job, so the job she wanted was right here.

“You look..kind of familiar.” She said.

I turned and looked at her. “I had black hair, you recognize me from the photos hanging on the wall. Have a good afternoon.” 

I let myself out and I knew he wouldn’t be following me out. I was pissed off and I’d almost been so fucking stupid. Seemed like that was my specialty. I called three cab companies before I used an app to see how far the hotel was. Newton had said thirty minutes, but that was driving. The hotel was over twenty miles away and that meant it would take at least two hours or more, it was going for six pm. I called each of the companies back and each was over an hour before they could reach me. Isaac said there was a rental for the band, so I called him and got no answer, I then tried Taylor and got no answer. I could feel the tears in my eyes, I’d trusted him and look where I was, stuck 25 miles from the hotel with no cab company that can come get me and this part of town did not look or sound very safe.

“Fuck.” 

I tried both of them again before I called Zac’s number and of course, he answered on the second ring.

“Well this is weird, don’t I usually call you?” 

“If it helps I called Taylor and Isaac twice before you.” 

“Ouch, that does sting a little. Were you wanting help with your vibrator now?” 

“What?” 

“You called me at six thirty.” 

“Doesn’t mean…You know never mind. I’ll call them back.” 

I hung-up and again, tried Taylor and Isaac and both were going to voicemail. I didn’t have Carrick’s number or Austin, not even the drivers. Could Isaac really be pissed at me if they didn’t answer? Yes. Because Zac _had_ answered. I started to throw the phone but I doubted that would do me any good at all. I was toying when the idea when his name came up and I really had no choice but to answer.

“Little rude to hang up.” 

“Little rude to assume the reason I called was because I wanted help using a toy I told you I didn’t use. You didn’t even ask me!” 

The other end of the line was quiet for what felt like forever and I was sure I’d over stepped and surely pissed him off. Great, the one person whom I can reach and could come get me I’d just pissed off. Stupid again!

“Gabby, what is wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Because I’m stupid that’s why.”

“Let me guess, your guy friend picked you up in his crappy looking car and now he won’t bring you back?” 

How did he know about the crappy car? Or that Newton had been the one to pick me up?

“If you’re just going to be an ass about it never mind, I’ll walk the 25 miles back to the hotel. But, when Isaac jumps my ass for doing that I’m going to direct him to you. I only have three numbers and I’ve called them already.” 

I had to hang up again, how can one person be such an asshole? He knew Isaac had been mad about the last walk and if I did that again, I was pretty certain he’d be sending me home. I mean, this was a two hour or more walk at night. Of course, I could go back to Newton’s and ask for the ride. My phone beeped and I got it.

_Will you stop hanging up on me?! Call me back and tell me where you are._

I debated about ignoring it but I didn’t want to go home so I called back and gave him the address to Newton’s house and then I sat down in his driveway. I wanted to tell someone but who? Maxwell had warned me, I should know better. The house behind me was dark, so least I didn’t have to worry about leaving him with the problem. It was 7:30 when the rental car stopped in front of the address, I wanted to get in the back, be away from him but what the hell. 

I was rather surprised that he didn’t make any snide comments the moment I sat down.

“Thank you.” 

“Hey, you threatened Isaac’s wrath on me, I’d rather do anything than suffer that. He and Taylor went to the movies, it’s why they weren’t answering. Lucky they left the car there with me. Dinner?” 

“I’m not hungry, stop if you want too though.” 

“Gonna be weird for me to sit and stuff my face and you just stare.” 

“Drive through.” 

He did swing by some random burger joint but he ordered what I thought was twice what he could eat, yet he sat the second bag in my lap.

“If you don’t want it now, later.”

All I really wanted to do was cry and I so wished he’d get us back to the hotel before I did lose control. Simon’s tone started and I ignored it. He’d called a half a dozen times and then another fifty messages. I just silenced the phone, let it vibrate against my thigh. 

“You know I am a decent listener too.” 

I snorted. “I’m sure you are.” 

He parked in the hotel parking lot. “You never know until you try.” 

I got out and just went inside, a few floors and a few feet and I could fall apart. Despite him following every step of the way, talking about how he was a great listener. I was never so glad to make it to my room in my life. His was thankfully before mine. I sat the bag down on the dresser before falling across the bed and crying. 

 


	13. Laundry Room Blues

POV: Gabby / Zac

 

October 4, 2007 (Gabby)

It turned out that Newton’s reason for being at the show was because Mary was a fan! She had a meet and greet and I saw her, saw Zac’s eyes travel as well. I wasn’t really sure what hurt the most, that Newton had lied to get me to agree and to do what he wanted or the fact that he didn’t seem to care at all. Either way it was just another stupid thing in my very long list of stupid things.

Simon was not helping at all either, I was so damn tired when the bus stopped in Little Rock, Arkansas. I’d been trying to nap but Simon was just relentless with his calls, messages, and now they were pictures. Like I didn’t know what his dick looked like! I guess he didn’t think I did. 

I got my bag and rather realized that aside from what I had on, everything else was dirty. Great, just what I needed. But it was Zac that nudged me, glad I was braced against the bus.

“Your time started at midnight, but you were asleep.” 

“My time?” I actually hadn’t slept at all last night! Simon kept waking me up every 10 minutes.

“Video game challenge, you won. Said it was the two off days and the drive, I assumed it was today through Saturday.” 

Oh! My days! 

“Yeah, I guess it did start at midnight.” 

I picked up my suitcase and saw the laundry..I knew he’d be doing that anyway. They’d talked about it last night.

“Well, since you’re bright eyed and bushy tailed, I haven’t quite done laundry in a while and I am sure you can handle that.” 

He seemed shocked. “You want me to wash your clothes?” 

“Yep. I am sure you don’t mind, not that you really have a choice. Don’t do anything creepy either.” 

“Why would I…” 

He seemed confused but I just got my mostly empty suitcase and went inside. Isaac had my key ready and handed it to me. I was fully aware that I was pretty much blowing my entire first day, but I was just so tired. I’d been up pretty much since Tuesday night around ten, when Simon called the hotel until I finally answered. I got to the room and dropped the empty bags and then just fell across the bed. I was going to be worthless if they needed me either way, so sleep it was.

**-Zac-**

It was clear that something was up with her, she seemed really tired even though she’d spent the last few days holed up in her bunk. She seemed different after Monday, she’d been playful and more upbeat and then her friend had shown up, apparently he’d gotten her at the hotel and taken her to some studio. I really did feel bad that I’d been such an asshole when she called. I’d tried to avoid Isaac’s wrath but he’d laid into me the morning of the show because apparently she’d left a voicemail on his phone and Taylor’s. 

What really upset me personally was, what if I hadn’t caught on that something was wrong? I nearly didn’t hear the strain in her voice and if she hadn’t sniffled I may not have caught on that she was on the verge of crying. Would she have seriously walked back? Isaac assured me she probably would have and that he would have had to send her home. I’d tried to apologize but she’d just shrugged it off. She’d tried hard not to cry on the way back and I wondered what that jackass said or did to make her feel that way. Had he said something? Done something?

Yet, here I was at noon at the bus getting her laundry. Laundry! Fucking clothes. It’s not what I had in mind and sure I had to wash my own clothes as well but well, I didn’t expect hers. Seriously? How could I be creepy washing clothes? I got mine and hers and went to the laundry room the hotel provided. Isaac and Carrick were sitting there as well and I internally groaned. 

“Damn Zac, I didn’t think you brought that much with you.” Isaac said.

“There not all mine!” 

She had put a basket for hers, deep one that rarely ever was full. I sat it on the counter and started mine first. I was pretty certain with what she wore it was mostly cold wash and rinse but I was hoping I didn’t screw anything up. I got my own clothes started and then moved on to hers.

“If they’re not all yours then whose are they?” Carrick asked.

“I volunteered to toss in Gabby’s.” 

I saw them exchange looks but they didn’t question it, instead they just shrugged and went back to playing cards. I was just tossing them in, making sure nothing felt like silk and I grabbed something and it refused to come out of the damn basket! I moved my hand slight to the right and something pink snapped out of the basket and snapped me in the face! 

“Shit!” 

I was momentarily confused, I was pretty sure there was an article of clothing on my head, but when Carrick took the picture I carefully removed it and found pink thongs.

“So, we might believe the bullshit about you being this super nice guy and starting her clothes, but really Zac?” Isaac asked.

“It’s true.” 

I deadpanned the question and then just dumped the basket in, I was certain if there was one pair, there were more and I was not wanting to be a creeper. Wait..she fucking knew?!

“You know Zac, some of the more intimates may not be washable in the machine.” Isaac said.

“She can sue me later.” 

I got them started and things were fine until I went to move them to the dryer, my eyes landed on the pair that I’d seen in the picture and I was trying to get them without really touching them and some depraved part of my brain said I should have been alone and then I could have seen what she smelled like. Wait…that sounded super creepy and probably what she meant. I was about done when something snagged and this time the blue pair slapped me right in the face and I fell back. Much to the laughs of my friend and brother.

“Okay Zac, I can believe you being nice because she did look tired as fuck. I can even, maybe believe that you actually volunteered. But, what I don’t believe is that she’d knowingly have you wash her panties knowing how you are.” Carrick said.

“I’m agreeing with Carrick dude, what the fuck Zac?” 

I finished putting hers in the drier before I looked at them. “You know the racing game I been playing obsessively?” 

“Yeah.” They said.

“Well, early Monday I was playing and she was reading, thought I’d be sneaky and challenge her to play, bet on.” 

Carrick laughed. “You seriously bet with her?” 

“Yeah. 24 hours she would do anything I wanted.”

“Fuck Zac, that’s a new low even for you.” He replied.

“It would have been had I won. No, what she failed to tell me was it was her game. I got 24 hours and she got three days.”

“Seems a little…unbalanced.” Isaac said.

“I said the same thing but she mentioned that I had walks, shows, sound check and she can’t really ask anything then..yeah she chose the next three days.” 

Yes, they both thought that was just fucking hilarious.

“Let me guess, laundry was first on her list and not you undressing her?” Carrick asked.

“Oh, she was very up front that sex was not included with her deal.” 

“Serves you right for being a dick later that night.” 

“Did she ever say what was wrong?” Carrick asked.

“Nope. Taylor and I both asked because she sounded upset with her voicemails, but she said she was just scared that I’d be mad. I mean she told me he was bringing her back, so I don’t know what happen.” 

“He brought her a duffle bag the next day and she threw the whole thing in the garbage outside.” Carrick said.

I frowned, that was never good but I didn’t comment. Instead I folded my clothes and waited for hers. They were done and gone before hers were dry and I was folding them up in the quiet room, the bras and panties I had no idea how to fold and I was having a hard time seeing them without more x-rated thoughts. I took them to my room first, repacked my clothes into the suitcases and then I took a hot shower. I called her once and didn’t get a response so I got the basket once I was clean and dressed and went to her room, it was just down the hallway from mine. I knocked and then I called her and it took three times before a sleepy voice said hello.

“Can you let me into your room? I look entirely strange standing here with a clothes basket.” 

“You’re…what?” 

“Come to your hotel door and open it.” 

It took her several minutes and I was almost floored when she did. She hadn’t changed or anything from this morning, her hair was puffed up on one side and the other side was frizzy, the clothes she had on were wrinkled from sleeping in them and she even had her shoes on. I walked into the room, grabbed her empty suitcase and began to transfer them.

“For the record, next time you want me to wash clothes for you, warn me.” 

“Warn you? My clothes are nowhere near that bad.” 

I held up the pink thongs from the basket. “No. But I was washing clothes with Carrick and Isaac and this little thing got snagged on the basket and snapped me right in the face. It was very entertaining to them. I seriously didn’t think you’d have left them in there.” 

She giggle and I thought it was adorable. “Sorry. I was a little tired this morning.” 

“No. You knew. You told me not to do anything creepy which means you knew your underwear was there.” 

“God, please tell me you didn’t like be weird and sniff them or some shit.” 

I feigned being offended. “I am not that twisted.” 

“But the idea occurred to you?” 

“No.” Okay..yes… 

“You’re lying to me, come on Zac.” 

“Fine! It occurred but I ignored it, I know damn well you’re not including anything in that area and I really don’t need to have that memory every time I’m around you.” 

She giggled again and smiled. “Well, have you had dinner?” 

“No.” I replied 

“Good, you are taking me to dinner but um you’re going to have to wait until I shower.” 

Had she just commanded I take her on a date or something? She got clean clothes from the basket and plucked the pink thongs from my hand and then walked to the bathroom. 

“That is so fucking evil!” I called. 

I heard the water and could hear the sounds of splashing water and I tried to distract myself by repacking her suitcase and I heard her phone going off, but I left it alone. I then looked around to see what restaurants were around. It help me distract my brain from the fact she was putting those pink thongs on and I wouldn’t even get to see her wearing them! She came out fully dressed, damn! 

“Your phone went off like ten times.” 

She picked it up, barely seen it and laid it back down. Obviously she didn’t want to reply. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

It was polite because she may have had something in mind already. She sat down and got her socks and shoes. 

“Surprise me.” 

I giggled. “Glad I looked up what was around. Hey, you’re with me so why don’t you leave your phone here. Obviously whoever is sending you those messages, you don’t want to speak to anyway.” 

“Taylor and Isaac won’t mind? I was told to have it with me at all times.” 

“You’re with me and Isaac knows about our deal because he asked when the blue thongs popped me in the face, they thought I went off the deep end or something. I’ll send them both a message and tell them.” 

“I should have been there for that…” 

I did that now, so she’d know I wasn’t trying to get her in trouble and even showed her where they said okay. Only then did she leave it, we took a cab to the place I chose and she seemed a bit shocked at where I’d chosen. 

“You realize budget friendly is good, right?” 

We were seated and I even pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit down I pushed it for and leaned down. “This is budget friendly to me and if I am taking you to dinner, it’s only fair I cover the ticket.” 

I then moved to the other side and sat down, I was sure at some point she’d realized that this really was like some weird date. I already knew what I wanted the surf and turf in the biggest size available. The waiter took our drink orders and then she kept looking at the menu. 

“Can’t decide?” 

“I’ve never been to any place like this, no idea what to expect.” 

“I can order something for you, but I don’t know what you like really. I recommend the surf and turf, it’s really good.” 

“I’ll find something I’m sure.” 

By the time he returned with our drinks she had settled to get the single option for the surf and turf, I ordered the larger one. It was quiet for a few minutes after that. 

“Do you read when you’re at home?” 

“All the time actually, but I usually go the library it’s better than buying something I’m going to read once.” 

“I agree, I assume you also play video games at home?” 

“Well, before this tour yeah, but not so much before that. It was reading mostly.” 

“Where did you learn how to play the drums?” 

She stirred the lemon in her ice tea and I saw the glazed look. “Traveling.” 

“You don’t learn heavy metal drumming by simply traveling.” 

She took a sip of the tea and for a few moments she was quiet then she looked at me. 

“My ex taught me how to play, he was the drummer for a heavy metal or rock cover band. I traveled with them a lot and he taught me during sound checks or the bus. The first band taught me how to play, he just taught me the harder stuff.” 

“Do you always go for the drummers?” 

She smiled some. “No.” 

I was sensing this topic was something she didn’t want to talk about. “So, sensing the touchy subject, is there anything else you can play?” 

“Well, I can play a few cords of the guitar but not enough to make anything and the keyboards, I know one or two songs but I’m not good with either of those. I would ask you, but it’s obvious.” 

“So, what else do you do beside read and stomp my ass at video games?” 

“Travel, fetch coffee for spoiled rock stars who sleep too late.” 

I smiled. “We’re not all that bad.” 

Again that look that said there was so much on her mind but she just wasn’t talking about it. 

“Do you enjoy your runs with Austin and Carrick? Really that is.” 

“I do, it gets me off the bus and some reason to do something. The stretching helps too, I’ve noticed not as much discomfort in my shoulders.” 

I still hated that Austin was the one that got to do that, still irritated me. The waiter came with the plates and that pretty much killed conversation, I was rather amazed watching her eat, because she seemed to actually enjoy the flavor of what she was eating, it wasn’t just inhaling like normal. 

“You don’t normally eat this slow.” 

“I normally know how much it costs too and really, fast food is fast food. It rarely has taste. You were right, this is really good.” 

“I get it anytime I can.” 

We finished eating and the waiter never presented her the ticket, I would never tell her that plate cost over 20 bucks by itself, she’d probably bitch at me for paying so much for a plate but it was worth it because she’d enjoyed it. She didn’t ask, but even if she had I wouldn’t have said anything. We took the cab back to the hotel and she stopped me in the lobby. 

“I suppose you’re tired after doing laundry all day.” 

“I slept this morning actually, nice long nap. Why? Did you have something in mind?” 

Yes, I was hoping that her answer would be strip her down but I was certain that wasn’t going to be her reply. 

“You teaching me how to play your games, any of them.” 

Not what I had in mind, damnit! “Interesting, you going to help me brush up my racing skills?” 

“I can try, but dude I’m not sure if there is help for that.” 

I laughed. “Okay, I’ll go get the system from the bus. You want to head on up?” 

“Sure.” 

**-Gabby-**

I watched him walk back outside the hotel, it was weird that he’d literally treated my request for dinner as a date. Not that it was a bad date, wait was it a date?! I wasn’t even sure. I went up to the room and went ahead and got some drinks ready, I’d brought a few in earlier. My phone was ringing the moment I stepped inside, it was Simon again and he’d called dozens of times, left ten voicemails and I listened to them as I waited for Zac, but all of them was the same shit, just different wording. Promising he wouldn’t hurt me, he wouldn’t lie or cheat on me. Yet, the last few messages showed his frustration and he’ snapped for a moment, telling me I better answer. I went ahead and changed into something comfortable while I waited, just looser shorts mostly. I let him in and he set up the system. 

It was not easy for me to explain how to drift endlessly to him, but he watched my hands and what I did with the gas and brakes and improved some. It was easier to teach me how to whip alien ass but he had to get very close to me for that to show me the right keys. Whatever cologne or deodorant he’d put on after a shower today smelled like lemongrass, citrusy and fresh. We played for hours but about 1:30 in the morning he laid back to stretch while I whipping a group of aliens, by the time I finished, as in they blew me into a million pieces, he was asleep. I blinked, he’d fallen asleep in my room! 

“Zac?” I asked. 

He’d scooted up when he laid back but I hadn’t expected that. Yet, I knew he was tired he’d been stifling yawns since about midnight. The room had two beds so, I played another hour sitting at the foot of the bed. I then turned everything off and got ready for bed. He’d curled up so much in the last hour that I knew he had to be cold, so I pulled the blanket out of the drawer and laid it over him. I then crawled into the other bed, I hadn’t even been in bed three minutes when the phone rang, Simon calling me. I ignored it and then listened to the message, saw the text which was another forgive me message. Zac turned over and I glanced at him, I then turned the ringer volume off and erased the message. I didn’t want Simon waking him up and I needed sleep too! 

 


	14. Distract me Zac

POV: Zac

 

Day 2: Friday.

I was woken up by Taylor, calling me and it took me several minutes to realize my phone was on the bed, I was half asleep and all Taylor said was open the door. I sat up and then realized that I wasn’t even in my hotel room! I was completely dressed and when I looked around I saw her, laying on the other bed asleep. I called Taylor back.

“Dude, come let me in.” 

“I’m not there…”

“Oh fuck! You have never stayed anywhere when you had sex with some girl. What the hell?” 

“I didn’t take anyone back. I fell asleep in Gabby’s room, we were playing video games and I laid back.” 

“She let you? Shocking. She doesn’t do one night stands.” 

“I said I fell asleep, I never said we were naked Taylor.” 

Though she’d moved and those pink thongs barely peaked out from the shorts, fuck I really wanted to wake her up with a dozen kisses and much more, way more. 

“Well, I came to your room to see if you’d told her to turn her phone off, I tried calling her.” 

“Her phone is here, blinking but it hasn’t gone off. Maybe she silenced it?” 

“Well, her boyfriend Simon called me, said he was worried because she wasn’t answering the phone.” 

Her boyfriend?

“To my knowledge she’s not dating or with anyone, but I’ll tell her when she wakes up.” 

We hung-up and I wondered if that was her real reason for saying no, but she had said she was single before! I got more woken up and since she was sound asleep I ordered room service but I did notice her phone was lighting up a lot, practically non-stop. I couldn’t unlock it, so I just watched it blink and flash until she turned over two hours later.

She was good to look at, the right curves in all the right places, but even half asleep, with her hair everywhere, and clothes all wrinkled she looked gorgeous. She gave me a confused look before remembering why I’d be here and then a few seconds later she was noticing the phone blinking and ringing.

“Taylor called me and said your boyfriend Simon called him, he was worried about you.” 

Her warm chocolate eyes glazed over. “He’s not my boyfriend.” 

She got up and went to the bathroom, when she returned she picked up her phone and I think she erased everything without reading most, voicemails barely started before she was erasing them. She looked irritated the whole time.

“I ordered you breakfast with mine, something easy to reheat. I wasn’t sure if you had plans for today.” 

“Thank you.” 

She heated the plate up and ate quietly, then she got a change of clothes but she paused and this sheer evil look passed over her face, then she got her phone and went to the bathroom. What the hell was that about and did I want to really know? When my phone beeped her ringtone I questioned it but picked it up and I was still staring at the screen when she came out of the bathroom.

“I assume you like the picture?” 

“I…I um…didn’t expect it.” 

“Of course not, but I figured you’d like a picture of the thongs to keep. Since they snapped you in the face.” 

Her picture? She’d taken one with most of her back and half of her ass showing, why she felt compelled to send this to me was beyond me, it really wasn’t doing anything to prove she did not want too.

“I sent them to Simon too.” 

“Why?” 

If he was her ex, why was she sending him photos?! She smiled at me and turned her phone around, Carrick had texted her a picture, I recognized his number and the picture he sent was of me, with those pink thongs on my head, thankfully from behind.

“I added this one to it.” 

“You are evil.” 

“So, while I was being evil I considered what anything would include, you’ve been here a few times and while I have, I didn’t really get off the bus or venture away. I’d like for you to show me around Little Rock. Whatever you think would be fun, different, entertaining anything but between sheets.” 

I sighed, damnit! I was rather hoping that fun, different and entertaining could be there. She wasn’t asking for anything very hard, I had been here a few dozen times and I’m sure she was curious about the area but this didn’t feel like that. This felt more like distract me Zac from this asshole that keeps calling.

“One condition.” 

“What’s that?” She asked.

“You leave your phone here.” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to bring it if Tay and Ike were fine.” 

Bingo! This was more distract me Zac and I smiled. “Can we stop by my room for clean clothes?”

“Sure. Actually we leave this afternoon, so I was planning to check out.” 

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the bus.” 

I did go ahead and pack the video game system up and took it with me, I changed first and then repacked everything and was at the bus right after she was. I texted Taylor and Isaac to let them know that she’d be with me all day. If she wanted to be entertained for seven or eight hours, then damnit I would do it. As she loaded her luggage and put her phone inside I did some searching and made some plans. Taylor told me to take the car, because they didn’t need it. The first thing I did was the trolley that did a loop, it gave her a little bit of the whole city, in a short time. She took dozens of pictures of places, it also gave me time to find the next location. Considered her eyes lingered on the Zoo as we passed, I got the directions and that’s where we went.

“The zoo?” She asked.

“Everyone loves animals.” 

I paid the admissions and we were let inside, finding the park map she leaned over and pointed to the area where the big cats were.

“That’s where you want to go first?” 

“Well, I mean I don’t mind seeing the ones between them on the way, but yes.” 

We headed to the right and passed the Siamang monkeys, Bald Eagles, the Warthog which smelled, and the wolves which she paused at too.

“Like wolves?” I asked.

“Yeah, they’re not big cats but they’re pretty. Pack hunters.” 

She got several pictures before we moved on, I was taking pictures but she was in them all in some way. When we got to the big cats that was clearly her favorite spot. The way her face lit up when she saw them was very good and really good smiles. It helped that all the big cats were helping and being nice, coming as close as possible and being good. We stayed in this area a while before we moved on to the African rhino’s. We stopped at the Café inside the zoo for lunch and she could watch the elephants from there. We then continue to the otters, bears, and then small carnivores like the bob cat and red fox. 

We were coming across the back of the Zoo, she was photographing the tortoise when the beautiful peacock came up behind her, the tail feathers barely brushed her ankles as it walked by but when she turned and saw it she freaked out. I was wondering if she was going to climb into the enclosure with the turtles! 

“Gabby, what is it? You cannot be afraid of a peacock.” 

“I had a bad experience with them as a child.” 

The peacock moved on down the path, thankfully where we had been and she stayed put until it was well away from us. She then moved down the walkway quickly for a bit. 

We got the apes, gorillas, and other primate and then I looked to the reptile area, she hadn’t indicated going there and I was sure because most of the spiders, if they had any, would be housed there too. Yet I wanted to go inside! 

“Do you really want too?” She asked.

“You don’t have to go inside.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll um, avoid any eight legged critters.” 

Going inside was cooler and I was glad I didn’t see any spiders, she got some photos of the lizards but kind of hung back near the python, which was huge.

“Don’t like them either?” 

“I have a love hate relationship with snakes.” 

I looked at her standing behind me, wondering if that implied one eyed snakes too and she just sighed. 

“Yes Zac that included one eyed ones. Can you do anything without sex crossing your brain?” 

“Not really.” 

We moved through slowly, taking more time and when we got to the spider section, which was at the end of the building she just stopped.

“They can’t hurt you, there behind glass.” 

“Doesn’t make them any less scary to me.” 

She stayed in the center of the aisle and didn’t venture either direction until we were out.

We had time to kill after the zoo so I took her to the Old State House museum, it housed a lot of Arkansas’s history and it was inside. She found interesting topics in the 1904 World Fair exhibit and I noticed she photographed about everything. The items she seemed fascinated with were the Fair, pottery, and musical sections. None of which were boring to me either. Yet, there was a photo of a cemetery that she studied extensively.

“Do you like photos of graves?” 

“I just like cemeteries.”

“You...like them?” 

“Yes.” 

It wasn’t terribly late but I knew we had bus call soon and we still had a bit of the exhibits to go, but it was fine. I was finding that I was enjoying this, she seemed entertained and calm, happy. She chose something rather cheap for dinner, a diner but it was a good food. We still had another two hours before bus call and it was dark but on the drive I remembered passing a cemetery, what the hell? When I pulled in she gave me a quizzical look, but didn’t ask until I’d parked.

“You really are bringing me to a cemetery?”

“Yes.” 

We got out and it was the Mount Holly Cemetery, she did bring her camera which I felt was odd.

“Seriously, Gabby? You’re going to photograph graves?” 

“No, but sometimes I do the statues or if there is water feature. I don’t photograph names or tombstones.” 

“I can’t believe I am here.” 

“You could wait in the car.” 

“No, I’ll stay with you. I fear Isaac’s wrath much more than I do you.” 

She smiled and we walked farther into the cemetery and she didn’t really do many photos, just statues of angels. But she did sit down near the statue and I sat down too.

“You are afraid of a peacock, but not a cemetery? That makes no sense.” 

“When I was a kid we went to the Zoo for a school field trip, I got separated from the group and this beautiful bird is just coming after me. To me it was trying to peck my eyes out. I avoid them now, I would have moved had I known it was around. But, cemeteries are calm, still. There is no jackass waiting to hurt you, no asshole trying to scare you on purpose. No one can hurt you here because well, they’re already dead.” 

“Makes sense then, I’ve never seen anyone so afraid of a spider.” 

She paused sitting there. “When I was little there was a guy that owned a bunch, he kept telling me how dangerous they were, how they’d kill me. I was four and the first time he threw this gigantic spider in my lap I was scared and he thought that was funny, so kept on. By the time I was five I wouldn’t react, I’d just sit there as still as I could until he moved it.”

“That is horrible, why would he do that? Who was he?” 

She looked across the field of tombstones. “Because he was an asshole and he was my foster father.”

I blinked. “Your foster father?” 

“Yeah. Anyway, it’s getting late and you have to turn the car in and we have to bus call.” 

“Yeah.” 

We got up walked back to the car. I went by an ice cream place first.

“We’re going to be late.” 

“Isaac messages and said they moved it to 10, we have another two hours because we’re loaded already. Besides, they have the best ice cream ever.”

I slightly regretted it when she moaned on the first bite, but at least she looked happy. It was really the first time she had given real smiles in a while, but foster parents. I couldn’t imagine having such an asshole for a foster parent. She seemed to love the ice cream though and then we headed back to return the car and then we took a cab to the venue. Everyone was outside when we arrived back, it was 9:30 so we were on time!

“Where the hell have you two been?” Carrick asked.

“Pretty close to everywhere, we went to the Zoo, the museum, took a trolley.” She said.

It had been a long day, but she’d smiled and she’d laughed and why were my thoughts consumed by her? We loaded onto the bus and sat in the back, she told them about the places but by midnight they were all in bed. 

“You walked me to death today.” 

“I’m sure you’ll live.” 

Yet a moment later her feet were in my lap. “I am sure you know what I want now.” 

I really wanted it to be much more than feet that I was rubbing, but I knew that wouldn’t happen. But, I would get to touch her and I knew her hygiene level was much better than anyone else’s. She seemed relaxed as I massaged the bottom of her foot, slightly ticklish too. I wondered if I could pry some information out of her.

“Who is Simon?” I asked.

Her eyes moved from the TV to me, filled with curiosity and wonder. “Why do you want to know who he is?” 

“Well, he called Taylor asking for you, claiming to be a boyfriend and it’s clear that he’s the one your avoiding.” 

“He is my ex-boyfriend, there not much else to say.”

“Is he the one bothering you?” 

All of her attention was now squarely on me. “He wants another chance, number three. I’m not giving him that, he will eventually get the message.” 

“So, you have given him two chances?” 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have the second one.” 

I let my hand venture up her ankle a bit, more the lower leg than her foot. “Blonde bitch?” 

She tilted her head and giggled. “You move that hand any higher and you’re going to be in the floor. Yes, the blonde bitch. Oddly, both of them were blonde bitches.” 

“He’s the one that taught you the drums, right?” 

“If you already know the answers, why are you asking?” 

“I am guessing, Gabriella.” 

“Yes, he’s the one that taught me how to play drums like a pro. It was so I could do his sound checks and he could fuck blonde groupies in the back or some random ass blonde from outside. Guess he thought relationships were too much work for him. Is that why you avoid them?”

Shit! I didn’t expect that questions at all but she had answered mine so I guess I should at least answer her.

“I don’t avoid relationships.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “So then you’re just a whore? Have you ever actually been in a relationship?”

“Yes. When I was 16 and 18.” 

“Long or short term?” 

“They were both long term.” 

“What happen then?” 

“The first one couldn’t handle us being gone so much, I mean I was hardly at home at that time. The second one thought that she needed two boyfriends to be happy. She just didn’t tell either of us.” 

She sat up and shrugged. “I guess women can be assholes too. I’m going to try to sleep, you should too.” 

What I wanted to do was draw her to me, sink my teeth into her neck and taste those lips of hers. Instead I let her get up and go to bed where I eventually went myself.

**Day 3: Saturday. –Gabby-**

I had tried to go to sleep, but Simon had sent or called all day and he didn’t stop, even at night. I got dick pictures as soon as I laid down, like I cared. He just kept on, even when I told him to stop! By the time he went to bed, everyone on the bus was getting up. I wanted to tell them to be quiet but I couldn’t, so I had dozed off and on all night and when I did get up I had a migraine from hell. I fixed cereal and remained in the front, clearing all the messages. Zac got up long before me and he slid into the seat beside me when he came for a drink.

“You okay? You tossed and turned a lot last night.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

I looked at him and deadpanned, top the headache off, my period had started and I was now cramping like hell. I wanted Midol and a hammer to kill everyone.

“I’m fine.” I stated.

“Careful there Zac, PMS is no joke.” 

“Fuck you Mikey.” I snapped.

“Only if you join me sweet cheeks.” 

“You should just shut up Mikey.” 

I blinked, that was Zac’s voice and it clearly showed the joining him comment had bothered Zac, there was clear trace of jealousy. But, that couldn’t be right. He was being super sweet because he thought it would get him in my pants. Yet, Mikey shut up and went back to wherever he had been beforehand.

“When do we stop again?” 

“Driver said an hour or so, he needs to gas up.” 

I laid my head down on the table, fucking cramps. Zac however sat right beside me for two solid hours, just playing some game on his phone quietly. When the driver finally stopped I raised up.

“Can I get up now?” 

“Just tell me what you want, I’ll get it.” 

I raised a brow, was he serious? “I really don’t think you would.” 

“Well, unless you’re seeking something illegal, I don’t mind.” 

Taylor and Isaac walked by, along with everyone else on the but he sat there waiting on me to tell him. He was taking this three days of catering to me seriously.

“Believe me Zac, you won’t…” 

He simply waited and it became clear he was not going anywhere, I sighed.

“Fine. Chocolate, lots of it. Bottle of strong migraine medicine, preferably Excedrin if they have it. Box of Midol tablets and tampons, tampax pearl medium to heavy, one box should be fine.” 

He blinked and swallowed. “Excedrin migraine, Midol, tampax pearl medium to heavy and lots of chocolate? Any specific brand of chocolate?”

“Pure chocolate, I am partial to Dove but Hershey’s is fine too.” 

Was he seriously going to go inside and get that? He slid from the seat and headed inside and I just sat there stunned. Had I stepped off into the fucking twilight zone?! I was still staring at the front door of the store when Carrick sat down across from me.

“What did you do?” 

I shrugged. “I’m in the twilight zone because this shit is not real.” 

No man had ever gotten anything like that for me, Excedrin sure but they’d gotten the generic bullshit brand. 

“Well the candy and Excedrin I can understand, but Zac has no use for Midol or tampons. Given you are the only female on the bus, going to assume he is getting them for you.” 

I saw him come out and his face was certainly red but he had two bags. One of them he sat in front of me and the other he took to the rear of the bus. Carrick even stared at the bag, both of us expecting it to vanish or blow up.

“Well, either you gave in, pretty sure you didn’t, you used your three day whatever I want, which would be genius or he’s trying very fucking hard.” 

I rolled my eyes.” I vote the last one.” 

“Me too.” 

I got the Midol and Excedrin first and took them, went to the bathroom so I could get rid of the pad I’d been forced to use and then attacked one of the boxes full of candy he’d bought. Dove and Hershey’s. Yet the Excedrin did nothing for the headache. I mainly stayed in the front area because there was less noise and less video games and loud voices. I couldn’t read or write or do anything for the headache and Simon didn’t stop. Each time I would nearly doze off he’d send something. I probably got a hundred pictures of his dick, in all states of arousal and post arousal and they weren’t doing anything to me. I had my forehead on the table when I felt someone beside me; a small glance said it was Zac. I recognized the pants. 

“Are you ok? You’ve been up here all day and you haven’t bossed me around at all.” 

I shrugged, I really wanted a dark quiet room and as I thought that my phone went off and I groaned. 

“Simon?” 

“Probably.” 

“Do you feel ok Gabriella? You’re not getting sick are you?” 

“No. Just hurting and my bunk is too close to the back and it’s way too noisy back there for me.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Not really. No.” 

He left me alone and when they stopped for dinner I didn’t move, the restaurant was packed solid and I knew going inside would be much worse. Turns out I didn’t have too, Zac brought me dinner having ordered take out so our order was first. 

“You haven’t eaten much today.” 

“I feel kind of nauseous that is why.” 

“Well, maybe you need to eat.” 

He had gone light and sat there until I was done where he then tossed the trash into the trash can outside. 

“The guys are going to use up here for a bit, um they wanna play some card games. Why don’t you come lay down in the back? Tay’s going to be reading, Isaac’s going to be up here with the guys and I’ll be playing but I will mute the TV, it should be quiet.” 

I nodded vaguely, movement seemed to hurt. I followed him to the back and curled up on the corner seat, he did play but the TV was muted, Taylor sat quietly in the other corner reading. Yet, my phone kept going off, so I still really didn’t sleep. It was about 9 when Zac cut the game off and moved to the other end of the couch, but he dragged the bean bag to sit in front of him. Taylor and I both looked at him questioning, wondering what he was doing. 

“Come here.” 

“Me?” I asked. 

“Yes. Come sit down right here.” 

Taylor completely stopped reading and watched, I reluctantly moved to the bean bag, amazedly the more relaxed pose did help the cramping some. He barely moved me but I felt his hands on my shoulders, massaging my shoulders. 

Taylor groaned. “Damn Zac, you could have done that for me.” 

“You haven’t been hurting all day Taylor.” 

I had to admit he was fucking good, the right pressure and the tenseness in my shoulders melted away. It was when he reached my neck then I started feeling sleepy though, the right pressure and when he guided me back I followed. I vaguely heard Taylor giggle but the way his fingers moved on my scalp was divine. I quickly found the cramping wasn’t that bad anymore and the pounding headache was finally easing. Not even when the phone vibrated in my hand did I care. It was a super comfortable position and I really tried to stay awake but I couldn’t, although the last fleeting thought was my head was resting against his crotch, but he hadn’t seemed to care. 

I have no idea how long I slept here, what woke me up was what felt like very soft fingers on the side of my head, it took a moment to realize that was exactly what I was feeling. Fingers running through my hair. I was turned on my side and it took seconds to realizes my head was in a very bad place of his lap. I rose up carefully. 

“I really wasn’t going to wake you up, you were sleeping so well. But um, you went to tuck your hand under your head and nearly slid it under me.” 

I felt the blushing realizing that my head in his lap was probably what he wanted, just not quite how he wanted it. 

“Sorry, I tried to stay awake.” 

“It’s okay, really. I was just afraid you’d move the wrong way, yeah that would have been worse. But you needed the sleep, it’s why your head hurts. Your phone wouldn’t stop, so Taylor moved it to your bunk. It’s still gone off but he said you can turn the volume off. Do you feel better?” 

“Yeah, I do really.” 

I was still groggy though I tried to get up, nearly fell but he was quick. He lead me to the bunk and assisted in laying down, but I found going back to sleep was rather hard, but then I felt his fingers on my neck, gently massaging. 

“Turn the volume off.” 

I barely could but I barely had it laid back down when my eyes began to close. I didn’t feel the blanket he laid over me at all. 

  


	15. The First

POV: Gabby

 

October 9, 2007

I had slept so well Saturday night and felt better Sunday. Zac gave me a freebie day saying that I’d really not felt well and he didn’t think I got my full day like I should have. I tried to argue that he got tampons for me but he refused to even acknowledge that trip to the store. So, I just filed it away. Maybe, I’d find a time later on or something. I had cleaned the bus yesterday though and in cleaning his I found the same box of condoms I’d bought and none were used, it made me question if the rumors were really true. Yet, Carrick, Taylor and Maxwell had been very adamant he did not do steady, he did one nighters with whoever. He did seem frustrated and I was sure that being on the bus surrounded by men couldn’t be great for self-pleasuring purposes.

I felt like I had said too much Friday, I mean I mentioned that one foster father and Simon who had not given up at all, but he had slowed a bit, I wasn’t getting message every moment but I was getting several a day, usually dick pictures. Apparently he had my green thongs with him, and had used them. I made a note to stop wearing green. We were in North Carolina now and the venue itself was just suffocating. It was so hot that when the technician had me play I found I was dripping sweat and even during the walk, it was still hot but not bad. Zac had walked near me the last two and again this one, it was feeling weird. 

He’d even gone running with me yesterday! He’d never done that! I think Taylor and Isaac fainted when he said he was going with me, thankfully the fans missed us. Today he didn’t go because I didn’t, but walking close to me was weird too. Once the sound check was completed we sat down for dinner.

“So, Gabby what are you doing next week?” Austin asked.

“Sleeping? Like, the whole damn week. What about you?” 

“The same! Just sleep, that is all!” 

“Carrick?” I asked.

“Visiting the girlfriend and just recouping a bit.” 

“Zac? Any plans?” 

“Binge video games and sleep sounds about right to me.” 

Taylor was spending time with Stella and trying to get his car in the garage and Isaac was going to be resting and spending time with his girlfriend as well. After dinner we set up and I went to the merchandise booth, but Zac must have followed me.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He handed me the cash bag. “Bringing you the change money. What? Did you think I’d make some sly move here in the open?” 

I looked at him. “In fact I do.”

He feigned being offended. “I would never. Outside in the rain or maybe a park slide, then I might.” 

“Park slide? That’s driving you insane isn’t it? You really want to ask me about that, but you just won’t.” 

“Oh, there’s a lot of questions I want to ask. I’m sure positive you won’t answer them.” 

“Questions like?” 

Sure, I was curious but I was also certain I wouldn’t be answering them. Yet he just smiled at me and walked away, he knew I wouldn’t answer them! I was however glad he brought the change bag, I might need that. I finished the minor changes and was ready when they opened the doors. I hadn’t even needed to do this last show, it was nice. The time before the show was always the worst, because most were getting merchandise and all before the main event, whereas during and after was less. Simon wasn’t laying off but I had his name muted, so I didn’t hear it just felt the vibrations. The show began at 9:05, they were always late! I was tidying up when a tall blonde woman walked up, she had blue eyes and a nice body. The makeup was minimal and she looked pretty. She’d worn black leggings, that showed she wore thongs too and a grey Everybody Else shirt. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” 

“Can you handle the openers stuff too?”

“I can.”

“The black shirt and the program.” 

I got them for her and she paid cash for them.

“So, are you the current flavor of the month?” 

“I beg your pardon? What are you talking about?” 

“Zac’s flavor of the month...”

She acted like I should know exactly what she meant, which I didn’t. But then her explanation made sense.

“I think you are confused. I’m not his flavor of the month.”

“Yeah, I was wondering why he’d go for someone like you anyway, I mean you’re a brunette pretty plain Jane.”

“Who are you?” 

“Oh my manners. I’m Priscilla, his ex-girlfriend.” 

“The one that couldn’t deal with the schedule or the one that needed two men?” 

“I wouldn’t have needed two if he wasn’t such as asshole anyway. I know all about his little escapade since we broke up, I’m pretty sure they were occurring beforehand.”

“Yet you’re here.” 

“I came for Carrick actually, guys pretty hot. Recon he’ll hook up with me?” 

“Probably not, I hear he has a girlfriend.” 

“Aww, are you fucking them all too? I mean, I saw him run with you yesterday and then he walked with you both days, Zac doesn’t hang around women he’s not fucking.” 

“You make him sound like he’s incapable of having any emotions.” 

She was rather pissing me off, he’d shown that he has emotions. Sure he was a complete fucking asshole and an arrogant prick but he’d come and gotten me from Newt’s, he hadn’t even asked me what was wrong, didn’t push anything. He’d cared last Saturday when I was hurting and here she was telling me he was basically an emotionless asshole?

“Please, the only thing he ever wanted with me was the sex. Which I refused, fuck that I wasn’t risking him leaving me high and dry with a baby. Careless jackass, he just wanted to be fucked and that was it. He didn’t even seemed to be hurt when he caught me with someone else, just said it was over and left. He saw me yesterday and today and he didn’t even say anything.” 

I tightened my hand around the pen in my hand, my nails slightly nipped my palm. Why was I taking offense to this?

“Clearly he didn’t need to say anything else. Is there anything else you want? If not, perhaps it’s time you return to the show.” 

She just laughed. “Yeah, flavor of the month. Don’t count on anything fantastic.” 

She got her items and walked away, I was rather shocked that it was Austin that came up.

“Should I be alarmed? You’re gripping that poor pen like it hurt you.” 

“No.”

He stepped back, perhaps I’d added more emphasis in there than I had intended. Yet, she must have heard Austin talk because she came back! Thankfully to talk to him, yet I noticed he kept his distance from her. His sentences were short, curt, and before long she must have realized it and left.

“Didn’t like her?” I asked.

“She’s a bitch for the way she did him.” 

“You knew who she was?” 

“Oh yeah, we all know who she is. I’d elaborate but I need to be nice.” 

“Gonna assume her assessment of how things ended are wrong?” 

He got a little closer. “He really thought she loved him, stated she wanted to wait and he was really fine with that and he and Taylor had gone to look for rings, he had one picked out and down payment was done and then he caught her that night. Wanted to surprise her that they were home. I blame her for how he acts now. He loved Crystal too, but they broke up on mutual terms. That blood sucking bitch though..” 

“He was going to ask her to marry him?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, Taylor said he canceled the ring order on his birthday.” 

“Wait…this was near his birthday?” 

“A few days before actually.” 

“Let me guess, after that he became the man whore he is today?” 

He laughed. “Pretty much.” 

“Makes sense really.” 

He flopped down and changed the subject, which was good. The remainder of the show went well but god I was glad they were showering after the show, but I’d seen Zac before he showered and kind of wished I hadn’t. We broke down and then showered ourselves which was nice, they were still greeting fans outside when I headed to the bus, I loaded my bag and then stepped out to just have fresh air and to stretch some. I was still mildly cramping and movement had helped.

I was just standing there by the bus when someone’s arms came around me, picking me up and spinning me around. It scared me and I screamed, no one should be doing that.

“What the fuck?” I asked.

“Hey Baby, I thought since you won’t answer my messages I’d just visit.” 

I barely had time to comprehend the voice as Simon’s, before someone else was in front of me.

“Who are you and what are you doing?” 

That was Zac and I blinked a few times, where had he come from? He had been on the other end of the bus. 

“I am Simon, her boyfriend and you are?” 

“Her boss actually, she’s working for us. She hasn’t mentioned you visiting.” 

“I surprised her.” 

“Clearly.” 

I laid my hand on Zac’s shoulder and he turned. “It’s ok. Tend to your fans so we can go.” 

I could see that he was worried but he did slowly walk back to the fans, yet he didn’t go quite as far away as he had been before. I turned to Simon. 

“What are you doing here Simon?” 

“You stopped replying and you don’t send me anything, you use to send me cute little sexy pictures of you.” 

“You don’t need them; you have the blonde bitches you prefer.” 

“I don’t prefer them, I prefer you.” 

“Really? So you think when you’re horny it’s ok to ignore your girlfriend and find them? I wasn’t aware that as your girlfriend we weren’t allowed to have sex.” 

“Come on Gabs, you can ride with us to the next venue we are right behind them. I’m sure they won’t mind.” 

“Why? So you can lie to me some more?” 

He went to kiss me and I pulled away, became suddenly aware of what he wanted. It wasn’t he wanted to talk or he wanted to work on problems, what he wanted was sex. 

“I’m not going with you because you’re horny Simon. I’m not going period. You can leave now.” 

“Come on.” 

“No.” I said. 

His features darkened and I went to step away, knew that look very well. Yet he still had enough time to grab my arm which hurt and he yanked me to him. 

“I don’t think I gave you a choice. You can ignore me all you want but I know for a fact you’re being a little whore for them all, one night won’t kill them.” His voice was low so I was sure Zac hadn’t heard him. 

“I’m not going with you, now let me go.” 

His grip tightened on my arm and he just started moving, I wasn’t being given a choice and that was pretty common for Simon. I tried to stop but he was stronger than me. I think I was more relieved to see Zac step in front of me than I had been to see Maxwell that night. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“We’re fine, she’s coming with me.” Simon said. 

“I’m sorry but she’s not. She’s contracted to finish this tour with us and we’re responsible for her. I know you aren’t her boyfriend and I can tell by her face that she doesn’t want to go with you. So you can let her arm go or I can call the police and they can make you let her go.” 

Simon seemed very pissed but I know on his bus there would be drugs and the police being involved was the last thing he would want. So he let my arm go and stalked across the street to the waiting bus. I hadn’t even noticed they were playing there! 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I mean…my arm hurts but I’m okay.” 

I really didn’t expect him to really check, but he was. I was very much aware that fans were taking pictures, I could see the flashes. His fingers were gentle on my skin though, such a light touch. 

“You will probably have a mark. Why don’t you get on the bus and just wait there? We’re almost done.” 

I nodded and got on the bus, I waited in the front until they got on and there was a bruise there and Isaac asked, but he accepted the reason I gave and moved on. I didn’t want to tell them I was certain he wouldn’t take me to the next venue, that I was certain that I’d probably end up in the hospital. Zac, however lingered right beside me and I couldn’t get up from the table. 

Yet, I was finding his presence kind of comforting. I felt safe. When my phone beeped it was Zac, what the hell. The pink thong picture I’d sent him, but the message asked if he could get an updated one. I appreciated the humor, he was trying but I just wasn’t in the mood. 

I looked at him kind of smiling at me. “I think I want to go to bed but I can’t because you’re there.” 

“Sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah.” 

He let me up and I went to bed. Slept for like three hours and Simon woke me up with a fucking video of him jacking off with my green thongs and another picture. I went to the back of the bus after being woken up, I needed to reply but I had no idea what to even say. I sat down in the corner and it was quiet but then Zac crept in, when he turned around he looked a bit stunned to see me sitting here. 

“I thought you were in bed…” 

“I got woken up and why did you lock the door?” 

“No reason…” 

Yet he looked mildly disappointed and frustrated and I giggled. “You know if you really want privacy I can go somewhere else on the bus.” 

His face blushed. “I just wanted privacy to think.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Yet, he didn’t unlock the door and he just kind of fell on the other end of the sofa. All he had on was a t-shirt and boxers, but it was clear to me that what he came here for was privacy to do more. He just didn’t want to admit that to me. I just stared at the screen, the picture I remembered well. It was right after he told me I had no right to say no to him, because I hadn’t said no to Newt or the guys between Newt and him. I hadn’t been given a choice then either and pictures existed because he hadn’t chosen to do that in private either. No, he’d chosen the back room of a tour bus where the remainder of the crew just encouraged him. 

I needed some answer that would really make him see that I was over him. I didn’t even realize Zac had moved, let along that he was close enough to me to take the phone from my hand. Yet, when I turned he was right there inches away and I couldn’t even stop him. His lips tasted like sugar, soft and sweet. Simon slipped from my mind quickly. Yet he pulled away from me and had this embarrassed smile. 

“I’m sorry I just…I couldn’t stop myself.” 

“It’s ok…But I…” 

“I know, you don’t want anything else.” 

That really wasn’t the truth right this moment, what I wanted more was those lips on mine and I think I really did shock him when I leaned in. I pulled away when I realized where it would end, I was certain if he’d come in with problems that I wasn’t helping, and I was putting this on a feeling of wanting to feel safe. I mumbled about bed and quickly went back to my own bunk because fuck I did want more. 

I was barely laid down when Simon sent another picture, same night. 

_I’m not coming back Simon. Please, just stop._

**_You’ll come back. You know you will. Pretty boy might be fucking you every night but he can’t be there every single day Gabriella. Maxwell cannot be there every day. Abigail cannot be there every day. I only need one._ **

I swallowed and I knew for a fact that Maxwell was out of town and Abigail was leaving Tuesday morning for the remainder of the week too. I’d be at home. Alone. But I quickly checked and they would be in California the whole week. 

Part of me really wanted to get down in Zac’s bunk and wait because damn did I want more. But, at the same time I wanted more with someone who would stay and not leave. That wasn’t Zac. 

 


	16. The Fair

POV: Zac

 

October 16, 2007

Tuesday night or Wednesday morning had been very weird to me. I’d gotten up because honestly I’d woken up from a rather erotic dream of Gabby and well, I figured doing anything under her was a bit weird, I didn’t expect her to be in that room. Granted the moment I did it helped solve the hard on issue. I had sat down but I didn’t expect to feel anything but seeing her stare at her phone, knowing Simon had woke her up, I just wanted her to feel better. The thong text hadn’t, but she looked gorgeous sitting there. The way her lips pouted slightly, the way she looked so different. Whatever he sent wasn’t something pleasant.

I really didn’t mean to be that close, I didn’t mean to kiss her but truth was I couldn’t stop. Yet, I was positive when she kissed me back she wanted more. But she fled the room. I could still taste her lips, the softness and the hint of chocolate. Even though she bolted from the room, even though it had aroused me quite a bit, but the feelings bothered me. 

We’d gotten home Saturday, she and I had pretty much avoided one another the rest of the week, she spent a lot of time avoiding her phone and I hated the bruise on her arm. I couldn’t get her out of my mind, Isaac took her home Saturday night and I’d tried everything. I considered calling my normal in town hook ups but I couldn’t dial the number without her picture coming up on my phone. I’d woken up this morning and I really just didn’t want to be alone today. I considered everyone but finally faced it, the person I wanted to be with today was Gabby, so about 10 I called her, half expecting her not to answer.

“Hello Zac, you are aware I am off right?” 

I smiled. “I do know you’re off. But, uh…I just wanted to see if you were doing anything today?” 

“Not really. I said I was going to clean but there is nothing dirty.” 

“Well, I um..wanted to go to the fair, but not alone. If you’re not busy and you want to go…” 

Fuck! It wasn’t like I was asking her out on a date, this was just asking her to tag along. 

“I didn’t know there was a fair in town.” 

“It’s the state fair in Oklahoma City. It’s why I called to early, it opens at 1 and it closes really late.” 

There was a pause and I just knew she was going to say no. Just knew she was going to shoot me down.

“Sure, I just need to put something appropriate on.” 

“Whatever you have on is fine.” 

I heard her giggled. “I’m not wearing anything right now Zachary, I just got out of the shower. So, I need to put something on at least. I mean, they’re not letting me in with just a towel.” 

The air hitched in my throat and I could feel the influx of blood sure enough.

“Uh..um..yeah..I guess clothes are good. Can you text me your address? I can pick you up.” 

“Sure. What time?” 

“11:30? Maybe we can grab a quick lunch on the drive down.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

She hung-up and I sat there a moment. Why had that felt so hard? Yet, I wondered what she would choose to wear. I got up and took a quick shower myself, putting on black jeans and a light grey t-shirt. I even brushed my hair! Her text had came with the address and I knew the area, but finding the apartment building was easy, finding the actual number not so easy. It explained why she had detailed directions once I came in.

I was so nervous as I rang the doorbell, nervous as I waited for her to answer. But when she did I wasn’t disappointed. She’d worn blue jean shorts, with a sleeveless blue lace shirt with a spaghetti strap shirt underneath, it was covered on the top but it was sheer lace across her abdomen.

“Thanks for the details once I turned, I would have never found this apartment.” 

“It’s why I included it. Let me get my wallet and I’ll be ready.” 

I waited by the door as she got her wallet, the inside looked nothing like I expected. It was more manly and had a lot of sports related items, things she’d never spoken about. But I diverted my attention back to her. 

“You look nice.” 

She smiled. “Thank you, you aren’t half bad yourself.” 

She locked the door and made sure she had a key and then followed me to the car.

“So…is this your sly way of asking for a date or is this just you being bored and wanting company that isn’t male?” 

I slowed some. “It can be a date if you want it to be.” 

Yep, that was a pretty shitty reply, but I wasn’t even sure what this was.

“I don’t know, we’ll see how you do.” 

I rolled my eyes but did hold the door open for her, being a gentleman, which wait, when did I become a gentleman?! After we were both settled in the car with the seatbelt I went by a McDonald’s, something quick and we could eat as I drove and then I headed southwest to Oklahoma City. I was shocked that she was singing along to most of the songs playing, it wasn’t like I didn’t like poppy music but rock was my groove. Once we arrived I got parked and we headed to the gate, I refused to allow her to pay her way in or get the unlimited ride bracelet.

“You know this is date like.” She said.

“I asked you to come with me, it’s only fair. So, ride first or visit animals first?” 

“Well, since it’s early and hot let’s visit the shaded areas first.”

“Arts and crafts and animals it is.” 

We choose the arts and crafts area first, looking at the various entries submitted by people. Some of them were awesome, some not so much. She hesitated at the spider blanket.

“Why would anyone want to sleep or nap under that?!” 

“Someone who is not afraid of them wouldn’t mind.” 

“I’d have nightmares.” 

“What about the kitten one? That’s like so adorably cute it’s sickening.” 

“That it is, but I could sleep under that one.” 

I rolled my eyes her logic was sound for her, I could sleep under either and be fine. We went to the animals after that and saw the local 4H club’s submissions. The cows and bunnies, and she seemed to just freak out at the cute little chicks, holding them lovingly. I couldn’t deny the number of pictures I took and strangely these didn’t really focus on the nice ass or the subtle but there cleavage she was showing today. Although, I could barely see the top of the tattoo. But I was paying more attention to her face, very fucking odd for me. She liked the rabbits and the grown chickens too.

“Not afraid of them?” 

“No. I actually got along with chickens. Ironically, the same guy that tosses spiders in my lap for kicks also had chickens. They loved me.” 

“Did they own a farm?” 

“Yeah, what little I remember.” 

“Surely you remember more about them than that. You grew up with them.” 

She paused. “I wasn’t there long, three or four months, just the next one had spiders too.”

“How many foster homes did you go too?” 

She paused and it kind of looked like she wasn’t going to answer the questions, I was about to say it was okay when she leaned down.

“I was in four before I turned six, it was after my 6 th birthday when the Frosts actually adopted.”

“That’s a lot.” 

“Yeah. Thankfully I don’t remember much of it anyway. I remember …” She straightened up. “I’d uh..rather not talk about that actually.”

“I can’t say that I blame you. So, want to catch some rides now?” 

“Sure.” 

We headed into the main fair area and she seemed to liven up after that, the sights and sounds and rides! We did the tilt-a-whirl first and she knew how to get them to fly around a circle, making my stomach do flip flops! I was glad it had been a while since we ate, I wouldn’t be throwing up. The next one was the scrambler and I got on first and she was on the outside, but the operator made us switch spots. Yeah, sliding across the seat with her ass right in my face wasn’t pleasant, but once the ride started I completely understood why he made me move. It slug outward and she couldn’t stop from sliding against me.

“Sorry, I kind of can’t stay that way.” 

“It’s fine..” 

I had to admit that her being pretty much shoved against me was nice. Even if the second time did kind of hurt as her elbow hit my ribs. I did help her down after that as we were far off the ground.

“Where too next?” 

“Funnel cake.” She replied.

We found the nearby funnel cake stands and got funnel cake, the sugary confection was perfect and we sat under the tent. I was amazed that most fans had stayed away. Yet there was something about watching her eat funnel cake, licking the sugar from her fingers.

“Do you need me to stop?” 

“No. I’m quite capable of watching you lick sugar from your fingers.” 

“Sure about that?” 

“As long as you don’t make it worse. Speaking of, you haven’t gotten any calls or texts, did he lay off?”

“It’s on silent and the last time I checked there were 5 calls, thirty messages.”

“Maybe you need to consider some kind of legal actions.” 

“He’ll eventually understand.” 

When we got done with our mid-day snack I could still see the traces of sugar on her lips and I really wanted to lick it off, but I didn’t. We did the G-force next and I was amazed she handled it well. We got on the normal Ferris wheel and she seemed a little off, but I couldn’t sit beside her and it was a slow, relaxed moment. She was looking across the field and I had to get that picture.

“You are getting my face right?” 

“Of course I am.” 

She turned to me. “I met Priscilla last Tuesday. She was at the show.” 

“I saw her, but I didn’t know you did.” 

“Yeah, you want to tell me about her?” 

“Not really much to say.” 

“She had a lot to say. She asked if I was the flavor of the month, apparently in her mind you don’t hang around women you’re not having sex with. She made it seem like all you really wanted was sex which she refused and she seemed to think you weren’t hurt when you caught her. Austin said you had considered more.” 

I was going to have to have a little chat with Austin and I really didn’t want to talk about it, but she hadn’t really wanted to talk about Simon either.

“Well, she did deny wanting sex. She told me she was a virgin and wanted to wait until she was married before she had sex. Turns out she was far from being a virgin. But, I didn’t push the subject because she was upfront about it. As for considering more, yeah I thought she was the one for me and I went to buy the ring and then I caught her.”

“You didn’t yell or scream?” 

“No. I used my key she’d given me and walked in to find her having sex with her friend Alex. I saw her and when she finally saw me I told her it was over and I walked out. I went home, there wasn’t anything else I needed to say. I went back to the jewelry store and canceled the order.”

“It was before your birthday which is next week, is that why you didn’t want to come here alone?” 

“That was yesterday actually, I spent the day playing video games. No, she had nothing to do with me calling this morning.” 

She smiled. “You deserve better anyway.” 

No one had really said that to me. “You do too. Simon is not the right man for you.” 

“I know.” 

When the operator let us off we did the Rock N Roll ride and then I went to the double Ferris wheel.

“I..I don’t know about this one.” 

“You cannot be afraid of this ride. It’s fun.” 

I was excited to ride it but she kept watching them and she looked nervous. The girls in front of me pretty much talked the whole time we were in line, all the way to the front where they asked me to ride with them.

“That’s okay, I’m here with her and I think I’ll ride it with her.” 

They seemed to finally notice she was there. They got on but it was clear I’d disappointed them.

“You could have rode with them.” She said.

I smiled when he called for us. “No, I’m here with you.” 

She tested the seatbelt and the bar, clearly not liking they weren’t super tight. But she was fine as we rotated to fill up. I saw her grip as we moved to the upper side and the second one filled up. It was clear she wasn’t liking this, yet the G-force had been worse! The first time it came down really fast we leaned back and I nearly yelped, she’d moved from sitting up to clinging to my arm. 

“It’s okay Gabby, we’re not going to flip.” 

She didn’t seem to care at all, when the whole thing began to spin too I moved my arm behind her and I couldn’t deny that having her cuddling up to my side was feeling very nice. Although her nails did nip my side once, it wasn’t bad. I think the operator understood because he stopped us first and I mouthed a silent thank you which got me a nod. 

“Better now?” 

“Much.” 

“One more ride and then we get some dinner?” 

“Okay.” 

I got her hand to lead her but I didn’t want to let it go, so I didn’t. She made no effort to let go either and even while we were in line I kept a hold of her hand. I didn’t let go until I had too, which was when we boarded the ring of fire, because she had to be safely put in the seat. Yet, I felt her hand on my knee after it started and I think she really was glad for the break after that. But as we sat down she shivered.

“Are you cold?” 

“Kind of, yeah. The wind kicked up and the sun set.” 

“We can head back if you want.” 

“No. I’m okay.” 

Yet the longer we sat the colder she looked and I saw the goose bumps. I asked her to wait and I ran full speed to the car and got the long sleeve shirt in the backseat and then ran back, she hadn’t moved.

“Here. I had a few in the car and your arms have goose bumps on them.” 

“You didn’t have too and is this someway to get me in your shirt?” 

“Maybe…but I know I didn’t have too. I can’t have you sick Saturday.” 

“God forbid I can’t fetch your dinner.” 

But, she did put the shirt on and while it was too big and too long in my opinion, it was still mine. It wasn’t Taylor’s or Carrick’s, it was mine. We finished eating and then instead of rides we just walked around the games, she paused at one and kept looking at something across the top.

“See something you want?” 

“I cannot play this game for shit, I like the little tiger up there though.” 

Yep, the testosterone meant she had to have it and I played four games until I got it for her. But, it was worth it for the smile she gave me. Of course, the tiger couldn’t be alone, he had to have a companion. We passed the picture booth and she giggled.

“You could win yourself a picture of yourself.” 

“I am not that bad. Did you want it?” 

“Please, if I want a picture of you I’ll just go through my phone.” 

“They are of my face right?”

She grinned. “Some of them are.” 

Well, that kind of surprised me. We went through another few games and I got another stuffed animal, she was adamant she didn’t want the alien. After that we called it a day and headed to the car. The trip home was quiet, she checked and deleted I didn’t even know how many messages. I made it to her apartment about 10:30 pm, it had been a great day and I walked her to the door. She nudged me a bit.

“Has anyone ever told you that you take date to a whole new level?” 

“No, they haven’t.” 

“Well, you do.” 

“So, are we calling this a real date?” 

She moved quickly and her lips pressed against my cheek. “Yeah, it was. I’m going to go put these in a safe place, see you Saturday?” 

I could feel my face heating up and I smiled. “Deal.” 

She unlocked the door and yet before she stepped inside I turned her around and kissed her, I could feel her relax some.

“Real dates, deserve real kisses at the end.”

“That they do…” 

I let her go inside and then headed home. I felt like doing cartwheels! I felt…what did I feel? This wasn’t just wanting to pull her to bed anymore, no I wanted to be with her and know her. I wanted to know about those foster parents and why she didn’t talk about them. Fuck…

I got home about 11:15 and only then did I realize she’d worn my shirt inside, but that was fine. I didn’t mind if she kept it, wouldn’t mind seeing her wear it again either. I stripped to boxers and sat down, went through the dozens of pictures and I was finding that the normal pain of what Priscilla did wasn’t really there, I’d barely even thought about her yesterday. In fact, I’d thought about calling Gabby all damn day because honestly I just missed her. Saturday was a long way off. I laid down in the quiet bedroom and sent her a text, including one of the several selfie pictures I had taken of us through the day.

**_Sleep well Gabrielle – You deserve at least one happy, nice text before you fall asleep._ **

She replied with a smiley face and I finally let sleep take over.

 

**Below are links to the rides in which they rode, warning some are POV videos, it could make you sick :) **  


[Tilt-A-Whirl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFSb9B6XWPg)

[Scrambler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=293amihqfZo)

[Double Ferris Wheel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=534GC3vlUAI)

[Ferris Wheel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-07ldRtFgE)

[G-Force](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVU8n5kv_PE)

[Ring of Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpntkGtRWTc)

[Rock-N-Roll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRR4LE8O0rU)

 


	17. Drunken Talks

POV: Zac

  

October 18, 2007

I was planning nothing today. Just chilling at home again playing video games. I really wanted to call Gabriella and just talk but I wasn’t really sure what she planned because I knew she had friends here. I’d slept kind of late but I’d gone to bed late, so that was kind of normal. I fixed cereal, cleaned a bit, and then showered before I settled down in front of the TV, controller in hand. Taylor was off with Stella, Isaac off with his girlfriend Nicole, Carrick and the other two had gone to Los Angeles to be with their family. So, what else was I going to do?

It was nearing noon and I’d been playing for well over an hour when my phone rang, it was Gabby’s ring tone. So I answered, of course I was going to answer.

“Hello?” 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Playing video games and debating about calling for pizza. What are you doing?”

God, I hope she wasn’t calling to tell me she’d gotten out of the shower or something! 

“I’m very bored and I kind of don’t want to be here alone.” 

“Simon bothering you?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not really him. He’s in California. I just…I’ve never been great alone.” 

“Do you want me to come get you? We can do pizza and hang out.”

“Or you can tell me your address and I can get a cab, you can order pizza we should arrive at the same time.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind coming to you.” 

She giggled. “I think I’ve had too many mimosas, I totally just heard you were coming for me.” 

I nearly dropped the controller. “No, that’s not what I said.”

But I wouldn’t mind doing just that! Shit!

“I’ll get a cab, you get the pizza.” 

“Deal. I’ll text the address.” 

She did sound a little different but not too drunk. I text the address once we hung up and then I called for pizza and well, put clothes on. I could totally just stay naked but I wasn’t sure the pizza delivery guy or Gabby would approve. She was right, both she and the pizza guy arrived at the same time but I almost fainted. She was wearing my shirt and I didn’t see one under it, added I didn’t see shorts or anything, I was certain she had to have something under it. I let her in, paid him and we sat down for lunch.

“I kind of expected worse.” 

“Worse?” I asked.

“Yeah, like..I expected dirty clothes everywhere, dirty dishes, tons of pizza boxes.” 

“I actually cleaned a bit this morning. But I try not to be a slob.” 

She’d opted for a beer, which was so odd for her. Yet, her phone vibrated four times in the thirty or so minutes we sat there eating, none of them warranted her attention so that meant it was probably Simon. She ate very well though, clearing half of it. Which was normal for me but not her. 

“Gabriella, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I just skipped breakfast this morning, choosing mimosas instead of eggs.” 

I cleaned up after lunch and then we flopped onto the sofa, I could see shorts when she sat down, they were just very short and they were cut off. But she sat there a moment, clearly something was wrong. I slid over and moved her head to face me.

“What’s wrong? I haven’t seen you drink like this and it’s clear something is wrong. You know I will listen Gabs.” 

She blinked and I could tell there was extra water in her eyes.

“I called the police yesterday and had an officer come out and I reported the messages and calls and they told me they weren’t threatening and there was no law against him sending me pictures of his dick or of us or whatever. There’s nothing they can do.”

“He still hadn’t stopped?” 

“All he wants is another chance…”

“But that’s not what you want, is it?” 

She shook her head. “No. I think Abby and Max would kick my ass if I even considered it.” 

She finished the second beer and sat back.

“Do you mind me asking why you had me come pick you up from that house a few weeks ago?” 

She looked confused at first. “You mean from Newton’s house?” 

“Yes. I asked Isaac and you told him you were going and that he was bringing you back. But you called upset, you just never said why.” 

She snorted. “Because I was an idiot, because I believed the lies he told me.”

I waited, wanting to know why she believed that.

“How did you meet Newton?” 

She smiled some. “I met him when I was sixteen. I wasn’t in a great place and he was stable. He pulled me into the touring and roadie part, traveling with his band. He photographed me, made me feel like I mattered to him. I tested out of high school right after my 17 th birthday. Not that the bastards who adopted me cared. He showed me things…”

She got up and got another beer, fuck the stupid counter for being in the way of her bending over. She came back and sat down.

“Newton was kinky at best, he didn’t care where we were. Park slides, back of the tour bus, in the bunks. I thought he loved me and then I caught him with Mary. I couldn’t handle that so I just walked away. I hadn’t seen him in years when he showed up at the venue, told me he and Mary had a kid and they were separated. Found me at the hotel and asked me over, promise of a CD which he could have brought the next day.”

I remembered her having a CD in her hands that night, one I hadn’t seen since. I had said I would listen and this was the most open she’d been in months, so I wasn’t going to say anything stupid.

“It was fine at first, we had lunch and went to his house. We were going through photos and reminiscing when he said he hadn’t photographed anyone else since I left, that I had this devastated and pissed look. I told him to photograph me.”

My ears perked up some, there were photographs? Yet, I didn’t say anything about them. Just waited quietly for her to finish.

“I remembered you asking about the tattoo at some point I started to feel like I did then, like he wanted me there and like I mattered to him. I asked him to photograph the tattoo, knowing I’d have to be pretty close to naked for that. I should have known better, things were getting out of hand too fast and I was finding no impossible to say. Mary called, he claimed she had to bring their daughter over and when she arrived I kept waiting and then I went out and saw them. No kid. They weren’t separated and when she asked who I was he called me a client. He burned all of the photos to a disc for me and I told him I’d get a cab. They were all going to take an hour and his neighborhood, not that great.” 

That warm spreading heat was anger, not that she had been weak and almost had sex with this guy but because he knew how to play her to get what he wanted. I was an asshole, I’d admit to that shit but I wouldn’t ever try to trick someone into sex.

“It sounds like maybe his call was good for you. Sorry I was just an ass. I saw you leave and I guess I overreacted to why you’d be leaving. Although, sounds like his plans were right up where I was thinking.” 

“I didn’t go with the intention of sex.” 

“I know. So, what about Simon? Was he worse than that?” 

She laughed. “You need something stronger than this to open that can of worms.” 

“Or…wager it. Your game is here. We’ll play individual races, one question per win.”

She looked at me and it was clear she was buzzed but not drunk. “and if we don’t want to answer the questions?”

I considered that one, she had a point that it’s possible I may ask something she really doesn’t want to elaborate on or she could ask me one. Yet, the idea was to get her to open up to me more, to talk about what bothers her.

“If you don’t want to answer the question, then a second question can be asked or a task given.”

“Are there any limits to the questions we ask?” 

“No. No limits on anything.” 

“Okay.” 

I switched the games and we got signed in and she picked first and of course, curvy road and she won. I was totally expecting some random question about sex or games or anything, but I didn’t expect the one she asked.

“How did you really feel when you caught Priscilla?” 

I considered passing but if I wanted her to open up to me then it was fair that I did the same thing to her.

“It hurt. I loved Crystal as well but she came to me and we talked it out. We were better as friends than we were a couple. I thought Priscilla wanted that long-term relationship that ends with the white picket fence and kids. I thought I was ready and when I caught her and realized most everything that bitch told me was a lie. It hurt like hell. It felt like she ripped my heart out. Which is basically what she did.” 

She blinked and looked shocked, apparently she didn’t expect such openness maybe, I wasn’t sure. But she chose the next race and I just knew she did it on purpose, it was a drag race and she wasn’t the best with those so I knew I’d win, which I did.

“That was intentional on your behalf. Was having sex on slides with other people around, normal for you?” 

“Hey, not fair if I ask them all. Depends on your definition of normal actually. Newton was the only one I did that with and for the most part he liked private settings over public, but sometimes we just didn’t want to wait. As for other people Simon was the same way.” 

I detected something else in her phrase with Simon, just a dip in her voice. I would have to win to ask, but she won the next one.

“How old were you for your first time having sex?”

“I was sixteen and a half and it was my first girlfriend, Crystal.”

She took the next race too, fairly easy and I wondered if my assessment of her being drunk was a bit off. I would have assumed her ability to race would be compromised with the drinks.

“Exactly how many sexual partners have you had since Crystal?” 

I mentally cursed ever suggesting this and yet, I knew passing would lower my chances.

“Including Crystal, seventeen. Although sixteen were after Priscilla.” 

I expected some shocked reaction, fear or something that said she was totally disgusted with the number, instead she chose another drag race and I assumed it was for me, no, it was the one damn drag race she knew so I looked at her.

“Are you positive there are no mini-versions of you running around anywhere?” 

“I am positive, Crystal was the only one that I didn’t use protection with and it was only twice.” 

She tilted her head. “So you’re saying that no matter how badly you wanted it, you remembered the condom?” 

“Yes. It wasn’t long after Crystal and I had sex that Taylor’s girlfriend said she was pregnant, false report but it was enough for me to know I didn’t want to be that person. That was two questions by the way.” 

“Then ask two next time you win.” 

I chose the next one and tried my hardest, barely winning by like a millisecond.

“How old were you the first time you had sex?” 

“My fourteenth birthday.”

I waited to see if she’d tell me who, I was sure she remembered, when she didn’t I looked up.

“I’m sure you remember who he was.” 

“I don’t think you want his name.” 

“I wouldn’t have asked, if I didn’t. I volunteered the name.” 

“My first time was with my neighbor, whose name is Maxwell.”

I couldn’t ask any more questions, so I chose the next race, she won but asked me what my favorite color was, which I said was blue. Her next question asked if I could cook or if take out was all I could do, I could cook but I didn’t often because it was usually just me. I finally managed to win!

“Did you and Max actually date?” 

She finished the remainder of the can. “No, we didn’t.”

That made no sense to me, she’s just told me she had sex with him at fourteen and yet, they never dated?! Fuck I had another hundred questions to ask now. I guess it was good I won the next one.

“If you didn’t date him why did you have sex with him?”

“Because I wanted too? You didn’t date sixteen of your partners. It was..complicated.”

“So you wanted more than just that once but he didn’t, I guess I can understand that.” 

She sighed. “It wasn’t just once Zac. We had sex until I was sixteen, until he decided to fucking leave me there with the jackass while he went off touring with some band. Don’t worry, he told me often that all we had was a friendship with benefits and I was the stupid one that didn’t believe that, up until he walked away.” 

Yet, she called him near daily on the tour, it didn’t quite sound like that was all there was to it, but she won the next game and she sat there a moment thinking.

“I’m going to assume that while the number of sex partners is high, the ones that didn’t quite get that far is higher. Do you have any idea how many didn’t get that far?” 

“You mean the ones that stopped at oral sex?” 

“Yep.” 

“I can’t answer it because I don’t know, a lot? It’s all Priscilla would do but often tours didn’t allow for much time so it was often quick.” 

The next two she won, asking me again about just favorite, favorite band moment was obviously when the first record came out and childhood memory was just being with family. I was shocked when I won the next one because she’d completely spun out.

“What is your favorite childhood memory? Anything before 12.” 

Her eyes seem to actually glaze over and she sat quietly for at least three minutes, surely it wasn’t that hard for her to find a moment that she found pleasant or overly happy.

“Being told that we were being adopted into a permanent family. No more switching, no more being taken back for some reason. No more group homes. I can’t even say that my last name being changed to Frost wasn’t pleasant to me. First time in my life where I had a real Mommy and a real Daddy.”

I let those words replay, she had said being that we were, we implied there was someone else with her and she had no siblings, Taylor had asked before. Yet, I couldn’t ask and there was something about the look on her face that said that memory was tainted somehow. She got up and got another drink, finishing most in the kitchen before she came back with the open one and an unopened one.

Yet, it was showing because she lost the next two races and I stuck to something simple, favorite color which was black, blue and sometimes red and favorite food which oddly was spaghetti. The next one she lost though, she’d turned down the wrong shortcut and got trapped. Clearly it was frustrating her that she was losing.

“When we played truth or dare, several weeks ago I helped you to bed. You asked me where Shawn was. Who is Shawn?” 

The controller fell out of her hand and she just stared at me, fuck that was indeed the right question to ask but just based on her expression it was a subject that was even worse than Simon. Her eyes seem to focus on something behind me and what color was in her cheeks just drained away. 

“Gabby?” I asked.

“Pass. I really don’t care what you ask for.” 

I blinked, she’d passed and it sounded almost like she’d even entertain having sex to avoid that question. I’d definitely hit the jackpot but it was also very clear she wouldn’t be telling me who he was. I also knew that while she said she didn’t care, she would. 

“That disc of pictures, where is it?” 

“It’s at home in my bedroom put up. Why?” 

“When we go find dinner we’ll stop by and get it, you said you didn’t care what I asked for. So it’s seeing the pictures on the disc.”

“Um…I don’t…There are pictures of me having sex on that disc Zac.” 

It was my turn to be a little stunned. “As tempting as those sound, I’ll let you show the ones that have you covered in them.”

“Okay.” 

I guess she feared me asking anything else about this Shawn person, because she tried extra hard and won the next one by minutes.

“Do you have a favorite sex position?”

That was a bit strange. “Depends on the situation really.”

“That’s not an answer.” 

“If it’s random any position where I don’t see their face, if it’s like a relationship then I don’t have a favorite, they are all good.” 

“No wonder Anna hates you.” 

“Anna? Are you fucking serious?” 

“What? You think I didn’t see those tweets? I saw the ones from September too, after Colorado.”

I didn’t even know she had twitter! But it was going for 5 now and I kind of was getting hungry. 

“One more race and then we have some decent food?” I asked.

“Sounds fine to me.” 

She won the race we played and I waited, she was thinking hard on the question too. 

“Considering the number of partners and the lots of oral partners, why did you have problems with the blonde in her van? She was not quiet about that on Twitter at all.” 

I blinked at her, how often did these women talk about shit?! I wasn’t quite sure that I wanted her to know that the entire reason was her.

“I’m not sure. Maybe you rejecting me hurt my ego too much. Trust me, no problems when I’m alone.” 

She laid the controller on the coffee top and I saved and exited the game. She was still walking fine but I was pretty sure I needed to avoid places that had alcohol, so I chose Mexicali’s in town. She did order a soda which was good and she ate well, which was a good thing. She clearly didn’t think I was serious about the disc until I parked in front of the apartment.

“I’ll wait on you.” 

She sighed and then went inside, she didn’t turn any lights on but I recalled the way it looked Tuesday. It was obvious that this was Maxwell’s apartment and not hers. Which made me wonder if they truly were just friends. She was taking forever but when she came back out I noticed she’d changed into pants.

“Were you getting cold?” 

“Yeah, nippy at night.” 

She had the disc in her hand and I drove back to my apartment. I had no idea how long she was planning to stay but she’d nearly finished my 12 pack which was fine I hadn’t liked the brand anyway. She wasted no time getting one and I got my laptop. She put the disc in.

“You can view any folder but number four, seven, fourteen, and twenty. The other’s I am covered somehow.” 

She then sat the laptop in my lap, the folders numbered one to twenty-four. I just started with the first one, which were pretty simplistic. She was wearing longer shorts, long t-shirts and while her hair was pretty long it was the color it was now. The folder also included shots that were tour related, standing beside a drum set or at the keyboards. Yet the next folder showed a marked change, black mini skirt with a black bathing suit top, and thigh high heels, she was on a stage and it looked like he was down on the floor, fuck they were hot pictures. There were also groups photos, her with other members of the band I presumed, men and women. There was one where she was sitting in a girls lap, both of them had black hair. The next set was the ones on the tour bus, I’d seen a few but clearly not all and they were all very nicely done, that black hair looked so different. I started to click four and she cleared her throat, oh yeah…Four was porn picture. Set 5 was close to three, the topless ones.

I moved through them rather slow, most of them were very close to porn but set eight I stared.

“Leopard print?” I asked.

She leaned over. “It’s a Halloween set. It was done after we met but he said he had to have it. I was a leopard, it’s all I had.” 

“You make a hot cat.” 

As I moved there was some pretty nice ones and then a pink set of lingerie which I didn’t linger on those, I was certain if I did the laptop wouldn’t sit very steady in my lap. 

I liked the set she had on the beach, a white pair of boy shorts, no shoes and a striped shirt that barely was long enough but they were sensual without being porn. I lingered on those because while she smiled and seemed happy, there was clearly something she missed and wanted. The next set was pretty much the same but a blue bathing suit set and no shirt, there were rings 0n the sides. Fourteen I skipped and the next few were kind of playful a girl next door theme with a long sleeve grey shirt and socks and I would assume boy shorts or normal panties. The next was like a denim skirt with a white tube top and black vest, these were nice photos of her. 

“Really? School girl?” 

“His idea, not mine.” 

Seventeen and eighteen were fairly sexy ones, mostly lingerie type suit in seventeen and nineteen was a black skirt, with knee high boots and a white t-shirt with Love across the front in red. Twenty was a no go set so I went to 21 and she got up to go to the bathroom, 21 was Halloween themes with a police outfit. She was however holding a real gun and that was kind of hot. I paused a moment and when I opened twenty-two I nearly spit my Dr. Pepper all over the keyboard. The first picture that came up wasn’t bad, she had on a pair of black leather boy shorts and a black bathing suit top, not a big deal, but the third picture showed her hands tied up behind her and the farther I went the more tied up she was. I had to adjust myself and the laptop. I was just sitting completely dumbfounded and confused when I heard her gasp. The last picture showed her tied up pretty damn well.

“Shit! I forgot about those.” 

“You…I…” 

“Sorry…” 

“I…didn’t…” 

She moved to the next folder which showed her completely dressed in blue jeans and a tan jacket, she was outside and it was snowing. Yet, I couldn’t erase the images of her tied up. The twenty-forth set was clearly the new ones, her hair was much shorter and the color it was now. But she had a lollipop and that didn’t help. The last set she took the laptop and I was confused.

“There are some nudes, but he got a good one of just the tattoo.” 

She turned it around and it really was a good shot of the tattoo, which looked awesome. But she didn’t show me any others in that folder and she then removed the disc.

“So..Um…I’m going to assume Newton was the one who tied you up in those picture?” 

“Yeah, he was more adventurous.” 

She somehow found a bottle of vodka that I didn’t even know existed in my kitchen and she settled down on the other end of the sofa, Simon hadn’t laid off today but she just wasn’t checking. She was flipping through now and I blinked when she just drank straight from the bottle. I wanted to ask, but I didn’t. She was just sitting there.

“You want to watch a movie or something?” 

“You can do whatever you want, just let me know when you’re tired.” 

“Do you want to just play?” 

“I can.” 

We played for a few hours but while I wasn’t staring I noticed when she got a little too drunk because her racing ability just dropped to nothing. I looked at her and she was watching and racing just not well.

“Mi ablty drove shit…” 

Yep, she was beyond just drunk. I got the controller and finished quickly.

“You can just watch.” 

I didn’t think she could move that well drunk, but I moved to take the bottle from her and then I was laying back and her lips were firmly attached to mine. I could taste the vodka on her lips and she was aggressive, running her tongue across my lips before biting. I couldn’t deny that this was what I wanted, her body was pressed against mine, warm and soft. Her hands were in my hair and yet despite the fact that she was here and clearly wanting more I couldn’t. 

“Gabriella.” 

Her hands moved and she pushed herself up, which basically caused her hips to grind into mine, god damn my luck! 

“This is not what you want.” 

“Woldnt bee here if not.”

I moved her hair and I really wanted to take this and run, she may never say yes any other way but she was clearly very drunk and I knew that even if she wanted too, it would be wrong. I wasn’t drunk and I know she was adamant that she didn’t do one night stands. 

“Gabby, it’s not what you want.”

She pouted at me! “I do.”

“You’re drunk.” 

It took sheer willpower to sit up on my own, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I knew it was the right thing. Yet she was the one that slid away and back to the corner seat, but I didn’t let her take the bottle with her. She’d had more than enough to drink. Her phone went off as she sat up and she looked at it but didn’t make any movement to get it. 

I reset the game, intended to play a bit longer and to give her some time to sober up before sending her home, of which I would take her myself. I heard her phone twice more and when I glanced she was just staring at it but her hands were shaking. 

I turned the game off and the television, she didn’t even move and I slid over next to her. 

“What did he send you?” 

“Why bother? You’re like Shawn, you don’t want me around either.”

I really wasn’t like this Shawn person, she didn’t want to talk about him at all and that’s the second time she’d mentioned his name and it implied that he simply left. Who the hell could he be? I was going to regret this, I was so sure I would but she looked so down. It was early for bed for me but I hadn’t slept well anyway and clearly she wasn’t either because of Simon. I pulled the phone from her hand and she looked at me.

“I think it’s bedtime.” 

“I’ll call the cab.” 

“No, you’re staying here. My bed is plenty big enough and you are way too drunk to be left alone right now.” 

She didn’t seem to understand but I got up and got her hand. She was very unstable but I left her phone on the counter and guided her to my room. Yes, I was going to regret this. I was just glad I cleaned up and had clean sheets on the bed. My intention was to lay here until she was asleep and then go to the living room, but as soon as the lights were off she moved beside me. I laid there waiting, listening until her breathing was deep but the quietness was too much for me as well. The last thing I remember was her hand moving across my abdomen and the slight pinch as she got a hold of my shirt.

 


	18. Simon's Secrets

POV: Gabby / Zac

 

October 19, 2007

I was rather confused when I woke up with the major hangover. For starters I was staring at furniture that didn’t belong in my bedroom and then there was the feeling of someone against my back and the arm that was laying across my waist. Yet, I was still fully dressed. It took several minutes to remember where I was and what had happened.

Realization that I’d pretty much thrown myself at him and he didn’t do anything, why? Because I was drunk. I eased myself out of his grip, thankfully he was out cold. I’d woken up because my bladder was complaining. I went to the kitchen after that and found glasses and got some water.

“Aspirin…I know he has some.” 

It took me five minutes to find the little basket with aspirin and first aid basics. I sat down on the end of the sofa and just enjoyed the quietness. The more I got woken up the more I remembered telling him. He’d mainly asked about Newton and myself. He really was a good listener and he had been open and as far as I could tell, honest with his answers. I heard my phone ringing and it was Maxwell’s tone so I followed it.

“Hey.” 

“Hey you, been a few days are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Gabby.” 

“I uh..came to Zac’s yesterday and got a little drunk. I’m fine though.” 

“Do I need to come kick his ass?” 

“No. He was a perfect gentleman.” 

“Shocking, but I hear he can be. I was just checking because I hadn’t heard from you.”

I smiled some. “I’m good.” 

“Okay. Call me tonight?” 

“I will.” 

I hung-up and saw the dozens of messages and just deleted them all without reading. I was still sleepy and I considered just laying on the sofa but I recalled feeling safe. So I went back to his room and laid back down. He actually woke me up at 9:30 when he tripped and cussed.

“Zac?” I asked.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” 

“No problem, what are you doing?” 

“Uh..I was getting dressed actually.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing I can’t see you.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

I just waited, with my head covered until he was done doing whatever he was doing and then I sat up. He’d changed into blue jean pants, black ones and a striped shirt that was grey and dark navy blue. 

“Did you sleep okay?” 

“Yes, but you really could have left me on the couch.” 

“That would have been rude, although honestly I was going to go there myself when you fell asleep. But you kind of got my shirt.” 

“I’m uh..clingy is I think how Abby put it.” 

“You’ve slept with Abby?” 

“Yes but no sex. Just sleeping.”

“You didn’t really act like you wanted to be there alone.” 

“I don’t um..do well alone.”

“I understand. So, I know there’s nothing here for breakfast or lunch or dinner, or snacks beside the vodka and I think it’s best if you avoid that today.” 

“Yeah, I uh found your aspirin when I woke up earlier.”

“So, if you want we can drop by the apartment so you can change and then we can find food.” 

“I should be fine in this.”

I got up and straightened the bed some before putting my shoes back on. He did a fast food breakfast, quick and simple. We then went back to his place. I chose water to drink and watched him some random movie with him. He glanced the few times Simon sent a message.

“Does he ever sleep?” 

“He does and I think he found some program to time shit.” 

“Maybe.” 

I knew better than to bottle everything, Maxwell saw the epic breakdown in March as a result of that. Abby tried to prevent it for so long but couldn’t. I wasn’t sure that he would even understand or care, but he’d listened and he’d been respectful even when I clearly hadn’t been.

When the movie went off he asked me if I wanted to play games or watch another movie.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to talk.” 

“That is an option as well.”

He turned the television off and turned to me, I just looked at him confused.

“What?” 

“I don’t know many guys that actually want to talk.” 

“Hey, I told you twice if you wanted too I would listen. Did you think I lied about that?” 

“I didn’t expect this undivided attention.” 

“Makes me special that’s all. So, you wanted to talk. What about?” 

“You asked about Simon.” 

“I did, but you said I needed something stronger to open that can of worms, I assumed if the vodka didn’t work nothing would.” 

“Well, you asked about him and if he was worse than Newton.” 

“Newton didn’t seem all that bad really, man can take damn good photos. I may have more questions about him.” 

“Those probably are all relate to sex.” 

“Pretty much, but was Simon worse?” 

“Yeah, he was.” 

“When did you meet him?” 

“June, 2004. I was dating Tammy’s brother and she was his girlfriend at the time. She got me the job with his band touring actually, never questioned anything. By the end of the month she was no longer his girlfriend I was. Tammy was a blonde by the way. He didn’t know about my past or anything so when I told him I didn’t want sex for a while he was fine with it.”

“Your past at that point couldn’t have been that bad.” 

“Newton and I broke up in 2001 and I just drifted from guy to guy, not always sex. But, for the most part it was.” 

“Is that why you didn’t react harshly to my number?” 

“I have no room to talk on that subject, oddly I can’t even say I was half as careful as you. No kids though. Max actually made me see a doctor in April. So, I can’t say anything to you.”

“So, you met Simon, wanted to kind of see where it was going before being more involved?” 

“Yeah. Simon was dominating in many ways. He hated the black hair for starters, when I met him I had brown roots, I hadn’t had time to touch up the roots and mid-July I mentioned doing that and he told me I wasn’t allowed too.” 

“Just told you?” 

“Yeah. I was 21 and I hadn’t listened to anyone in years. We stopped and Scarlet was going to get her red highlight touched up so I went with her and got mine done too. Scarlet is the lead singer for Simon’s band. He noticed the moment we got back and he asked. I told him it needed to be done and I did it, that it was my hair.”

“It is your hair and it was very nice in the pictures. You look good with black hair.” 

“He didn’t agree. I went to walk away and he grabbed my hair and pulled me through the venue to the green room. Screaming that I needed to learn to listen, first time since I was twelve that I got spanked, it wasn’t anything like what Newton had done, so Simon’s intention was just pain. Hurt like hell and when he was done, I realized that everyone was there watching. He then cut my hair, up to my shoulders. Told me I wasn’t allowed to dye it anymore.”

He seemed a bit shocked, most would. “He actually like...spanked you as if you were a child?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t the first time Newton had before but the difference was Newton stopped when I told him it hurt, Simon didn’t. Newton’s were lighter and Simon’s was full blown hits each time. I couldn’t really sit down after that for a few days.” 

I was pretty certain the little flames I saw in his eyes weren’t directed at me, so I didn’t fear them. 

“Surely that was a one-time thing?” He asked.

“No, that was just the first occurrence. He cut my hair, fucked it up and I had to get it fixed, he literally told the woman how to cut it and what she couldn’t do. After that I wasn’t allowed to cut it or dye it without his approval.”

He waited patiently and I was sure the lack of words was because he was fearful of exploding on the wrong person.

“He was fine with how I dressed as long as I was covered, no bathing suit tops, no tube tops, it had to be long enough that if I put my arms up I still had inches underneath the bra line. Maxwell tried to contact me then but Simon wouldn’t let me talk to him. I could talk to Abby but he had to be there and if she said anything about him I had to hang-up.” 

I took a moment to get more water, even if the vodka bottle looked way more appealing I didn’t need it right now. I had told Maxwell sober I could tell him. I returned to the end of the sofa I was on, liking that the middle cushion was providing space. 

“Damien, the bass player not the regular one that was Ash. Damien apparently knew Tammy’s brother and her brother told him that I wasn’t any saint or anything and mentioned just a few things we did in our six months together, he told Simon.”

“You hadn’t told him anything?” 

“I was afraid too, he used spankings often Zac. It wasn’t just one time, anything he deemed wrong that was his go too. Talk back? You get spanked for it. Wire in the wrong place, drums not set up right, it didn’t matter to him. If he thought it was wrong, that’s what he did.” 

“That’s why you were afraid when Isaac picked you up at Verizon? He said you seemed terrified.” 

“I hadn’t seen Isaac do anything or be that mad at anyone, I didn’t know what he’d do. Fear of the unknown is quite powerful as well.”

“He would never do that Gabby.”

“I’m aware of that now, but at that moment I didn’t know. Apparently Maxwell told him something, he didn’t tell him the truth but told him the prior tour manager was abusive. What Maxwell meant was Simon was.”

“I’m going to assume he didn’t react well to finding out about the past items?” 

“No. He didn’t. Damien asked me in the lounge of the bus in January if I particularly liked being tied up. I was drinking and didn’t think about it, so I answered honestly. Simon heard us. I think that was the fastest I’d ever sobered up, he actually broke the door separating the two areas. It’s not like he didn’t want too, I just didn’t want too. He yelled, screamed, didn’t care that the whole fucking band was there. I got up to get away but you know that’s hard to do in a 72 foot bus.”

“Yeah, getting away from someone is pretty hard.” 

“We argued in the front, I kept telling him I just wanted to wait to make sure that he and I weren’t just some fling like before. Abby had talked to me and made me realize that eventually I was going to either get pregnant or get something worse. He didn’t really care.”

“Guess he felt even that was worth some spanking?” 

“No, I finally realized he was pissed off and I tried to let things calm down. Told him I’d sit there in the front, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the back. They knew about the spankings, most of the time one or all were present.”

I was having a lot of trouble forming the words and I just sat there, those memories still painful and fresh even though it had been years ago. 

“Gabriella?” 

“He told me I didn’t have the right to say no to him, his exact words were whores didn’t have the right to say no. I shouldn’t have said anything but I told him that wasn’t what I was. That was the first time he hit me, hard enough to make my nose bleed and it knocked me to the floor. I can’t really explain the rest.” 

“I don’t think you have to, I think I know where you’re going with it. Did no one stop him? Not anyone else on that bus?” 

“They were encouraging him, they never stopped him. The roadie for that tour actually took pictures of him. One’s he’s been sending me, ones the police won’t do anything about.” 

“Wait, he’s sending you pictures of that time?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay to say it Zac. He’s sending me pictures of him raping me. Like that’s a good point and I’d come back for that.” 

“That’s not happening.” 

“You sound like Max.” 

“Did anyone, try to do anything?” 

“No. The whole crew knew he was abusive, they knew I said no, they just watched and I think the men actually jacked off during that, I really wasn’t focused on them. Soon as he was done I went to the bathroom to throw up. Which, did nothing to calm him by the way.” 

“He deserved to be beaten with a bat at that point.”

“As bad as it was I still stayed, days later he apologized and made a bunch of promises never to do that again and I fell for every one of them. He started teaching me then, his way of apologizing to me because when I’d asked in August he said no. I caught him just before the one year mark with another girl, a blonde. I left, few weeks later he came over and apologized, made a bunch of promises and I believed them all. Even though Abby told me not to go back I did.”

He got up to get himself a drink and handed me a glass of orange juice and I could smell the vodka in it.

“It’s not much but it may help calm your nerves a bit.” 

“Not much else to say really. We were fine a bit, but during the next fall tour I was doing his sound checks for him and we got done early, they were replaying a taped session to test the video equipment and I went to the back, another blonde bitch, another set of worthless apologies. I left again and went back again. I caught him earlier this year at home, the bitch was in our bedroom when I got home. I yelled, screamed and then I slapped him.” 

“Sounds like he needed it.” 

I finished the entire glass and sat it down. “He nearly broke my arm for that. I knew better than to hit him. It was March, it was pouring down rain and when he was done beating me he threw me out, literally. He packed 1 bag for me and told me get the fuck off his property.”

“This past March?” 

“Yeah. Abby wasn’t in town, she was off at college. I had no other friends and I knew if I went to Scarlet she’d just call him. The same for the other two, not that I wanted too, they encouraged his abusive behavior. I walked three hours to get to Maxwell’s apartment. It was 3:34 when I rang the doorbell. I was afraid that he’d turn me away, but he finally opened the door and he didn’t even ask, just guided me inside and got rid of the soaking wet clothes, warm shower and he found like the smallest size sweat suit he owned, still too big. Tucked me in and laid there until I was asleep. He didn’t even ask, didn’t question. By the time I woke up the next morning I had a doctor’s appointment.”

“Why a doctor’s appointment?” 

“He was in the bathroom when I showered, come on you know he’s seen me before. It wasn’t weird. He saw the bruises and he said when he got my arm I had yelped, he was afraid. He took me to get checked out, hairline fracture that healed fine. Had he twisted my arm any harder he would have broken it.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing Max does care about you.” 

“He would have protected me if I hadn’t been so stupid when he left.” 

He moved and pulled me in for a tight bear hug. “You’re not stupid Gabby. Is that why you didn’t want to go with him last week?” 

I was rather stunned, I was liking this feeling but I knew it wouldn’t end well, he didn’t want anything beyond just sex. Yet, he didn’t seem to be pushing that and really, if he was the asshole that everyone claimed, why hadn’t he let me do more the night before? He was the one that stopped it.

“He was horny, that’s all he wanted me on the bus for. I also knew that if I got on the bus, he was going to hurt me. Why did you stop him?” 

He’d let me go, so I was sitting back up but he was still in the center seat of the couch.

“Well, when you screamed it alarmed me, I didn’t know him and I was thinking he was trying to kidnap you or something. Once I knew I just didn’t like the way he looked at you. It was almost predatory and the way you reacted told me something was off. When I saw him dragging you, I knew that wasn’t right. Maxwell assured Isaac you would finish your contract out and you were worried about Isaac firing you with the Newton thing. So, I came over. The way he had your arm and the way he looked, I just knew you couldn’t go with him. Lame excuse, really if you chose to go there was nothing we could do.” 

“I didn’t want too.” 

“I know. This may sound strange but knowing how Simon is, I don’t feel comfortable taking you back to the apartment knowing you will be there alone.” 

“It’s fine. Simon is in California.” 

“Their California shows end today Gabby, it’s not far and they have a week before the next show. Does he know Maxwell is out of town?” 

“Yeah, he knows.” 

“And he knows you are here alone?”

“He doesn’t know Abby’s back at school but I guess it’s not farfetched but really, where would I go?”

“Here, you can take my room and I’ll take the couch, believe me I sleep well anywhere I am.” 

“But…” 

“Gabriella, he hurt you and really, would you have left in March if he hadn’t made you?” 

“No.” 

“If he’s desperate enough to send you reminder pictures of that time, then I can see him coming here to get you. Knowing you are alone. I don’t feel comfortable letting you go there for the next few days and be there alone. Besides, do you know how boring it is here without someone to talk too?”

“Oh, I see. Has nothing to do with my safety you’re just bored to death and want company. What? You going to keep handing me shirts to wear too?” 

“That shirt looks better on you, than it ever has on me.”

“Muhum, has nothing to do with Taylor’s shirt or Carrick’s jacket?” 

He tilted his head down. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying you got jealous then, you wanted it to be your shirt.”

He just smiled. “Just stay here, please? For my own sanity.” 

“Only if I take the couch, I don’t feel right kicking you out of your bedroom.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, but if that’s all I have to do then the couch is yours.” 

“Good, can I lay back down then?” 

He laughed. “Sure.” 

He slid down into the floor and got the controller and I laid down. I didn’t think I would sleep.

**-Zac-**

I chose a game that would allow me to kill lots of things, she’d laid down and within thirty minutes her eyes were closed and she was asleep. I got the feeling that since Simon began to send her messages, she really hadn’t slept well. Not that I could blame her because often we all heard her tone going off all the time.

My blood was boiling at how Simon treated her. The piece of shit excuse for a man is what he was. I couldn’t imagine how she felt or handled what he did to her during the last few years, raping her because she said no? Spanking a grown woman? That was just his way of hurting her and humiliating her. I really wished he’d show up again just so I could turn his face into jell-o. His band was no better either, allowing it! Scarlet, the only apparent female really was a shitty excuse for one also because she should have done something to better protect her. The upside to all my anger was I managed to annihilate my previous score on the game and jump into the 1 st spot on the leader boards. It was about 2:15 when my phone rang, it wasn’t a number I knew so I answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Zac Hanson?” he asked.

“That’s me…who is this?” 

“It’s Max.” 

“Well, hello Max. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?” 

“I called to tell you to stay the fuck away from Gabby. She really doesn’t need your bullshit.” 

I glanced at her asleep on my couch and I could have sworn Max sounded almost jealous that she would even be near me.

“How am I to stay away when she’s touring with us?” 

“The fair. I have other friends and they know who she is. Not to mention there are several photos of you two on Instagram.”

“Really? I may need to check them out. I asked her to the fair, she didn’t have to go.”

“I know how you are, you don’t do relationships and I be damned if I am going to allow her to fuck around with you and get hurt again.” 

I was already pissed off at Simon, this wasn’t helping.

“Like you did when you left after two years of sex? You know nothing about how I am.” 

“I know you like blondes, big tits, and easy. She’s not your type Zac. Just leave her alone. I know you’ve hit on her before and I know she said no.”

“I respect her no. I’m not Simon. She’s old enough to make her own decisions.” 

“You know nothing about her history Zac.” 

“On the contrary I know quite a bit, foster parents, adoptions, about you.” 

He was quiet. “She told you?” 

“Yes. Without me hurting her, on her own. I get it, you’re her knight in shining armor you saved her from the big bad wolf. But you’re not here, for the record Max. She’s asleep on my couch and she’s agreed to stay here until we leave because Simon showing up and now having time has me worried.” 

“Hold up…Simon showing up?” 

“Yes, last week. Tried to pull her onto their tour bus and I stopped him. He was in California but there last show was yesterday and they have a week off. I was worried that he would show up. He knows you’re out of town, he knows she’s alone. I talked her into staying here, he will not come here and if he does he won’t be leaving without an ambulance.” 

“I assume she told you about him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Fine, I do know that you respect the word no. But if you hurt her, you’ll be dealing with me.” 

He then hung-up. I had no plans to hurt her. I laid my phone down and watched her sleep for a few minutes. I didn’t understand what this feeling was. This need to make her feel better. Whatever it was, I wasn’t quite sure it was a bad thing. I kept playing, but about 4:30 I nudged her. I was starving and I knew she needed to get clothes and stuff.

She blinked and eventually sat up, hair all stuck up on one side.

“No lie, I’m dying of starvation.” 

“I need a shower.” 

“My shower works.” 

“Sure, let me shower and just what? Go to dinner naked?” 

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” 

“Of course not. Or better, I can just borrow your clothes? I am sure that your pants would be way too big.” 

“I kind of meant you could shower tonight, after getting your clothes and stuff.” 

“Fine. Do you have a hair brush at least? I don’t think you’ve ever used one.” 

“In the bathroom, yes.” 

She got up and when she came back her hair had been brushed. We got dinner first and then went by the apartment to get her clothes and bags for the tour. She was repacking because the temperatures were changing so she needed pants and long sleeves. We then headed back to my apartment where she declared she was using the jetted tub. I sighed, fuck I wish I could join her. Instead, I played video games and wished I could see her in the tub. This was going to be a long few days but she was right, I was bored and at least there would be someone here to play games with, have lunches and dinner with, and talk too. Since the person that my brain wanted to bed was in my house but not saying yes. She came back out in a one piece footed pajamas set.

“A onesie?” I asked.

“They’re footed pajamas!” 

“So sexy, footed pajamas.” 

“Your definition of sexy is nothing, I really can’t parade around your apartment that way.” 

“Again, wouldn’t bother me.” 

“Sure, this from the guy that totally shut me down.” 

I rolled my eyes. “You were drunk. Believe me, stopping you was the last thing I wanted to do. But, I also didn’t want you to hate me or yourself this morning. Come on, you really going to tell me if I hadn’t stopped you, that you’d be hunky dory this morning?” 

She just stared at me but didn’t say anything, so I smiled.

“You know a simple ‘you were right Zac’ is fine here.” 

She laughed. “Admit that you were right? You really are dreaming there. Now give me a controller so I can kill something.” 

I tossed the second one and she had improved some and then she blew me up.

“What the hell? You’re supposed to be on MY side!” 

“Oops.” 

“Be blowing me up for nothing!”

About 11 Max called her and they talked for a bit but she yawned during the call and I tried to get her to just go to the bedroom, but she said she’d be fine. I thought she was lying but I got the pillow and blanket anyway and sure enough, by midnight she was sound asleep, despite the lights being on and the TV and the noise. I guess riding a bus helps! I stayed up way too late before cutting everything off. I did lay the blanket over her before laying down.

 


	19. Birthday Surprise

POV: Gabby

 

October 22, 2007

We were headed to St. Petersburg, Florida. It was a short little drive so it wouldn’t be bad. I was sitting in the front waiting on Abby or Max to send me a message. It was after midnight. The only one sending me anything was Simon.

I hadn’t told Zac he was right about me not being there alone, it was Friday night that Simon sent a picture of the front door, he was standing there asking me where I was. He hadn’t been pleased when I told him I wasn’t there. Zac had been right. He’d also been right in how I would have felt the next morning had he not been the gentleman and stopped. Fuck him for being right. The show had been early and everyone was already in bed. I sighed.

“Hey, you alright?” Carrick asked.

“Waiting on Abby and Max.” 

“Pretty sure there snoozing Gabs.” 

“No. Abby always texts me right after midnight.” 

“All the time?” 

“No. Today.” 

“So, one time a year she texts you right after midnight? Any significant reason?” 

“Yeah, she sends me a birthday message.” 

He paused mid-step to the back and backed up. “Hold up, she sends you what?” 

“It’s my birthday. She always sends something, but I guess she forgot.” 

“You were born today? Not the 21 st or the 23 rd?” 

“Pretty certain my birth certificate says October 22.” 

“Let me guess…no one else on the bus knows today is your birthday?” 

“Right and you’re not saying shit either. I have your girlfriend on twitter, don’t make me create some picture.” 

“Black mailing me already? You’ve been around Zac way the fuck too much. Anyway – I am sure there’s a reason Gabby. But, Happy Birthday.” 

“Thank you.” 

I gave up at 1 and went to bed, pretty sure we were getting up early. Turns out Isaac woke us up as soon as we arrived! 

“Dude we never set up this early.” 

“We have some plans for Zac, figured we’d let the rest of you have the day off. Early is better.” 

Great. Not only did my best friends forget my fucking birthday I was now going to be spending it alone. I was barely awake unloading and the sun wasn’t even up really. By the time we finished everyone was up and Carrick just gave me the pleading look and I returned it with the threatening one.

“Whatever you did Carrick, might want to back off. She may have you wash her clothes next time.” Zac chirped.

“Mr. Chipper this morning.” 

“I’m allowed.”

I just sighed. “Can someone go man the damn tech booth?” 

“Mr. Chipper and Mrs. Grouchy.” 

“Don’t make me throw the cymbal at you.” 

He held his hands up and scurried away. Isaac did send someone and I got to take some aggression out on his drum set. 

“Hey Gabby, you do know I need those tonight, right?” Zac asked.

I hit the cymbal and then adjusted. “I do.”

He cleared the stage and that was fine with me. I didn’t want to ruin his day, it was his birthday too. When I was certain that the drums were set up the right way I just sat there. I checked my phone for the hundredth time, they were awake by now, I know damn well they hadn’t forgotten. I put the phone away. What was I going to do all damn day? 

“You are not allowed to pout on your birthday. How many times have I told you that shit is not allowed?” 

Was I hearing things because that was Abby’s voice.

“I know Abby, she just doesn’t listen to us. She never has. It’s not like we set any other rules, but no pouting on your birthday was always a universal rule.” 

I turned my head and they were standing there. “Happy Birthday Gabriella.” 

Didn’t think Max could really catch me but I was glad he didn’t drop me. I jumped practically into his arms.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Abby said.

When I let Max go I attacked her much the same way.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I requested a few days from so we could come out, just today I know but it’s better than nothing.” She said.

“I requested a few from the band, let a temp come in.” 

“And you came here?” 

“What? We missed you and we know you missed us. I contacted Isaac and asked if there was any way possible that we could kidnap you for the day.” 

“The day?” 

He smiled. “Yep. You are ours all day. We don’t have to be back until the show or later.” 

“But, there is no way you’re wearing that today. No, I got something for you.” Abby said.

Isaac came from the back smiling, it wasn’t rare for him but that look of joy said he’d done a good job at keeping this a secret. 

“I’m going to assume your idea of surprising her worked?” He asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Max said.

“You could have told me you knew.” 

He shook his head. “No, we all know you’ve missed them and when he called and asked I was sure you wouldn’t mind. The rest of the day is yours and you’re off tonight, so you can do whatever you want until 1:30 am which is bus call. Max are you still hitching a ride with us to Alabama?” 

“Yep.”

“You’re staying overnight?” 

“That I am.”

Zac came from the back, clearly completely unaware that they were here, he ran all over Max.

“Who are you and holy hell where did you come from?” 

Max just smiled. “Hi Zac, remember me? Maxwell.” 

“Maxwell? What are you doing here?” 

“Abby and I came out for Gabby’s birthday today. We’re just going to kidnap her for the day. I’m sure you won’t mind that.” 

“I..didn’t even know it was her birthday.” 

“Surely in all your questions about…” 

“Maxwell.” 

He was so seriously about to ask him why he never asked in his many questions, truthfully it’d never come up. But he did seem quite shocked and it looked like he kind of regretted not asking. I walked to him and nudged him.

“Don’t feel bad, I didn’t ask when yours was either.” 

“Mine is common knowledge or some shit. You could have told us.” 

“Eh, it’s fine. So, Abby…what exactly did you bring me?”

She laughed. “Come with me honey and you can shower and I’ll show you.” 

“What the hell do I do for that time frame?” 

Abby laughed. “The same thing Zac will do, wonder what exactly we’re doing and wishing you could be there.” 

“That’s not what I was thinking!” Zac said.

She ushered me out before I could even retort or comeback with anything and she even knew where the bathrooms were.

“How long were you here?” 

“Max’s has been here before. He showed me. Isaac let me get your shower bag.” 

She sat outside the shower while I got cleaned up and waited until I was dried off to hand me a bag. Inside were tie-dyed overalls and a bright blue tank top and she included some new pants.

“I know Florida is warm but the rest of the country is about to get cold.” 

“Thank you.” 

I got dressed and just shook my head. “You had to get them tight huh?” 

“I know which man you drive insane.” 

“I try not to do that.” 

“Bullshit, so why didn’t you tell him about your birthday?”

I sat down on the toilet seat and put my shoes on, considered that.

“He’s the band and I didn’t want my birthday to do anything, besides I mean it’s not like I expect to really be around them after the tour is over.”

“Muhum, did you have fun at the fair? I mean, I’ve seen dozens of pictures of you and him. The mysterious woman he went with. The mystery woman who held his hand.” 

I sighed. “It’s not like I expected that. It was one date.” 

“Date?!” 

“It’s what we called it anyway. Pretty sure we agreed on that definition.” 

“So, you go on a ‘date’ with someone you don’t anticipate to hang around with after the tour?” 

“Exactly.” 

She shook her head. We met them at the bus where Max put his overnight bag into my bunk. 

“Any idea when you’ll be back?” Zac asked.

I looked at Max. “I told Isaac sometime during the show probably, I can help break down if needed. Abby’s flight is early in the morning.” 

“Okay.” 

“Any idea what they plan for you?” 

“Isaac and Taylor are taking me somewhere, I have no idea where. Maybe Bush Gardens but I think we’d be mobbed there.” 

“Well, Happy Birthday.” 

“Happy Birthday to you.” 

I didn’t know where we were going but we ended up at Bush Gardens. Which was fine because they had animals and rides. Max confiscated my phone the moment we arrived and locked it in the dash.

“I told Isaac if they needed you to call me. No calls from that asshole today.” 

I couldn’t turn that down so I didn’t argue with him. We got a quick lunch before heading into the park and I couldn’t quite deny that I was happy they were here. I had missed Max a lot and one day with Abby wasn’t enough for me because even that one day was limited. The early part of the day we rode rides, saw some animals and then sat down for a snack, they apparently had dinner reservations somewhere in town that afternoon and since our lunch was late we agreed to just snack and cool off.

“So, how have you been?” Max asked.

“Like you don’t get daily updates.” 

“A text messages telling me you’re fine isn’t the same as hearing from you. So, how have you been?” 

“It’s been good really, um the lack of parties has been good for me, I think I’ll agree with you there.” 

“I told you.” 

“Oh come off it Max. What he wants to know is what exactly are you and Zac?” 

“Co-workers?”

Both of them tilted their heads and simply stared at me. Both had mentioned the pictures of us circulating, but that didn’t really make us anything 

“It was one date. One time. It doesn’t mean anything beyond that.”

“Did he kiss you?” Abby asked.

I really didn’t want to open that can. “No.” 

“Liar, come on Gabby I know you. This giddy little look you had in those pictures? Come on.” 

“I can tell you’re lying too.” Max said.

“Okay, yes. We’ve kissed, more than once. But come on, he was a perfect gentleman the whole time I was there. Sure, he made it clear that if I ever said yes he wouldn’t say no. Clear that it’s all I have to do. He’s also very aware that I am saying no and he’s aware of why I am saying no. For Christ sakes he stopped me! He had the perfect chance when I threw myself at him, but he didn’t take it. Instead he stopped. If he was such an asshole like you claim Max, why did he stop? He didn’t have too, he could have very well taken it and not cared about what I’d feel like the next day.” 

“He stopped because he’s an asshole and wants the women he’s with to agree. Because that’s how he operates Gabriella. He doesn’t go to women, they come to him and he prefers them to be sober. He’s not stupid he also knows you can scream rape the next morning and screw him over.” 

“Not true. The blonde bitch in Colorado left the card and he went to her. You really think I’d be that much of a bitch?” 

“Yeah, after she pretty much got off in the front row? I know you wouldn’t, but he doesn’t know you like I do.”

“Guys...” Abby said.

“Why don’t you just admit it Max? You’re jealous of him.” 

“I have no fucking reason to be jealous of him. I know exactly where we stand.” 

I got up. “Yeah, I thought I did too until you fucking walked out on me, least I know exactly where Zac stands. He doesn’t want anything but to be fucked. Well, according to everyone else he doesn’t.” 

“Guys! Come on.” Abby said.

I just walked away and it was Abby that came after me.

“Hey, calm down.” 

“No. I didn’t leave him Abby. He left me. I all but fucking got on my knees and begged him to stay. He just left. He has no idea what Zac wants or doesn’t want.” 

She wiped my face off. “Honey, he didn’t understand how you felt. He didn’t..” 

“Stop protecting me Abby.” He said.

“I’m not. I’m trying not to let the two of you fuck the whole day up. I really don’t give a shit what your reason is but you need to just shut it up and deal with it. Because today is her day and you told me when you begged me to take time off that you wanted today to be happy. Yet, you’ve already pissed her off.” 

“It wasn’t my intention.” 

“Well you did.” 

“I’m sorry Gabby. I just…I don’t want you to be hurt when he doesn’t stay. I’ve seen him just take random girls.” 

“I’m not, at least acknowledge that I’m not ten. I can seriously decide for myself on things.” 

“It’s been a long time since you were ten my dear.”

“Good, let’s get back to the real fun!” Abby said.

It took some time for me to loosen back up and kind of not want to smack him though. I sought revenge in using the puppy eyes for the tallest coaster which he reluctantly rode with me. It was about 4 when Isaac called him and he slinked off to talk to him.

“I should get Zac something.” 

“Why? Do you think he’ll be getting you anything?” 

“Doesn’t matter if he does or not.” 

She looked at Max standing about thirty feet away.

“So, while it’s just us you want to tell me your real feelings for Zac? Come on, you keep telling me you know and you won’t and whatever.” 

“Nothing to tell.”

“Come on, did you want him to stop you last week?” 

“Hell no. But, I will never admit to him he was right. I would have hated myself the next day.” 

“Because you had sex with him or because…?” 

“Something tells me I would never regret the sex part, I just think I would because I said I wasn’t going to do that, like it’s the one thing I said I wanted to not do.” 

“But beyond that?” 

I took a moment. “I can’t totally say I wouldn’t be interested and he was right about Simon.” 

“What about?” 

I made sure Max was far away still. “I didn’t tell Max or Zac, but Simon sent me a picture Friday night of the apartment door. I told Zac he wouldn’t come to Tulsa, but he insisted I stay with him. I relented because while I didn’t believe he would at all, I just didn’t want to be alone. He came to the apartment.” 

“You didn’t tell Max?”

“Mr. Worry me to death, no. Simon’s trying to scare me, that’s all.”

“Are you sure that is all he’s doing Gabby? Simon was controlling as hell and it’s been over a month and he’s still sending you messages, still sending pictures, calling all the time.” 

“Yes, I’ve also already contacted the police and there’s nothing they can do. He’s not making threats or anything major.” 

“You don’t think the door was a bad thing?” 

“Well, he sent it but really, anyone could have taken the picture.” 

“Still, you should take them more seriously.” 

I didn’t reply because Max came over. “So, apparently Ike and I had the same idea for dinner but there reservation is at 5. We can get there if you want to attend his birthday dinner as well.” 

“Is this some sneaky way to get me to some joint celebration?” 

“No. He just wanted to see if we wanted to join.” 

“If we do dinner early can I have her for a few hours alone?” Abby asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’ll have her all night and most of tomorrow, I guess I could be nice and let you kidnap her.” 

“Then I say we hit dinner early and then we can go somewhere.” 

“Do we have time for me to grab something for him?” 

“Seriously?” Max asked.

I shot him a go to hell look and looked at Abby. “Yes, we do.” 

We went ahead and left the gardens, dropped by a video game store where I picked out two, one of them was the newer version of the racing game and then one he’d mentioned before. I wrapped it while Max drove, he was being weird about it. Taylor smiled when we arrived and lead us to the private room. Zac didn’t seem too thrilled until he saw me.

“I didn’t think you were joining us for dinner.” 

“Apparently Abby is kidnapping me after this.” 

We sat down and had a very nice dinner, but Max refused to allow Isaac to include ours in their check. They did cake and Zac questioned Taylor on why my name wasn’t included and his point was valid, they’d ordered the cake days before and didn’t know. He also seemed disappointed that they didn’t sing to me or that no one gave me anything, I wasn’t expecting anything because none of them knew. When we were done Abby dragged me off to change clothes, telling me the overalls were just too girly for where we were going.

**-Zac-**

I knew that Taylor didn’t know, but Isaac did know it was her birthday days before and he could have told us. I hated the attention when she wasn’t getting any. Hated that she had found time to get me something and I hadn’t her. She went with Abby to change and we were just waiting outside on them. Yet when they came out I nearly dropped my phone and I stared as she came across the parking lot. Max stared too.

“Abby…” he said.

“What? You don’t like it?” Gabby asked.

The outfit that Abby had apparently gotten for her was a black lace pants, that had like underwear to cover the more private areas, there was a small tie at the waist to keep them snug, it was a lot more of her legs that I’d ever seen before! The top matched with a strapless black bra and a zip up matching lace shirt, it was also the first time I’d seen more of that tattoo in person and not some picture. Her abdomen was bare and she had on black heels, son of a bitch was I breathing at all?

“I think you need more clothes on.” Max said.

I started to say something but bit my tongue. I’d been biting back the feeling of wanting to be with her all damn day. I hadn’t know anyone was coming and they shocked me, didn’t know it was her birthday and I felt like such an ass to ask who her first was and not even ask about her birthday and she’s specifically said her first time was her birthday. All I had cared about was who. Max was definitely pleasing to the eyes and I could tell that on some level he actually did love her. He was snappy toward me and he didn’t really want me near her.

“My clothes are fine Maxwell. Remember, I’m not ten. So, do I have a curfew Isaac?” 

“1:30 am.” 

“I don’t think we’ll be gone that long, I have my phone with me and if you guys need her then call me.” 

“Why not call her?” I asked.

“They confiscated my phone.” 

“So no assholes can bother you.” 

I was sure that he wasn’t just talking about Simon, he was referring to me also. I bit back any snarky comments and just watched her walk to the car, god damn I wanted her. She and Abby left the parking and Taylor laughed.

“What is so funny?” Carrick asked.

“I just did a search for events nearby, Abby’s probably taking her to the Chip-N-Dale show, which starts at 7.” 

“A strip club?” Max asked.

“Not a club, chip-n-dales is a show. Travels around. My girl tried to convince me to go, I flatly refused.” 

“I wouldn’t mind giving her a show.” I mumbled.

“What was that?” Max asked.

“Nothing. Hey Ike, I need to run some errands. I’ll be on time I promise.” 

“Where the hell could you possibly need to go right now?!” 

“It is his birthday Isaac, I’m pretty sure there is blonde waiting somewhere.” Max said.

“It is really none of your fucking business what I am doing Max. I’ll be back to the venue on time.” 

I walked away because I wanted to punch him so fucking bad. I called a cab and the first place I went was the local Barnes and Noble bookstore, yet once I was there it hit me that I didn’t really know what types of books she read. I browsed a few sections, tried to remember the author to the ones she was reading on the bus but let’s be real, I never paid attention to the damn titles let along the author. I walked around for another fifteen minutes before I spotted a new product and I was drawn to it. It was an e-reader tablet, The Barnes and Noble Nook would allow her to download any book she wanted, it was expensive but she took care of her phone very well so I knew it was worth it. She was worth every penny of the cost for the reader. I got a blue case for it and I got 100.00 worth of gift cards. When I finished shopping I got wrapping paper, blue shimmering metallic paper with a card that told her she deserved to be happy.

I left the store and impulsively went by a bakery. I had half a sheet cake left of mine, but that wasn’t hers and she deserved her own cake. I knew from her chats with Austin and Carrick she liked chocolate cake with vanilla icing, so that’s what I found a small round cake with blue roses on it. I had the bakery put Happy Birthday Gabriella, I wouldn’t use some nickname on it. When I was done I got a roll of blue streamers and candles and then returned to the venue. Taylor and Isaac were the only ones on the bus when I got on and both of them looked at me very suspiciously.

“I think Max really was wrong.” Isaac said.

“Max can kiss my ass.” 

“What did you get?” Taylor asked.

I sat the cake down and the tub of ice cream. “What the two of you should have gotten. Isaac knew days ago that it was her birthday today but no one stopped to consider her.” 

They exchanged looks. “You went out of your way to buy her a cake and obviously a present as well?” Isaac asked.

“What? Is she not worth cake and ice cream too?” 

“I didn’t say that just you don’t do stuff like this. Come on Zac, we thought the same thing Max did. Clearly we were wrong but..well, it’s been you.” 

“Are you saying the two of you didn’t even consider to get her anything?” 

Taylor sat the bag on the table. “We came by the mall on the way home. She didn’t look disappointed or anything but once she was there we felt bad.” 

“As you should have.” 

“Carrick’s already wrapped his and placed it here with ours. Max helped us pick out some long sleeves, he said she didn’t have many. We got a gift card too because we can’t pick out pants for her. What did you get?” 

“You’ll have to wait. We have to get inside.” 

I put the cake and ice cream in the fridge and freezer and sat her gift on the bed. I didn’t want to give it to her while everyone was around. I used the card and just put 20.00 inside, I’d give her the reader later tonight. Max had gotten her clothes she’d opened his during dinner plain stuff like she was some nun. I got ready inside in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I was sitting in the green room waiting when my phone went off. Because it was Gabby’s ringtone I got it. To boot, it was a picture message.

**_Abby said you had to see this one…._ **

It was a really good picture of her standing next to a stripper pole with one leg curled around it and her head thrown back. I groaned and adjusted in the seat, fuck my life that Max would walk in right now! Seriously?

“Blonde send you something?” 

“No.” Gabby was no blonde.

I hit reply. _Abby is fucking evil. Come on…if you really want to do that I know a pole you can use that wouldn’t be cold…_

**_o.o Zachary! I know very well the type of ‘pole’ you mean. Wanna know a secret?_ **

I glanced at Max, wondering what kind of secret she could possibly mean and I shifted again, damn she was being evil. The next picture had her back against the pole, she was kneeled down but the camera wasn’t from the front.

_Yes. You going to give me the front view next?_

**_Haha – you wish. Honestly…can’t say there is a guy here with hair as good as yours. Seriously. There is NONE with long hair. So sad._ **

_Really? That’s the best you got? I have better hair?_

I got another picture, this time the same kneeled position from the back side, god damnit!

**_You have a better ass too. It’s close to show time, I’ll see you soon._ **

_Mmm..and here I thought I was the only one that got pictures of asses…_

It took a few moments though to shift and get rid of the persistent hard-on. 

“So, what blonde are you meeting tonight? Pretty sure you have someone lined up.” 

“Oh, my plans for after the show are really none of your business.” 

“You need to stay away from her Zac, what you want and what she wants is very different.”

“I believe I am fully aware of what I want and what she doesn’t want. Come on Max, just get it out you know we are on the same bus for the next twelve or so hours. Either you’re jealous that she pays attention to me or you really do like her and you can’t tell her.”

“I don’t want to see her crying over another asshole. I’ve done that already. I sent her with the band because the band is good for her and you at least will accept no. You need to accept no and go back to your blondes.” 

I got up and left the room, he needed to let her make her own decisions. I wasn’t forcing her to send me those photos and I was sure that Abby wasn’t either. I met Taylor and Isaac and we headed to the stage. I looked for her during the show but didn’t see her, yet at the end of the show Isaac and Taylor had me sit down and when I saw the new cake, not the one I bought her, I knew I was getting cake to the face. What I didn’t expect was Isaac hitting me hard enough to knock me off the stool, albeit accidental. It still hurt! 

I tossed some to the crowd and then I headed off to the other side to clean off a bit before the encore. I could barely see because icing was covering my eyes, but I felt the hands on my chest and I knew they were Gabby’s. 

“I haven’t changed so please don’t get cake and icing all over me.” 

“I really can’t…”

I felt her tongue slide up my cheek. “Damn, it does taste better on you.”

I just stood there and I heard her giggle before taking the towel from my hand and wiping my face off.

“Better?” 

“You could have eaten more…” 

She got really close but yet avoided the mess on my shirt. “Come on, the pants are tight enough. You really don’t want everyone seeing right?” 

“I’d be really evil but I kind of like that suit.” 

“Good, I’m going to change so I can be ready when you guys get done.” 

“Good idea.” 

She turned and walked away and I just groaned. The subtle sway and the way that suit moved with her and those heels? I was going to need another cold shower for sure. We did the encore and apparently Max was helping too. We headed to the showers where I didn’t even bother with the hot water, it felt cold as hell but good. I then went to the bus, yep I was even foregoing fans for her. I decorated with a few left over balloons and streamers. Carrick came on and just paused.

“Did you…Are you…Who are you and where is Zac?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Funny. You know I am fully capable of being human.” 

“Could have fooled me. But um…there flying like hell in there but I did hear her say she was showering again.” 

“I figured she would, was rather counting on it actually.” 

He smiled. “You know Abby and Max are joining right? Well, Abby is until about 3 am. We’re dropping her off at the airport.”

“We are?” 

“Yeah, Max kind of realized they checked out and it’s too early for her to go to the airport. So, she and Max took the car back and she’s chilling. But, I don’t think you’re doing this because of them. Even if Max clearly pisses you off.” 

“Max can kiss off.” 

He just smiled and then went to change, Austin and Mikey were as shocked as he was and then Isaac and Taylor got on with Abby the three of them paused but it was Abby that smiled. Taylor and Isaac went to put their bag up but she smiled at me.

“Hey.” 

“Hi. Any idea how much longer they have?” 

“Not long, they had everything packed and loaded. In fact, Gabriella was showering when I came out. Max was too.” 

I looked at her. “Certainly not together.” 

“No, not together. Jealous?” 

“No.” 

She leaned over. “She’ll love it Zac, stop fretting.” 

She stepped outside and I wondered why until I saw them, she held Gabby back but let everyone including Max who looked impressed and then pissed off when he saw everything. Abby gave us just enough time to gather so that when she got on the bus we could scream surprise. She really did seem shocked and she tried but I saw her wipe those tears away.

“Certainly this was not planned all day.” 

Taylor leaned all on my shoulder. “No, you want to scream at anyone. Scream at Zac. He’s the one that did everything.” 

Max looked absolutely pissed off when she hugged me, not that I cared. She loved the cake and I assured her, she didn’t have to share hers with anyone, since I still had so much left. For the second time we had cake and ice cream, the driver included. She then opened the items we got. Taylor looked puzzled when the only item I had was the card, but she seemed no less thrilled. Abby made it to the airport at 3:15 and by 3:36 we were on the road and everyone was in bed. Max was taking her bunk, so she was taking the lounge, everyone agreed to steer clear. She seemed tired so once I was certain that everyone was indeed in bed I got the gift and went back. She gave me a confused look as I sat down beside her and laid the box in her lap.

“What’s this?” 

“Your gift from me.” 

“You gave me one already. First birthday cake I’ve had in awhile.” 

“You deserve to have cake every year. I didn’t want you to open this one around everyone.”

“Tell me it’s not another vibrator.” 

“I promise, it’s not anything that vibrates.” 

I watched her carefully unwrap the box and she smiled. “How did you even know I wanted one?” 

“You read all the time, why would you not want one?” 

“You really didn’t have to do anything Zachary.” 

“As I said, you deserve it. There is also a gift card, so you can get some reading materials and to think, I won’t even know if you change the page. So you could read the same one for two hours.” 

She smiled and that quick peck to the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And because I know how these things sleep. Why don’t you take my bunk tonight?” 

She raised an eyebrow at me. “I’m almost afraid too. Who knows what you do with those sheets.” 

“Nothing that you don’t. You’ve been up far longer and you need to rest better.”

“You are the headliner!” 

“Just take the bunk.” 

“If you insist, but don’t complain if you don’t sleep well.” 

“Well, I’d say we could share a bunk but I think Max may hit me for that.” 

“He probably would, okay. I’m going to bed then.”

She got up and went down to the hallway and I laid down, truth was I’d sleep fine anywhere. That was, when I could get the fleeting images to chill. No idea when I really fell asleep.

 


	20. Oh...My...

POV: Gabby

 

October 24, 2007; 2:45 am.

Max had left earlier today, his tour bus picked him up on their way to another city. He had been very shocked when he saw the gift Zac presented later that night and yet he still felt he needed to warn me even more after that. I highly doubted that Zac was swaying me with presents or cake, which was absolutely divine. It had the best taste. 

Abby on the other hand had texted me and she actually felt like Zac was not who Max claimed. Honestly, I hadn’t seen him take anyone back or anywhere since the last tweets, so either those tweets really had hurt his ego or he just wasn’t in the mood. Then again, I guess I wasn’t helping with the photos and comments, yet he seemed to like them. I was worried that he and Max would never get along, Max really was against him.

I should be in bed but I couldn’t sleep so I was listening to the new music Zac had put on my phone from his laptop. I had the lights in the lounge area off, the blinds closed, and it was creating a calming, relaxing dark room. I was curled up under a blanket trying to get myself to get sleepy. Max and Abby were asleep and while Simon was sending me cock photos and videos I rather was ignoring him. 

I wouldn’t have known the door even opened had I not saw the faint light and I looked up. Zac was coming in and I assumed he was too hyped to sleep as well. I removed one ear bud and then heard the door lock. Strange but I kept quiet and reinserted the ear bud, he was probably wanting silence and play time so I kept listening. It was dark, but surely he knew I was here. I couldn’t hear him but I could barely see him until the TV came on, given my position I was still in the darker part of the corner, I guessed he was going to watch TV or play games and when he put a DVD in I assumed it was a movie. 

I leaned back some for a bit, listening to some of my favorite songs and when I opened my eyes I blinked. The movie in the DVD player was nothing I’d seen before. It somewhat looked like the X-files movie but wait…were they naked? I hazard a glance at him and found he was watching the DVD but least he was dressed. He really was a strange man. 

The first scene was rather boring even in my opinion and I went to tell him but found the shirt he’d been wearing, was now laying beside him. I really should say something or move or hell, anything that lets him know I was sitting here. Yet, it was just shirtless nothing else and he really did have a nice chest, I got to somewhat admire because only the TV was lighting his side of the bus. As the next scene began his left hand ran to the left nipple and I could tell that the scenes were beginning to work, the shorts he was wearing was proving that. His fingers flicked and twisted the left nipple then he moved to the right side. 

I should really say something…

My eyes flicked to the TV screen, the girl was blonde and hot and the guy wasn’t bad either. At the moment she was rubbing the guys crotch, I moved back to Zac. Head back, just arousing at the moment, maybe that’s all he was going to do. Ha! I knew better than that and sure enough the left hand began to go run a trail down his chest, headed south. I yanked the ear buds out with the very intention to let him know I was here. But the sound didn’t come from the TV, it was barely audible, what I did hear was my name in a moan. 

I’d never heard my name sound like that, sure it’s been said during sex before but never in that breathless tone, never in that sensual way where you just knew something was being done right. His left hand disappeared under the waistband and the rainbow of feelings coursed through me. I wanted to remain quiet and just watch but I knew that was very wrong. Then came my name again, surely the moment his hand made contact with where he wanted mine. I wanted to join then. No matter what, it was wrong to keep sitting here without him knowing.

“Do you always jack off to porn videos while calling my name?” 

I had to admit, the sheer look on his face was enough for me, not to mention his entire body froze and that included his hand in his shorts. Complete deer in headlights look.

“I…Y..You..” 

I moved to be sitting more in front of him than to his side, letting the light come over me a bit. He had yet to move and his entire face was red, his hands frozen right where they had been.

“I…um…” he stuttered.

I got up and I could actually see his eyes widen with fear as I approached him, I could not be that intimidating in my grey footie pajamas! I sat down leaving a seat between us, could see that he really was not moving and he seemed terrified.

“I can leave.” He said.

“Or you can stay.” 

He finally must have realized where his hands were as they suddenly moved, he was nervous wiping them off on his shorts. I slide closer and he turned to me.

“You don’t have to stop either.” 

“I’ve never…Not with..I mean…I just…Fuck.” 

“Wanna know a secret?” 

“Now?” he asked, astonished.

“Yes, now.” 

“Sure, why not? It’s not like I can be any less embarrassed right now.” 

I smiled. “I like to watch.”

“You like to watch porn? That really doesn’t shock me Gabby.” 

I slid even closer and leaned over, he smelled like lemongrass a nice smell and so different from the musky or spiced scents of most.. He barely looked my way.

“Oh..I like to watch porn but I wasn’t referring to the movie. I like to watch what you were clearly going to do before I interrupted.” 

I could see the shiver that ran through his body, it couldn’t be because the room was cold either. 

“You didn’t mention that before.”

“You never asked if I had any fetishes or weird kinks.” 

“Didn’t think I could handle them.”

I got up and got the remote for the DVD player and sat back down, rewound the video and looked at him. I wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want too. He seem to look everywhere but at me at first and then he finally looked at me.

“You’re serious? You...want to watch?”

“Yes. I mean if you’d much rather do this alone then I can step out and go lay down. I will admit that I’m going to wonder.” 

“Yet, you keep telling me you don’t want anything or it’s not what you want.” 

“Wanting and doing are different Zac.”

“When you watch, is that all you do? You don’t do any kind of participating?” 

“Not usually, I just watch.”

His face was lighter, not so bright red. But the way he was acting said he was nervous.

“I’m going to assume that you’ve never done this in front of anyone else, not even your previous two relationships?” 

“No, never been watched.” 

I leaned in again. “So you’ve never watched either?” 

His breathing actually hitched at that and he simply shook his head no. But I could see that he was thinking sexual thoughts, the shorts were slightly raised. I trailed my fingers up his arm, barely letting my fingernails slide against his skin and he shivered again. 

“It’s your decision.” 

It was quite different to see this side of him, he wasn’t getting any promises from me but he couldn’t decide if he wanted me to stay or not.

“I want you to stay right where you are.” 

“You want me this close?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

I started the DVD and this close I could tell he didn’t really need to start with the nipples again, but he did. I didn’t say anything just got comfortable, usually I wasn’t this close but it’s where he asked me to stay. His focus was on the movie and I looked, start of the last scene, the better one. Another blonde but he wasn’t reacting the same, a hunch lead me to fast forward the movie.

“What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see.” 

I wasn’t familiar with it really, Simon had it but I’d not watch it much, just knew there was a scene with a brunette and that’s where I stopped. It was a long blow job segment, but it wouldn’t matter. I settled back watched a few minutes of the movie and turned my attention back to him, one hand had finally went back to below the waist, I could only see the movement of his hand under the shorts, slow movements down and back up. He was feeling a bit more comfortable with me being here. 

It was clear the shorts were hindering him, clear he needed lube of some kind as well. I was sure he brought some with him. I waited through the entire oral sex scene, including the ones for her before I leaned in a bit.

“That would be easier without the shorts and I would imagine it won’t hurt if you add something to help.” 

“Wasn’t…sure.” 

“Do what you normally would.” 

He looked at me and I was certain that he didn’t look away from me as he slide the shorts out from under him and down his legs because he wanted to see my reaction when he was free of his shorts. I knew that average didn’t apply to him because I had seen him aroused before, just confined in pants. Yet, I didn’t quite expect him to be that big. No wonder he was arrogant. I tried not to react, yet I was certain the unconscious reaction to wet my lips was enough for him. The cocky little smirk proved it.

“You’re sitting on the bottle I brought though.” 

It took me a moment to find the bottle, which was under his shirt too, I popped the top and poured the cool gel over the head of his cock. His left hand came down, spreading the gel. Fuck, I should have thought this through because this was making me question why I wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t watching the movie anymore, his eyes were on me and I could see them traveling as well. Now that the shorts weren’t stopping him I got to really watch. I always found watching men do this was erotic, it helps to know what they find pleasing, watching his hands slide up the shaft and the thumb would slide over the head, sometimes his hand would twist around, but the key factor was his speed was not slow but not fast, it seemed perfect. Yet, it almost felt like he couldn’t find the right combination to actually finish. It was fairly evident when he seemed to get frustrated with his own handy work!

I slid the zipper of the suit down some watched his eyes follow the zipper, knew his breathing change wasn’t all me but it was helping. He was seeing a lot more than usual, but I was still covered where it needed to be. The movie was near the end by now and I could tell his arm was getting a bit tired but he just switched arms which was hot as hell. I was liking the color of his face, the lustful look in his eyes as he looked at me. None of them had ever looked at me this way. He may not have intended for my name to come from his lips when he came, but it did. 

His head laid back against the sofa and I slipped the shirt out from under me and laid it where he could get to it. He really was very easy on the eyes, the light little trail of hair from the navel to the pubic area, trimmed I was kind of shocked he cared about that. The light sheen of sweat and the lemongrass scent mixed with the musky sweat odor was intoxicating.

“Are you going to shower?” 

He vaguely nodded and then looked at me. “Wanna join me?”

“I’ll watch.” 

“You want to do a lot more than watching, but if that’s what you want.” 

“Not all shy now.” 

He used the shirt to wipe off some before fixing his shorts, the bathroom was small but I managed to find a seat on the sink. This was different and incredibly fucking hot. The water running down his back, over that perfect ass, where was my camera when I needed it? 

When he got out of the shower he toweled off and slipped the clean boxers on.

“I get to see the underwear now? Shocking.” 

It took one step before he was standing right in front of me and not even much to get to be standing between my knees instead at them. He leaned in close to me. 

“You’ve seen me completely naked, I don’t think just boxers is doing much.”

“True.” 

His lips landed on my cheek before he moved away. He went to his bunk and I headed to the back.

“Are you not going to bed?” 

“Not sleepy.” 

I could tell he wasn’t buying that much. “You look tired Gabs. You should lay down at least.” 

“Na, I’m okay.” 

I went to the back and was kind of surprised when he joined me.

“What are you doing?” 

“We can play games or talk or whatever you want to do.” 

I got my phone and sat down. “I’m just listening to music, not like I’m doing a lot.” 

He flopped down onto the sofa beside me and I looked at him, confused.

“I’m going to assume that Simon hasn’t stopped calling, texting, or bugging you in general.” 

“Based on my phone he’s sent six since you showered.” 

“What does he send you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like what exactly does he send you? Just the generic I’m sorry for being an asshole and sleeping with this blonde bitch that means nothing or is different?” 

“Well, there along those lines yes. Love me, forgive me, I’m sorry, I won’t be the same jackass that I was oh hey as a reminder here’s a picture of my dick and oh wait that wasn’t enough let’s include videos. Want to know what he got for my birthday? Another blonde bitch, thought I needed to know.” 

“For your birthday he found some women to have sex with?” 

“Yeah. He hasn’t changed and he never will.” 

“What happen between you and Max?”

“What do you mean?” 

He shifted some. “He keeps telling me to stay away, that you deserve better, that you need someone stable. But, at the same time you are positive that he doesn’t want more from you. Are you sure?” 

I wondered why he was asking and I couldn’t really answer the question.

“Max was like the only guy in the area and I guess I got a little attached, actually occurs quite often. But um, I went to him like I said and because it wasn’t a onetime thing I guess I figured there was more there than there was.”

“End badly?” 

“Understatement of the decade. He tested out of high school, joined a tour and didn’t tell me until the day he left. Never even mentioned it. When he told me he was leaving I did and said everything I could to stop him.”

“You loved him?” 

“Told him that multiple times actually. He told me I was too young to know that and that he saw me as his sister and his best friend and nothing more. Brought up the two years of sex and he said it was just beneficial to us both. Then he just left me there in the yard, like I didn’t even matter to him.”

“When did he leave?” 

“October 25 th, once he left I guess I realized that I was just a stupid child. He left and I cried for a few days, called Abby and she already knew he was leaving. So, he waited until the last possible time to tell me. I stayed home that weekend and then I went out. First time I ever wanted to do anything beyond drink. After a week of binge drinking and taking whatever the hell I was given I woke up at home. I tested out of school and then just fell apart. I met Newton in December and it went from there.” 

“What about when you left him?” 

“Come on Zac, you just want to know a number. I can’t give you a number because I don’t know.”

“You don’t have a clue?” 

“No. Between Max and Newton there were 2, once I was with Newt it was him and two girls. After I caught him I just felt…alone. I don’t know how many came between him and Simon. It was like May of 2004 when Abigail finally got me to talk and she told me I could do better. So…I tried. It’s when I met Simon. I figured he was older and couldn’t be bad for me. Guess my sense of judgment sucked too.” 

“Numbers don’t matter Gabby.” 

“Would you be saying that if your own numbers were 1 and 1?” 

“Yes. I just wondered with Max because he seemed so protective, didn’t understand why.” 

“I guess showing up in March looking like a drowned rat that he’d run through a tumbler sparked something. I don’t think that he and I would ever be more than friends. But, I will tell him to stop being an ass.” 

“He doesn’t bother me Gabby.” 

“You look sleepy although you should be.” 

“You should be too.” 

I slightly shook my head. “I’m fine. Go to bed.” 

“Only if you join me.” 

“It’s a bunk Zac, we both won’t fit. I’ll be fine, I have the day off and I’ll just sleep all day when I do.” 

He really wanted to argue with me but maybe he knew it was better not too, so he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

“Thank you for not freaking out.” 

“No problem. Thank you for the good show.” 

“Anytime. When you lay down, sleep well.” 

“You too.” 

He got up and went to bed, leaving me in the lounge. I checked the few messages and deleted them and then went to Max’s name.

_I know you’re awake. You need to back off Zac, for starters you don’t need to tell him to stay away from me or that I deserve better. He’s not Simon! I am fully aware of his past, fully aware of how many ‘blondes’ he’s been with. Remember Max, you told me I was your friend and sister, I appreciate the protectiveness but I really could have used it in 1999 when you walked away from me._

**_I told him to stay away because –you- seem to be falling for every trick. Fancy gifts, fancy cakes, and being nice doesn’t mean he wants anything more than to be laid Gabriella. You deserve someone that will treat you that way every single day and mean it, not someone that just wants a tour with benefits chick._ **

_And you think telling everyone to stay away will mean they will!?!?! Simon pulled the same shit Maxwell after the first breakup. Bunch of worthless promises that meant nothing 2 weeks later! Protect me from him. Zac won’t hurt me. If he does then I give you full rights to just tell me you told me so and to deal with it alone._

**_Wait…are you like WITH him or some shit?!_ **

_No, but I won’t close myself off to something with *anyone*, but I don’t need my friends to push people away because they think that person is an asshole. Just lay off, I’m not asking Maxwell. I’m telling you to back off._

He didn’t reply and it was probably stupid to piss off or annoy the person who has basically cared for me for months, but he didn’t give a shit when I was begging him to stay. I listened to another two hours of songs before I finally laid down.


	21. Round 2...Winner is...

POV: Gabby

  

October 28, 2007 

Austin, Texas had been nice and sweet but I was glad for another break. Whomever had coordinated this tour had done a bad job at consistent shows, especially here toward the end because shows were spread out with breaks between. We were headed back home again for another week. Taylor was happy because Stella’s birthday was Halloween and he was excited to be spending it with her. I was glad once the trailer was loaded. 

Max really hadn’t responded much the last four days and I had checked Simon’s schedule, they were in Canada for the next two weeks, so I was confident in staying there alone. Hopefully I didn’t have an eviction notice waiting. Most everyone crashed the moment we were loaded and on the road, we weren’t far from home really. Yet, Zac settled in for a marathon of gaming time and I decided I would read a bit. But, I was worried about where I’d stay and if Max was pissed off. 

“You’ve been quiet for a few days.” He said. 

“Tired.” 

“No, it’s not that you seem down. Almost like Abby yelled at you.” 

“Wasn’t Abby.” 

“Surely you didn’t have a fight with Max over me.” 

“Eh, something close.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“Well, I told him he needed to back off of you. He doesn’t need to be telling you or anyone else to leave me alone or that I deserve better than them. Especially when he didn’t find me worthy enough for himself. He can’t judge someone as being good enough or better or whatever. Anyway, I probably pissed him off.” 

“Probably?” 

“He never replied and I haven’t spoken to him at all.” 

“Is he supposed to be home?” 

“He comes in Monday night.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay Gabby. You are right, he shouldn’t but he’s also your friend and he wants you to be happy. Obviously Simon was a major mistake.” 

“He didn’t care in 1999 to save me, he shouldn’t now.” 

“Did you need saving then?” 

“Always did. Anyway, worst case scenario he kicks me out.” 

“I don’t think he’d do that.” 

I wasn’t entirely sure Maxwell was above doing that, just depended on how pissed off he was. When the controller landed in my lap I looked up at him. 

“10 races, winner gets 48 hours. Let’s be real here, we know the 48 hours won’t have any distractions.” 

“Are you wanting to do my laundry again?” 

“No, what I want is 48 hours for you to do mine.” 

“That’s not what you want Zachary.” 

“Give me some credit here.” 

“You’re going to lose, what more credit do you want?” 

He just went to the challenges and chose a different one; clearly he wanted to wash my clothes again. 

“Does that whole anything goes apply here?” 

“Of course.” 

I looked at the control, I was pretty certain his anything wouldn’t be laundry but I’d stomped his ass before, no reason to think I won’t this time. I turned the reader off and laid it down and got the controller and he just smiled. First four races I easily beat him. 

“Damn Zac, at least pretend you want to win one race; it’s going to be unfair if I win all ten.” 

He just glanced at me and hit X on the controller, the next four he pretty much left me at the start line. That was odd for him, as he’d been drifting well! When he won the fifth race he looked at me. 

“Better?” 

The tenth race was curvy as fuck and my dumbass self tried to take a short cut even though I was way ahead of everyone, seventeen seconds to be exact and I crashed. By the time I got the car back on the road he was sitting at the finish line waiting on me. I sat there stunned, I’d just lost. That didn’t happen! I didn’t lose races I knew well! 

When he restarted the race I wondered why though. “You won, what are you doing?” 

“Feeling generous? It was partially the games fault for resetting you and letting us all pass. You lose this time, I won’t feel generous.” 

I thought the first crash was bad, sure it reset me and took forever but I was behind him and we were about 80% into the race, I was right there behind him but couldn’t pass him to win the last one, coming in just a mere millisecond behind. 

“Crashing felt better.” 

Fuck! I was going to be stuck for 48 hours, this time he’d be telling me what to do and I was pretty certain at what he’d want. When he moved and pretty much crawled the two feet to my feet I was confused, surely he wasn’t starting right now! Not that I was really minding the way he was looking at me. His hands slid between my knees and very little pressure moved them outward where he moved in, placing hands on either side of me. I’d never felt so vulnerable or excited or whatever this feeling was in my life. His lips landed on my forehead and he smiled. 

“Don’t worry Gabriella. I won’t be asking you for sex, I know where you stand and unless you want too, I’m not going to make you. Even if you did agree to anything.” 

There was one huge problem with that, fuck did I want too. The way he was sitting here, so close. The backlight from the TV and the position. 

“Then what do you want?” I asked. 

He moved his lips to the right side of my head, landing kisses on my temple, then my cheek, then down onto my neck and I kind of wanted to melt. Yet, I could hear Max practically talking right to my ear, telling me this was all part of the game, seduction because I said no before. 

“Halloween.” 

“You want Halloween? Um, it’s a national holiday; pretty sure you can have it.” 

He giggled. “No, I want you on Halloween. I’ll call my 48 hours in, Taylor is doing a birthday dinner with Stella and then there attending a huge Halloween party. Come with me, you can be anything you want to be.” 

“What? You want the kitty cat me?” 

“If that’s what you want to be.” 

Again his lips made contact with my neck. “What will you be?” 

I felt the teeth sink into my neck. “I’ll be going as a vampire this year.” 

I was very close to falling right off that cliff, giving in and just forgetting everything. I was close to pushing him back onto the bean bag chair and giving him exactly what he wanted. Then my phone began to ring and he moved, fuck, why did he move?! 

“It’s your roommate, you need to answer that.” 

“Now?” I asked. 

“Yep.” 

He handed me the phone and then moved completely away and back to the bean bag chair, what the fucking hell was going on? 

“Max?” 

“Gabby? Why do you sound out of breathe?” 

“Had to run to get my phone.” 

Zac just smiled as he picked another race, bastard knew damn well he was the reason I couldn’t breathe! Also knew damn well that I could have called Max back! 

“Please tell me you aren’t falling for whatever he’s doing?” 

“I told you why.” 

“You’re on a 72 foot bus you couldn’t have gone very far. What will it take for you to get the picture Gabby? He has found you to be a challenge because you said no. He’ll do anything he can to get you to cave and then he’s walking away. He’ll do like me, he’ll do like Newton and like Simon.” 

“Is that the only reason you called?” 

“No. I called to say I should be home very late Monday, not to wait up.” 

“That’s fine; Abby’s suppose to meet me Monday afternoon anyway.” 

“Abby’s not going to make it Monday, she’s got finals. It’s another reason I called.” 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” 

“She knew you were looking forward to it. She’ll be home Wednesday though. We’ve been invited to a big party and I think she wanted to go with you as cheerleaders or something.” 

I started to tell him that I was going with Zac, I couldn’t back out but I knew he’d just blow up and get pissed off again, so I just said okay. He then went on like everything was fine. Let me know the exterminators had been by and that he was certain nothing was at the house. I just watched Zac play. 

Truthfully Max had a point, but then again Zac was doing nothing that I hadn’t done to him. But, he was fully aware that I wanted real and not just random. Why pursue someone you know won’t say yes? I finally hung-up. 

“Play again?” 

“I’m okay.” 

“Funny, you seemed okay before you talked to him.” 

“Bummed that Abby can’t shop with me, she’s not meeting me until Wednesday apparently for lunch, I can’t wait that long. Especially if you’re serious about this party.” 

“Oh, the party I am serious about. So much, I’ll be picking you up at 5.” 

“You already have a time? Damn, were you that confident you’d win?” 

“I planned either way. The party is downtown at Cain’s ballroom. Taylor told me last week, had to find some way to get you to go!” 

“Could have just asked.” 

“Too easy. Any ideas on what you’ll be wearing?” 

“Not a single idea. Why, do you?” 

“You’re asking me what you should wear?” 

“You have to have ideas.” 

“A towel would be fine with me, come on you know what my answer would be.” 

“A towel? Wanna suggest a ripped up sheet?” 

“That works too.” 

“So helpful.” 

I went back to reading and wondering why I felt different with him, Taylor came in about 5:45 am. 

“Did either of you sleep?” 

“Nope. I plan to sleep in my own bed which won’t be moving.” 

“Good plan.” 

He flopped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the back of the bean bag chair. 

“Seriously Tay? I don’t want your feet in my hair.” 

“Deal little bro.” 

“So, Zac..about this costume...” 

“Costume?” Taylor asked. 

“She’s going with me Wednesday night.” 

“Like…a date?” Taylor asked. 

“I guess it could be a date.” 

“Are you sick Zac?” 

“No.” 

“I assure you Taylor it wasn’t from sickness. I lost the game and he won, that’s what he wants for his end of the bargain.” 

“That makes more sense. Do you not have a costume?” 

“No idea and I guess I was going with Abby but she backed out.” 

“Stella is going Tuesday; I can see if she would mind you tagging along, she seemed to like you.” 

“She met me once Tay for like 10 minutes.” 

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t have too but she did ask about you a lot when we talked. I think she’d be delighted to have someone go with her.” 

Zac turned to him. “Doesn’t Stella make you wear a matching costume last year? Cheerleaders if I remember correctly.” 

“Zombie cheerleaders smart ass. What? You afraid she’ll find Gabby some outfit that covers everything?” 

“You know that’s it.” I said. 

“Haha, I don’t care what you wear.” 

“If she’s willing to let me tag along then I’ll go with her. Might do me some good to hang out with someone else.” 

“Maybe, you and Abby got along well but new friends are always nice.” 

Zac kept playing and by the time we made it home Stella was picking me up at 10:45 and we were having lunch and then shopping for our costumes for Wednesday. I still had no idea what to even wear or how I even felt really. I wasn’t looking forward to telling either of them he was taking me out either. I was positive what their reaction would be. 

Home was nice though. I got unpacked and then got to sleep for hours in a bed that didn’t vibrate, rock, sway or otherwise move. It was such a nice nap but it was Abby’s tone that woke me up at 3. 

“Hey, whatcha doing?” 

“I was sleeping; we didn’t get home until like 9.” 

“Damn, Max said he let you know I couldn’t make it.” 

“He did tell me, I thought you’d be home this week or close anyway.” 

“Finals, stupid ass tests! I hate them but they are required. Can we do Wednesday for lunch?” 

“Yeah, but I need to be back by 3.” 

“To get ready for the party? Max said you were going.” 

“I never really answered that, where is it?” 

“Cain’s ballroom.” 

Oh, I’d be there but not with them apparently. “I uh will be there.” 

“Gabriella…” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“Good. Are you finding your costume before Wednesday?” 

“Yeah, um Taylor’s girlfriend is taking me tomorrow. She didn’t want to go alone and I needed to find something before then.” 

“Deal, I think Max is going as the Phantom of the opera.” 

“I have no idea.” 

“Okay. Well, go back to sleep and I’ll call you tomorrow night with a time.” 

“Deal.” 

I hung-up and seen messages from Simon, same shit so I deleted them but there were ten from Zac, all pictures and he’d sent ‘ideas’ because he was bored. I looked at them, playboy bunny, nurse, pirate but they were all super short and barely there. I hit reply. 

_Ha Ha Ha. Really? These are your ideas? Come on Zac, you can do better!_

**_I was half asleep! Still am actually._ **

_Abby woke me up and I saw your messages._

**_Glad they at least humored you some._ **

_Who knows, one maybe what I choose. I’m going back to bed._

**_What are you wearing in your bed? Please, not those footie pajamas!_ **

I really didn’t want to answer that, but what the hell, he was across town and clearly not able to drive. 

_I’m wearing your shirt._

**_What else?_ **

_That’s all I’m wearing, just your shirt. Now...I am going back to sleep!_

**_That’s a really…picture?_ **

_I’m not sending you a picture!_

**_Please? I’ll send you one…whatever you want._ **

_Really now? Do you often send nudes to women?_

**_No. But, I would you._ **

I laid there a bit confused, I really didn’t think he would so I told him to send one. I’d gotten a devilish emoji in return and then five minutes later I got the one he said he’d send, he’d taken it of himself, not hard which shocked me, but still it was a nude and it was him. I could tell he was also in bed. Max and Abby would tell me not too but fuck it. It wasn’t hard to angle the camera above my head to include as much of myself as possible, without being nude and then I sent it. 

**_mmm…you can do better._ **

_Hey – I never promised nudes, you asked for a picture._

**_You can do better; you apparently love driving me insane, too tired to do that right now?_ **

I adjusted and undid some buttons, covered still but showing more of the cleavage area. I sent the picture and waited. 

**_That is the Gabby I know. Sleep well._ ** ****

I stared at the messages before I finally laid the phone down. Weeks of touring and lack of sleep knocked me out and I didn’t even wake up the rest of the day. 


	22. The Costume

POV: Gabby

  

October 30, 2007 

Max had gotten home very early but his door was shut and I didn’t bother him, I knew he was probably tired and wanting sleep like I had so when Stella arrived at 10:30 I was left quietly. She had left her hair down and chose blue jeans and a frilly looking tan shirt. Truthfully, the way Taylor spoke of her she was very different than me. She ran the bookstore downtown and volunteered at the library too sometimes, she was a heavy reader but liked different genre’s than I did. She was driving her car a little small compact car that felt like a sardine can. 

“Do you not drive?” She asked. 

“I do drive; I drove a lot when Zac wanted gummy worms from across town. But, I just don’t have a car. Max has one but I’m not on his insurance or anything.” 

“I wondered because well Maxwell brought you and all, I didn’t know if you didn’t drive or if there was some other reason.” 

“No reason beyond no car.” 

“I understand that and Taylor does too. The garage called, the repairs would cost more than the car. So, he told them to scrap the car. He is going to see if after the tour Ike or Zac will humor him and take him car shopping.” 

“Nice, Taylor’s car did look rough.” 

“Oh god, it’s beyond rough. I’m glad he’s finding something reliable.” 

“How long have you known Taylor?” 

“About two years, he came into the bookstore where I worked and for a bit we talked and flirted and then he asked me out. We’ve been official since June of last year. We are taking it slow.” 

“You live with him?” 

“I stay sometimes, yes. But I have my own apartment a few blocks away.” 

She parked at Mexicali’s and we went inside, lunch was low key where we talked about what we liked and didn’t, she really was different from me. More country music and pop where as I tend to go more for rock and harder stuff with a sprinkling of pop. We had different genres for books, she was more young adult and romantic stuff and I was more drama and action. We learned a lot, mostly that we really were complete opposites. Yet, it was good to talk to someone who didn’t know anything about me. Just like when I ordered the mild salsa to try it, she didn’t tell me not to. Which, the salsa was hot but it wasn’t that bad. 

“Taylor said you were super quiet, he obviously didn’t lie. You’ve barely asked anything without me asking first.” 

“He told me nothing about you; I don’t usually do well with first meetings.” 

“Typical for Tay. Don’t feel bad; when he first brought it up I was skeptical. He said you’d asked about me.” 

“Strange, he told me the same thing.” 

It must have hit us both at the same time; this was Taylor’s way of playing match maker, only with friends because we both laughed at the same time. 

“I should really get him for that.” I said. 

“He must have had good intentions. He really has talked about you when we’ve talked.” 

“Oh god, how much of an ass did he make me out to be?” 

She smiled. “He didn’t, he said he thought you were a decent person and that he wishes that they’d met you sooner. Said you were a hard worker, paid attention, and even though Zac was a complete asshole most of the time he’s even seen some improvement in him. He thinks you’re great.” 

“He got all that and we barely talked?” 

“Taylor is an observer, he may not always talk but he still watches.” 

I really hadn’t spoken to Taylor much; really I seemed to spend a lot more time with Carrick, Austin and Zac than anyone else on that bus. The waiter brought our entrees and like with the Salsa I’d ordered something different and she’d actually tried the same thing. Never said I shouldn’t. 

“Oh god this is good.” 

“I agree, so sad I hadn’t ordered it before.” I said. 

We spent the next part of the meal quietly eating and then we paid our bills and headed across town to the costume warehouse place she knew about. 

“Is Halloween your favorite holiday?” I asked. 

“It has to be, it’s my birthday too. Is it yours?” 

“Second favorite, July 4 th is my favorite. Fireworks. I share a birthday with Zac.” 

“Christmas is second for me and ouch, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. So, do you know what you’re aiming for?” 

“Taylor agreed to a couple’s costume, he said nothing stupid but if I could find something that fits he would wear it. If not, he said he wanted to be something simple. He doesn’t want to do a lot of stuff.” 

“Simple is good.” 

“What about you? Any idea?” 

“Well, I’ve been told that nurses, pirates, and a ripped up sheet were perfectly fine.” 

“By a man I presume?” 

“Yep.” 

“Nice. Well, we’ll have thousands of choices and I am sure you’ll find something.” 

That’s what I was afraid of! Thousands of choices could take me hours to narrow down! We made it and sure enough there were thousands of options for adults. She even seemed overwhelmed by the numerous amounts of costumes. For a little bit we browsed alone but she found me and dragged me over to one. 

“Oh my god, hilarious!” 

She was pointing to a costume that indeed was hilarious; it looked like some type of bird. Maybe a chicken or oh my god it was a turkey! It was completely stupid and I snapped a picture of it and sent it to Zac. 

_Perfect! Right?!_

We giggled over how insane that turkey one was and then there was the banana costume and when my phone pinged I looked. 

**_NO!!!!!!!!!! I swear to god Gabby, if you walk out wearing that I WILL make you change. IDK if it is a sheet with eye holes._ **

_But…you said..._

**_No! Do not make me come down there and pick something for you. I am not above putting on pants today!_ **

I smiled and wondered something, Stella was looking at the hilarious couples ones and even was talking to Taylor, who apparently said no to the dog one, not that I’d blame him on that, who wanted to be a dog? 

_So…what do I get for NOT buying it? Another picture maybe?_

“So, whatcha think?” 

“I think I’m passing on the turkey but I just don’t see anything that I like, which is weird.” 

“Are you going with someone?” 

“Yes.” 

“What does he like?” 

“Blondes.” 

It was an instant reaction to the question and Stella kind of looked at me confused, like he likes blondes why invite me? I wasn’t a blonde by any stretch of the imagination. 

“Okay, um.. anything else?” 

“If I left it up to him I’d probably be wearing a bra and panties.” 

“Nice.” 

My phone went off and it was Zac’s tone, but I really didn’t expect what I got, a silly picture maybe but not the one he sent. Not the one of his cock fully erect. I felt the instant heat just set my face on fire, felt that spreading heat just sweep through my entire body. Wait…why the hell did I suddenly want to be there with him instead of here? 

“My…that must have been one hell of a message.” 

I closed it out, realizing that there were hundreds of people here. But I could feel the burning still, fuck I didn’t blush like this. I finally found the strength to look at Stella. 

“Wow, your whole face is like four shades darker. Who texted you?” 

“Z…Zac.” 

Wait…had I just. FUCK! 

She turned to face me, looking quite stunned. “Wow, are we talking the same Zac? Taylor’s brother Zac?” 

I could only nod and that wouldn’t help anything either, but the spreading heat was more and sure, I had seen him naked, been a lot closer but it was dark and really, I didn’t get to see him that well! The picture was clear, well lit, and fuck I wanted to be there. 

“He’s the one taking you to the party?” 

“Yeah. It was him texting.” 

“I would ask what he sent, but based on your face I’m not going too.” 

“Probably a good idea not too. I know what he’d like, short skimpy, and barely there.” 

She smiled and I just knew she had some devilishly good idea. 

“Don’t wear anything like that, what are you comfortable in?” 

Well, the best way to show that was to show her the picture he’d seen of me and well, I’d added a few others also so I showed them to her. She was another female and really, she’d showed zero interest in women so I felt safe that her reaction wouldn’t be sexual. 

“Holy shit, that’s you?” 

“Yeah, back when I was a little wilder.” 

She looked at the pictures and then me. I kind of felt like I was being sized up or something. Surely my lesbian radar wasn’t that far off. She then got my hand and pulled me to the back of the store where not many people were, granted when I saw the costumes I understood why. The ones here were cat suits or full body jump suits. They were really for adults only and probably single women. 

“He expects you to choose something you know he will like. Sexy nurses and pirates are over rated. No, wear something that covers more. Leave more for him to guess on, believe me he’ll like that slutty nurse but he’ll find this just as sexy. Maybe even more.” 

She made sense and Newton had once said that my full body suits had driven him more insane than anything else, Zac didn’t seem to have a preference there. I looked at several of the outfits here and there was one with a cut on the side but I wanted more. My eyes finally settled on the right costume. I pulled it off the shelf and smiled. 

“This will do.” 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah. So, what about you and Tay?” 

“Grease. Sandy and Danny, we’ll be the main characters in the last scene, it’s simple.” 

We checked out at the front and I opened the package once we were in the car, laid the lacy part down and snapped a photo. She giggled at me. 

“Are you being mean to him already?” 

“Maybe?” 

I went to his messages, that picture was right there and yeah I felt the spreading heat again. 

_Mmm, yeah that picture was worth not buying that one…perhaps this will be better…?_

I sent the picture, which was just lace against my hand; he would not have a clue as to the real costume. 

“So, do you mind me asking why you’re going with him?” 

“Well, I lost a video game challenge. Earlier in the tour he tried to be sneaky. Challenged me with like a loser does whatever the winner wants, it was my game and I won. He was mine for three days.” 

“Damn, I would die for that opportunity. He’d be scrubbing my grout.” 

I laughed. “He did my laundry and fetched tampons and Midol.” 

“No he did not?” 

“I tried to give him an out, he wouldn’t. He got them. Anyway, he issued another challenge Sunday and I lost, 48 hours I am his. He said he wanted me on Halloween and wanted me to go to the party.” 

“Didn’t you also go with him to the fair? Taylor had some pictures.” 

“I did, state fair before our birthdays. You’ve known Zac for a while right?” 

“Kind of, he was flirty until he realized I was dating Taylor. Um, we got done early do you want to come to my house and hang out?” 

“Sure, I would imagine Max won’t mind. He got in late last night; I know he’s probably tired.” 

Her apartment was a few blocks down from Taylor’s, which was strange. It was the top floor and we took the stairs to work off some of the calories from lunch. 

When we entered the apartment we came into the kitchen. The cabinets were dark cherry, granite counter tops and she had some plain stools in front of the island. Straight ahead was a pantry and it was spotless, there were some flowers on the counter top but beyond that it was empty. The hardwood floor carried throughout the main room, which had a living room to the right and then a small table in front of the sliding glass doors. There was another huge vase of flowers on the table. 

The living room was simply furnished with a large sofa in a grey color with pink and purple accent pillows and a chair that reclined. She had a corner bookshelf with some family photos and trinkets. When I inquired about the bathroom she directed me through the bedroom to the door. The bedroom had soft, plush carpet and a huge queen size bed. She had a pink spread with purple pillows. There was a huge bookshelf at the foot of her bed with tons more books and pictures, there was some of her and Taylor and they were just sweet. The bathroom was pretty standard, hardwood floors and more pink towels. I didn’t open the door to what I assumed was her closet. I came out and she had cans of soda ready.   
  
“Want to sit outside or inside? It’s fairly chilly but the balcony has a good view.” 

“Outside should be okay, it’s not cold as hell yet.” 

She opened the door and we stepped outside, she had a two person lounge seat with a rocker and more plants. We sat down and it was quite a few moments. 

“Everyone keeps telling me that Zac is this complete asshole. Granted, he did act that way and cocky bastard too. He hasn’t been acting that way though.” 

“I really haven’t spent a great deal of time with Zac. Usually it’s family events or parties. He was flirty with me until Taylor told him who I was, but then he’s been fairly respectful toward me. You are right, he does have some obsession with blondes and I know from Taylor telling me that he also has had quite a few sexual partners. It’s actually something Taylor worries about.” 

“My friends keep telling me to stay far away from him, that he’s no good, that he doesn’t want anything and that what I am seeing as sweet is actually him just luring me in.” 

“What do you see as him being sweet? What does he do?” 

“Well, there was the challenge and he didn’t have to get the tampons or the Midol or bring me dinner. He did that on his own; I told him I would go. He then did the massage and let me sleep on his crotch basically.” 

She giggled. “On his crotch really?” 

“Literally, that’s where I fell asleep. He woke me up because I nearly shoved my hand underneath him. The fair, he wouldn’t let me pay for anything, didn’t mind when I all but buried myself behind him on the double Ferris wheel, held my hand, got me his shirt when I got cold. We did both agree that it was a date.” 

“Anything else?” 

“He stopped Simon from dragging me away and the most recent would be cake and presents. My friends flew out and they got me something but after the show he surprised me with like a small party. He got me my own cake; I didn’t even have to share it. He got me a Nook which he gave me alone later that night.” 

“Who is Simon?” 

“Ex-boyfriend, abusive and controlling. He surprised me because I refused to answer his texts and he was going to force me to join his tour bus. Zac wouldn’t let him.” 

“Well, there is one thing about Zac I can state as true he doesn’t take kindly to men who hit women for any reason. Those are all things that I wouldn’t say Zac would normally do either. He’s usually pretty self-oriented. He got you a Nook?!” 

“Brand new one with a hundred dollar gift card for books. I thought Taylor or Isaac did the little party thing but Taylor assured me it was all Zac. He bought everything and set it up, even had my friend distract me so others could get on the bus.” 

“So, what are your friends saying about him and do they personally know him?” 

“Abigail doesn’t know him but Maxwell toured with them. He basically tells me everything Zac is doing is to lure me into saying yes. He’s come on to me before and I said no. He respected that and even this time with 48 hours he told me he wouldn’t ask. Yet, Maxwell seems to think that all Zac wants is to fuck me once and he’d leave. They make it sound like it’s a game to him.” 

“What are they worried about?” 

“They don’t want me to end up with another Newton or another Simon.” 

I realized that she knew nothing about my past so I asked if she wanted to know and then told her much the same Zac got but with less emphasis on the sex parts. She listened quietly and only asked questions if I confused her. 

“So, your friends just think all Zac wants from you is a one night stand?” 

“Basically. That all the little things are just like...buttering me up I guess. But, Zac knows I don’t want that and yet he isn’t really giving up.” 

Speaking of Zac, my phone went off and I got it. 

**_Mmmm…Lace? I could like that option._ **

“Zac?” She asked. 

“Yeah, he said he could like the lace option.” 

“I’m sure he will. Although, it sounds like you’re doing as much flirting as he is.” 

“Pretty much, I mean I can’t totally blame him for our interactions. I’m the one that licked icing off his face, I showed him those photos, and he even saw some worse than those. I mean I told him about Newton and Simon, and even Max. He told me about Crystal and Priscilla.” 

“So, Max and Abigail keep telling you he only wants to use you. Do you feel like he does?” 

“No. After the fair I got lonely and asked to come over, I was drinking. I was the only one drinking actually; we did race for questions, which is where he got a lot of the information about my past too. Sometime that night I threw myself at him.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah, shoved him back on the couch fully intent on everything and he stopped me. He wouldn’t do anything with me. Even slept beside me, although he admitted his plan was for me to fall asleep and then him take the couch. He didn’t try anything and when I asked why, he said he knew it wasn’t something I wanted.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Something solid and stable, like you and Taylor have. I don’t really want one night stands.” 

“Some one night stands lead to forever. I’m not certain that Zac would be that way but I also know that he hasn’t dated anyone since Priscilla. He doesn’t do things like you’ve mentioned.” 

“It’s why they think he’s just…I guess playing a game? They both keep telling me to stay away from him, to not fall for it because I deserve better.” 

“Well, I can agree with the part of you deserving better. I’m not so sure I agree with the rest.” 

“Why not? You know him better than I do and maybe better than them.” 

“What do you think?” 

“Doesn’t matter what I think.” 

She turned. “You don’t think your own opinion matters in this situation?” 

“Let’s be real Stella, my decision making skills are pretty shitty. Dying my hair, letting Newt drag me all over the place, when he cheated I left and drifted. I can’t condemn Zac for multiple partners, I’m worse and at least he assured me he used protection. It took Abigail pretty much slapping me to draw me out of those just going man to man and then I chose Simon. Simon was the same way, flirty and nice and then he ended up being worse.” 

She sat there a moment and she was probably thinking about it. 

“I want your opinion. I want to know what you, Gabriella, would do if Abigail and Maxwell weren’t telling you that he was evil and a man whore, god I feel bad calling him that.” 

“Hey, he deserves it. I’m not sure what I would do.” 

“Well, let’s take the facts you gave me from your personal interactions with him. Do you think all he wants is a one night stand?” 

“I’m not sure but it doesn’t feel that way. If that’s all he wanted then he wouldn’t have cared that Thursday, he wouldn’t have stopped me , he wouldn’t be wanting me to attend some party. I’d be at his house. The deal was anything the person wanted.” 

“Yet, what he wants seems to be your time and attention?” 

“Oh he was clear if I said yes, he’d take it and he damn sure tries hard.” 

She smiled. “Zac has his ways; I’ve seen him in ultimate flirt mode. So, do you feel like your friends are right?” 

“Sometimes. Max is worse he’s told Zac to leave me alone and it’s almost like he doesn’t believe Zac could be anything else.” 

“It sounds like maybe Max is jealous, but he has no right to be. You told him how you felt before and he had his chance. So, that impressive blush earlier. Going to assume Zac’s message was either very naughty or highly sexual.” 

“Both? He sent a picture.” 

“Ahh, one of those. But, didn’t you say Simon also sent those kinds?” 

“Daily and he includes videos.” 

“Yet, your face doesn’t blush and you don’t react, you know when you checked his message you actually kind of perked up a bit, smiled more. I think you really do want to pursue something but you’re afraid to because they keep telling you he’s just going to use you, but you don’t seem to believe that.” 

“I don’t know what to believe.” 

She nudged me. “I’m going to assume if he’s sending you naughty pictures that you’ve done something.” 

That blush returned but not as bad. “I have a thing about watching men masturbate. He um, came in the back and didn’t know I was there. I’ve actually seen him naked but he hasn’t seen me.” 

“Nice. About time he gets some new experiences. Boy seems to be vanilla as hell. I’m going to assume that you’ve wanted too, but you’re stopping?” 

“They keep telling me he’s just going to leave and I don’t want that.” 

“You may not want my opinion but I’m giving it to you anyway. I think you need to stop listening to them. I understand they are your friends and you value their opinions and thoughts, it’s what friends do. But, they have to realize that you are an adult and your opinion matters just as much as theirs. They don’t know Zac that well; I don’t even know him that well. You can certainly ask Taylor or Isaac, I am sure they can tell you if he’d just being an asshole or not. But, ultimately it comes down to what you want. If you want to just tease him for eternity then do it, if you want to ask him up front if he wants more, do it. If you simply want to fuck him because you want too, then do it. Don’t listen to them and then regret your decision later on.” 

“I just don’t want to fuck up again.” 

“Gabriella I can assure you that Zac is not like Simon. He will not ever hit you or force you to do anything, he may try to seduce you into it but he won’t ever force you.” 

“You make a lot of sense…so any ideas how I tell them he’s taking me to that party?” 

She laughed. “Your life, you don’t have to tell them until he picks you up.” 

“I knew you had a evil streak. Max will nag me though.” 

She smiled. “It sounds like they’re good friends, want what’s best but they don’t know what is best for you. Only you do.” 

It grew quiet and then my phone rang, she just giggled as she could see Max’s name. 

“Hello?” 

“Where are you? Please tell me you aren’t with Zac.” 

“Would it matter if I was?” 

“Yes. It would.” 

“I’m with Taylor’s girlfriend Stella. She and I had lunch and then we went costume shopping. I haven’t seen Zac since I got off the bus.” 

She looked at me and frowned and truthfully it was beginning to bother me that he’d just assume that I was with him like it was a crime. 

“Good. You don’t need too. Are you coming home for dinner?” 

“Yeah, I’m at Stella’s now we came here after we were done.” 

“Where is here?” 

“Her apartment, it’s a few blocks from Taylor.” 

He was quiet and I just knew he was about to tell me I was lying but Stella smiled. 

“Gabby do you want another soda?” 

“Please?” 

She got up and I knew she’d said it loud enough for him to hear on purpose. 

“Abby said you were doing lunch but you had to be back in time to get ready, girl it won’t take us that long.” 

“It might, she’s suppose to call with a time tonight. Not sure when we’re doing lunch.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you for dinner then.” 

“Okay.” 

I hung-up and she came back with another cold soda. 

“Going to assume you didn’t like the first sentence?” 

“Asked where I was and then ‘please tell me it’s not Zac’s’, like I’d be there. Thank you for saying something because I don’t think he believed me.” 

“It’ll be fine. Taylor called while I was inside and I asked him how Zac was with Crystal and Priscilla, random question from me but he answered anyway. Apparently he was always doing something nice, when he was with Crystal he flew home for her birthday and got her things, called a lot and the same with Priscilla. Concerning after her he said Zac really didn’t do anything for the ones he was with, it was literally about the sex and that was it.” 

“That’s good to know. So, enough about me. What about you?” 

We spent the next two hours talking about her family, her job, why she likes Taylor. She had an older brother and a younger sister, her younger sister was married and they were expecting their first baby soon. She wanted children eventually, but she wanted to be married and more settled before that occurred. She admired Taylor but admitted they weren’t quite to the engagement stage yet, they loved each other but they weren’t ready for that commitment yet. I understood that concept well. It was nice to have someone to talk too and I really didn’t want to go home but I did. She dropped me off at 5:45 and I braced for something explosive but there was a plate on the kitchen table and a note saying Abigail had called him and she was picking me up at 10 for lunch and he’d be back about 10 tonight. 

That confused me because she said she would call me, I heated up dinner and ate it there in the kitchen and then played some. Zac sent me another message about 8. 

**_Did my lace comment upset you?! You never replied. Surely, I didn’t upset you…_ **

I smiled at the message and hit reply. 

_No, I was talking to Stella and trying to explain why my face went 10 shades of red when you texted me a picture in the *middle* of the store!_

**_Oops…Did you have a good day at least? Simon back off?_ **

_I did have a good day; we spent a long time talking. Simon? Back off? Please. He hasn’t sent as many messages but still every few hours._

**_Have you considered changing your number?_ **

_Yes, but why? He’ll just find it somehow and keep on._

**_Just worried he’s not going to give up. So…are you telling me what that lace was?_ **

_Nope. You’ll have to just wonder until you pick me up._

**_5\. We’ll grab dinner first and then head there. You may want to pack an overnight bag ;-)_ **

_Overnight bag? Seriously?_

**_48 hours Gabriella, YOU had me for 3 days straight, it won’t be the first time you’ve stayed here._ **

I was absolutely certain that Max would not be happy with that scenario. 

_You DO realize I have to sleep?_

**_What? You think I don’t? Is there some other problem?_ **

_No, no problem._

He must not have believed that because he called me. 

“There’s not a problem.” 

“You wouldn’t have hesitated if there wasn’t. Let me guess, you haven’t even told Max you’re going with me yet?” 

“He’s not home to tell him, I haven’t even seen him really.” 

“You think he’ll be mad if you stay here?” 

“Probably.” 

“Gabriella. You’re an adult what you do is not any of his business.” 

“I know.” 

I also knew that if he kicked me out, I’d be homeless. Abby roomed with two other’s already and I didn’t know anyone else, well except my foster parents and I would seriously take a box on the street over them. 

“Are you staying?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“See you at 5.” 

I hung-up and played another hour, Max was suppose to be here by now but he wasn’t. I finally turned the TV off and got up. I texted Abby to see if she was still coming over and she just said yes. I laid down about ten and stared at the ceiling. My phone went off and it was Zac, again. I picked it up and looked, yet another very hard cock picture. 

**_Sweet dreams ;-)_ **

_Sweet?! I think you’re confused on that!_

**_What are you wearing tonight? My shirt or something else?_ **

_T-shirt, underwear. What are you wearing?_

**_That should be very obvious, nothing. What kind of underwear?_ **

_You are being a pervert and I am going to sleep. You *can* wait until I’m there to do that._

**_I just want to know what kind of underwear... :-(_ **

I sighed and wondered what I could do and then I took a photo of my hip, it showed the color, black but not much else and then I sent it to him. 

_Now you can have sweet, wet dreams. Good Night Zachary._

**_Good Night Gabriella :-)_ ** ****

I laid the phone down and was about asleep when Simon sent a picture, weird his did nothing to me. I laid the phone under the pillow and went to sleep. 


	23. I want to...

POV: Gabby / Zac

  

October 31, 2007: Halloween **–Gabby-**

I woke up at 8, went ahead and showered for the day and while I was getting dressed to go with her I packed a overnight bag with anything I would need. I was not sure how I was getting out of the house without Max noticing the bag or Abigail either. But Stella and Zac had made a point, I was an adult. I mean worst case scenario he makes me leave and I’ll just…well, I didn’t really know what I would do if that happened. 

I sat the bag beside the door and went to the kitchen for breakfast; I checked the phone then and erased the dozen or so pictures from Simon, the video and the messages. Max came in about 9:15. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning, you got in late didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I thought ten was more like one.” 

“I figured, night owl.” 

“Did you get your costume yesterday?” 

“I did.” 

“What are you going as?” 

“The costume is for a cat burglar, I got cat ears under the bed somewhere.” 

“Nice. Doesn’t fit with our theme though.” 

“Theme?” 

“Phantom of the Opera? Abigail was going as one of the girls and you the other one.” 

“This is the first time I am hearing about any theme for us.” 

“You could trade your suit today, you got time.” 

“Well…” 

I was glad I wasn’t eating right now and I knew this wasn’t going to go well. He already seemed defensive at that one word, just the way he looked at me and the hesitation to trade the costumes. 

“Well, what? It’s a new costume you can return it. Abby can take you to pick out something else.” 

“I’m not going with you and Abby. There won’t be a point in me changing my outfit to match some theme that no one told me about in the first place.” 

“But you said you were going Gabby.” 

“Yes, I am. But not with the two of you.” 

He sat back in the chair. “Who are you going with then?” 

“It doesn’t matter who I am going with, you and Abby will leave me alone anyway to hang out with the people you know that I don’t.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“Don’t Maxwell, I don’t want to argue over it.” 

“Why not? The obvious person you’re going with is Zac. The same one that Abby and I keep telling you to avoid and stay away from.” 

“Why? Because he’s flirty? Because unlike Simon he respected when I told him no? What the fuck is your problem with him?” 

“He’s a whore Gabriella. He doesn’t do relationships or even steady booty calls, he finds women to fuck and that’s it. He’s not interested in getting to know you; he’s not interested in anything steady or even remotely steady. What he wants is for you to say yes, so he can get what he wants from you. Then he’ll leave you, he won’t bother to flirt anymore or do anything nice because he’ll have what he wanted.” 

“Not like it would be the first guy, or even the third.” 

“There lies your problem Gabby. You just don’t care if they want you for you. You give them what they want and then wonder why they leave. Newton wanted you to dye your hair and be his personal model, once he got bored he moved on. The ones between him and Simon were just like Zac, why don’t you admit that Gabby? You keep thinking by giving in they will love you, you need to learn to say no a hell of a lot more often. Every single one of them acted just like Zac. Being nice, wanting to flirt and once you gave in they left and you moved to the next guy like it was nothing. You did that with Simon too. He flirted, acted nice and you know how that ended.” 

“So...you’re saying I’m a whore?” 

“I never said that!” he yelled. 

“You didn’t have to outright say it Max. None of them were like Zac, none of them tried Max. I didn’t give a shit who was doing what as long as I was somewhere warm in the winter.” 

“That is not what I said. Don’t twist my words around.” 

The knock on the door pretty much ended the conversation as Abigail came in bouncing and smiling, but she paused a moment and then smiled. 

“You ready?” 

“I guess.” 

“You’re not going to tell her?” Max asked. 

“Sure, why not before you just tell the whole fucking world. I’m not going with either of you to the party. Zac is picking me up at five and I am going with him. Because apparently I’m just a whore who can’t say no to anyone.” 

I picked up my phone and purse and walked out; I got in her car and just waited. She came out after like fifteen minutes and got in. 

“You care to explain what the hell just happened?” 

“Nope. I just want to go have lunch.” 

“Okay.” 

She chose a place across town, Italian place and while I didn’t want to eat anything I did anyway, she’d just nag if I didn’t. 

“So, you aren’t going with us?” 

“No.” 

“Is this some date with Zac?” 

“No. I lost a video game challenge and the deal was the winner has 48 hours and the other person does whatever. Zac was the winner.” 

“And you’re just going to do whatever he says for 48 hours? Regardless to what he wants or doesn’t want? Pretty sure we all know what he wants.” 

“Yeah, and he’s already told me that sex will not happen until I say yes. When I asked what he wanted the only thing he did want was for me to attend the party with him. Apparently this is just some game and I can’t say no to anyone. Funny, I said no to Zac more than once.” 

“You know that’s not what he meant. He just doesn’t want you hurt over and over again.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Gabs.” 

“He walks out on me and it’s fine and now he wants to be some knight in armor that steps in and saves me? It doesn’t work that way Abby.” 

“He just doesn’t want to see you hurting Gabby. He knows Zac and how he is.” 

“If that was the case why did my cake and present surprise him so much?” 

“That is Zac trying awfully hard to get you to agree, see it for face value Gabby.” 

“So, if Isaac had done it instead? Would it be to get me to agree? What if it was Taylor? Both of them have girlfriends would it be the same? The only reason he feels it’s different is because Zac did it. Because he didn’t do it and you didn’t, it’s only a problem because Zac did.” 

“Isaac and Taylor don’t want you to fuck them Gabs.” 

“It shouldn’t matter. He did something nice.” 

“Yes, which is the problem. Would he have done it had he never come on to you? Assume that Zac never wanted to sleep with you, would he have done the same thing?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“The answer is no. Plain and simple, had he not wanted to get in your pants he wouldn’t have done anything. There would have been no fair, no drunken nights, no cake, nothing. Odds are you’d just be another crew member that he doesn’t give a shit about.” 

She couldn’t know that, I couldn’t even say for certain because it’s always possible that he would. He seemed to care about Carrick, about Austin and the backup members. He had sent them birthday messages and cards and even Carrick had cake on his birthday. 

“It doesn’t matter, he gets 48 hours anyway. He gave me three days when I won. I’ll honor my 48 hours.” 

“So stupid. You are smarter than this Gabriella.” 

Clearly I wasn’t since she just called me stupid to my face. But, I didn’t reply or say anything because what the hell, I was stupid. She went to the mall next, said she needed something to complete her costume. She didn’t care much to stay with me so I wondered around and came to the salon. 

“Can I help you?” She asked. 

“Do you have anything that washes out completely?” 

“It’s Halloween, we stock some special dyes for different looks. They’ll wash right out with one maybe two shampoos.” 

“Do you have black?” 

“Yes.” 

The cost wasn’t much and I needed a trim anyway, so I had her trim my hair first to remove the dead ends and then she used the temporary black to dye it. I could have gotten a wig but it would be hot and itchy. She finished about the time Abby texted to say she was checking out. I paid her and then headed to the front. The smile she had completely fell when she saw me. 

“What the hell did you do?” 

“It’s my hair, since I apparently only make stupid decision. I’m ready to go though.” 

“Max is going to have a fucking heart attack.” 

“Why? It’s my hair. If that gives him a heart attack then he has serious issues.” 

She and I returned to the house and damn she was right, Max about dropped the plate he had in his hand. 

“What the hell did you do? Why the fuck are you trying to go back to being Newton’s play model? What are you doing Gabriella?” 

That actually hurt but I wouldn’t show that. All he felt I was to Newton was a play model? A little hair dye didn’t mean I was doing anything. 

“Nothing, it’s temporary, it’s not even permanent. Not like Newton or Simon’s around anyway. Well, Simon is as he still is asking me to forgive him. But the two of you are so hung up on Zac that you haven’t bothered to ask what he’s doing. By the way Maxwell, you got pissed off because I stayed with Zac those few days. Simon sent a picture of the front door that Friday. I’ve got to get ready.” 

I couldn’t do this right now, so I just went to my room and closed the door. Abby would have to come here to get ready but by that point I was calmer, just sitting and deciding between the mid-thigh boots or the mid-calf, the thigh one would cover so much of the suit though. I was just deciding between them, didn’t say anything as she got ready. It would take me fifteen minutes to put that suit on. 

“Are you seriously going with him?” She asked. 

“Yes. It is whatever it is a date, him being nice, him being an asshole, I really don’t care right now.” 

“Gabs.” 

“Don’t bother Abigail. I’m not getting nude so it doesn’t matter. I’m not saying yes, he won’t force me.” 

“But...” 

“I said don’t. I’m going to a party with a guy. If it were anyone else, neither of you would care, so I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Okay.” 

She got ready as apparently they were going to do dinner too. She really did look good in the Victorian dress she’d chosen and he looked quite nice in his phantom suit. I was doing my make up when they left at four. 

_I’m almost ready…are you?_

I smiled. _Yes._

**-Zac-**

I’d woken up nervous as hell, cleaned the apartment obsessively and even washed clothes and changed the sheets. Why? I had no idea. Maybe just nervous energy, maybe I just wanted her to believe I could clean. I knew where dinner was and I had a pretty heavy breakfast. But the nervous energy remained and I went for a long run about noon. It seemed to help, I then played games for several hours before I showered and started to get ready. I was going as Blade from the series, he was a vampire hunter technically but he was also a vampire. The suit was comfortable also, not too old fashion and simple. Pants, nice shirt, and a vest with a long coat. Taylor called at 3:10. 

“Stella said you were bringing Gabby?” 

“Yeah, I pick her up at 5, why?” 

I heard him sigh and braced myself for whatever he was going to say, couldn’t be too bad or too good either. 

“What are you doing Zac? Stella said you knew more about her background?” 

“Yes. She told me all about her background before our birthdays, what do you mean what am I doing?” 

“Like you know she doesn’t do one night stands...” 

“I know that Taylor.” 

He was quiet. “Are you…do you actually like her?” 

“I wouldn’t be hanging out with her if I didn’t at least like being around her Taylor.” 

“No, I mean like more than just friends like.” 

“I don’t know.” 

That was a blatant lie and I was sure he saw right through it as well, he was good at detecting my lies. But he let the subject go with just telling me not to do anything stupid. I finished getting ready and then sent her a message around four asking if she was ready, she simply said yes. She could have provided more information, like what her costume was because I’d tried to find anything that matches with no success. I cleaned up my light mess and left at 4:30, getting there at 4:50. I sent a message to her. 

_Almost done, there is a key under that obviously fake rock to your right._

She wasn’t kidding by the obvious part, it really did look fake. I got the key, unlocked the door and replaced it; I had barely seen the apartment when I picked her up last time, just a brief glimpse outside the door. 

“Gabby?” 

“I’m almost done; I just need to do something with my hair.” 

“Leave it down, it’ll be fine.” 

The apartment clearly indicated that a man lived here alone or at least with another male roommate at some point. There was a small linen closet behind the door, a shaky looking banquet table which basically had junk piled up on it and the couch and chair were dark grey, faded, and I swore there was a rip on the chair. The table sat six, but it looked older. The kitchen was on the far end, but I didn’t go that far. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“Come on!” 

“If you want me to come out close your eyes.” 

I closed my eyes. “Okay, they’re closed.” 

I could hear heels clicking on the hardwood floor, good she was wearing heels! God I loved the ones she wore last time! 

“I like your outfit, I was wondering if you were going late century or more modern, it works.” 

“I’d say whether I like yours but you won’t let me open my eyes.” 

“I’m right in front of you, nothing is stopping you.” 

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the black hair framing her face, the dark make up and the bright red lipstick. She looked very different. Then I saw the outfit and I think my heart stopped beating all together. 

It was a one piece black leather-looking suit. It was long sleeve and the top opened right above her breast, which revealed some cleavage. There was a tied section just under the breast, which was black ribbon and there were lace panels from the arm pits to the bottom, which ended with black lace up heels that tied in the front. She did a spin and the entire back was solid black, what topped it off was the little kitty cat ears headband. 

“Cat burglar?” I asked. 

“That I am. Let me get my bag.” 

Fuck, she could steal my heart anytime, wait…had I just thought that?! She turned and walked back toward the opening to the right, presumably that went to the bedrooms and bathroom. Fuck, those high heels made her hips sway just perfectly, on her way back I noticed I didn’t see any lines through the lace panels on her hips. 

“Did you find invisible panties?” 

She put her wallet in the overnight bag and giggled. “No. I’m not wearing any. I had nothing that wouldn’t be seen so I figured what the hell.” 

I was going to die by the end of the night, I was absolutely certain of that. Fuck, maybe I should have called my 48 hours in some other time… 

“Where are Max and Abigail?” 

“Left an hour ago which is probably a good thing.” 

“Take it they were not happy with you coming with me?” 

“Understatement of the decade. So, dinner?” 

“Definitely.” 

I let her come out behind me because I wasn’t sure I could handle that walk. I did open the door for her and she tossed the bag in the backseat and got in. I said a silent prayer as I went around the car and we headed to dinner. Dinner was nice except for the several guys who commented on the suit, asked for her number, or well, informed her of their numbers. For once I kind of wished people recognized me more. It was close to 7 when we arrived at Cain’s and got inside. We met Stella and Taylor at the door almost and Taylor asked who she was as did Stella. The black hair threw them way off, much like it was me. 

It was nice to dance and relax a bit, even if having her so close was not always good, I thought her flirty behavior was pretty limited to texts and random comments, but she knew moves that made me seriously want to drag her off somewhere. I didn’t see Max or Abigail either, but I wasn’t looking for them. My eyes were watching her ass move or feeling her hands around me. We were standing at the bar getting a drink, when I felt a hand on my ass, it couldn’t be Gabby’s because she was standing in front of me. 

“Hey babe, I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

I moved her hand and moved away, I didn’t have anything to say to her. Gabby looked at me confused but then saw her and she looked like she was shooting daggers at her. 

“Priscilla.” 

“Do I know you?” 

“You met me on the tour, bought merchandise from me.” 

I saw her eyes appraise Gabby, but clearly Gabby had seen her nurse costume, barely there and usually that on a blonde was way more than enough but I didn’t feel anything toward her and no sexual attraction at all. Now the black haired kitty cat in front of me on the other hand was driving me crazy. 

“Damn, you do know how to dress up.” 

“Clearly you don’t, are you aiming for a one night stand tonight?” 

“I was rather hoping Zac would be more than happy to accommodate that.” 

As much as I wanted too during our relationship, I didn’t now. I was intending on telling her that but Gabby’s backed into me a little more, pressing her body against mine and I fought to remain in control of my own damn body. 

“That’s not going to happen; he’s coming home with me. You had your chance, find someone else.” 

“I’ll call next week, I’m sure he’ll be available.” 

She then turned and I looked at Gabby. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s not a lie. I’ll be going home with you.” 

She had a point there and after a brief break we went back to dancing, she had about three drinks and was still standing in those heels. The slow dances were the ones that put her close to me and in those heels she was the same height I was. It was about ten and it was a slow song and something occurred because she stopped moving with me. 

“Gabriella? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s fine, just wondered.” 

She smiled at me but there was something in her eyes, something that I didn’t like, figuring she saw someone related to or close to Simon I moved her out of that line of sight but it didn’t seem to help. 

“Do you want to leave?” 

“You wouldn’t mind? It’s not even midnight.” 

“Hey, I’m a shitty dancer and you’re just being nice and not saying it. If you want to go, we can.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Let’s find Stella and Tay and then we’ll head out.” 

Finding them took no time at all, they were at the bar and we wished Stella happy birthday again and then said our byes and I headed to the apartment. 

“So...that hair color…” 

“Temporary, I promise. I’ll wash it when I get there and get the color out.” 

“It’s nice, but I do like the natural color.” 

She remained quiet after that and even as we went inside, her bag was dropped by the kitchen and then she sat down on the sofa. She really was acting very different and that was not going to do. I wanted to see the shock and that face she gave me a few days before on the bus and after kicking my shoes off I lowered myself to the floor. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me, but her eyes remained on me as I crawled around the chair and then to her, but unlike the bus I didn’t have to move her legs this time, but I did place light kisses up her legs, down the inside of her thigh, pausing and then moving to her hips instead of elsewhere. I followed the lace up her sides, alternating sides. By the time I reached the exposed area of her skin she was fully looking at me and that sadness was gone, she didn’t stop me when I placed a soft kiss to the center of her chest, right between the cleavage. I moved up, going for the open area of her neck and I heard the soft moan that escaped her lips, ones I found moments later. 

I could barely taste the sour taste from the mixed drinks she’d had, but I felt her hands move the jacket down my shoulders some. I took the hint well and moved so she could remove it. I was slightly hot in it anyway. I let it drop to the floor and went back to her neck. I knew I was just making it worse for me, but the way she was looking at me was making up for the fact I’ll be horny as fuck the rest of the night. 

When I felt the vest being undone though I wondered what she wanted but let her undo it. I rose up and slid it off, watched her eyes travel downward. I knew she wasn’t drunk at least. I lifted her left leg and sat the soul of her shoes against my abdomen and began to unlace them, but that caused the suit to tighten up on her thighs and ass. 

“Are you really not wearing any form of underwear?” 

“Yes, I am really not wearing anything.” 

I unlaced them and slide them off her foot and then moved to the other one, again the suit tightened around her thigh, but I undid the laces and tossed that shoe with the first one. 

“Such a tight suit to not show any details, I’ve seen panties show more.” 

“You have to know how to wear the suit.” 

I moved her leg down and then pulled her right to me, I knew she’d feel the erection pressing against her especially when I leaned over and that was the look I wanted to see. The one that told me she really wanted too but was just following her brain instead of any other organs. 

“Anything I want, that’s not sex, endless possibilities.” 

I let my lips linger around her neck; let her wait for it as I figured out exactly what I wanted to do. 

“Hold on.” 

She took those literally, wrapping her feet around my waist and arms around my neck, I rose up and while it took a moment I got up, she knocked the living room lights off when we passed. I moved to the bedroom and sat her down on the side of my bed. 

“Not fair that you’ve seen me and I haven’t you.” 

“Pretty sure you can’t handle that.” 

I went for the neck again, this time sinking my teeth in a bit. “I’m sure I can if I’m not just looking. So, any clue how I get this suit off?” 

“Snaps behind my neck and from there you just peel it off.” 

Sounded quite simple and I was glad to have it away from her neck, gave me complete access. I was determined she wouldn’t forget tonight, whatever bothered her at the party would not do so anymore. Was I terrified that undressing her would be too much? Hell yes. But, it was worth it. 

I slid the right side over her shoulder and followed it, repeating the same thing on the other side, before biting the center and pulling it down, it just rolled it’s way over the soft pillows of cleavage where she did not have a bra on, the suit continued to roll down underneath both sides and I was left with a perfect view of that tattoo, which I traced the outside with the tip of my tongue before dipping down and running it around the nipple slowly, it didn’t take much for them to harden and for her breathing to change. Not really knowing what she liked I took a gamble and slightly bit down on the left side and the moan that came from her was amazing. I let my hands massage, pinch slightly and roll the nipple between my fingers. She was making no effort to stop me. My left hand began to roll the suit down some more, testing because if she was going to stop me she would before I got too far, but the suit rolled down exposing her abdomen and she didn’t make any movements to stop me. 

I moved back up, leaning her back onto the bed and she moved back on her own, dark chocolate pools of lust is what I found looking at me. I moved back down, not stopping this time. 

“You are worse than I am.” She said. 

“Payback’s a bitch huh?” 

I reached the edge of the suit again and glanced up, she was watching me. I got the edge of the rolled up suit and tugged on it, letting it farther roll down before I had to use my hands. My fingers slid down the smooth part of her thighs, I really expected that she had _something_ on under the suit, but she hadn’t lied and I found that out when I got the suit far enough down. She was trimmed with a triangle and I barely remembered that I needed to get this suit off completely. Rising up to do that didn’t help, just gave me the whole view and I felt my cock twitch, yet she wasn’t doing sex. I went to lean down and her foot slowly made its way up the bottom of my shirt, barely touching me but stopped in the center of my chest. 

“Take the shirt off.” 

I didn’t hesitate to throw it across the room then I started moving down her leg, without the pesky suit in the way it was easier to let my nails slide across her skin, causing goose bumps to trail down her leg. I moved back up though, went back to her neck; I wanted her to want me to do more. Which occurred after another several minutes working on those nipples again, getting the moans. Her hands tangled into my head and pushed down. I left a trail of kisses on my way down her body. I adjusted my position slightly, maybe dry humping the bed while I did this would benefit us both! 

I laid my hand over her, letting just the pad of my middle finger slid between the folds, fuck she was perfect. I could feel the wetness here even without doing anything, but I let my middle finger slowly make circles with gentle pressure before moving it away and leaning down, I’d wanted to taste her for weeks now and I wasn’t disappointed, not by the taste or by the moan she let out when my tongue swirled around the clit. I let my tongue swirl for a bit before dipping down and that got a bit of a gasp and a moan too. I kept on wanting more noises and when I was sure I let my fingers slide into her. 

Fuck, she felt warm and velvety smooth and the way her back arched and the moan it’s exactly what she wanted. I paused for several moments just let my fingers slid in an out, fuck she was wet. I did love the flushed color of her skin and the fact that her own hands were keeping those nipples nice and hard, fuck I wanted more. I leaned down and did a slight swirl before I sucked gently on the clit. 

“Fuck…Zachary...” 

The tone of her voice and my name sent a shock through my entire body; I sure as hell hoped she didn’t mind watching after this. It did spur me on; three fingers caused her to cuss loudly. I thought maybe I’d hurt her but the way she was grabbing the comforter didn’t seem to resonate with pain. Her breathing had gone shallow. I repeated the sucking actions, not quite as gentle and the arch and grip told me that was it. I increased the speed of my fingers and after feeling her walls tighten around my fingers some I went for the kill. I felt her hands tangle into my hair and despite the fact the pulling hurt, I didn’t stop, not until she’d screamed my name. I then let it ride out before I moved slowly back up her body, the shimmer from the sweat and the flushed color was such a turn on to me, god was I achingly hard but I knew she needed a few minutes. 

To distract myself I placed soft kisses all along her collarbone and neck, until she was at least breathing somewhat normally. Yet, being this close was so distracting because I could feel her thighs against me, knew she could feel that hard on pressing against her. I knew she had come down a bit when I felt kisses to my neck. That was before she flipped me over. 

“You should know better than to show off with me.” 

“Maybe I wanted you too.” 

She kissed me and then moved to my neck, I could feel her weight on my cock, damn I wish this was going farther, but as her lips moved down I moved my attention to her. She moved to the nipples and fuck gentle she went straight for the kill, quick laps then bites. 

“Fuck...” 

I felt her smile against my skin as she moved to the other side and repeated the same action, she’d definitely learned from that one time. I felt her hips shift side to side and I groaned, she was doing that on purpose. She began to move down, her nails raising goose bumps on my skin as they slid down my side. 

She reached the waistband and I watched her use her fucking teeth to unbutton and then unzip them. It was maybe the utmost erotic thing I’d ever seen. She had to raise up to get them off though, wasted no time with either the pants or the boxers but she laid the pants over my eyes. 

“Just keep them there a moment, enjoy the sensations.” 

Who was I to argue? I felt the bed moving as she moved back down then cool air was blown all around me. I sighed and then felt her hands massaging the balls before there was a very slow lick up the underside which caused me to moan but then her tongue swirled around the head of my dick and I really wanted to see what she was doing but I resisted, I could feel the warm, wetness of her mouth and good god she had the ability to deep throat really well. I could feel the back of her throat often, words ceased to exist, I felt close when the sensations stopped and I felt kisses to my abdomen. 

“I...you…” 

That was not fair! I tried to push her head back down but the pants began to move and I waited. Once they were off my face and someplace on the floor I looked at her to tell her how unfair she was being. But words caught in my throat because she was holding something and it took only a few moments to realize what she had was a condom package, why the fuck would she need that for oral sex?! 

I didn’t understand the reason for this condom but I did watch her open the package and she placed it in her mouth. I was positive my eyes grew wide as saucers when she began to slide down. Her lips smoothed over the head and were firm so the condom rolled down as she did. I didn’t understand but fucking hell this was so different. Her lips remained firm until I felt the back of her throat and only then did she move to use her hand to finish unrolling it. That thin barrier completely screwed up the feeling of her tongue on my head. 

“Gabriella.” I whined, pathetic yes but damnit. 

She was then moving up and her lips connected with mine, tasting like the condom lube which wasn’t that pleasant but thankfully it faded quickly. I could feel her hovering right there above me and that was so fucking mean. I could feel her breast against my chest, her thighs on either side of me and it was the perfect position. 

“I’m assuming you won’t be saying no?” 

“To what?” 

I was confused but her hand slid between us and wrapped around me and then it hit me, she was guiding me into her. Fuck! I was sure as hell wasn’t saying no to this! I was rather shocked that this was something she was doing, I thought at first this was some cruel joke but then I could feel the warm opening and then the tightness and intense warmth once the head slipped in. The look on her face was perfect, the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. She was moving slowly back, inch by inch and the tightness was perfect. She brought her hand back up once several inches had gone in. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her face. 

“Fuck…” I said. 

“That’s the idea.” 

I pulled her down and kissed her, fuck she felt perfect around me. She was still slowly moving back, sometimes coming forward and then lowering again, working her way down my shaft. It wasn’t until she paused that I realized she’d gone all the way down! I hadn’t known anyone that could handle all 9 inches. But I could feel her lips against the base. 

When she really started to move though, words and thoughts just vanished. All I could feel was those tight warm walls surrounding my cock and the movements. Her hands on my chest which she was using for leverage. That gave me the moment to let my eyes drop down and that was nearly too much, watching as my cock disappeared into her and then withdrew moments later was just about too much for me to handle. Yet the more she moved, the slicker her skin became with sweat and I was beginning to see black lines running around her neck, the hair dye was fading. The only downside was I was so worked up, I knew I wouldn’t last long. 

She rose and fell in a steady rhythm and I watched, stunned that she’d bottom out so much. I wasn’t even sure who was moaning. I got her to go faster when I knew I was close but she refused until she was even closer, her hand slide between us, clearly aiming for the clit. I know she came before I did, mostly because those tight walls felt like a vice grip around me and she didn’t even stop moving until I pulled her down and held her still, I could still feel myself in her. I was not going to complain there, that feeling felt perfect. 

I kept her right there on top of me until both of us could breathe normally, this was no feeling that I had felt before, wanting to keep her there, not wanting to push her away, go shower and leave. No, what I wanted was to hold her all night. 

“I…have no words.” 

“Sleep?” 

I lifted her face and smiled. “Baby, you have hair dye running down your body. I think maybe shower first.” 

She just stared at me looking confused, I ran my finger across the tattoo and showed her the dye. She then looked down at the hair dye smeared across my chest too. She moved forward and I kind of didn’t want her too because that caused me to pull out, that lingering moment. 

“I’ll go get my bag.” 

I pulled her down and kissed her. “I’ll start the shower, warm or hot?” 

Again she kind of stared at me looking confused and I kissed her again. “Warm it is.” 

I didn’t realize how badly that dye ran until she was up and walking across the room, completely normal walk but there was black dye running her back and legs and I carefully got up. I started the shower and got the water warm before she got back. She didn’t seem too happy when she got back and I prayed it wasn’t because sex was an impulsive decision and she was now regretting it. 

But I let her get in the shower and then followed, which seemed to surprise her. 

“I been dying to shower with you, not just have you watch.” 

I took the shampoo bottle and once her hair was wet began to wash the black dye out of it. I heard the sigh as I massaged her scalp and worked the shampoo into every strand. The black hair was okay, but I did like her natural color better. I had to wash it three times to get the water to run clear and ensure it was all out, and then I focused on getting her clean as well. Which she returned the favor and seemed much better at that point. We got dried off and she started to slip a shirt on but I took it from her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Putting a shirt on so I can go to bed?” 

“What? You think you’re going elsewhere? No. Right here.” 

“I didn’t think…” 

I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply. “Right here Gabriella, beside me. That’s what I want.” 

I let her climb into bed first and then I turned the lights off and laid down, after I was settled she wasted no time sliding against me and she was asleep before I was. I just held her wondered what she was thinking… 

(Zac's)

> Gabby's shoes for the party. 

For anyone interested, here's the Turley costume!

Taylor and Stella's outfits. 


	24. Great Mornings...

POV: Gabby

  

November 1, 2007 

What woke me up were the soft lips against my neck and the fingers that were already inside me. How I’d not woken up before then was beyond me. My back was against him and I just sighed. Couldn’t entirely say that what he was doing didn’t feel good. 

“It’s about time you woke up.” 

“Clearly you weren’t trying…hard enough.” 

“I think I’m trying just right.” 

I couldn’t deny that logic, the way his thumb made contact with the clit and the pressure just felt good, I started to move so he’d have better access but he kept me right where I was. His left hand found the nipple where he did a rolling movement and I just laid my head back some, gave in. I was getting close when he moved his hand and for a moment I was confused before I felt the head of his cock pushing into me, it dawned on me then he was big enough for this position. I definitely moaned at that one, feeling him push into me slowly was different. Once he was confident he moved his hand back up, started with slow thrust. 

“You feel amazing. Do you like the way I fill you completely?” 

“You know I do.” 

I felt the slight nip to my ear. “Not true. I can go a little…” 

He pushed deeper into me. “Fuck…” 

He had a free hand now which he used to massage the breast before he twisted that nipple hard and I yelped, not that I didn’t like that. The way I was laying blocked me from moving much, not that I needed too but he was very content to go slow, pushing in and pulling out at the same slow rate. Yet, each time he pushed in the head would hit that g-spot just right. I felt another nip this time my neck. 

“Turn over.” 

“No.” 

“Trust me, Gabriella.” 

He pulled out and I wanted to complain but instead I turned to face him, his hand ran down my side and he pulled one leg over his hip and then he was sliding back in slowly again, this position felt very intimate to me. His right hand remained on my ass, pulling me to him some. His other hand was behind me and in this position, talking was easy but not when his lips were on mine, not when they were on my neck. I returned the favor when my brain was able to register anything beside the way he felt moving into me. 

“So gorgeous.” He whispered. 

“You...driving me crazy…” 

He nipped my ear again, but his teeth sank into my neck and I moaned louder, not that he wouldn’t hear me, it was right in his ear and that caused him to pull me to him harder, sinking him deeper into me. I’d actually never done this position and I was loving it, this close contact and intimacy. 

“Wanted you so badly, can you feel how much?” 

“Feel you, fuck, you know what I want.” 

My brain was not forming much else, the warm feeling was overwhelming. Yet, he still didn’t get that much faster, maybe a little, maybe it was just because his hand on my ass felt nice. I was rather content though, even when he finally seemed to get faster and harder. 

“Do you like the way I fuck you, baby?” 

There was that word again and all I could do was nod, because words didn’t seem to exist. He must have been happy with that version of an answer because he got a bit faster. I wasn’t sure what I liked more about this position, the fact that I could feel his hot breath on my neck, the stimulation to the nipples since I was pressed against his chest, or his hand grabbing my ass and pulling me toward him. 

“I love how you look right now, the warm flushed color.” 

I could feel my face heat up then, perfect. I couldn’t answer with anything but gasps and moans at this point. I could feel this tingling feeling and I wasn’t sure what it was, it felt pleasant. I was mildly confused when I found myself laying on my back, but he just smirked down at me and went to my neck. 

“Driving me insane, is that your plan?” I asked. 

He gently nipped my ear. “Maybe...is it working?” 

“If you don’t fuck me like you want too, I may have to flip you over and do it myself.” 

There was a slight giggle but he paused his movements, before ramming in and I yelped. 

“Better?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

That apparently motivated him to get a lot harder and faster and that tingling feeling was getting much stronger, he was relentless after that, didn’t bother to ask question and I liked the way he looked being above me. That tingling feeling began to feel warm and fuzzy, I was finding breathing to be shallow and thoughts ceased to exist. The explosion that occurred was powerful, nothing I’d felt before. I was sure his yelp was because my nails dug into his arms and I needed that stability because everything seemed to be moving. He hadn’t even slowed down and the second time that occurred I felt like I might pass out. I was certain the scream I heard, was mine. It wasn’t until after that that his movements seemed to slow and then stop. There was a weird feeling in my head, everything was fuzzy and blurry, I was rather glad that he pulled me back to my side, gave me his bicep to lie on as I tried to breathe, yet once I could breath I was out. 

The clock read 10:30 when I opened my eyes, but he wasn’t in the bed anymore. However, there was a note on the bedside table that told me I had clean clothes and clean towels in the bathroom, evidently he’d gone through my bag. Yet I just laid here in his bed, in his room. 

Truthfully, I wasn’t entirely sure why I decided to have sex with him. Odds are Max and Abigail were right, he wouldn’t stay or be there afterwards. He had gotten what he wanted, he still had a long time left for the 48 hours, but after that he’d go back to his blondes and I wouldn’t even exist. I knew this and yet, I’d said yes anyway. I knew I couldn’t tell Max, he would be pissed off if I told him. I finally got up and I would never tell him that walk to the bathroom was different for me, I remembered that cocky message months ago. It wasn’t like it totally just hurt like hell but I could definitely tell I’d had sex. 

Laying on the sink was one of his shirts, button up long sleeve plaid blue and white one and a pair of panties that I’d brought, which was my blue ones. A clean towel also laid there along with my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and hair brush. I just giggled, took another shower and got dressed and presentable. I then went to the front where he was in the kitchen cooking in nothing but black boxer briefs. 

“Good morning.” 

“How did you even know I was awake?” 

“I heard the shower running.” 

“Really? I am pretty sure I brought more than panties.” 

“You brought those damn footie pajamas and then nothing that even resembled sexy. Wasn’t gonna fly with me, I should have dug through the closet before we left.” 

“Are you cooking?” 

“That I am. Brunch mostly, I was in the mood for eggs and ham. How do you like your eggs?” 

“Scrambled with cheese.” 

I sat down on the stool and had to adjust a bit to keep from hurting, it had been a long time since I’d had that type of sex, where it lasted long enough for me to even feel it. Yet, standing here I got a good view of his back, the smooth lines of muscles as he moved, his curly wet hair, clearly he hadn’t been up long either. I watched him move and I watched his perfect ass. It would be hard forgetting about him after the tour. My phone was laying on the counter so I checked it and sighed. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“Simon asked why I would be stupid enough to dye my hair black again. If that wasn’t bad enough, he also doesn’t like that I was there with someone.” 

“None of his business for either scenario.” 

There was one message from Abigail, she asked if I ever made it to Cain’s or if he’d simply taken me home. Pretty sure she was still thinking I was stupid for even agreeing. There were three from Max, he’d asked if I was okay and where I was and the last one asked when I’d be home, that message was at ten. I didn’t reply to either of them and before long he was sitting a plate with scrambled eggs and cheese, toast, sliced strawberries, and ham. He even had orange juice. He sat his own plate down beside mine and then came around to eat too. 

“So…master what is on the agenda for today? Doesn’t look like you need me to clean.” 

He nearly choked on the huge bite of ham and eggs he’d shoveled into his mouth moments before I asked. When he was able to breathe he looked at me. 

“Master?” he asked. 

“It’s not inaccurate, you get to tell me what to do, pretty sure that’s the definition of a master.” 

His cheeks went slightly pink. “Yeah, and I’ve heard it used in other ways.” 

“You don’t strike me as the whips and handcuffs kind of man.” 

Yet the way he moved the eggs around on the plate made me question that assumption, but he really didn’t have any of those items. 

“Just because I don’t have them, doesn’t imply that I wouldn’t ever want too.” 

“That is true, I rather assumed I wouldn’t be leaving the apartment, I don’t know any place in town that would let me in wearing this.” 

“Well, if we want dinner I do have to go to the store.” 

“Nice.” 

We finished eating breakfast without anymore choking or problems. I elected to do the dishes since he did cook, which really it wasn’t a lot of stuff. I had the plates left when my phone began to ring and it was Max calling, so Zac flipped it on and put it on speakerphone for me. 

“Hey Max.” I said. 

There was a moment of quiet followed by the eruption. 

“I know damn well you are smart and yet I know you didn’t make the stupid ass decision to go home with him!” he yelled. 

Zac looked at the phone and frowned, he moved away but didn’t go far. I knew telling him where I’d slept would be worse. 

“He has a sofa Max.” 

He snorted. “As if you are capable of sleeping on the sofa, recall our conversation yesterday about you saying no? Tell me you at least remembered that and said no.” 

“I have the ability to say no and I did.” 

It was a blatant lie but really who I had sex with wasn’t his concern. 

“Gabby?” Abigail asked. 

“Abby? What are you doing there so early?” 

“I came here to spend time with you after the party but you never came home. Come on Gabs, you’re smarter than this.” 

“I’m capable of handling myself.” 

Zac walked by the counter and came around. “Take the phone, I’ll finish.” He whispered. 

I dried my hands and picked it up, but left it on speakerphone. He was already pretty much aware of what they called him anyway. He finished the last plate and was wiping the counter down. 

“We know you are, but Max knows him pretty well.” 

It was clear Max was still close by, I could hear him muttering about how stupid I was to believe his lies, how stupid it was to think he wanted anything beyond sex. 

“Max doesn’t know him that well Abby, he toured for a few months with them a few times. That isn’t going to give him any clear picture.” 

“Quit being stupid.” She said. 

“Then stop telling me I am, I’m not stupid. If that’s all you want to tell me then I get it we’re done here.” 

Zac turned from the stove and looked at me. 

“I’ll come get you, where is his apartment?” Max asked. 

“Maxwell, I don’t want you to come get me. I’m fine. I have my overnight bag, clean clothes, and everything I need.” 

The line was quiet and I was sure that wasn’t information he expected, that I had planned to come here anyway. I then heard the louder snort. 

“I guess you really aren’t capable of saying no, you never told Jacob no and you haven’t any other asshole that’s come since him.” 

“That was uncalled for Maxwell. I’ll be home sometime later today to get my tour bags, I don’t want to hear your voice until then. You need to really evaluate what you just said. Jacob never fucking gave me a choice and you know that!” 

I hung-up and didn’t even make it down the hallway before Zac’s arms were around me. 

“It’s okay Gabby.” 

Jacob was a low blow and Max knew that but Zac’s arms around me felt safe and comforting. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. He just…he knows better. We can run to the store now if you want though.” 

“Sure. Why don’t you go pick something for me to actually put on and your bag is on the dresser. I’ll drain the sink.” 

“Okay.” 

I didn’t realize it until I was in his room that he was giving me this out, this time to calm down on my own. Because he knew I was upset. I heard my phone ring, knew it was Abigail’s ringtone so I answered. 

“What do you want?” 

“You know…” 

“Stop defending him Abigail. He hasn’t even fucking known that long and this is how he uses that information? You can go home I won’t be coming there until later and then it’s just to get my tour bags. We leave sometime but I just can’t be there right now so I’ll just stay here. It’ll give him time to think and if he wants me to leave I’ll figure it out.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“I got to go.” 

I hung-up and laid the phone down, went to his walk in which really was huge but the lack of anything in it made me wonder. I found pants and a shirt and then got my own pants, all I had were the heels though so I went to the front and put those on and he got dressed right there. 

“Damn did you find the smallest pants in my closet?” 

“I just got a pair, come on you can get those on.” 

His eyes rolled at me and I smiled, I really hadn’t paid any attention to the size of the pants. But he did get them on and I smiled, they accented his ass very well. 

“You do know we leave later tonight right?” 

“Bus call is 6 AM Friday. Although, I have no problem if you want to get your bags today.” 

“I thought we left tonight.” 

“No. It’s why I called my 48 hours in last night and tonight, by the time my 48 hours is over you’ll be with me on a bus anyway.” 

“Sneaky. I don’t know where I got tonight then.” 

“It’s okay.” 

He took me there first and refused to stay in the car, not that it mattered because no one was home. I didn’t really need to pack anything extra, just found some warmer pajamas because it was now cold weather everywhere pretty much. 

“Oh my god! You have Star Wars footie pajamas?!” 

“Yes. That a problem too?” 

“No, you can wear these anytime you want day or night.” 

“Seriously? I can’t wear the grey ones but I can those?” 

“Exactly. They’re Stars Wars.” 

I just handed him my bag and he took it to the car. I left Max a note on the table that said we could talk when we were both back but I made it clear, I didn’t want to hear from him for a few days at least. We then went by the store where he asked what I wanted, I chose something that would be simple, easy and leave few leftovers. Spaghetti. We then headed back to his apartment and as soon as we were inside he stripped down to just those boxers and then looked at me and waited. 

I sighed but did take the pants back off, grateful his apartment was nice and warm. Simon had sent another dozen messages in our absent and they all basically asked why I dyed it, what I did, why I was being so stupid, went as far to tell me I knew the consequences. I left my phone on the counter and seen Zac had chosen the end of the sofa I normally curled up on. I took the other end but seriously, what I wanted was to be close to someone, I didn’t care who. Zac was aimlessly flipping the channel’s so I tried to just slid closer. 

I heard him giggle. “I can see you moving, if you want to get over here then by all means. I’m not going to push you away.” 

He really didn’t have to say it twice, I moved curling myself up into the space he had left between himself and the back of the couch, not a huge space but he moved a bit to better be comfortable himself. He seemed a little shocked that I got that close. His arm came over my shoulder and that greatly helped. 

How can someone who seemed so caring be like they kept saying? He was flipping channels, trying to find something that was interesting to watch or something he liked. He finally settled on a home remodeling program, looking at outdoor spaces. I questioned the choice but then again, I’d seen him watch those at some of the venues as well. Most all programs were new to me, so it wasn’t boring at least. Two of the shows came on and went off before he said anything. 

“I’m going to assume that Max’s comment didn’t just anger you, based on your face and actions I think he really hurt your feelings as well.” 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” 

“You do know I could pull my whatever card, right?” 

“I do. Does it not bother you that Max just thinks you’re some man whore? Does that not piss you off?” 

“He’s entitled to his own opinion of me, whether it’s right or not. He really doesn’t know where I go, who I went with or whatever we done every single time. I don’t know him personally but right now I’m thinking that he’s not a very good friend and he’s very rude and inconsiderate of your feelings in this situation. I understand that it’s entirely possible that Max knows you better than I do, I can understand that he wants to protect you but he should respect your feelings as well.” 

His arm tightened around me and I didn’t mind. “His comment angered me but it hurt more than anything else. He should know better than to bring it up.” 

I knew that his next question would ask about Jacob, I hadn’t mentioned him at all and I was prepared when he did ask. 

“You never mentioned a Jacob when you were telling me about your past. Let along that he was someone like Simon who tended to not take no for an answer. Who was he?” 

I adjusted a bit, letting his arm come around me some more and finding this space safe and comfortable. Something I’d wanted when I told Abigail and Max, but hadn’t really gotten. 

“Legally he’s my father. He and his wife Julian adopted us in November of 1989. I was six at the time. I was happy that they were making us their children.” 

He was quiet and it took me forever to realize I said ‘us’ several times. 

“Your favorite memory.” He said. 

“Yeah.” 

“So, what did Jacob do?” 

“Julian worked all the time so he was home more, he didn’t do anything until I was 8. Simple touching and he just escalated. It’s why when I turned fourteen I wanted to have sex with Max, I didn’t know it was wrong or odd or not normal. Jacob found out and threatened to tell Max if I ever told on him. It wasn’t too bad until I was 15 and then he got worse when Max left. I turned to whatever I could to cope and when that failed I went to other things. Eventually I met Newton and I left. I didn’t tell Max or Abby until March.” 

“Didn’t social services check on you at all?” 

“No. They adopted and that made me their kid, no need to check unless someone complained.” 

I felt the feather light kiss to my forehead. “Well, you don’t have to worry about Simon or Jacob.” 

“I do Simon.” 

“Not as long as I’m around. Baby you shouldn’t worry about them, especially Simon.” 

He’d used that word again and I know I got quiet on him because of it. 

“Do you not like being called that? You get this weird look on your face. If it bothers you I can find something else.” 

“No one’s ever called me that before. Babe but not baby, usually they didn’t use any pet name. Newton liked to use sexy sometimes but really, not a pet name.” 

“Okay, so they didn’t call you baby but surely one of them bothered to…take care of you? Not in a financial way.” 

“You mean bedroom wise, sorry. I met assholes remember? The only one that really cared was Max and Newton. Newton was far more experienced that Max was. Clear by the pictures.” 

“You want to try that again? Am I chopped liver here.” 

“You want me to just add your name?” 

“Um yes. I’d classify screaming my name as taking very good care of you. Although, I may have to do better you were walking very well today and clearly you don’t think I did.” 

“You did fine enough, I like being able to walk!” 

“I figured that Jacob was someone bad and that Max shouldn’t have used. You were a child and you weren’t given a choice. But, is there a reason why you keep saying we or us when you mention them?” 

“They adopted another kid, a boy along with me. We didn’t hang much.” 

I was very glad he couldn’t see my face because that was a lie. But that was a part of my life I just didn’t want to talk about, ever. He didn’t ask about the boy or anything else to do with him. We watched TV and dozed a bit, apparently we were both worn out. About 5:15 we started dinner him doing the spaghetti and me the salads. I know each time I bent over he would stare. 

“I was rather enjoying that view of your ass, did you have to move?” 

“Yes, I can’t stay bent over all day.” 

“Do you really wanna bet me on that one?” 

“Should have known…” 

We had dinner about 6:40. He really was a good cook! I cleaned up this time without interruptions and then found a comfortable spot beside him again, the TV was still on home remodeling shows, but when he muted the TV I looked at him, confused as to why. 

“I don’t know exactly why but I can’t seem to get you out of my head, but I think that it’s a sign. I think that…I mean if you want..” 

Clearly he wanted to ask me something, but he wasn’t entirely sure on how maybe. So, I waited and he took a few moments. 

“I think I’d like to try this out in a more official stance. Not just random. You’ve been all I’ve wanted for months. After Colorado really, I’m not sure what happened after that but I just wanted to be with you.” 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

“I am. You seemed to have taken over my thoughts and that has to be a sign right? I know you know about the Colorado girl, you made that clear and the tweets but really there wasn’t a problem she just wasn’t you.” 

“Are you saying that she did nothing because she wasn’t me? Is that why you haven’t been the man whore everyone says you are? I did find the box of condoms you had me buy and bring to you.” 

“The ones I was hoping you would stay to use, yeah.” 

“Seriously? That’s why you had me bring them into the room?” 

“I was rather hoping you would have stayed but you didn’t. Colorado was after that but I guess sometime after her I just…I don’t know. I wanted you and you were saying no, but yet no one else in those lines made me feel like I wanted too. No one looked good enough, no one made me feel horny basically. Just you.” 

I giggled. “And I was a huge tease.” 

“Yes, you were, you still are.” 

I moved into his lap and kissed him. “Least now you know eventually you’ll get something.” 

“Eventually? Come on now, you can’t be that mean to me now.” 

“Well, we get a tour bus tomorrow night, not really sure that we’d find time.” 

He pulled me close to him. “Oh, I’d find time.” 

“Dumb question…did you really just want my time this 48 hours? You haven’t made any demands or asked for anything.” 

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d win. But, I can’t deny that just having this time is nice. Even if you saying yes really shocked me.” 

“Do you always ask questions during sex?” 

“Sometimes…Are you always so damn quiet?” 

“Not always, but Simon didn’t like sounds and well, tour bus sex means quiet.” 

He moved some of my hair from my face. “Are you really okay with saying yes? I am fully aware that it was your decision but you had been really adamant before. I wasn’t sure if the oral just put you in that mood or if you had motives. I want to know that your okay with your own decision.” 

“I didn’t have any motives when you picked me up, well besides driving you insane that is. Mission accomplished. Honestly I don’t think I even made the decision until I covered your head. I was certain you had that box in the drawer.” 

“But are you okay with it?” 

“Yes. Stella had a point. I know that others mean well, but they’re not me. I was fully aware that there was a chance that you wouldn’t stay.” 

“Mmm, here I am proving them wrong.” 

“Yes, you are. I’ll be your girlfriend but no more blondes.” 

“No more blondes or brunettes, black hair, you get the point. Well, unless they’re you.” 

I kissed him but didn’t quite stop, moved across his jaw line, nipped his ear. 

“Are you serious?” 

I nipped his ear again. “Not like you can deny you want too, not a whole lot in the way to hide your obvious want.” 

“Three times…in a day? Where have you been all my life?” 

“Roaming around.” 

It didn’t take much more to convince him, a hand right on him and he was convinced. It was the best way to spend the night, in bed with him. It was the best way to spend the next day as well, just curled up with him watching random shows when we weren’t naked that is. I didn’t hear from Max or Abby, neither called or texted. Simon continually sent messages though, Zac even said he was calling the cops! 


	25. Dates In the Sand

POV: Zac

  

November 7, 2007 

We were keeping our new relationships kind of quiet, mostly because we didn’t want everyone to pressure us or bitch. Simon was bad enough as it was, so it was better to not have everyone know, but of course everyone on the tour figured it out within two days. I think it was the not so subtle way she cuddled up with me on the bean bag chair, wearing her Star Wars pajamas which were so nice. Today she had told me to pick something to do, something fun and entertaining that was not in bed and not a zoo. That was very hard but I finally found something. 

Taylor was sharing with me though, predetermined arrangement and she was actually sharing with Austin. I found it odd that I was so jealous of Max, but not Austin. Then again, I trusted her and him and knew they had no prior relationship. Also, Austin wouldn’t tell her how bad I was or how horrible I was. 

“So, you spent a lot of time investigating San Diego, are you and Gabby doing something today?” 

“Yep. We are going to Pine Valley, assuming she agrees to the ATV riding.” 

“You do know dates aren’t always what you want, right?” 

“Our last date was the fair. Give me credit Tay. If she doesn’t want to do that then I have three other options available for her to choose from.” 

He leaned back against the headboard. “You know when I hired her I thought she would be great for your ego, dude, I didn’t expect you to want to date her. What the hell?” 

“Didn’t think I’d want too at first either.” 

He sipped his coffee. “Is there a reason why Maxwell is sending me message asking how she is? Asking if I’m watching out for her?” 

I looked at him. “Is he sending you messages asking you?” 

“Sent one Friday night, asked if she was okay if she seemed distracted or different. I mean, besides practically sitting in your lap she was acting quite normal. I didn’t tell him she was in your lap by the way. He then sent me one Monday asking if she was okay. Kind of curious as to why he’s not asking her.” 

I slipped a clean shirt on and sat down. “She’s pissed off at him. I can’t really tell you why but it has something to do with her past and he brought it up in a very inappropriate and wrong way. Hurt her feelings pretty badly, she told him she didn’t want to hear from him and then left a note saying she would talk when they’re both home.” 

He looked at me stunned, he and Max often hung-out during the tour and really Max knew Taylor better than he did me. So, I can imagine the news was shocking to him. 

“Seriously? Max did something like that to her?” 

“Yep. Guy that calls me a man whore pretty much called her one as well. It didn’t go over well with her and I can’t imagine when he finds out that she and I are dating what he’ll say.” 

“Well, I’ll be sure to tell him she’s fine and dandy. Going to assume he doesn’t approve of you then?” 

“He doesn’t know about us. Um, he got really mad that she came over to the house Halloween and after so needless to say she hasn’t even told him and I don’t know when she plans to.” 

“Nice. Okay, I won’t tattle. What time will you be back?” 

“Late tonight, we’re having dinner afterwards and then coming back.” 

He smiled. “Sure you don’t want me to crash with Austin?” 

“I’m sure Tay.” 

I got her message saying she was headed down and said a quick bye to Tay and then met her at the elevator. She had on black blue jeans, her black sneakers, and my blue and white button up shirt. 

“I didn’t even know you brought that shirt.” 

“Of course.” 

I got in and we went to the lobby where I presented her with the options, there was ATVing, which I was hoping for, but I also had the zoo, aquarium, and then a few museums and sights to see. She looked over the items and then me. 

“I’ve been to zoos, aquariums, and all but I’ve never been on a four wheeler or anything with two wheels. So, if you can promise I won’t get hurt then let’s do that.” 

“I can’t promise that but I can say that I will try my best not to let that happen.” 

“Fair enough.” 

I got a cab and we went to the meet up spot, where I paid for the event. We had the option for suits but given we were both pretty covered we opted to skip them and just go with a helmet. I had no doubt that a fire suit would look amazing on her though, perhaps later. We then were taken to Pine Valley where the trails were. She and I both had an ATV, but because she’d never ridden before I told them I’d let her ride with me for a bit. We didn’t need the guide so that was good, I wanted her alone and not with a bunch of others. 

“You seem nervous.” 

“I am! I’ve never been on four wheels that didn’t have a steel body around me.” 

“I’m going slow. You did bring your camera?” 

“Yes, phone too but it’s on silent.” 

I had her sit down and then I got on, immediately her arms went around me. I could feel her against my back and her grip was rather tight. 

“And you said you’ve never done this!” 

“I saw the other rides, besides there is jack for me to hold onto, so you are it.” 

“I’m not complaining.” 

The first few trails I went down slow, mostly to see the trails and get her use to the feel and ride. Only then did I step it up in speed, the first few also gave me a chance to learn the trails. Her grip tightened when I sped up, not that I minded and I heard her yelp and felt her tighten way up when I jumped the hill. 

“Zachary!” 

I stopped and she actually punched my shoulder, which didn’t hurt at all. But, I faked being injured anyway. 

“You could have warned me!” 

I took the helmet off, we were off the trail so we were fine. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, didn’t expect it.” 

“Sorry. You want to switch places?” 

“I highly doubt you can stay on holding onto me.” 

“Never can tell. Well, unless you’re some speed demon then we might have issues.” 

It took a little more convincing before she agreed and got off, I slid back and she got back on. I took a moment just to teach her the levers and where her gas and definitely where the brake was. It was a bit difficult to hold on to her, given that I weighted more but I found a way by using my legs to balance myself some. She chose slow too, so that greatly helped. After about an hour of riding around with her driving we stopped and she said she felt okay riding alone, so she picked up her ATV, I rode behind her and I could tell when her confidence level got higher because her speed increased. Before long she was zipping along the trails pretty quickly. She would occasionally stop and get a picture and that included me, great another shutterbug like Taylor. Yet, I was taking many of her too. We took a lunch break about 2 and then they packed us up and took us back about 4:30. From there we went to the dinner reservations, another seafood place and another place she would deem non-budget friendly. We were seated quickly, she left it to me to order for her and then we were left alone. 

“You haven’t talked to Max since that day at the house. Are you still pissed at him?” 

“I told him we’d talk when we were both at home. That’s sometimes right before Thanksgiving. How did you know I haven’t talked to him?” 

“Because Taylor asked me why he was calling him. He’s sent a few messages asking Taylor how you are, if you were okay. He clearly cares about you.” 

“Yeah, well if I wanted a father I would just call Jacob. Maxwell knew that was wrong to say. It wouldn’t matter what the circumstances were, it was wrong.” 

“You were adopted along with a boy, did you not tell him what Jacob was doing?” 

I watched her reaction this time. She was fidgety and nervous and unlike most of her replies when it came to this boy, this person she always took longer to answer. I was beginning to think that whoever this boy was either he hurt her too or there was something about him she just didn’t want to tell me. 

“I did tell him and he just didn’t believe me.” 

“Was he not close to you?” 

“I guess not as much as I thought. Didn’t you ever feel that way? Like someone was closer but really wasn’t.” 

“Priscilla was like that, I thought she cared more but she didn’t. Sometimes we just over think it. What was his name?” 

“Corbin, I haven’t seen him in a long time.” 

“I think you should talk to Max before then, least let him know you are okay. I know he was an asshole and I know he shouldn’t have said that to you. But clearly he wants to know if your okay.” 

She was relieved of that sentence because the waiter brought our plates and we diverted from conversation to eating. She seemed to love the parmesan crusted tilapia I ordered for her. The chocolate lava cake I ordered was also something she loved so at least I’d done well choosing dinner. Afterwards we chose to walk the park about a block away, it was still early really. 

“So, do you enjoy running your own business?” 

I glanced at her. “I do, it allows for freedom on creativity and what we want to do. I love being able to do what we want and not have the label tell us it’s not good enough.” 

“I saw the documentary before the tour. Apparently Abby had it. Label was a piece of shit.” 

“It was, but we came through and moved on. It’s where we want to be. Is this what you wanted? Being a roadie?” 

She got really quiet then, carefully constructing the answer I was sure. 

“I wanted to be a doctor when I was 11. After my 12 th birthday I didn’t care anymore.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just didn’t, when I met Max I was fine. Content. After he left I just did whatever. Ended with this.” 

“Did you ever want to do anything else?” 

“Newton said I should be a model, but I like to eat too much for that.” 

I did a once over. “You do? Newton was right.” 

“Simon said I should do porn because I was already a whore.” 

“No. You are not a whore and you aren’t doing porn. Unless I am the only other person in the video.” 

“Now, that could be a really big seller.” 

“It won’t ever go beyond the bedroom. I like keeping my private life, fairly private.” 

She stopped and looked at me. “This from the guy who took some blonde up on her hotel key?” 

“Hey, no pictures. Tweets about shit can’t be proven either.” 

“You do have me there. I wouldn’t do porn anyway, Abby would have a heart attack.” 

“Have you talked to her?” 

“No. She hasn’t sent anything either.” 

“You should contact them, at least to say your okay and still pissed not to reply. But let them know I haven’t hurt you or anything.” 

“Define hurt…” 

“Don’t even go there.” 

“You did cause me to bust my head on the wall of the bunk and I recall bruises.” 

I pulled her around and to me, kissed her. “Not my fault you forgot we were in a bunk and those are good bruises.” 

“Shocked no one woke up.” 

“Isaac asked but didn’t want an explanation.” 

“Good.” 

We headed back to the hotel after that and while I wanted to ask Austin to trade rooms with me, I also knew that relationships were a lot more than just sex, so I left the rooms the way they were. But, I did walk her to the door and give her the end of date kiss. She went into the room and I returned to mine and Taylor’s, we would be here tomorrow too and we decided to hit the aquarium or the Zoo early as we had to leave to head to Los Angeles. Taylor was on the phone with Stella when I came in so I went ahead and changed and got ready for bed, by then he was off. 

“So, did you ATV?” 

“Yep. She chose the activity because she’s never been on an ATV before. We stuck with 4-wheelers and she did pretty good. No wrecks, no broken bones.” 

“That’s good. Stella said she was going to send her a message but I told her you two were out today.” 

“How is Stella?” 

“She’s fine, busy with the bookstore but otherwise nothing is going on.” 

I sat down and considered my question to him carefully. 

“Do you know Stella is the one?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I believe she is. We’ve been together over a year and we get along great. We don’t argue or fuss a lot. I think she could be the right one for me. Why?” 

“How do you know?” 

“That’s a hard question to answer Zac. How did Mom know Dad was right? How did Dad? You ask them they just knew and it went from there. Why are you asking? Surely you can’t think Gabriella is the right one, you’ve only been dating like a week.” 

“Well, I dated Priscilla for two years and thought she was the one too, clearly I was wrong there. But this doesn’t feel the same as her. I want to be there and I want to tell her everything’s okay.” 

“You do Zac, that’s what a boyfriend does. You haven’t done steady in a long time.” 

“I know that. But after Colorado I didn’t want anyone else.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“What I mean is that after that I couldn’t..I wanted her. I thought at first it was just purely a sexual attraction but then spending time around her and not thinking of it that way. Like the day trip she asked for, the fair, and Halloween.” 

“I think cupid got you. I can’t tell you if she is the one Zac. But, I can tell you that if you feel that way, then you need to avoid blondes. You need too not focus on the sexual aspect, I am fully aware that she’s said yes, you act to calm and she acts too lovey dovey. The head cracking noise a few nights ago didn’t help.” 

I felt the slight blush. “No one else has peaked my interest in months. Not blondes, red heads, nothing. Just her.” 

“That’s good. If you want it to last then you need to maintain that. Don’t let fans get so close, don’t let them touch you inappropriately or slide keys into your pockets. If they do, toss the key. I know Priscilla really hurt you and I understand that you fear Gabby will do the same thing, but you can’t compare them Zac. They are two totally different people.” 

“Oh yeah, Gabriella knows what it’s like to be cheated on. She wouldn’t do that.” 

“Then you shouldn’t either. I do like that you have settled a bit, temporary or not, because I was worrying about you. The constant one nighters.” 

“I was using protection Taylor.” 

“Protection only goes so far Zac. It’s personal too. You should have more respect for yourself than to just engage in risky behavior. I know I did and I know Ike did, but really we tried to prevent that with you. We failed.” 

“My fault Tay. Not yours.” 

“We set the example that it was okay though, both of us did that and in your young mind it was okay as well. I wish Priscilla had been better because you acted happier and then she went and became a bitch. Then you went and became like a man whore, teasingly said by the way.” 

“Gee, you agree with Max?!” 

“No, because while I know your number is up there, it’s not extremely high and you don’t just hook up with every single one.” 

“Only blondes apparently.” 

“Yeah, about that…Gabriella doesn’t have blonde hair. What’s up?” 

“No idea. I don’t think it’s all hair color. I think it’s other things too.” 

He smiled. “Assets, help. Men are just visual and we need assets. Guess you like hers and other things.” 

“Are you asking me if I like the fact she has boobs and an ass?” 

“Bro I don’t need to ask that.” 

“Does it feel different with someone you want to be with?” 

“You were going to marry Priscilla Zac, did you not notice a difference in the sex?” 

“Priscilla never would have sex with me, she claimed she wanted to wait. She was okay with oral sex but that was it.” 

“What about Crystal?” 

“Never really had a lot of chances Tay, we spent most of the time in California or some studio. It didn’t feel any different any of the times.” 

“Does it feel different with Gabby at all?” 

“Does wanting to see her count? Not like I attempted many positions where I had to stare at them Tay.” 

“Yeah, when I was being stupid I preferred any position where I saw the back of her head. With Stella though I like watching her, of course any position is nice.” 

“Ditto.” 

“So, when did Gabby say yes? Because I recall there for a while it was no.” 

“Halloween, not quite sure what changed her mind really. My best guess is she just wanted too, but it’s odd because she’s wanted too for some time just stuck to her guns and said no.” 

“How do you know she really wanted too?” 

I smiled at him. “The way she looks, the way her skin flushes a bit. She shocked me when she kept going. I just assume she was okay for the oral.” 

“Maybe your oral abilities are just that good.” 

“I’m concerned on that level. I called her baby and she said no one ever had, just like babe. Also, I don’t think oral wise anyone ever did that or anything else.” 

“Zac she’s pretty open talking about sex, she’s had oral done before.” 

“That’s not what I meant Tay, like I know it’s been done. But I don’t think any of them cared beyond themselves.” 

“Well, least make sure you don’t act like them.” 

“Not with her, never. The others? I couldn’t care a less.” 

He giggled. “Asshole. Anyway, I’m going to shower. What is the plan for tomorrow?” 

“Aquarium or Zoo, I think though maybe others will join but I’m not sure.” 

“I’m up for either, give me time to snap pictures of you two together.” 

“Shutterbug. But I guarantee you’ll get better ones of her.” 

“She mentioned an ex took a shit ton of her, never seen them.” 

“Stella would kick your ass for viewing them.” 

“You’ve seen them?” 

“Yeah, there are a few that Stella wouldn’t mind but there are a lot she would. That black hair she had them and super long too, there are a lot without tops. Apparently some of her without anything, she wouldn’t let me see them.” 

“Understandable.” 

“Yeah. She might now though..” 

He just shook his head and we talked a little more about tomorrow and then both of us went to bed. I did miss her being so close but I made sure she the last text she got was from me. 


	26. The Kiss

POV: Gabby / Zac

  

November 14, 2007; Santa Fe, NM 

The Los Angeles shows went very well, the temperature was perfect and the shows themselves had no complications or problems. That was great but Las Vegas was a completely different story. The show went well but the sound check and set up had been horrible. Nothing wanted to work, nothing seemed to go right, and it was just bad. Not that after the show got any better, mistakes were made and there was nothing either of us could do now but wait and pray. The drive to Santa Fe had been kind of tense but not bad. We had to wait until 10 am to unload and that was the first task of the day, but once the boxes were unloaded and the music instruments were inside we set up. By 12:30 they were set up and fixed. 

“Gabs, pizza okay?” Isaac asked. 

“It’s fine. No hot peppers please!” 

He smiled. “Deal!” 

He left and I sat down, heard my phone and ignored it the first two times before I finally looked at the face calling and answered. 

“What do you want Abigail?” 

“Hello to you as well, why else would I call but to talk to you?” 

“I know you saw Taylor’s photo, you liked it. So, I assume you’re calling to ask me why I was so close to Zac or why I was even there with them at all.” 

When she didn’t reply I knew I’d caught her red handed. That was the whole purpose for her calling me today, wasn’t to ask about anything else. 

“I was close to him because we’re dating, it was posted to Taylor’s Instagram because Taylor took the picture and he asked beforehand. I was at the Zoo with the most of the crew, it was a group gathering to have some normalcy. Before you even ask no, I’m not saying anything else and I’m not talking to Maxwell until I see him next week.” 

“Gabby…” 

“No. He knows he was wrong before he said it. He knew Jacob didn’t give me a choice in what was done. If he believes I had a choice in that matter then I will pack whatever I own and leave.” 

“Where would you go?” 

“I really don’t know and I wouldn’t care. Obviously Zac isn’t as bad as he claims, he did ask me to be his girlfriend.” 

“Only to get you to say yes, least that’s a plus on your behalf. You just haven’t texted or called and I seen the photo and the ones you posted at the dessert. You…look happy.” 

“I was happy on those days and stuff. You guys keep saying what an asshole he is but, he’d not doing anything to prove you right.” 

“It’s still early Gabs, but it’s also possible we were wrong. But you’re okay?” 

“Peachy. Simon texts me non-stop but beyond lack of sleep and stress I’m fine.” 

I was not even going to mention Vegas, she was still under the impression I was saying no. So, telling her about Vegas would just make it worse. Not that I’d ever used condoms but this was different. 

“Simon still hasn’t left you alone?” 

“No. Yet, I still can’t do anything legally. He’s made no threats, nothing that insinuated he intend to do any harm to me. He’s just being annoying according to the police.” 

“Want me to ask around?” 

“No, like I keep telling Zac hopefully with pictures of us he will see that I’ve moved on. Yet, he just keeps calling me a whore and telling me I should come home.” 

“He’s an asshole. Anything else going on?” 

“Nope. Pretty normal actually.” 

“I missed you Halloween.” 

I lowered my head. “I’ll send a picture, but I need to get going. I need to finish setting up the drums before Ike gets back.” 

“Okay, do send a picture. We never even saw you.” 

“Yeah…” 

I hung-up and kept my word, sent her a picture that Taylor had taken of us. I then finished up right before they got back and called for us. I sat beside Zac and even after the other’s cleared out I stayed there. 

“You okay, baby?” 

I don’t think I’d ever get use to him calling me that, felt so different to have a pet name that wasn’t bitch or babe. 

“Talked to Abigail.” 

“Oh? You actually answered for her this time?” 

“Yeah. She only called because she saw the photos from the Zoo. I told her about us and she’ll probably tell Maxwell and then he’ll text or call or whatever.” 

He kissed my forehead. “It’s okay if they disapprove, I’ll just try harder.” 

“Of course you will.” 

His lips moved down to my temple, then he was nipping my ear. 

“Zac.” 

His hand came over my thigh, up rather high and he moved to my neck. 

“Zac..come on. Don’t you think one mistake is enough?” 

“I wouldn’t call it a mistake, we were drunk Gabby.” 

“Two wrongs won’t make it right.” 

“Yeah, we won’t have two wrongs. I found the drug store earlier.” 

“Setting me up, so rude.” 

I let him lure me away from the left over pizza to the bathroom that was just down the hallway, which was ironically the smallest bathroom ever. 

“Little..small isn’t it?” 

“No, it’s just perfect.” He said. 

His hands went up my sides, pulling the shirt over my head and dropping it into the sink and then he was dipping his head to place kisses on what the bra wasn’t covering. Considering there was a time issues he didn’t bother taking the bra off, just pulled the fabric down. I loved that I could get my hands into his hair, tug on it a bit, which he seemed to be fine with. He really didn’t have much room, but he made the best of it. 

Wasn’t the first time I’d had sex in a bathroom, but it was by far the best sex in a bathroom I’d ever had. He didn’t want a rear entry position, so having him so close to me was perfect. Even if Andrew did bang on the door to tell Zac the walk was in like fifteen minutes, thankfully it was moments after we finished, otherwise it would have screwed us both up. 

“You don’t have time for a shower.” I said. 

His hands were still on my ass and he squeezed. “I don’t need one yet, I have no problem if people smell you all over me.” 

“No one better be that close to your crotch to smell me all over you.” 

“No, they won’t be.” 

He went ahead and did wash off a bit before running to the front, I got redressed and finished what I had too. I set up the merchandise booth and then actually showered because while he didn’t mind, I kind of did. I listened to their sound check and when the show began I was waiting out front with the merchandise. Women and even men came and gone for an hour but I kept feeling like I was being watched, yet Simon’s band was in the north east United States right now, so couldn’t be him. When the lull occurred I saw her. The blonde hair and blue eyes and just the way she looked at me said she was pissed at me for some reason. I did not need this tonight. 

“Gabriella.” She said. 

“Priscilla.” I replied. 

“Who do you think you are? I mean he came out with the patent got laid look and you are the only female. Yet, you’ve been there over a month. So either you’re being his personal little sex toy or something is up.” 

“What we are is none of your business.” 

“Really? I’m his ex and he asked to marry me. Yeah, I know about that ring he bought, know I messed up but you are standing in my way and I don’t like that.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Confused. You’re not a blonde, he loves blondes.” 

“Guess he changed his mind and decided to like brunettes. You know we’re less bitchy and don’t cheat.” 

She laughed. “You think he kept his dick in his pants for two years? Please, I know better. He won’t say no to any blonde.” 

“He will you, he doesn’t like you. He’d rather just have random blondes over you. Why are you even following him around like a puppy anyway? You can claim that Austin, Carrick, or Mikey are the ones you want and you’re here for them, but you really aren’t. You’re here to watch Zac.” 

“Mikey is more than willing.” 

“Good for you, perhaps he’s the one you should be following. If you’ll excuse me, I have work to finish and you’re beyond my scope of even caring at this point.” 

She stared at me for several minutes. “You should care about me.” 

She then walked away, the tight black skirt that I swore was short enough to show her underwear and the top that barely covering anything as well. She was nothing for me to be scared about. From what I heard the show went very well and after the venue was empty Zac came up to tell me they were showering and then greeting fans, which was fine. He went to shower and I packed up the merchandise stuff and took it on out. I then came in and helped break down everything and began to pack it up. I saw Taylor and Isaac go outside first, greeting fans and signing things. I passed Zac on his way out and he pulled me to him for a quick kiss before letting me inside. I got side tracked with some light cleaning duties before I got the last bag of wires, the two remaining items the boys usually handled they were Taylor’s keyboard and Zac’s big drum, both of which required some effort to move. I sent them out first, I saw Isaac first, followed by Taylor but I stopped ten feet out the door. Zac was there but so was Priscilla. I could feel my heart drop because her lips were on his. 

**-Zac-**

The before show sex and then a great walk, sound check, and show was awesome. Despite the Vegas issues which we’d sort out when we got home everything was going well. Priscilla had approached me during the walk wanting to talk and I told her there was nothing for us to discuss, she’d cheated on me and that was all I needed to know. She walked near me the whole time and took a dozen selfies of which I was sure she was trying to capture me in most of them, I was rather glad when this bright red hair obscured her from me. I saw her in the crowd that night as well, standing off to the side. Gabby seemed liked she came there too so as I passed her going out I couldn’t resist pulling her in for a kiss before heading out to face the hoard of fans waiting. Yet, Priscilla was like the tenth person to approach me. She had a room key which she handed me. 

“I’m sure you want to, two years you wanted to.” 

I removed the card from my pocket and held it out. “I don’t want you.” 

“You can’t want that brunette that’s with you. Come on, I’m way better than her.” 

“She won’t cheat on me like you did.” 

I was rather shocked when she moved between the barriers and spun me around, didn’t think she’d ever be able to move that quickly and why turn me? It made no sense. 

“You don’t want her and I can prove it. One night with me is all you need.” 

“I don’t want a night Priscilla, I don’t want a day I don’t want five minutes. I want you to leave me alone.” 

I saw the guys taking Taylor’s piano to the trailer and I was distracted by them, yet I felt her lips and not even three seconds later my eyes landed on Gabriella standing behind her. Just the look on her face made me feel sick, her quick run to the trailer didn’t help. I pushed Priscilla away from me. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Proving to your little bitch of a whore that you can’t say no. My room key is in your pocket, use it.” 

She then moved away like nothing was wrong, I completely forgot the women behind me calling my name and went to find her, she ran right past me going inside and I turned heeled and went after her. 

“Gabby! Stop!” 

She kept walked, speed walking inside and I finally caught up on the stage, she really had nowhere else to run to, unless she just went into the crowd and that was a four foot drop. 

“Gabriella.” 

“What?” She snapped. 

She’s turned around and I could see the tears in her eyes, which just made my stomach turn knots more, made the sick feeling more pronounced. 

“It’s not what you think Gabriella.” 

“Not what I think? I’m sorry how can it not be what I think? Fuck I didn’t think the bitch was right. Fourteen days Zachary, just two weeks, that’s all you can give me?” 

“She kissed me, not the other way around.” 

“You didn’t stop her from kissing you and you didn’t stop her from slipping her room key into your pocket either. Yeah, I saw that too.” 

“Gabby.” 

She was being unrealistic! I had no intention of using the key, I didn’t even want it. Why would I need it? She was right here. I got her shoulders to keep her from moving away, gently though. 

“I’m not using the key, it’s going in the trash. I don’t need it. You are all I need Gabby.” 

“Fourteen days. I need to get my bag so we can go.” 

“We need to talk.” 

She moved my hands. “There’s nothing to talk about Zac. Fourteen days and that doesn’t even cover Vegas. I guess Max was right and I owe him an apology.” 

She moved away and I called her name several times but she just got her bag and left me standing in the middle of the stage. I hadn’t done anything wrong! I didn’t kiss Priscilla, I wasn’t going to her hotel room, I had no interest in my ex-girlfriend. Yet, I wasn’t even sure now what Gabby was, she seemed final on Max being right and that means she wouldn’t be considering herself my girlfriend anymore. 

“Hey Z, Tay and Ike sent me to find you. We’re almost ready to leave.” 

“Can I just stay here?” 

“No. Why?” 

“Priscilla kissed me and Gabby saw her. She won’t even listen to me Carrick. She just tells me fourteen days and that’s it.” 

“You let Priscilla kiss you?” 

“I didn’t let her do anything, I saw you and Andrew with the piano and I was watching you both when she just did. Of course, Gabby was right behind you. She put her hotel key in my pocket and Gabby saw that too.” 

“For Christ sake you’re not going to her room are you?” 

“Hell no. The bitch didn’t want me when she could have me, why would I care now?” 

“Did you tell Gabby that?” 

“She won’t listen to me, she said she guessed Max was right and that was it.” 

He whistled. “Maybe you should give her a few hours and talk to her when you get home. She’s upset Zac, it’s natural to be mad and upset.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Anyway, it’s time to go. So, you’ve got to just give her space.” 

I got the key card and while he was watching, tossed it in the trash. I then got my bag and went back outside. He took my bag to the bus and I signed some more autographs. I knew she would probably be in the back watching, so I kept my distance from them and when I saw Priscilla making her way to the front again, I said I was done and beelined the bus. Yet, Gabby wasn’t in the back and her curtain was closed. 

I flopped onto the couch in the back. 

**_Can we talk when we get home?_ **

_About what Zac?_

**_Us? You didn’t even give me time to explain or anything._ **

_I think I want a few days alone actually. No one will be there but me, Stella sent me an invite to Ike’s party Saturday. Maybe we can talk then, until then I just…I want time._

I sighed. What else was I suppose to do? I couldn’t explain over a message and I knew about Ike’s party, so I guess that wasn’t an unreasonable request. It would give her time to calm down and me time to find the right fucking words this time. 

**_Maybe after the party, dinner?_ **

_That’s fine. Goodnight Zac._

**_Goodnight Gabriella._ **

I sat back and just browsed through the picture until I got to those from Vegas, drunken night that lead to some stupid decisions but I really didn’t regret anything about Vegas, I wasn’t sure what that meant. Carrick sat down beside me. 

“She agree to talk?” 

“Yeah, Saturday.” 

I couldn’t say anything about the party but Carrick knew so he understood. 

“That’s a plus Zac.” 

“Not if she talks to Max, he’ll have her convinced that one kiss is enough to prove his entire point.” 

“But he doesn’t come home until Monday. So, you have time.” 

“I hope.” 

“Want to play?” 

“Sure.” 

He put in a good shooting game and we played for the entire trip home, Gabriella never came out of her bunk and when she did get up to get her bags I could tell she’d spent most of the night crying, which made me feel even worse. She refused to allow me to take her home, instead she called a cab. I did wait with her until the cab driver left. I really didn’t like that she was going home alone, Max wouldn’t be home for days and Simon I know kept calling and texting. He wasn’t giving up. The only consoling part was that he was still touring and not scheduled off until after Max was due home. I got home an hour after she left and found Priscilla standing at my door. 

“What the fuck do you want?” 

“You got on the bus when it left, figured you weren’t showing.” 

“Never intended too. I don’t love you Priscilla, I don’t want to have sex with you. In fact, what I want is for you to leave.” 

She came to me and with full intention of another kiss and this time I stopped her, using her shoulder to push her away gently. 

“I said no. Go home.” 

I moved around her and went into my apartment, closing the door behind me and locking them all. She had no key to this apartment, just my old place. I dropped my bags in the bedroom, showered and crashed. She’s requested I not call or text, I’d give her time but after Saturday I’d bug her if I had too. 


	27. Friends or Not

POV: Gabby

  

November 19, 2007 

I’d woken up at 8:45 feeling refreshed, being able to turn the phone off was a blessing. Simon stepped it up when I got home, he’d call until I answered and then he’d just tell me all the things I wanted to hear, the apologies, the promises, and when I said no he’d hang up. It was getting old quick but again, no way to stop him legally. 

Zac and I had talked Saturday after Isaac’s party. Yet, the words were mostly the same as Simon’s. He apologized for letting her kiss him, explained what happened and he even said I could ask Carrick about the hotel key, but Carrick had already told me he threw it away. He promised it wouldn’t happen again and he told me she came to the apartment and he told me he sent her home. Did I believe him? Yes. So, I agreed to continue but I let him know it was the last chance. 

I was sitting on the couch reading a book I’d bought when I got home on the Nook when the door opened and Maxwell came in. He looked tired and he had his bags, which he went to his room with. He didn’t even speak to me as he went out once more for the last few things. He then got some water and from the kitchen, he wasn’t unpacking because they left again for a few weeks into December, so that didn’t confuse me or anything. He sat there quietly for a long time before he turned to me. 

“I shouldn’t have used Jacob, he was a bad example. You were young when he started his crap and you weren’t given any options. I’m sorry for using him as an example but I’m not sorry for the implication of the sentence.” 

Somehow that really didn’t make me feel any better. Basically he still thought I didn’t have the ability to say no to anyone, even if he excluded Jacob, he was right about him too. I didn’t say no when I was old enough to know what he was doing was wrong. I’d just kept my mouth shut and let him do whatever he wanted. 

“So you’re sorry for using Jacob, but you’re not sorry for calling me a whore? The inability to say no to anyone implies that I don’t give a shit who I sleep with or don’t.” 

“Do you care who you sleep with Gabriella? From the way Abigail talked you really didn’t care after Newton.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m not sorry for that Gabriella. Maybe it’s what you need to hear.” 

So I needed to hear I was stupid and a whore? I didn’t understand that logic at all. It wasn’t like I didn’t know that I was stupid, they clearly told me enough times to clearly understand. 

“I guess you talk to Abigail a lot then if she told you all about those after Newton.” 

“You wouldn’t after I left, even when you had a phone and I sent a message you never replied, never called back. Surely with Simon I understood why, he controlled everything you did. But before that he didn’t. She was the only one that would talk to me.” 

I turned the Nook off and laid it down. “Does it explain why you’re sleeping with her?” 

Yep, that certainly got his attention and he actually looked at me completely stunned and speechless. I guess he didn’t know I knew that or didn’t believe I was smart enough to finally catch on. 

“I guess the better question would be how long you’ve been sleeping with her, but I am pretty sure I can answer that too. Sometime around two months or so before you left, that’s when you started to pull away when it came to sex, didn’t really want to be with me and didn’t comment or talk about sex that much. Am I right?” 

“How did you…?” 

“Funny, you both asked me if I was at the party but you both assumed that I never showed up and just became some whore and went to his apartment. I showed up, I was there for hours and I saw you both. There never was a theme for the three of us, there never was a plan. You just didn’t want me to go, I’m shocked Abigail even asked but it didn’t matter. I saw you kissing her, looked way more than just a first or second time, and as we rode for endless hours I had time to think about it.” 

“Wouldn’t really matter if we are Gabriella. We’re not together and you aren’t with her either. So, even if we are in some kind of relationship then it doesn’t matter, you have no right to be mad about that.” 

“We’re not together because you told me I was your friend and your sister. You tell me this after two years and let’s face it Max you had to know that for me it was more. You can’t be that blind.” 

“I told you how I felt Gabby, you knew from the beginning it was just sex. I told you up front. It’s not my fault you didn’t listen or that you fell for me.” 

“I had sex with him Maxwell, Halloween night actually. Sadly your assumption was right, but you shouldn’t have even assumed it. I had no intention of saying yes but then I saw you two. I am not an aggressive person, not overly jealous or insanely obsessed. Yet my two best friends can’t even tell me there in some relationship with one another, you both just pretend that you’re friends around me.” 

“Why would you be that stupid Gabby? You know he won’t stay.” 

“Funny you should mention that, he actually asked me to be his girlfriend and sure he messed up in New Mexico but we talked and he explained it.” 

“And you were stupid enough to accept his excuses? Stupid enough to just assume whatever he said was true and that he’ll follow it.” 

I didn’t say anything because hell I was stupid, I accepted the same excuses that Simon had said, the same ones that every guy had ever said. Just hoping that one day, one of them would not lie to me. Simon had seemed so nice and so different, turns out he was far worse. Zac couldn’t be like him! 

“I won’t be here this week, I was going to tell you that I was going to my parents but why bother to lie now? Abigail and I are going to Oklahoma City to spend the week with her parents for Thanksgiving.” 

It hurt that he was going to lie to me about where he was going, that he either didn’t trust me or didn’t care enough about me to just tell me the truth. 

“I’ll be with Zac Thursday, meeting his parents so it doesn’t matter.” 

“Why bother? He won’t stick around Gabby. Face the fact that he doesn’t love you. Just accept that now as it’ll make the heartache a lot easier.” 

I got up and went to my room because I just didn’t want to hear anymore. Just curled up on the bed and cried. He was supposed to be my best friend, both of them were and yet they felt it was perfectly fine to hide their own relationship from me and then tell me how stupid I was to have one. When Simon called I didn’t bother to let it ring endlessly, just answered. 

“What do you want?” 

“What’s the matter babe?” 

“Like you care, what do you want?” 

“I want you to come home, it’s almost Thanksgiving. You should be with someone and not alone. I love you babe, I want you to come home.” 

“I’ll be with my boyfriend Simon. I won’t be alone.” 

“Come on, you know he doesn’t love you like I do. No one ever will. I love you Gabriella. I have since I first met you.” 

“You don’t love me. You just want your little play toy back and I can’t be that. You need to stop calling me and you need to stop texting. I don’t love you and I don’t want to be with you.” 

I hung-up and just laid there, it was about 3 before Abigail opened the door and she sat down on the bed. 

“Gabriella?” 

“What do you want?” 

“To talk to you. Max said you knew about us. Pretty much guessed I suppose.” 

“I really don’t think you want me to talk to you right now.” 

“Gabby. You can’t be jealous, come off it. What the hell did you expect? He went to work and you got pissed off and acted like some spoiled little brat. You wouldn’t talk to him, you wouldn’t visit when he was home, you just went off with whatever until you met Newton and then you just left too.” 

“Abby…I really don’t want to do this now.” 

“Why? Because we’re right about Zac? Come on if he’s already fucking up after two weeks then how the hell do you expect him to make it to a month? Six months? A year? He can’t, he will cheat on you. He will cheat on you, it’s just a matter of when.” 

I just curled up and tried to block her out, it really didn’t hurt that they were a couple, what hurt was they lied to me for years. She yanked the blanket off of me though, clearly she didn’t want to just wait or leave it be. 

“Talk to me!” She yelled. 

“How long?” 

“Gabby.” 

“You want to fucking talk, then you can answer my fucking question. How fucking long have you two been a couple?” 

“Gabriella.” Max said. 

I just waited for one of them to answer me, even though I knew I didn’t want the answer. Abigail sighed. 

“We hooked up February 1999, it really was just sex. You always bragged and I wanted to know why. We didn’t really get serious until about 2001, but we didn’t date long because of schedules and shit and then I guess about April of last year we got together for real.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? You talked to me the whole time. You both talked in March, why not just tell me?” 

“I knew how you felt Gabby, I knew you loved him and I didn’t want to hurt you. We weren’t even steady or an item then. We were still new.” 

I got up and went around them both. Didn’t want to hurt me? That felt like complete bullshit! They had been together eleven fucking months in March, yet they were new?! Eleven months isn’t new and they could have told me! Abigail followed me out of the room. 

“You can’t be mad.” She said. 

“Why the hell not? You spent over a year just lying to me. You sat there in March as I cried on his shoulder and neither of you said a damn word. The last several months you’ve done nothing but lie to me about this. Yet, you have the audacity to tell me who I should date, who I should have sex with. Acting like you’re jealous of him when what? You just don’t want me to be hurt. You didn’t fucking care in 99 when you left me begging you to stay in the yard, didn’t care when I cried for you not to leave me. You didn’t care when I left Newton you didn’t care when I met Simon.” 

“Quit being idiotic Gabriella. I didn’t know why you didn’t want me to leave, you didn’t tell me about Jacob, if I had known I would have made sure you were safe. You can’t blame me for leaving when you didn’t tell me.” Max said. 

“You were too busy dating everyone else to even ask, to question anything. I was too busy being stupid apparently.” 

“When it comes to Zac you totally are being stupid. He kisses an ex and you just forgive and forget. That’s being stupid Gabby. Sleeping with him was stupid, just because you saw us you decided what the hell, sex with him was okay? What happening to making them wait?” 

“Last time I did that he found out and raped me in front of five others who rooted him on. Were neither of you even listening?” 

“Sure, we listened and helped you. You’re here, you’re safe. You don’t have to worry about him hitting you or hurting you. You were even stupid with Newton, we found out about that stupid mistake too. Really? Allowing him to take more photos and almost as far as sex that was incredibly stupid.” 

I briefly wondered if there was anything I did that they didn’t deem stupid or a mistake. It really didn’t seem like I even knew these people. They were standing beside one another and it just reminded me of how they always sat close when we were younger. I hated this feeling and I wanted to cry, wanted to call Zac to come get me. At least I made some smart decisions in his eyes, granted they were mostly related to him but still. He didn’t say every decision was stupid or a mistake. 

“Come with us Gabby. My mom would love to see you.” Abigail said. 

“No. I told Zac I would attend the holiday with him and meet his parents. I’m not going to back out.” 

“Why do you do that? Just follow people blindly? Come on Gabriella. You did that with me. You met me and then you just wouldn’t let go, you followed me around, showed up, adapted everything you liked to meet mine. You hate sports and yet you watched them for me. You hated heavy metal but you got into it for Newton. You just follow people blindly looking for acceptance and love. When you don’t find it you go to the next man. You will never find it Gabriella.” 

Abigail even looked a bit shocked by that one and all it did was make me feel much worse. He was basically telling me I was flawed somehow and no one would ever love me, which means he never did love me as a sister either, didn’t love me as a sister or a friend. Odds are she didn’t either. 

“You two should get going, it’s a drive and I know how you’re mom is. She would want you there before dark.” 

I went past them, I just wanted to get away from them, away from everything. I didn’t want to deal with this at all, I didn’t want to have to. I just wanted to run away. To just leave and never come back. 

“Gabriella. Stop running from it.” 

I stopped at the hallway. “I’ll pack whatever I have and I’ll go. I’ll be gone by the end of the month. You won’t have to worry about any of my stupid mistakes or anything. Have a good week in the city.” 

I went to the bedroom and closed the door, this time locking it and even when Abby knocked, even when she asked me to open the door I just closed my eyes. I heard them leave a few hours afterwards and I sat up. I didn’t know what I would do. I didn’t have much really. My contact list was fairly short and while I knew several men that would surely say move in, I just didn’t want that. So I called the only other female I knew. 

“Hey Gabs.” Stella said. 

“Hey Stella..” 

“Are you okay? You sound upset, surely Zac wasn’t stupid again.” 

“No. I um..haven’t even talked to him since Saturday. I uh..there was a really bad argument. I really hate to ask but would you mind if I borrowed your couch for a few days?” 

“I don’t mind but why?” 

“I told Maxwell I’d leave and he didn’t say no or that I was staying. He won’t be back until after Thursday, I just don’t know of anywhere else to go.” 

“Honey you know Zac would trip over himself to let you stay with him. He’d have you moved before dark.” 

“I know but I just…I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.” 

“Okay, well I don’t have a ton of room but Isaac has this big garage, I can ask him if he can store your stuff there for a bit. Least until you decide what to do.” 

“But wouldn’t he tell Zac?” 

“I will talk to him and tell him you’d rather he not know right now. We can move you Friday.” 

“Thank you. I really don’t know many female people, least not ones that don’t hate me.” 

“I’d never hate you. Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything?” 

“No. I’m fine, they’ve gone already and I’m just going to fix dinner and veg out in front of my Nook with the new book..” 

“Okay. If you need to talk you know I’m here.” 

“I know. Thank you.” 

I hung-up and fixed myself dinner there was a note that said he agreed with me that maybe living together was just too much and to add to that he was removing me from his account Monday. Perfect. Least Simon wouldn’t be able to nag me. 

After eating I went ahead and found some boxes in the storage room he had and then began to pack what little I had. Why put it off? When my phone went off I got it. 

**_Hey baby, I know Maxwell was due back today…things go okay?_ **

I sighed. _Not really. But he and Abigail are gone to her parents for the week, so it’s just me._

**_You could come over ;-) I am sure we can keep each other company._ **

_Zac! I’ll be fine here by myself. I am just going to read._

**_Can’t blame me for at least trying! Mom said dinner was 1pm Thursday, so I’ll be picking you up about 12, that fine?_ **

_Yep. I’ll be ready._

**_;-) Are you staying with me Thursday night?_ **

_I don’t know, it depends on how good you are…_

**_I’ve been good now but you aren’t biting for that!_ **

_You will live. I’m going to charge this phone and avoid Simon, who only called once today._

**_That’s good, maybe he is finally accepting that you’re not his anymore._ **

_Let’s hope. Okay, I’m going to finish cleaning up and then read a while._

**_Okay, baby – I’ll call or text tomorrow, sleep well tonight. *hugs*_ **

_Night, sleep well :-}_

I put the phone on charge and finished packing what I could and then I got showered and ready for bed. I laid down hoping sleep would come quickly and it did. Yet there was a loud noise that woke me up around two, I laid there and it was quiet again so I turned over and closed my eyes. 


	28. I'm her...

POV: Zac

  

November 22, 2007 

I was picking Gabriella up today at noon, but I decided maybe earlier was better so I could make sure the things with Max hadn’t gone as badly as I feared, which would be him turning her against me. She’d indicated she was reading the last two days and said she was okay but her messages seemed short and curt. It had taken me hours of talking and damn near begging to get her agree to remain mine. Yet, my texts this morning went unanswered, but it was possible she was getting ready. I however got worried after two hours, when another message went unanswered I called Taylor. 

“What’s up bro?” 

“Hey, did Gabriella call you to come get her early or something?” 

“No. She talked to Stella Monday briefly but she didn’t mention anything about anyone else getting her. Why?” 

“I’ve sent two messages and no reply, not even a smiley face and she’s really good about replying.” 

“Maybe she’s getting ready or she’s fixing something to bring.” 

“I told her not to fix anything but I guess she could have it on silent too, she has been at night because of Simon. It’s only ten, I think I’ll head on over and get her. Mom wanted to spend some time with her and it’ll give her a few hours before the whole family shows.” 

“Agreed, it would be better on Gabby too Zac, wouldn’t be dropping her into the wolves den.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you guys at Mom’s.” 

I hung-up and sent her another message telling her I was on my way and even though I had to find a clean shirt and then my shoes, which were in two different rooms! She still didn’t reply so on the way to the car I called, but got voicemail. 

“Hey baby, I’m on my way to get you. Call me please.” 

I hung-up and just something was off but I knew police here was fanatical on holidays so obeying the speed limit was a critical thing, considering I passed like three on the drive over, I was glad I did. I parked in the driveway at 10:35, Maxwell’s car was not here, so it wasn’t him causing her not to answer today. I walked to the door and went to knock but the door was already open. 

“Gabriella?” I called. 

I didn’t hear any noises at all so I used the toe of my shoe to push the door opened, the usually clean living room was a disaster, it looked like a tornado had gone through. 

“Gabby? Are you here?” 

I carefully eased into the apartment, the table behind the door was broken, the couch was ripped in several places, the few art pieces had been ripped and destroyed. 

“Gabriella? Answer me!” I yelled. 

The dining room table was broken as well one of the legs was missing and I could see dark red stains, that couldn’t be blood. 

“GABBY!” I screamed. 

I knew where her room was but I never made it, she was laying in the hallway between the two, completely naked and there was blood covering most of her. 

“Gabby?” 

I fell to my knees beside her afraid to move her because I didn’t know what was hurt and what wasn’t, this close I could tell she was breathing but it didn’t seem right. I got her wrist carefully and could feel a weak pulse. I got my phone and called 911, answering their questions as best as I could. I looked around and both bedrooms doors were open, Max’s room was destroyed also and so was hers, but most of her stuff had been in boxes, why would she be boxing things?! 

Paramedics arrived just fifteen minutes after I called and I stepped aside to let them get to her, the hallway was small anyway. I didn’t understand half of what they were saying but I saw the neck brace go around her neck, saw them starting an IV and once she was turned over on her back they were checking responses but I felt so sick. 

Some officer pulled me outside before I threw up. I stayed there until they began to put her in the ambulance and I looked at the officer. 

“Where are they taking her?” 

“Saint Francis South.” He said. 

They never stopped moving and the police were fine for me to leave, I did have an alibi if I needed it. I followed the ambulance and on my way I called Isaac. Taylor would flip the hell out but Isaac was more level headed. 

“Hey, what’s up.” 

“I um….I…” 

I wasn’t even sure what to say, the overwhelming idea that there was a chance she wouldn’t make it, there was so much blood in the floor and the apartment was destroyed. She looked pale. 

“Zachary, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s..I…” 

“Calm down Zachary, breathe in..breathe out…Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I went to get Gabby and she was…I don’t know what happen. Isaac she was hurt badly. I don’t know.” 

“Where are you?” 

“They’re taking her to Saint Francis South, I’m following.” 

“I’ll be there.” 

I hung-up and when we arrived I parked and went inside but they wouldn’t let me back so I waited on Isaac to arrive. Which was ten minutes after I arrived and I didn’t give a shit I needed the hug he so graciously offered and took the comfort in the hug. 

“What happen?” 

“I went to get her early, she wasn’t replying to any of my messages or calls, the door was ajar and I just toed it open, called her name. It was a disaster inside and I found her in the hallway, on her stomach. She was nude and there was so much blood. She was breathing but it looked shallow and I felt for a pulse and then called paramedics.” 

“Okay, is she okay?” 

“I don’t know Isaac. They got her turned and I could see cut marks, they looked deep and bruising. I don’t know what happen. Who would do this to her?! Max wouldn’t do this, would he?” 

“No. Max wouldn’t do that Zac. She’ll be okay.” 

“She replied to me for two days, but it felt off..What if it wasn’t her replying?” 

“Zac don’t blame yourself for this.” 

We sat down on the bench and he called our parents and explained. I was adamant I wasn’t going anywhere and after three hours he left to go be with our family, but I remained here. Part of me said I needed to call Max or Abigail, but I didn’t have her number and right now I just didn’t want Maxwell to know. He spent so much time wanting to help her and yet knowing Simon was constantly calling he left her alone. 

About 2:30 I went and spoke to the nurse at the desk, but there was nothing she could tell me and nothing I could do but wait. Taylor called me at 3:15, my mom called me at 4:15 but I had no news for them. The police came to me at 4:45 and I wondered if maybe that was the hesitation in telling me, they wanted to clear me as a suspect first. The officers asked me what happen, where I was, contact numbers and thankfully I had spent some time with friends and had a decent alibi. Yet, it was still over an hour before anyone came out of the back. 

It was 7:33 when a doctor came out in scrubs. “Mr. Hanson?” 

“That’s me.” I said. 

I jumped up to greet him. “I’m Doctor Brian James. You came in with Ms. Frost?” 

“Yes. Is she okay?” 

He glanced around and the waiting room which was pretty full for this time of the day and since so many knew who I was, so many were watching me. He requested I follow him and he lead me back into the Emergency room area where prying eyes and ears didn’t exist as badly. 

“She is now in stable condition but we had to do emergency surgery. Once she was here and we were better able to assess her condition we discovered the two stab wounds on the right side had punctured her gallbladder and there was a cut to the large intestine. Both could lead to massive infections and we had to move quickly to ensure there were no problems. The one at the gallbladder narrowly missed her liver, which would have killed her. There shouldn’t be complications, but we will monitor her to make sure no infections set up. The right arm is in a splint the x-ray showed a small hairline fracture, nothing too major but we wanted it to be set anyway.” 

I felt my legs get all weak and just sat down in the chair nearby, I was grateful for him telling me back here, the rumors could be massive since Ike and Taylor aren’t here. Gabriella was stabbed! Who the hell or why the hell would they do that?!? 

“Is that all or is there more? She looked much worse when I barely saw her.” 

He sat down. “There are clear marks around her ankles, wrist, and neck which is consistent with being tied to something. There is extensive bruising all over her body, we suspect she was beaten either by hands or by something. She’s been through a lot really. We did do a rape kit, per the police’s order.” 

“Was she raped too?” 

“There is evidence of sex, but we weren’t certain on her activity level and couldn’t state if it was consensual or not..” 

“The police asked me and I told them the last time we had sex was over a week ago.” 

“Then it’s very likely she was, the kit will better determine if there is semen present or not. She’s in the intensive care unit, we need to monitor her carefully because there is a very high risk of infection. She was very lucky you found her.” 

“I should have just gotten her Monday when she told me she was there alone.” 

I found very little comfort in his hand on my shoulder. “Would you like to see her? I have to warn you that she’s on a lot of machines that are monitoring her blood pressure, heart rates, oxygen levels, and of course the needle for the fluids. She’s heavily sedated right now, there was no indication of brain injury even though there was evidence that she was hit with something, they are also monitoring brain wave activities. She won’t look the same because of the bruising and swelling.” 

“I want to see her.” 

He nodded and I followed him up to the fourth floor and down to the ICU where he lead me to her room. He wasn’t lying, she looked nothing like the woman I saw Saturday. The deep purple and black bruises on her face pissed me off and the wires didn’t help. They had her arm laying in a splint but you could tell the purplish black color and it was swollen. 

I walked over to the bed and got her left hand, careful for the IV and just sat there in the chair. 

“I should have came and got you Monday, I shouldn’t have listened to you.” 

I stood beside the bed for a long time, just watching her chest rise and fall but I could feel the headache coming and I realized that I hadn’t eaten at all today and while she was here I also knew I didn’t need to cause myself to be sick or in the hospital either. I called Isaac to both request some dinner and inform them of what happen. 

“I’ve been pacing Mom and Dad’s floor!” 

“She’s in ICU now and stable, I can better explain in person. Can you please bring me a plate up here? I haven’t eaten today and I’m feeling it now.” 

“You know I will. Mom actually fixed you this huge plate and set it aside waiting, so I’ll bring it up.” 

“Thank you.” 

I couldn’t eat in here so I texted him to let me know when they arrived, I’d come to them. I also knew I could use the fresh air because I didn’t plan to leave. I didn’t have to wait long before Taylor sent me a message and I went down. 

“Dude, we could have come to her room.” Taylor said. 

“She’s in ICU Tay. I can’t have food or drinks back there at all.” 

They were quiet as I inhaled the plate they brought, I really hadn’t been all that hungry since this morning but now I was. Once I finished I sat back in the seat. 

“How is she?” Isaac asked. 

“Not good. Whoever did this did a really good job. She has a hairline fracture on the right arm, just a splint is being used. They had to remove her gallbladder because a stab wound hit it and barely missed her liver, and fixed her large intestine. Her arm is just in a splint. She was stabbed at least twice and beaten pretty badly, they also suspect rape. She’s in ICU under heavy sedation.” 

“How are you even allowed back in ICU? I thought Saint Francis only allowed family, I know when Aunt Deborah was here no one but her family was allowed back.” Taylor asked. 

I knew that if either of them asked, it was going to be Taylor. It was always Taylor that asked the obvious questions. I really didn’t want to tell them how I was allowed back though. 

“Zac?” Isaac asked. 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m allowed back because I told them she was my wife.” 

Both of them turned nearly colliding their heads in the center of the seat, clearly they should be more careful! 

“You lied to them?” Isaac asked. 

Again, I sighed. “No. I didn’t lie to them she is legally my wife.” 

Both of them looked stunned and Taylor tried three times to ask me something before just doing a deep breathing technique our father taught us. 

“What do you mean she is legally your wife?” Isaac asked. 

“We’ll we didn’t plan it but we after the Vegas show we got incredibly drunk and when we woke up the next morning I found the papers on the dresser. We both got the video and we both went down to the little place in the hotel and there was nothing fake about it. Legally we’re married. Our plan was to talk about it and probably file for an annulment but I fucked up and then we didn’t talk.” 

“You got married drunk? Is this the accident we heard you talking to her about?” 

“No…We’ve been very careful about that one. The one you overheard apparently was our lack of using protection that morning. She was terrified of pregnancy actually, which apparently she’s not and even if she was, she wouldn’t be now.” 

“Mom and Dad are going to kick your ass.” Isaac said. 

“It was a drunken mistake and we were going to talk, we have time to file for an annulment, we just were going to talk about it first.” 

“It doesn’t sound like you want to file an annulment!” Taylor said. 

“Maybe I don’t…” 

I wish I could get a picture of those faces because they were quite priceless, the stunned silence and Taylor was rarely silent! The wide eyes, slack jaw, totally shocked faces. 

“So, let me get this straight. After the show in Vegas you both went out and got a bit drunk. On the way to the hotel room afterwards you saw the chapel in the hotel, I remember seeing it. This chapel didn’t turn you away because clearly you were drunk, instead they performed the wedding. This is legit?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes. It’s legit. According to federal law she and I are married.” 

“So, after this wedding you consummated the wedding and you Mr. I’m always safe forgot the condom?” Taylor asked. 

“One time Taylor and at least she and I know each other’s history and we both know we’re clean!” 

“Yeah, Mom and Dad are so going to kill you.” He replied. 

“I have the video.” 

Yeah they both had to watch and they both laughed, it was clear we were drunk because our little wedding ceremony, which we both thought was fake as hell, was Star Wars theme. Darth Vader married us, I was dressed as Hans and she was dressed as Leia. 

“Sadly..it’s almost perfect. It won’t help with the parents though. You know there is no set time frame for an annulment but you’d have to file here in town, right?” 

“Yes. We set 30 days, because we didn’t want to keep waiting basically. We were going to file after we talked about it.” 

“You mean after you talked about staying married?” Taylor asked. 

“Basically, but I am pretty sure she’s not ready for that.” 

“Not that you are.” They said. 

“Anyway, do either of you have Abigail’s number?” 

“I do. You haven’t called them?” 

“No. There were boxes in her bedroom like she was moving and I don’t know why.” 

Isaac’s head dipped and I looked at him questioning. He clearly knew something about that and I just waited on him to say something. 

“She called Stella Monday and asked if she could borrow her couch for a bit. Stella asked me if I could store whatever she needed for a bit. Gabby didn’t want you to know, I think she wanted to be with another female for a bit and if you are married, living together would void any chance of an annulment.” 

“Did Max put her out? If that son of a bitch did I’m not even going to call him.” 

“No. Apparently it was Gabby’s decision to leave. Stella didn’t get much information, but they were moving her tomorrow.” 

“Text me Abigail’s number and I’ll call her first. They won’t even be allowed back because there not family but uh, you two can if you want. You’re her brother’s legally.” 

“Well, maybe tomorrow but not tonight, it’s past visitation times anyway. Keep us posted.” 

“Okay.” 

I had to go through the emergency door and then up to the right floor, but I got the message before reaching her room and I found a chair in the corner in the room, days before she’d be awake and weeks before she’d be healed. Who the hell would do this to her? What purpose would they have? I finally broke down and dialed Abigail’s number. 

“Uh…Hello?” She asked. 

“Abigail? This is Zac Hanson.” 

The line was quiet and then she snorted. “You have bigger fucking balls then I thought. You’re seriously going to call me after promising her you wouldn’t be some sleaze ball? My answer is hell no and you can guarantee I am fucking calling her right now to let her know what a arrogant jackass you are.” 

She didn’t give me time to say that I wasn’t calling her to ask for sex or to meet her, god what a bitch she was! She hung-up before I could stop her and I knew I wouldn’t need to call Max now, he’d call me and sure enough he did. 

“Hello Maxwell.” 

“You really are a piece of work calling her best friend? She is going to tell her Zac and you can damn sure know that she won’t be coming to you anymore. She will leave you and you know that.” 

“Will you please stop accusing me of anything and let me explain why I called?” 

“We know why you called Zac, Abigail is taken. She is _my_ girlfriend.” 

I blinked, when the fuck did that happen? Did Gabby even know about them? She hadn’t said anything to me about them being a couple. If he wouldn’t listen the nice way then what the hell. 

“Gabriella is in ICU at Saint Frances South, I don’t want Abigail, I called her first to tell her because she’s been her friend far longer than you.” 

All I heard on the other end of the line was Abigail leaving her a voicemail telling her what scum I was, how I shouldn’t influence her, and damn she was making me seem way worse that I could ever be! Is this how they routinely talk to her about me?! 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I sent messages the last two days and her replies were off but this morning she didn’t respond, she didn’t call me back, nothing. So I went over early and I found her laying nude in the hallway. The police haven’t called you yet?” 

“No one has called me. What…happen? Abigail! Stop! She’s not going to answer.” 

“I don’t know what happen. All I know is she was hurt badly. She was beaten, raped, and stabbed. They’ve removed her gallbladder and fixed her large intestine. She’s heavily bruised and swollen and has a hairline fracture to the right arm.” 

The line was quiet again. “Is she going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know Maxwell. The apartment was destroyed when I got there, honestly I’m no police expert and I can’t really tell if anything was missing but the TV was there broken and your laptop was in your bedroom floor. Both rooms were destroyed. You need to call the police if they haven’t called you. They need you to tell them if this was some horrible robbery gone wrong.” 

“I will…but um..you’re not her family how do you know her condition so well?” 

I wanted Gabby to tell them about Vegas, but she couldn’t. I also didn’t want to tell them over the phone. 

“I’m in the room with her Max, sitting in the corner watching the hundred wires monitoring her life.” 

“We’ll be there before morning.” 

He then hung-up and I didn’t say anything but they wouldn’t be allow back. A few nurses came in and out, mostly checking her vitals and changing the bags of saline. It was about 1 am when Maxwell called me back. 

“The lovely lady at the receptionist desk will not allow us to come back.” 

“I’ll come to you.” 

I got up and walked to the waiting room out front. Max and Abby were both standing there and Abigail looked pretty sad and she looked at me. 

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” 

“It’s okay, it’s no secret that you both hate me. I guess it’s a natural assumption when someone gets your number to call to assume there calling for some other reason.” 

“I contacted the police, I’m headed there next. Anything?” 

“No. There just monitoring her condition right now. If you’d like, I can take you back one at a time. But, hours are over and they’re not going to let you stay long.” 

“I want to see her.” Abigail said. 

I took her back first and it was clear that seeing her here was much worse, but I kept my distance from her. When her ten minutes were up, I got Max and brought him. Clearly he cared the tears proved it. 

“Was it Simon?” 

“I don’t know, his schedule had him playing Tuesday and getting home late Wednesday. But her replies to me seemed off Tuesday and Wednesday.” 

“How are you able to get back here when neither Abby or myself could, we’ve known her far longer than you have.” 

“It’s not my place to tell you, it’s hers.” 

“She can’t Zac, based on how she looks it’s going to be a while.” 

“Let’s go speak to Abby too.” 

His ten minutes were up anyway so we went back to the front. Abigail was waiting and I took a deep breath. 

“I’m allowed back because legally I’m her husband. It’s none of your business really how or what happened, but we were going to discuss everything after she talked to you both. She wanted you to know but apparently whatever you said Monday caused her to leave instead. So, I assume she didn’t bother to tell you.” 

“Her husband?” Abigail asked. 

“Yes. We are married and she’s my wife. I’m allowed back because I am her husband. I’ll be very honest with you both, if I knew she wouldn’t be totally pissed off with me, I wouldn’t even let you back at all. But I will as often as these nurses allow. But once she wakes up, don’t count on me to let you as I’ll leave that to her. If you’ll excuse me I am going back now.” 

I returned to the room didn’t care what they thought about me. There was a male nurse standing beside her bed when I came back in. He was in a basic blue scrub suit and had dark hair, it was a bit long but not too bad, deep brown eyes when he turned to me. 

“Is there a problem?” I asked. 

“No. I was just checking…” 

He got her chart and wrote something down and then he left the room quickly, that was strange most nurses actually checked something. I sat down in the chair again and tried to sleep. 


	29. Conversations with Frost

POV: Zac

  

November 24, 2007 

I was at home for a few hours to shower and get clean clothes, Taylor agreed to sit with her and report any change but really there wasn’t any changes, she was still sedated but they had gotten the swelling in her arm to go down so they had set it better but no cast, beyond that she was the same. The bruising was deeper in some places. I hated that she was even there, she shouldn’t be. I was about to leave when a knock came and I checked, official looking man so I opened the door. 

“Mr. Hanson? I’m detective Harold Mabis. Do you have a moment to speak to me?” 

“I was just headed back to the hospital but yes I do.” 

“I understand. It shouldn’t take long.” 

I let him in after seeing his badge and we sat in the living room, he chose the chair and had his pad out. 

“I am sorry about your wife, the officers told me you didn’t live there with her, this is your residence?” 

“Yes. Um, our marriage was a result of being in Vegas. We really hadn’t had time to totally discuss if we were in fact remaining married or if we were going to get an annulment. We were both very drunk when it occurred and we just hadn’t had time.” 

“I see. Is that why she was there and you weren’t?” 

“Yes. That was where she was living when we met.” 

“Her bedroom showed her things being packed up before, was she planning to move?” 

“From my understanding she and her roommate, Maxwell, had a disagreement and she said she was moving, she called my brother’s girlfriend Stella to ask if she could stay there. I would have not turned her down but she didn’t even tell me she was moving.” 

“Do you believe that her roommate, Maxwell Reed, is capable of hurting her?” 

“No. He was my first thought as well honestly but he was a good friend to her and he helped get her away from her ex-boyfriend, Simon Barns.” 

Ironically, he was the first person I had considered as well, but looking back I was just scared for her and I understood that Max wouldn’t do this to her. He may hurt her feelings or emotionally hurt her but he wouldn’t ever do this, not to this extent. 

“What about Mr. Barns?” 

“He’s been calling and texting her pretty much daily for over a month now. She contacted police but the messages weren’t threats. I saw him one time during the tour he was trying to pull her away and I stopped him, beyond that I have had no contact with him. She did tell me be was very abusive toward her during their relationship.” 

He wrote down something and glanced around. “Do you live here alone?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you partake in any drug use?” 

“No Sir, when I was younger I experimented like most teenagers but I haven’t touched anything in many years. I barely even drink, which is why it’s easy to get drunk.” 

“What about Ms. Frost? Did she do drugs or use anything illegal?” 

“She said she use too but not in a long time. Likewise, she doesn’t really drink or anything. Do you have any idea what really happened?” 

“We found her cell phone and we’re checking it now and local surveillance. The apartment manager said the entrances and exits were covered, so we’re looking to see if there was any strange vehicles. We did see you arrive Thursday and we worked backward, we were able to clear you easily based on that and your alibi. Has she mentioned any one she knows being dealers or working around drugs or doing them?” 

“No. She basically talked to the same people. My brothers, Taylor’s girlfriend Stella, Maxwell and Abigail. I know she was adopted and she hasn’t seen her parents in a while. Do you think this is drug related somehow?” 

“Mr. Reed indicated that nothing was missing from the apartment, but the way it was trashed it appears they were looking for something. Has she mentioned keeping large amounts of cash, jewelry, or anything like that?” 

“No. Her checks are direct deposited and she rarely used cash around me. She hasn’t mentioned keeping anything expensive either.” 

“Aside from Simon, do you know of anyone else that might have a problem with her? Another ex, friends or anyone?” 

“Jacob Frost. He’s her adopted father and she told me he molested and raped her for a long time, most of the time she was there actually. Um she was adopted with another boy, Corbin. I would assume his last name is Frost as well. She said they didn’t talk much and from what I’ve gathered they haven’t talked in years.” 

He made a bunch of notes and asked me another half dozen questions and most related to drugs or people she knew. It really opened my eyes to the fact that I didn’t know how many people she really knew or was ever around. But, he finally let me go after giving me a card to call if I thought of anything else. I returned to the hospital, but Taylor wasn’t in the room he was in the waiting room. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“They asked me to come out, they were about to change her bedding and her and I think maybe a sponge bath. She said when they were done they would come get you or me.” 

“I’d have been back sooner but a detective came by. Um, did Max or Gabby ever mention drugs to you?” 

“No. I know Gabby use too long ago, she and Carrick talked about it a few times. But, not recently.” 

“He asked me a lot of questions about drugs and stuff.” 

“Maybe they’re thinking drugs, I mean really Zac why else would someone hurt her that badly? She’s the quietest person I know.” 

“I know.” 

I sat back. “I should have gone to get her.” 

“It’s not your fault Zac, you couldn’t predict this.” 

“I should have gone when her messages were off, but I just figured she was still mad and I knew she wanted time to think about things.” 

He rubbed my back. “She’ll be fine Zac.” 

The nurse let us know it was okay to return to her room about 30 minutes after I arrived, the sheets had been changed and she had been cleaned up, there was fresh bandages on the minor cuts to her arm. The IV looked different though. 

“Did they add something?” 

“Yes. She was running a low grade fever so the doctor is adding an antibiotic. He’s also doing blood work to see if he can isolate a reason.” 

I nodded and she finished and then left. Taylor sat with me for a little while, we got dinner that afternoon and when I returned to the room the same nurse from the first night was there, yet the way he was pushing the hair from her face, the way he was touching her didn’t seem like a professional nurse. I eased into the room, quietly. 

“Come on Ella. You are much stronger than this. You were always so smart and such a smartass, you were always stronger than I was.” 

He moved more of her hair and by his voice I could tell he was slightly teary eyed. What I didn’t understand was who he was, he was obviously a nurse but who was he to her? 

“I’m sorry Ella.” 

I cleared my throat and he straightened up quickly and turned. 

“Who are you?” 

“No one she’ll want to see. The paper says you’re her husband?” 

“Yeah, no paper on you though.” 

It was the same nurse as before and he still didn’t answer my question but made up a reason to leave and he was gone. That was a very strange nurse. I sat down on in the same chair but it wasn’t even an hour later before I heard something. I got up and walked to the bed, her eyes were moving more. 

“Gabriella?” I asked. 

Her head tilted toward me. “Shawn?” 

“It’s Zac, baby I’m here.” 

She wasn’t even awake, her voice was very scratchy and raw. I called the nurse and they came in and checked. 

“She’s still sedated but not as heavily. It’s possible now she’ll dream and potentially sleep talk.” 

“Do I need to do anything?” 

“No. Unless she starts crying or indicating she’s in pain, then call us.” 

I nodded, slid the chair closer and again an hour later she moved but this time she said no. 

“Don’t leave, Shawn…” 

“Gabby it’s Zac, Shawn isn’t here baby.” 

Abigail texted me at 3:20 and I went and got her. We sat down in the room, me much closer to the bed. She was allowed to stay if I let her and she usually would talk to her a bit before leaving. 

“Abigail, I have a question.” 

“I may have an answer.” 

“Who is Shawn? She’s mentioned his name a few times but when I asked her about him she wouldn’t answer me.” 

“It’s not my place Zac. I’m sorry, but she won’t let me tell anyone.” 

“Does Max know who he is?” 

“Yes, but he doesn’t really know much about him and he won’t answer you either because she told him the same thing she told me.” 

“So, you know who he is, you just won’t or can’t tell me?” 

“I can’t. You were afraid of her being mad if you didn’t let us back, well I’m not risking her being angry with me because I told.” 

I nodded, it was understandable if it was someone Gabriella really didn’t want to talk about but I was wondering if her current condition could be related to him. 

“He wouldn’t be responsible for this right? You won’t be telling me who he is, just if there is a chance that he’s the reason she’s here.” 

“No. He wouldn’t be responsible.” 

The next time she mumbled his name Abigail heard her and all she did was frown. 

“Have the police told Max anything?” 

“They haven’t released the apartment back to him. They are processing but he and I gave prints and he had to give them a list of everyone that had been inside.” 

“They have mine too, came and got them yesterday.” 

“Did they ask you a lot of questions about drugs and stuff too?” 

“Yep. I don’t know why they would even consider that. She hasn’t touched a drug since she met Simon.” 

“He didn’t allow it?” 

“No. I think he did use them but he never let her. He was strict about everything, was so glad when Max called me and told me she was there and that she left him. Or rather he threw her out.” 

I wanted to ask why she was leaving but I didn’t, instead when her time was up I let her out. Max was waiting so I let him back but we didn’t really talk. However it was close to dinner and I didn’t want to eat alone. So I asked him to join me and I was shocked he agreed. We went down to the cafeteria and got our plates and found a seat. 

“I have to say you asking me is a shock.” 

“Yeah well, we both have to come to a compromise sometime. For her sake if nothing else. She can’t be torn between us and we both can’t keep telling her the other one is horrible or that he’s just protecting her.” 

“Never told her anything but the truth.” 

“The truth? You told her once I had sex with her I’d leave. It’s been three weeks Max and I haven’t left yet. I don’t leave the room unless I have too. I talk to her all during the day and night. Likewise you really don’t know how I am, you have no right to tell her I’m some man whore incapable of even caring about others.” 

“It’s all I knew and I was trying to keep her from making another mistake.” 

“I’m no mistake Maxwell. I understand you care about her but we both need to just pretend to get along. I don’t judge you on the way you treat her, which I disagree with completely. You should be supporting her decisions and encouraging her to do things, not constantly telling her she’s stupid.” 

“She makes stupid mistakes, I call it like I see it.” 

I finished my plate and sat back. “Well, until she’s awake and out of ICU you don’t have a choice Maxwell. I can stop you from coming all together. Gabriella is not stupid, she doesn’t make stupid mistakes. Back off calling her stupid or don’t bother to show up anymore.” 

I took my tray and emptied it then returned to the room, but again that same nurse was there. The same manner as before and I eased in again. He wasn’t talking this time but he was just moving her hair, his touch was gentle and it was obvious that whoever he was, he knew her. 

She mumbled Shawn’s name again and he seemed to change, he got still. Gabriella barely had moved, but she was still pretty doped up. 

“Um..Hi…again.” 

He turned as if he’d been caught doing something wrong and he moved away from her. 

“It’s okay. It’s obvious you care about her. I have no idea who you are or why you care about her though.” 

“It’s not important who I am really. Once she wakes up she will not want to see me.” 

“It depends on who you are. Are you Corbin by chance?” 

“Corbin?” He asked. 

“The boy that was adopted with her, she said they didn’t talk much.” 

“She told you about him?” 

“Yes. Although, she won’t tell me who Shawn is. I’m assuming he was someone she loved maybe an ex-boyfriend or a very close friend.” 

“Do you ask often?” 

“Not really, but she’s said his name a few times and she’s asked for him a few times when she was drunk. When I asked she didn’t answer.” 

“Does she still talk to Abigail?” 

Ah! So he was someone that knew her at least, he knew about Abigail and she’d known Abigail for a long time. 

“She does but I’m not sure where their friendship stands right now. She is apparently dating Max and I know at one point she had feelings for him. I don’t even know if she knows about them.” 

“Max?” he asked. 

“One of her friends, not that I really approve of him but he doesn’t approve of me either.” 

“Why would he not approve of her husband?” 

“Well marriage wasn’t really the plan, was more a drunken Vegas mistake. Although, right now neither Max nor Abigail know that.” 

“How long have you been with her?” 

“Twenty-four days, we were together thirteen days when new got married.” 

“Oh..wow..Um..thirteen days?” 

“Yeah and then my ex-girlfriend decided to be a pain in the ass and she came up and kissed me and she saw us. She didn’t take that very well and was pretty upset, not that I blame her. We talked but we hadn’t really discussed the wedding thing.” 

“Do you want to do anything about the wedding? You said mistake, does that mean you both want to divorce already?” 

“The morning after we both freaked, I mean thirteen days isn’t really a long time. But we couldn’t really do anything and I’m rather glad we didn’t, because I wouldn’t be here if we did. She’d be here alone. I’m not entirely sure that I want to divorce.” 

He sat down gently on the foot of her bed. “Talk to her. I’m sure that you being here all the time will help her forgive you for that ex-girlfriend kiss.” 

“I just wish I knew who Shawn was, it’s obvious that she wants to talk to this guy. It’s obvious that whatever he did hurt but she just won’t tell me.” 

“Abigail won’t either?” 

“I asked her earlier actually, she said Gabriella would be mad.” 

“She’s a bit of a fiery one when she wants to be, temper for days.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “She’s never been that way not since we met.” 

“When did you meet her?” 

“August 12, this year. She joined my band as the roadie or assistant.” 

A monitor began to beep behind him and for a moment he was fine but then it was like something clicked and he was quick to jump up and begin to feel her forehead, cheeks, neck and arms. The alarm must have triggered the nurses desk too because two came in. 

He was checking the bags and I saw him rip one off the pole and he was calling out an order which sounded completely Greek to me, all I really understood was allergic reaction. The more monitors that went off the more scared I got. He called an order for something and she gave him this big needle which he gave to her. 

“Did her medical file not say she was allergic to penicillin?” he asked. 

“No.” she replied. 

It wasn’t even 10 minutes later that the machines stopped going haywire and both of them stood there watching the machines and her, which seemed to be calming. 

“What happen?” I asked. 

“Frost here just saved her life. We didn’t know about any allergies. You should come back to the ICU unit, good thing you were here.” 

“Yeah. They need to band her and give her a tetracycline, she can take those very well. She can’t have Amoxicillin either.” 

She made notes and within ten minutes there was a big band on her wrist stating not to give her those but there was something about the way she addressed him. But he walked out with her and he didn’t return, she’d called him Frost. Seriously he couldn’t be Corbin, could he? The nurse returned and she was checking vitals and stats. 

“Is she okay now?” 

“Yes. She had a reaction to the antibiotic. She was on a broad spectrum earlier which was a tetracycline type medication. She was put on the penicillin right before you returned actually, a few minutes before Frost came in.” 

“Frost? Why do you call him that?” 

“It’s his last name, same as hers. I thought that was weird actually. I guess she’s somehow related to him or something. I’m not sure.” 

“Do you know his first name?” 

“No, sorry. He only ever wanted us to call him Frost. He worked here in the ICU for a while, he’s a damn good nurse. He wants to be a surgeon.” 

“Maybe he does know her, I mean I didn’t know she was allergic to penicillin.” 

“We didn’t either.” 

She stayed in the room for an hour, continually checking the monitors. I got my phone and pulled up Abigail’s name, I had a hunch. 

_Did you know Gabby was allergic to penicillin?!_

Time just ticked by before she replied **. _No. She never mentioned being allergic to anything. Why?!_**

_They gave her penicillin and she had a reaction. Would Shawn have known about this?_

**_Zac…you know I can’t say anything. But, I would assume he would have, why does it matter?_ **

_No particular reason…just there was a nurse that knew. I was kind of surprised._

**_No kidding…maybe they knew the signs? Is she okay?_ **

_She’s fine. I guess he did, which is good!_

She didn’t reply and I sent messages to Taylor, Isaac, and my mother to let them know how she was doing. Taylor would tell Stella, who was also worried. I then got as comfortable as I could in the chair. We still didn’t know why this happened or who was responsible and it was possible we wouldn’t until they let her wake up. 


	30. Waking

POV: Gabby

  

November 27, 2007 

I could hear beeping, swooshing, and off and on sounds of pumps. Given the way I felt I was pretty certain I was in a hospital. I should open my eyes but I just didn’t want too, everything felt weird and strange and the number of little round patches I could feel was alarming. Yet, keeping them closed means I slept and that lead to pretty erratic dreams. 

I could feel the soft fingertips moving across my forehead, smoothing my hair back, even fixing the sheet and at times humming, that sound so familiar. The words fluttered into my mind it was pretty little horses a lullaby they was used at the group home, it was one he sung to me because they sang it so often. 

“Shawn?” 

There was no response and I finally opened my eyes but the right side would barely open and the left was blurry. I could see someone sitting there beside me on the bed. Could hear the song still, no one else knew that song. 

“Shawn?” 

“Shhh, you shouldn’t try to talk Ella. You’ve been asleep for some time.” 

“Home…” 

I felt a soft kiss to my forehead and then he was leaving. 

“No…stay.” 

I couldn’t get up or move to stop him, everything felt so heavy. It didn’t take long before I was back asleep and the next time I woke up, the sun was out and the room was bright. I could see a bit clearer and Zac was sitting in the chair near the wall, he looked very tired. I blinked a few times and when I tried to move the IV hurt and my right arm wouldn’t move. 

“Gabby?” 

“Where is Shawn? He was here.” 

He looked confused and I didn’t remember seeing him during the night. But he did come to the bedside, the same soft fingers. 

“Where am I?” 

“Saint Francis South.” 

“How did I get here?” 

Worried etched his face and he frowned. “I found you Thanksgiving morning in the hallway. I called the paramedics and they brought you here.” 

“That’s today?” 

“No. Honey it’s the 27 th, you’ve been asleep for five days.” 

That was rather shocking to know, five days?! I glanced around the machines and quietness. 

“You’re in the intensive care unit, they’ve been watching you carefully to make sure there wasn’t any brain injuries. Do you remember what happen?” 

I had to think about that one, what had happened? What would cause me to be here? I couldn’t remember, the last thing I remembered was…talking to him Saturday. 

“I don’t…” 

“It’s okay, just relax.” 

I drifted in an out for several hours, little bits and pieces fluttering to me slowly. The argument with Max and Abby, packing, talking to him and the door. 

“Should have stayed with you.” 

“This is not your fault.” 

“Max? Abby?” 

“They’ve been up every day at least once. They can’t stay long though. Taylor and Isaac came up a while and Stella’s been by too. They wanted to bring flowers but they are not allowed in here so Stella printed some pictures of them.” 

He motioned to the ones she’s sat up against the wall, pretty ones too. I smiled some the gesture was very sweet and so like her. 

“Do you remember why you’re here now?” 

“Barely..I remember the bedroom door opening and thinking it was Max coming back. It wasn’t Max.” 

“It’s okay honey, just rest. No rush and no one’s making you remember anything.” 

He sat down beside me and held my hand, completely opposite of what Max said he was like. I knew I was safe here, that he wouldn’t let anyone come in after me. It made sleep easy and each time I woke up he was there, which was frequent actually. About noon he left me for five minutes to go get whoever was here and I didn’t do very well. It was Stella that came back. 

“Hey. You’re actually awake.” 

“Yeah, off and on..where did Zac go?” 

“He said he was going to get himself some lunch since I was here. Are you okay?” 

Right…I was being fed by some saline solution dripping through the needle but Zac actually had to go feed himself somewhere. 

“Yeah, I just…” 

She smiled and sat down gently. “I understand. He’s been here since he brought you in. I’ve never seen this side of him before.” 

“What side?” 

“Caring, committed, worried and afraid. He hasn’t left the hospital.” 

That was really pleasant news and she smiled and got another picture and put it on the wall. 

“I wasn’t sure what your favorite kind were, so I tried to do everything.” 

“They are perfect.” 

“Good. When they put you in a real room I have dozens to bring.” 

“I know I look horrible.” 

She sat back down and smiled. “It’s to be expected, you actually look much better than the first time I saw you. At that time your eye was pretty much swollen shut, the bruising was worse. I think Zac cried over that, he won’t ever admit to that though. He was furious and upset.” 

“I should have went to him when he called.” 

“But you two were both still a bit iffy.” 

“No, Max and Abigail are right. I just make stupid decisions, stupid mistakes.” 

“You didn’t make any stupid decisions Gabby.” 

“Always have.” 

She rubbed my arm. “No you don’t. You made the decision to date Zac, with or without them. Yes, his ex is a bitch and I know she’ll try. But, Gabriella he cares about you.” 

“He really hasn’t left?” 

“No. He didn’t even go to his parents on Thursday, he came with you and he stayed here.” 

I blinked, that was shocking news to me because he was looking forward to that home cooked meal. Stella sat there with me until he returned 35 minutes later. She stayed until her hour was up and then promised to come back the next day. He took her place. 

“You missed turkey for me?” 

“I did, Taylor made sure I got leftovers though. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m afraid to move really. I am sure that other areas hurt.” 

“Yeah, bruising is pretty bad. Are you remembering what happen?” 

“Don’t want to remember it.” 

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “I know you don’t, but the detectives need to know so they find the assholes that did this to you.” 

I really didn’t want to remember, despite the bits and pieces. Zac was patient but two detectives came in at 2:45 anyway, thankfully Zac didn’t have to leave the room. 

“I’m Detective Mabis and this is my partner, Detective Meyers.” 

I nodded but that was about all I could do. Zac sat beside me and they stood by the bed. Both of them were medium height, brown hair, Myers had dark brown eyes but Mabis had lighter eyes, hazel or a lighter blue. They were both dressed formally in black suits with white shirts. 

“How are you feeling Ms. Frost?” Myers asked. 

“Bit like a train wreck, but I assume that’s pretty much a given.” 

“We’re glad you are awake, we have some questions if you’re up to answering them.” 

I nodded. “I’ll try to answer them the best I can.” 

“That’s all we’re asking. You were alone at the apartment, correct?” 

“Yeah. My roommate, Maxwell Reed, had left earlier.” 

“Did you have a disagreement with him prior to that?” 

“Yes, we did have a disagreement and I told him I was leaving. He didn’t argue with that, once they left I packed up, had dinner, talked to Stella about staying with her and then texted with Zac.” 

“Is there a reason why you didn’t call your husband?” 

“We hadn’t decided on that, Vegas married us while we were both drunk.” 

“Did Maxwell return?” 

“No.” 

“Do you remember what happen?” 

I closed my eyes trying to remember past the door opening, but I really didn’t want too. 

“I was woken up, thought someone came back but it got quiet. I was about asleep when someone came in the room, scared me. I asked who and the voice wasn’t anyone I knew.” 

“Did you see their face?” 

“He wore a ski mask but he was white, tall, I had to look up maybe…6 foot? Brown eyes.” 

“You didn’t recognize his voice?” 

“No. He um..” 

I felt Zac’s hand on mine and the slight squeeze and the slight smile that said it was okay. 

“No. He pulled me out of the room and there was a second guy there, shorter blonde hair with green eyes. He had a mask too but his hair had to be long, it was sticking out the back. They asked me about a floppy disk, something they wanted. When I told them I had no idea what they were talking about they hit me.” 

“A floppy disk?” he asked. 

“Yes. I have no idea what they’re talking about. I don’t own a computer so I don’t have any floppy disks or anything.” 

He nodded and I proceeded, going through how they tied me to the chair at first, blonde repeatedly asking me about this disk, the other one tossing the house for it. Max didn’t even have any in his room. They’d forced me to unlock the phone and they replied to text messages so no one would come over. Which Zac looked like he regretted not coming anyway. 

“The blonde left that night, leaving the other guy and then about 9ish he let someone else in.” 

“So, there were three total?” 

“Two at any given time, the blonde guy never returned. The first guy was calmer, I guess. He asked and hit but he didn’t threaten, the third guy had long black hair and blue eyes, he wore all black including gloves. He was about as tall as the other guy but I never really saw them standing together.” 

“Did you know him by voice?” 

“No. Black hair kept asking me about disk, where it was, what I did with it, where I had it put up. The other guy began to rip the furniture apart, tore down paintings, pictures, and generally breaking things. They insisted I had this floppy disk and I haven’t seen one.” 

“Did all three men hurt you?” Detective Meyers asked. 

“Yes. They all hit me depending on who was asking. Black hair is probably responsible for the splint, he twisted my arm when I wouldn’t tell him.” 

“Ms. Frost, do you know which one raped you?” 

I really didn’t want to recall that part, it was so close to the end though, I felt Zac’s hand tighten he already knew anyway I was certain of that. 

“Both of them did but I am sure one of them used a condom, I heard the package rip I just don’t remember which one it was. He was the last one, I was pretty out of it by that point. I know it was after they had gone through everything.” 

“In which room did that take place?” 

“Mine, they’d dragged me in there to try to force me to tell but I didn’t know what they were talking about. I don’t know if that was the plan or not. I remember seeing them leave and thinking they had left and I was in the hallway when the black hair guy came back, he helped me up and then two quick stabs.” 

“They were to your right side, was he left handed?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

They were continually writing things down as I talked and Zac was looking quite pale now. They asked a few questions about smells, if I noticed any other marks or accents. 

“Did they ever mention drugs to you?” 

“No. All they asked for was a floppy disk, they didn’t seem interested in money or anything else. They never mentioned any drugs to me.” 

“Did they talk to one another at all?” 

“Barely. Their conversation usually consisted of what they hadn’t looked through yet.” 

“Thank you Ms. Frost. If you think of anything he has our card.” Detective Mabis said. 

I nodded and they left the room. 

“They were concerned with drugs earlier when they spoke to me also.” 

“It’s possible this mysterious disk has something to do with it, but I don’t know.” 

The doctor came in and he was evil having me move because everything still hurt. I could still remember early this morning, I swore Shawn was here. I swore I saw him. No one ever called me Ella but him, not even Abby ever used that name. 

“Gabby?” Zac asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay? You have this far off look.” 

“Tired…has there been anyone else here besides the ones you told me about?” 

“There’s been a nurse that’s come by a few times. I haven’t seen him since Saturday though.” 

“Nurse?” 

“Guy, I assumed he knew you from way back. He knew you were allergic to penicillin.” 

“He was here?” 

“Yes. He came in a few times actually, I would catch him when I’d stepped out. Always like very late.” 

“Did he give you a name?” 

“No, but one of the nurses called him Frost Saturday, she said he worked here a while in this unit. I was going to ask if you knew any cousins or something with that name.” 

“No. Jacob and Julian didn’t have family.” 

“Could it be Corbin? I asked but he didn’t answer. I asked him about Shawn too, Abigail refused to tell me anything. But, I didn’t mention this nurse to her. Honestly, I’m not that keen on them right now. I don’t like that you were leaving and didn’t even say anything, Max said you chose to leave. Is that true?” 

I recognized that as a way out, he was giving me the option to avoid the first part. But, I quickly explained the argument to him and that it was my decision. Not that he seemed pleased with that. I was about to speak when his phone went off. 

“It’s Max, he’s here to see you. I was very patient and nice while you were asleep. But, you’re awake now. If you’d rather not see him, I’ll tell him no.” 

“It’s okay.” 

He nodded and got up, clearly he had to go get them, strange that he was acting so…strange. He came back about five minutes later and Max looked quite shocked that I was actually awake and sitting up. 

“Gabriella? You’re awake.” 

“I’ve been awake most of the day, off and on anyway.” 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“I feel like I should Max, hurt and like I was hit by a bus.” 

He looked at Zac. “Can we have some privacy now? I’m sure with her awake you can step out.” 

Zac just gave him this blank stare and not a frown or a smile, static look. “Not happening Max.” 

Zac then sat down in the chair and waited. Clearly whatever Max had to say he was going to have to do it with Zac here. 

“Gabby…” 

I should probably have him leave, I am sure if I asked he would. But, honestly the way Max looked wasn’t any friendlier to me and I couldn’t defend myself right now. 

“I am in no shape to make him leave Max, whatever you have to say I’m sure it’s fine if he hears it or is it you want to tell me how stupid I am?” 

“Well, considering we know about Vegas, yeah.” 

“It was just sex Max, get over it. Obviously I’m not pregnant or anything, wouldn’t matter if I was. The bastards that broke in made sure of that.” 

“He’s adamant about protection Gabby, that’s not what I meant. What I meant was the marriage, it’s the only reason he is even here.” 

“It’s what gave him the privilege of being in here yes. However, before you get all pissy on that, keep in mind that because he is back here, it let you and Abby back, otherwise neither of you would have been allowed back.” 

“That is beside the point, you actually married him?” 

“Well, we both agreed and filled the papers out. Granted we were under the impression it wasn’t legal. We didn’t find that out until we sobered up.” 

“You were drunk?! That makes it even worse but you didn’t mention needing a lawyer or anything Monday. Not that you have too, Abigail and I have one for you and he’s been paid. He has the papers drawn up already he just some information on Zac mostly.” 

Zac’s head shot up and I think he really did want to get out of the chair and beat him, his nostrils flared and just the look in his eyes said he didn’t like that they hadn’t even asked me what I wanted. 

“Zac…” 

He looked at me and lowered himself back down, really a fight in the ICU would get him banned from the room. I didn’t want that because I wanted him here. 

“Well, I don’t need a lawyer Max.” 

“For a divorce you do, it has to be filed legally.” 

“Neither of us have agreed to a divorce yet, we really haven’t talked about it much. Honestly Max, that is the last thing on my mind right now. Considering I was stabbed, beaten, and raped for some floppy disk I’ve never even seen the thought of divorce is pretty fucking low on the list.” 

“You know after a while they don’t just grant them, they require a lot more.” 

I blinked. He hadn’t even bothered to pretend to listen to what I said. 

“I’m aware of that. But, that’s not a main concern for me.” 

“Nothing was missing and Abby was putting your things up. I don’t think you need to leave.” 

I was foreseeing that sentence as the beginning of an argument, one I didn’t even feel like having right now. I was sore, hurting, and tired. Where I was sleeping when they released me wasn’t really a concern right this minute. ICU wasn’t a joke and I was sure I would be here another day or so and then I imagined not going home for another week or more. 

“Max, I don’t want to do this now.” 

“It needs to be handled Gabriella. You can’t keep running from shit.” 

“She’s not running anywhere Max, she’s laying there with IV’s hooked up to her.” 

“Just stay out of it Zac, I am sure the drunken state didn’t much apply to you, even Vegas has limits and drunken marriages is one. I don’t know what your objective is but whatever it is you need to just stop.” 

I blinked, I was there as well and Zac was just as drunk as I was, if not more. I wouldn’t even tell him the marriage was my idea, not his. 

“I don’t have an objective and the place we were at didn’t really care. Perhaps you should stop jumping to conclusions Max.” 

“I’m still leaving.” 

“You shouldn’t, they attacked you looking for something they clearly didn’t find. Do you think they’ll stop?” 

“You didn’t seem to care about that when I told you Monday I was leaving. You simply left.” 

“You were locked in the room Gabby. You locked us out.” 

“I’m still leaving, Stella is fine with me being with her.” 

“Right, Stella. Why not just say it Gabriella? You’re moving in with Zac.” 

“I did not say that, I said I was staying with Stella. Nowhere did I mention Zac.” 

I heard the increase in the beeping and it told me my heart rate was increasing, but he was being irrational and stupid, I hadn’t even mentioned Zac and he was jumping to that. Odds are Abigail would too. I was planning to go home with Stella Friday anyway, so why change that? 

“You don’t need too, I know how your decision making skills are, they are not really the best ones. You tend to make stupid decisions and they always get you in stupid situations. Like being married now to someone you barely know, moving into a house with someone you barely know. Those are stupid decisions.” 

“Guess I’m just…” 

“Gabriella, don’t you dare say that you are stupid, you are not stupid. Max I think you need to leave and I think it’s best that you not come back while she’s in ICU.” 

“You can’t stop me Zac.” 

“As her husband I can stop you.” 

“As her husband that has admitted to a drunk wedding you can’t. She needs to stop being treated like she’s some fragile little doll. I tried the easy open approach but really, she’s been making stupid decisions since I met her.” 

The heart rate was higher and I didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t anything I could say or do that would change his mind. I looked out the door hoping a nurse would be there and I could get them to come in, maybe that would shut them up. But the person my eyes landed on was not just any nurse. He wasn’t really looking at me, talking to a nurse that was looking at me and the heart rate jumped again, I couldn’t even hear Zac or Max talking anymore. 

_“Shawn! Shawn! Wake up! Mom is going to fix us pancakes!” I shouted excitedly._

_It was my 12 th birthday and she always made my favorite foods, she did for us both. But when I opened his bedroom door, the room was empty._

_“Shawn?” I called._

_His bedroom was completely empty and I hadn’t seen him anywhere else in the house. He was usually a later riser than I was._

_“Shawn? Where are you?”_

_His bathroom door was open, the bed was made and then I saw the two notes. One addressed to our parents and one to me. Excited that he might be gone to get me something I unfolded mine and I really wish I never had. It was a simple note saying he was leaving and he was never coming back. That he hated me and that he had to leave and get as far away from me as possible. I folded up my note and checked there’s, which simply said he was leaving. I folded mine up and put it away, then went to the kitchen._

_“Where is Shawn honey?” Julian asked._

_“He’s not here.”_

_“He should be, he has school this morning.” Jacob said._

_“He ran away, he left this on his bed.”_

_They both looked at it and while Julian seemed worried, Jacob just smiled at me, I’d be alone with him now and Shawn wouldn’t be here to distract him or save me. I just knew Shawn wouldn’t do that, he’d be here after school. But he didn’t come home…and Jacob was the only one waiting on me._

I hadn’t seen Shawn since then but when the nurse turned I knew it was him. I could hear noises, ringing and then they were both coming this direction but he was hesitating, probably because he could see me and this time I was awake. 

“Shawn!” 

It really only took me a split second to realize how desperate and needy that sounded but I really didn’t care right now. I just wanted someone, anyone to make them stop. Zac actually did stop and he turned to me, but Max kept yelling at him about how stupid I was to marry him, how stupid I was to agree to anything with him. I just didn’t know what to do or say. Shawn still hesitated but I think it was the tears and maybe the look that prompted him to come into the room. He roughly grabbed Max’s shoulder. 

“Hey! You need to leave. Mr. Hanson has every right to kick you out.” 

“He doesn’t. Drunken mistakes don’t count.” 

He turned Max around quickly, man handled him even. “Let me try this then, as the closest relative to her I am telling you to leave.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“Her brother, it’s time you go.” 

The female nurse was putting something in the IV and as Shawn was leaving the room I reached for him. 

“No…Shawn..” 

Whatever she’d given me was working quickly because he was fading quickly and then I was asleep. It was a few hours before I started waking up again and Zac was sitting beside the bed, holding my hand. 

“Hey, baby are you okay?” 

Shawn wasn’t in the room and I was sure he was gone again, he left me again and when the tears came Zac wiped them away. 

“He didn’t leave Gabriella. He had to report back to his floor because he’s on the clock. He promised he would come back when he got off. This Shawn is not an ex-lover or a friend. He’s your brother and he was the one adopted with you?” 

I nodded. “Did he talk to you?” 

“Not really, he just said not to allow Maxwell back and not Abby either. He didn’t like how Max talked to you. Apparently he heard a lot more than I thought. He said he had to get to work but he’d be back. Gabby, he’s the nurse that I’ve seen.” 

“I figured he was, he always wanted to be a doctor.” 

“What happen? You haven’t mentioned him at all and you never talk about him.” 

“He ran away on my 12 th birthday, left me there with Jacob. It hurt so badly when he left. Max moved in next door a month later and his birthday was close and he was there.” 

“Then he left too, I made that connection earlier. You got very upset and I agree with Shawn, I think it’s best that you and Max not talk right now. You aren’t in physical shape and he doesn’t need to be saying those things. You aren’t stupid.” 

“Not so sure about that…” 

He kissed my forehead. “You aren’t stupid.” 

He had Isaac come up that afternoon to sit with me while he got dinner. Doctor’s said I could do liquid diet so he was bringing me something from the cafeteria. I requested beef broth and some juice. Isaac was cool, talked the whole time Zac was gone about whatever he felt like, mostly news. He stayed a bit longer even when Zac returned and we waited, but I fell asleep at eleven and Shawn hadn’t showed up. 

I guess he really did hate me. 


	31. Unclear

POV: Zac

  

December 1, 2007 

Gabby had a brother, one she still wouldn’t talk to me about. She just kept waiting on him to come back and I severely regretted even telling her he was. She had fallen asleep watching the door Tuesday night and when she woke up Wednesday, she was clearly upset but not talking about it. Max had raised hell on my text messages but there was nothing I could do now, Shawn pulled rank and Maxwell was banned from coming back to see her, even now that she was in a private room he wasn’t allowed back. 

She looked better, she was up some and moving around, they’d put her back on solids and she was clearly doing better. But she was back to ignoring the entire Shawn issue. I asked Isaac and Taylor to come sit with her for a few hours today, I had some errands and I desperately needed a shower! She was fine with me leaving as long as someone else was there. 

They couldn’t believe what an asshole Maxwell was being, Taylor and Stella had gone over Wednesday to get her things and he refused to let them inside. Point blank told them she was coming there when they released her and there was no other option. Well, I was sorry for them but she wasn’t going there. I left the hospital and first went home and showered. I then called my friend Andrew. 

“Hey Z, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, I have a favor to ask.” 

“Anything.” 

“I need your truck and you, a friend needs to get her things and I need help.” 

“A friend?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, give me the address and I’ll meet you there.” 

I gave him Gabby’s address and then went over myself, arriving the same time he did. Andrew had been my friend since we were in pre-K and he looked the same as he had a few months ago. Bright blue eyes, slight beard, and shaggy brown hair. I hugged him and then his brother got out of his truck. Andrew had a build similar to my own, I could whip his ass if needed but his brother Jack was someone I avoided starting fights with. He was training to be a professional wrestler and his body was rock solid, abs that were like steel, huge arms. But I knew he was a really nice guy, they looked alike but Jack had brown eyes and kept his hair much shorter. 

“Jack.” 

“He mentioned you moving things, I’m here if needed.” 

“So, who’s this friend?” Andrew asked. 

“About that…see…her name is Gabriella and well, she’s technically my wife not my friend.” 

“Your wife?” Jack asked. 

“Yes. Granted it was Vegas and we were drunk, legally it stands. Someone broke in here before Thanksgiving and hurt her pretty badly. She lived here with her friend, Max. He’s an asshole.” 

“Worse than you?” Andrew joked. 

“Way worse.” 

“Okay, so we’re getting her things?” 

“Yep.” 

I knew this was going to be bad and Max opened the door before I even stepped onto the porch and he blocked the door. 

“Leave, I’m not letting you in either. You’re not even welcome here anymore and you can bet she’ll be filing before the end of the year and she will not be talking to you anymore.” 

“I’m her husband Maxwell, I can call the police and have them come out. I am sure they’ll be more than happy to allow me to get her things.” 

“Then call, you’re not stepping foot in this door. Neither is your little goon squad either.” 

I heard Jack crack his knuckles and some color drained from Max’s face. Jack could twist Max into a pretzel if he wanted too, so I could understand the draining of color. 

“We’re only here to help him move the items. Although, I agree with Zac. If we need the police, then we can call them. As a law major I can guarantee they will let us obtain anything that belong to his wife as he has legal rights.” 

“The marriage is a sham, they were drunk and I did my research on that. She can simply null it without problems because they’ve both admitted to being drunk.” 

“Until they both file and sign, the state recognizes the marriage as legal and binding.” 

“Either way, I’m getting her things.” 

“You will need the police then.” 

I made the call and within fifteen minutes Detectives Myers and Mabis were on scene and the three of us stepped down to let them do the talking. Turns out it didn’t matter that we got married drunk, fact was we were married and under the threat of jail, he had to let us in to get her things. The apartment had been cleaned and I went straight to her room where the carpet was spotless, but I was sure blood had been here earlier. 

“Zac, what do you want us to get?” Andrew asked. 

I looked at him. “I’ll pack it up but the totes and boxes can go first.” 

He and his brother began to get the totes and what was already packed and took them to their truck. Detective Mabis stood in the living room and Detective Myers stood in her room. I didn’t much care how it was packed but I just threw things into the boxes. She’d said everything in this room was hers, so I got it all. 

“Max, where is her Nook?” 

“It was busted so I threw it away.” 

“She told me this morning that it was put away and they never touched it.” 

“It was laying in the bedroom floor with a broken screen, clearly they touched it.” 

I was certain they hadn’t, she indicated that the Nook was in her bedroom and had fallen down behind the bed. I was sure that what happened was he had broken it and thrown it away himself. 

“That’s fine, I’ll buy her another one. I assume her phone was also broken?” 

“Of course. Sorry she couldn’t keep the pictures of you.” 

I smiled. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I downloaded all the images from her phone on Saturday when she was at my house. She didn’t really have any on the phone. That’s not a problem and you can actually just remove her from your plan, I will add her to mine and I’ll cover the new phone.” 

“No need. She won’t be staying with you anyway, you’re wasting your time doing this.” 

I got the last several boxes and had them take them and then I paused in front of him. “I’m not wasting my time because when that doctor gives her release papers, she won’t be coming here. She said she’s going to Stella’s.” 

He was pissed but he’d get over it. I followed my friends to my apartment where we unloaded her stuff, I just sat it against the wall in the living room, I’d let her decide where and what she took. Their payment for helping me was beer and pizza, I even ordered an extra one to take to the hospital for them. They did ask questions about her, general ones. 

“So, what does she look like? Blonde I assume?” Andrew asked. 

I shook my head. “Gabriella is a brunette. Very hot brunette.” 

“Surely you have photos.” 

I chose one of her from the ATV park and I had to brag with the cat suit picture. 

“Fuck, how the hell did you get her? She’s way out of your league.” Jack said. 

“Bite me.” 

“So, is she moving in? I may wanna meet her.” Andrew said. 

I eyed them both. “Touch her and you both lose your dicks. I’ll even take you on Jack.” 

“Jealous much?” 

“Protective, she’s had some shitty assholes in the past. It’s probably the reason she’s at the hospital now.” 

“We are kidding Zac. You know that. No joke though, she’s fucking hot.” Jack said. 

“Yeah, to think I got to see without those clothes.” 

“Fuck you.” Andrew said. 

I just smiled. When we were done I went and got the present I had for her, hoping she would like it. I’d purchased it before Thanksgiving intending on giving it to her then. I then went by Verizon and since she didn’t much like her Iphone, I got her a LG phone. I then went and replaced the Nook for her, they assured me she would be able to download what she had before without paying so that was nice. I then returned to the hospital. But, Abby was waiting in the waiting room. 

“They won’t let me into the floor, I come back from school and they won’t let me back there.” 

“I didn’t do it Abby. Max came up and showed his ass, so her brother banned both of you.” 

“Her brother?” She asked. 

“Don’t even pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. You know who Shawn is because you’ve known Gabby since you were eight and he didn’t leave until she was twelve. He took Max out and then vanished. You want to tell me why Shawn would ban you, when you weren’t even here?” 

“He has no reason too. I’ll talk to Max though.” 

I laughed. “You might want to wait a bit, I just picked everything of hers up from the apartment, he wasn’t pleased.” 

I walked away and went to the elevator, went up and delivered lunch to my brothers and…wife. I liked the way that sounded really. My wife. 

“Any issues?” Taylor asked. 

“No. Andrew and Jack went with me.” 

“To?” Gabby asked. 

“I went and got your things from Max, Taylor and Stella went but he wouldn’t let them inside.” 

“I could have told you he wouldn’t, but how did you?” 

“Well, I tried alone but he said no. So, I called the detectives.” 

She just smiled at me and I was sure the thought was I was liking the ability to do things because I was legally the husband. Taylor and Isaac stayed a little bit longer and then they left. She was laying on her left side, they weren’t restricting her at all in movement as long as it didn’t hurt but the knife they used was small, so it wasn’t much. They had her arm in a wrapped bandage, just to prevent much movement. 

“So, um, where did you take my stuff?” 

“My place, where else?” 

“Little bit on the cocky side there aren’t we? To just assume I’d go there.” 

I smiled. “Well, I was rather thinking I’d just take you there anyway, no need to store it in Ike’s garage when my place is big enough.” 

“Just going to kidnap me?” 

I got up and laid myself down carefully beside her, clearly confused her, and then I leaned in and nuzzled her neck, I was scared that this would freak her out because of what that bastard did. 

“No, I was rather hoping I could just seduce you into coming home with me.” 

“Seduce me into it huh?” 

I placed a few soft kisses to her neck, tentative and sweet. “Is it working?” 

“You’re not trying hard enough.” 

I pulled back and looked at her. “I don’t want to hurt you Gabriella, physically or emotionally.” 

She smiled and moved some of my hair. “You won’t hurt me, but you can’t seduce me without doing a lot more than that.” 

“I think I’d look like a major creep if I tried to do much right now.” 

“Gee, that never stopped you before!” 

I moved back to her neck, just sweet kisses and I could feel her body relax against me some. 

“You know if I move in with you, no lawyer will grant us an annulment or even a divorce.” 

I paused, fear crept in because what if she did want to use the lawyer they got? What if she was determined to file, regardless. Why did it hurt to think she didn’t really want to be with me. I couldn’t face her right this minutes, so I just remained here with my face buried in the crook of her neck, letting the warm air circle her neck. 

“Ah, I see you already know that. You were just as freaked out as I was Zac, maybe more. You are very use to doing whatever you want, with whoever you want and whenever you want.” 

“I’m not freaking out now…” 

I really hadn’t intended for that to sound as pathetic and whiney as it did, but I couldn’t take it back or change that now. I felt her shifting a bit. 

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want to get it annulled? I mean, moving in will tell a judge it wasn’t just a drunken mistake. Even with the current situation, I have other options.” 

I moved so that I could see her and not her neck. “I don’t see Vegas as a mistake Gabriella. I know that we were both drunk as hell and didn’t have a clue it was actually legal, but obviously it’s what we both wanted, right? I would think if either of us were afraid or didn’t want too we would have shot the idea down.” 

It was a logical explanation! One she didn’t seem to believe though and I don’t know why I was afraid for her to want the annulment, I guess I shouldn’t really expect her to want to be with me. Why should anyone? Priscilla ripped my heart out and since then it’s just been blondes at random times, why should anyone presume or believe I’d even want anything steady and real? 

“Can you honestly tell me that you can resist every girl that comes along for the rest of your life? This includes Priscilla and Crystal. Anyone you’ve ever slept with. We weren’t even quite married a day before you were kissing her, intended or not and you can’t fully blame her.” 

I really couldn’t resist just kissing her, the softness and warmth and the way she melted. It wasn’t even a distraction strategy either! 

“I know that I haven’t given you any reason to believe that I can stay faithful to you. I don’t have the best track record but not a single one of them has ever made me feel like I do when I’m with you. You took my breath away the first time I saw you. After a few weeks you just consumed every thought I had. I don’t want Crystal. I don’t want Priscilla. I don’t want any other girl I’ve been with. What I do want is you. I won’t make you come home with me, I won’t make you stay married to me if that’s not what you want. But, either way, I don’t want this to be the end of us either.” 

She remained very quiet and it was the doctor coming in that forced me to get up, he wanted to check on her and check the wounds, who was I to argue with the doctor. Because he told me to step outside I did. I felt like a nervous wreck and god I didn’t want her to go anywhere else. I walked down to the nurse’s desk and waited until she acknowledged me. 

“Yes, sir, can I help you?” 

“Can you tell me if Shawn Frost is working?” 

“I’m sorry Sir, I cannot reveal schedules for employees.” 

“Can you give me anything? I need to speak to him specifically.” 

“I’m sorry. I can take a message if you’d like and pass it on.” 

I really didn’t want that option, but I went ahead and left my first name and number, simply said I wanted to talk about his sister. I then returned to the room where she was now laying in the middle of the bed. Because I wasn’t sure if she wanted to discuss it anymore I got the two new items, the one I’d brought I left in my bag. That would just be too much pressure and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I handed her the new phone and Nook. 

“New Nook? Did you not find mine?” 

“Max told me the screen was busted so he threw it away. The same actually went for your cell phone also. I just replaced them both and you also have a new number.” 

She looked at the phone and then me. “Because I’m not on Max’s plan anymore?” 

“You’re on mine.” 

She didn’t really say anything after that, just set up the nook and I thought she wouldn’t the phone but then she did, even asked for my parents number. But she seemed kind of down by that. She had her dinner brought and I went and got my own from the cafeteria. After that they got her bathed and back in bed. By 9 she was sound asleep. The doctor was saying she was healing very good. She’d probably go home next week, wherever home was to her. The upside to this room is I had the option to lay down and I had just gotten comfortable when my phone went off. 

**_Is this Zac?_ **

_Yes…Who are you?_

**_Meet me on the 7 th floor, room 715. It’s empty. Do NOT tell Ella where you’re going if she’s awake._ **

There was only one person it could be so I got up quietly and left her sleeping in her own room, I took the elevator up to the 7 th floor and then found room 715. It was empty except for Shawn who was sitting on the bed. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure you’d even come.” 

“I asked to speak to you, didn’t think you’d actually message or talk to me. I suppose you don’t need to know how she is?” I asked. 

“No. I have access to her chart, I’ve kept a watch on her since she arrived.” 

“You told me you would come back after your shift and I told her you said that. If you weren’t coming back you shouldn’t have said it.” 

“She doesn’t want to see me Zac.” 

“She ask for you! She’s been asking me where you are for months and I didn’t have a damn clue who you even were! Don’t give me that bullshit about her not wanting to see you. She clearly wants too.” 

“You apparently don’t understand, has she not told you anything about me?” 

“No. In fact, she flatly refuses to talk about you. What did you do that is so wrong?” 

“You mean besides leaving on her birthday? Not being the big brother she deserved? Not even bothering to care about her? There were so many things that I did so wrong that I don’t think she really even clearly understands that I’m not what she needs.” 

“You left on her birthday? Why?” 

He slid up the bed and patted it, he was in his work uniform so I assumed he was on break, so I sat down. Giving myself room though. 

“I am sure you’ll hate me after this but Gabby was born when I was four. Our parents weren’t that great so naturally we were closer. Least until after her first birthday, they didn’t send me to school for days and child services came to see why. Unfortunately the reason was they were on a three day binge of cocaine and heroin. I was 5 and she was 1, I couldn’t change diapers but I made bottles until I couldn’t.” 

I blinked. “What do you mean you made bottles?” 

“I took care of her Zac, I just dressed her honestly. I was five and she wouldn’t lay still for diapers. I just changed her when she would let me. I had no choice. I made bottles of whole milk and gave her cereal, I knew she had to eat at least. I was happy when an adult showed up, but then they took us away.” 

“Understandable, I would assume she wasn’t really that clean.” 

The thought that any parent would be that cruel to their children was making me ill or that anyone would assume a 5 year old could remotely handle a 1 year old. 

“No, she wasn’t. I just thought they’d keep us a few days but as weeks passed and then we went to a foster home I just couldn’t deal with it. Ella was so…easy going. She attached herself to anyone that paid attention to her. She always followed me at the homes, understandable but adults could talk to her and she’d be happy.” 

“Most babies are Shawn.” 

“I know that now, but I was 5. I didn’t understand how she could see these strangers as good. Sadly, we changed fosters homes twice because of me. The Pines actually split us up.” 

“Why?” 

“She was a perfect four year old and I was a hellion. They didn’t want me, so they sent me back and I went to the Darlings, I was happy Zac. I didn’t have her there and they were solely focused on me. A month later they brought Ella home. She nearly knocked me down when she saw me, apparently she lost it when I left. She had fits where she just screamed for hours, she had extreme up and down emotions, she was either very happy or very sad. After a month they attributed it to me being gone.” 

“She loved you, she missed you.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t see it that way. I was just pissed that she was there. By that point I blamed her for us being taken, blamed her because I could take care of myself, irrational to believe they took us solely because of her. When she was 6 and I was 10 we were adopted, I hated that. She wasn’t even there a week and she was calling them mom and dad, I hated her for that.” 

I kept quite because I really didn’t know what to say. I’d never felt that way toward any of my siblings, but then again I didn’t have that past either nor did I have younger siblings. 

“I tried running away when I was 14 and she followed me, said she wouldn’t leave me and she’d go wherever I went. I was hoping Abigail could replace me but she didn’t, Ella still preferred to be near me and I preferred anywhere but where she was. Jacob was always hard on me but treated her like a saint, she told me he was having her touch him and even showed me where but I didn’t believe her. I should have.” 

He paused, wiped his face off and rubbed his hands against his thighs. 

“I decided to leave and I didn’t tell her, I waited until she was asleep and then left. But I left notes and I basically told her I was leaving because of her, that I hated her and I wanted to be as far away as possible. Which is what I did, I left Oklahoma for a long time. The last time I saw her was just after her 16 th birthday, I barely recognized her. Her hair was black and way longer than I ever remember, she wore dark make up and Ella hated make up. I didn’t approach her but she didn’t see me either. She’s not going to want to see me.” 

“She waited on you, obviously she does. It makes sense now, Max moved in after you left. She attached herself to him and when he left when she was 16 she went insane. Shawn what you saw was the start of her downward spiral. Abigail said she was really bad, drugs and alcohol.” 

He snorted. “Abigail is not quite the friend you may assume she is.” 

“I noticed you banned her as well.” 

“Yeah, Max said he’d just have her go talk sense into her. Ella is quick to trust and Abigail was a big influence on her, she would do anything Abby wanted. Truthfully, I don’t trust this Max and when he mentioned her being his girlfriend I just added her too, didn’t want her to sneak shit in. Ella needs rest and she doesn’t need drama right now.” 

“I agree. But I thought Abigail was a good influence on her, tried to help her when Max left.” 

He snorted. “Abigail knew where Max was, I saw them several times in Oklahoma City, hanging out. Meanwhile where was my sister? Getting high and drunk with some random guy. I should have done something then but I was so certain that she didn’t miss me, that she was better off without me. I was still so angry with her and I didn’t even have a reason.” 

“What about now?” 

“She’s 24 and I haven’t been in her life in 12 years, I have no idea what she likes or hates or whatever. But, why would she want a brother that left her with a monster?” 

“How do you know he’s a monster, you didn’t believe her.” 

“He was arrested and sent to prison when she was eighteen. They adopted another little girl after she left and she wasn’t as easy going, first time he touched her she told her teacher. Turns out he did that to a few girls in the neighborhood too. They tried to reach her but no one could find her.” 

“It sounds like you kept up without really being around and come on, you’re here in Tulsa again.” 

“Moved back last year and took a job here. I never expected her to be brought in though. I saw the name come up on the screen and I didn’t believe it was her. Then again, there aren’t many Gabriella Skye Frost’s around. That sounded strange to say, I don’t think I’ve ever called her anything but Ella.” 

“Why Ella?” 

“It was what I wanted to name her, but mom chose the name. I liked that Ella was there, so it’s what I called her. The foster home didn’t even know her full name until they got papers.” 

“You should come see her Shawn, talk to her. I don’t think she’s mad at you and I don’t think she hates you. I think she just doesn’t understand and honestly, she may not understand your reasons now.” 

“I found our parents, but I don’t think she needs to know them.” 

“There her parents.” 

He shook his head. “It’s better that she not remember them Zac, they don’t remember her. They barely even remembered me, in fact I was referred to as the annoying brat. When I asked if they remembered her she was just a problem. A reason for them having records because they were convicted of child neglect and spent like a year in jail.” 

“They really didn’t remember her at all?” 

He shook his head. “I wondered from time to time what she’d do with her life. I didn’t think she would chose roadie.” 

“Why not? She seems to like it.” 

“Promise not to tell her if I ever see her?” 

“Promise.” 

He got up and took his shirt off, scared me at first but he turned around and there was a huge tattoo in the center of his back. He turned a light on so I could see it better, it was a tiger that was lounging under a beautiful tree, the colors were vivid and the tiger looked so real. 

“Did she not like them?” 

“She drew it when she was ten, gave it to me for my birthday that year. It was one of several I took with me when I left. This one was special because she actually used color and she rarely did then. She said black and white was simple, pleasing.” 

“Gabriella drew that?” 

“Yes. But, I heard Abby tell her several times that drawing was for men. Does she not draw now?” 

“No. She hasn’t even mentioned it to me.” 

He frowned and put his shirt back on, that was far better than anything I had drawn in a long time. Although, the details could have been added to enhance the picture because it was a tattoo. 

“I wish I could have been telling her to keep drawing. I guess she stopped wanting to be a doctor?” 

“When you left, although its odd that she followed Max. Someone she loved.” 

“I don’t like that asshole, she actually loved him?” 

“Yeah, for two years at least before he left. Told her she was like a sister and a friend. She followed him into being a roadie, it’s what he does. It’s why she toured with us.” 

“Is that how you both ended up in Vegas?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think she wants to remain married to me. She um didn’t seem like it earlier. I guess she’ll stay with my brothers girlfriend for a bit and then I don’t know.” 

“You got married.” 

“We were drunk, very drunk. I won’t push her to stay married if it’s not what she wants.” 

“With her you can never tell. She was smart for her age, not like super genius smart or something but she was very good at learning and retaining. Not sure if that survived puberty though.” 

I recalled how she saw my drum set up once and knew exactly how to repeat it each show. 

“I think it survived.” 

“I need to get back to work, my lunch is nearly over. I’ll think about it but I don’t want to cause her anymore pain. I know leaving was going to hurt her very much and I was just dumb and irrational.” 

“No argument from me there.” 

He and I both got up and he went back to his work area and I returned to the room. She had moved but she was still asleep. There seemed to be so much about her that I didn’t know. I didn’t care, I wanted her to come home with me, I wanted to call her my wife forever. I drifted off watching her sleep. 


	32. My Brother

POV: Gabby

  

December 5, 2007 

I had sent poor Zac home for a while, it was clear the little couch wasn’t allowing him to really sleep well and he looked drained. I told him to go home for the day and night, I was under good hands and not many were even allowed back. I spent most of the morning reading the last book I’d downloaded and just cat napping, trying to get better so I could leave the hospital. Yet, where I would go was a major question mark. Stella assured me, her couch was available for as long as I needed. But I had seen the disappointment in Zac’s face too, he wanted me to go there. About noon Zac sent me a text messages. 

**_You know sending me home to sleep pretty much means I don’t sleep, right?_ **

_It’s easy to sleep, lay down and close your eyes._

**_Yes and when I do my brain wonders how YOU are! Did they bring you lunch?_ **

_Yes. Very good lunch actually. They even let me bathe alone!_

**_Alone? Wait, I could have joined you and you sent me home?!?_ **

_Aw, sorry. I didn’t know I got to bathe alone, shocked me too._

**_Yeah…no sleep for me :- (_ **

_Seriously, just close your eyes and sleep._

The next message included a picture, nice one of the erection he apparently had. 

**_You + Shower = this problem. Yet you’re all ‘close your eyes’ seriously, that won’t work!_ **

I giggled and thought about the reply. 

_You could easily pretend I’m there, naked of course. Crawling up the foot of the bed, cat like with those little ears._

**_Fuck…are you doing anything else?_ **

_Placing kisses to your legs, thighs, hips, chest and lips. Mm, those lips. You know I’d bite those right?_

**_Counting on it baby, where would your hands be?_ **

_All over you…your sides, thighs, and most definitely your cock, pretty sure you want them there anyway._

I got another message a short video this time, he really was very open with me. Give the length of time that he’s been without sex, I was kind of shocked that he was there alone. Because I was sure these pictures and videos were today yet there was that sneaking doubt. I hooked up the ear buds and then sent him a video chat request, I was certain if he was there with anyone else, he wouldn’t answer. Which is what I expected, so when he did accept the request I was shocked 

“Okay, this is very new.” He said. 

“What can I say, it’s not watching if you’re texting me.” 

“Can you really talk though? Fuck if you can that would be amazing.” 

“The door’s closed, no one is here but me.” 

“No one here but me and my empty bed and one really painful hard on.” 

When he panned around to show me that painful erection, it showed nearly all of the room which was empty. The bathroom door was open and it was empty too. I mentally kicked myself. 

“You know exactly what your hand should be doing.” 

Good thing he could coordinate well, holding the phone in his right while the left wrapped around the base. I couldn’t see his face though, but that was okay too. He’d set a semi-fast pace. 

“What else would you be doing Gabriella?” 

I consider that for a moment and wanted to test something. 

“How about I put your hands above your head, tie them there with a scarf so I can just do whatever I want.” 

I could see his hand tighten and heard the moan that slid from his lips, god I wish I was there to see his face too. 

“Okay, I can’t touch you…what would you do to me?” 

“I’d keep my hand moving very slowly, up and down as I made good use of biting that bottom lip. You should slow your hand to match.” 

It took a few moments but he did slow down and I smiled. It seemed that being tied down might be something he would be interested in. 

“You learn quickly. I’d move down your neck, leaving a nice mark there before moving down to your chest, letting my tongue move around each nipple, before brushing over the top.” 

“I wish you were here.” 

“I’d keep going down, letting that little patch of hair glide across my cheek, letting my hand speed up a bit.” 

On cue once he heard it he did speed up, but not much, it was working very well. I could see drops of precum on the head and occasionally when his thumb would swiped across the top I’d see more. He wished I was there? I wished I was too! 

“Baby?” 

“I’m here. Just thinking how much I want to torture you and drive you insane, maybe I’d keep that pace as I massaged the sac, letting you come down some.” 

As if on cue, his hand slide down. “Fuck Gabby.” 

The phone wasn’t quite as stable in his hand anymore and when it went askew and then dark I was sure he’d dropped it. But then I got the best view ever, he’d propped it up against something and I could see his face! The pure lust and the sheen of sweat that glistened his body. 

“Now, this view I can appreciate much better.” 

“Thought you would.” 

The nurse came in and got the empty lunch tray and I smiled, kept the phone away from her view and listened to his moans. When she walked out I went back to watching. 

“You know I’d run my tongue up that major vein on the underside, slide around the head just the way you like before sliding down.” 

The look on his face was delicious and he’d gone back to that medium pace, which was fine. From that point it wasn’t much to talk about, which worked just as well and watching his orgasm sweep across his body was almost as good to me as it was him. I waited until he was able to get the phone. 

“Can you just…close your eyes now?” 

“Fuck, no. I need a shower now.” 

“Can I watch?” 

He blinked. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes. Obviously you can’t take it into the shower but prop it somewhere.” 

“You really are bad, but okay.” 

I really was but it proved beyond a doubt that no one else was there with him, despite the fact the shower cam was bad because the shower’s glass wall steamed and I still couldn’t see him. One of these days I’d get to really appreciate him naked. I did get to see him dry off quickly and then he laid back down. 

“Tired now?” 

“It’s sinking in, still miss you.” 

“I’m fine Zac going to read and maybe watch TV.” 

We talked a little bit longer until it was pretty clear that he was losing the battle with sleep and I finally had him hang-up. I put the phone on charge and tried to relax, tried to nap again and I couldn’t. I couldn’t make the decisions between his home and Stella, between whether I trusted him or not, between listening to Max and Abby or giving him a chance. Looking back, sure all of my decisions since Shawn left had seemed like complete disasters. I heard the door open about 2:45 and I looked up, there was someone coming in with a vase full of multi-colored lily’s, there was white, blue, purple, and yellow. The flowers hid the face of the person so I assumed it was a delivery person until he sat them down on the tray beside the bed. 

“I wasn’t entirely sure if they were still your favorite, I know they were when you were eleven. It’s been a long time since you’ve been eleven.” 

I blinked several times because the previous times he was just quick movements and I was sure I was just seeing and hearing things, but he was standing there looking terrified that I’d hate them. 

“There still my favorite…Are you actually here or have I gone to sleep?” 

“No Ella, I am here.” 

The number of emotions that crashed over me seemed to go from very happy to very angry. Yet, what I ended up doing was just moving, I knew he was real when I felt his arms around me. I don’t think anything could quite compare to that feeling. 

“Hey! No tears, you know I don’t do well with them.” 

I really couldn’t help it, the last time he’d hugged me was the night before he left. 

“Why did you leave?” 

It really wasn’t the first question I wanted to ask but it’s what tumbled out, I should have started with anything but that! 

“Why don’t you calm down Ella, you don’t need to be upset and you are.” 

He guided me to sit down but sat down too, he hadn’t changed much older looking, his hair was shorter than it used to be, but he was Shawn. He was my big brother. He moved some of my hair. 

“You changed so much, not the awkward pre-teen you were then. You got a bit taller and you just changed. I’m glad you got rid of the black hair though, your natural color is so much better.” 

He knew I had black hair? How did he know that? The number of questions that swirled into my brain seemed infinite. But the one I wanted an answer too was the one I’d already asked and he knew I was waiting on that answer. 

“I left because I was a stupid, dumb, asshole teenager.” 

“You said you hated me and that you were leaving to get as far away from me as possible. What did I ever do?” 

His eyes diverted away from me. “It’s hard to explain Ella.” 

“No it’s not Shawn, you simply tell me what I did for you to hate me. I never had a clue. You just up and left me with that bastard and all you said was you hated me. I spent weeks trying to figure out what I done, why you’d left. Months reviewing that note looking for anything that made sense. Nothing ever made sense. You vanished for the last twelve years and now you come back for what?” 

He took a deep breath and looked at me. “It’s not easy to say Ella. I came back because I’ve wanted too for years, I just felt like you hated me for leaving and that you’d never accept me back. It terrified me that you’d just scream and leave. As for why, yes I did hate you. It wasn’t a lie.” 

I could feel that familiar little stab of pain, the same one that occurred every time I thought about that note, every time I thought about the days of waiting for him to come home. 

“If you hate me why would you ever want to see me again?” 

“Because my hatred toward you was misplaced. When I look back at when Mom and Dad brought you home I was so happy, you were just perfect. When you were a little older anything I did made you smile and laugh, that never changed Ella. You don’t remember child services coming to the house. Ella you were the reason we were taken.” 

“It wasn’t just me.” 

“No, I admit they took us both for the same reasons. But, you were the one that was far worse. I never told you but the days before they showed up, I was taking care of you. I was just too young to know about diapers or how to feed you really. All I could do was make bottles and change your clothes. But when you ran out of clean clothes I didn’t know what to do. The way they found you caused them to immediately take us and they stripped our parents rights a week later.” 

“They didn’t have a chance to get us back?” 

“No. They spent time in jail I found the public record. Child neglect, the conditions the house was in and especially you was enough. I couldn’t bathe you Ella, I could barely get clothes on you. I thought at that age we’d be gone from home a little while but then we’d go back. I didn’t know it was permanent.” 

I swallowed hard, he was basically telling me that at 4 he was the one person who cared enough to even bother? Yet, he still left. 

“You were very adaptable to places and situations. You were happy with attention and it really didn’t care who, it was after the first foster home that I kind of realized we weren’t going home. I was upset and angry with that and then you just didn’t seem to really care about that.” 

“I was a baby, I don’t even really remember anyone until the Pines and spiders.” 

He dropped his head. “Yeah, I didn’t realize that though. It seemed like you adapted and flourished no matter where or who you were with and I just resented that. I guess I resented that you didn’t seem to miss our parents at all, it was irrational and stupid of me to believe that. You were clingy with me, always wanted to be there and be part of things and I just felt like you were rubbing it in.” 

“Wasn’t that at all, you were like the only person that I trusted really, only one that wouldn’t lie to me.” 

“My therapist said your actions showed that you were just wanting comfort and stability because even if we changed houses or people I was always there with you. Someone that you believed loved you and truly cared about you, I did and I just misplaced the anger toward our parents as anger toward you. I was blaming you for their mistakes. It took that poor women months to get it all.” 

“So you left because you hated me, but you didn’t really?” 

“Yes. She told me to find you and I did when you were about 16 and a half, but you seemed to be doing very well without me. I hated the black hair though. You seemed happy and healthy and I just couldn’t.” 

“You should have. Looks can be quite deceiving.” 

“Tell me what happen after I left, don’t temper things either. It may have been a long time but I can still tell when you’re lying to me.” 

He asked and I provided the answer, telling him about Max, even the sexual side. He didn’t seem happy about any of those times and I think he felt the same way Zac did about Simon. 

“What about you? What did you do after you left?” 

“I traveled and did odd jobs for about a year, just kind of enjoyed that freedom to do whatever I wanted. I settled in Oklahoma City and did med school. Busted my ass to get the best grades possible, best of everything really. It wasn’t always easy. When I started classes I started therapy too, went through things because I was down.” 

“What? No girlfriends?” 

“Plenty of girlfriends, plenty of relationships I just haven’t found the right girl. Seems you did though.” 

“Who? Zac?” 

“You mean “my husband” Yes, Zac.” 

“Drunk in Vegas. I’m not sure about him.” 

“So, I did talk to him. You don’t draw anymore?” 

“I stopped a week after you left, everything I did was just dark and depressing. Abby said they sucked so I just didn’t bother anymore. Sometimes I doodle on margins or something but I haven’t actually drawn anything.” 

“You wanted to be a doctor or an artist, what happen?” 

“You left. I didn’t want to be a doctor anymore, didn’t want to draw, didn’t want to do anything. I just wanted to sit. Abby was glad when Max moved in, I wanted to do things but she didn’t know the only reason I did was because he reminded me of you. Of course after a few years I knew he wasn’t but I felt…safe? I’m not even sure.” 

“Not entirely sure I like Max. He seemed to be very commanding of you.” 

“Hey, my track record for decision making sucks. I mean I chose Newton and Simon.” 

“No it doesn’t.” 

“Clearly you didn’t hear that I can’t tell you the number of partners I’ve had. Abby and Max told me not to get involved with Zac, I did anyway. Now look where I am with that. I’m married to a man I barely know, I don’t even know if I can really trust him not to cheat on me, I don’t have a career that’s worth anything. I followed Max because it was easy and it paid okay. I have done nothing with my life. Clearly, I don’t make good decisions.” 

“Maybe you need to not listen to everyone else.” 

“I just…” 

He lifted my head and smiled. “You need to remember who you are Ella. You are smart, you have a skills and abilities of your own, you are beautiful and I don’t care what they tell you, your ability to make decisions and good ones, is not bad. You are just listening to everyone else.” 

“Why did you ban Abby also? I know you had to be the one to do that.” 

He took a deep breath. “Max said on the way out that he’d just have her come up and convince you. I have to admit that I was never a fan of Abigail. She was very influential over you. I didn’t like that she kept telling you that everything you drew was crap, or that you had no talent.” 

“Honest criticism is needed.” 

“Not the only thing I didn’t like, she didn’t like the way you dressed or fixed your hair, she just…I guess I felt like she wanted to change who you are and what you were then. Even when I saw you later she wasn’t really doing much to prevent your actions. I mean, she watched you go home with that one guy.” 

“She what?” 

“Yeah, she was there when I saw you and she made no effort to stop you. I didn’t like that but I also thought he was your boyfriend at the time.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t do boyfriends then.” 

“Do you have somewhere safe to go when you leave here?” 

“Stella said her couch was available still and Zac kind of wants me to come there but if I do, then no judge will grant us an annulment.” 

“No, not with you living there. I rather like him.” 

He probably wouldn’t if he knew his past history with women, but that wasn’t my place to tell him and really, did he need to know? 

“So, I know hospital food sucks ass, I work here I know. So, how about I go get us pizza?” 

“Pizza sounds very good.” 

He asked what kind because well, when I was eleven it was just cheese and now I liked more things. He then left to get us dinner. I sat there and mulled over what he said, it almost felt like he’d never left. I wondered if he had stayed, would my decisions have been different? Zac hadn’t added Abby or Max to my phone, yet he didn’t complain when I did. I hadn’t sent them anything yet because I wasn’t sure what to say. When he got back with dinner we ate and then talked for hours. More about what occurred from the time he left to now, he made me feel safe and it really felt like time had never ended for us. I still loved him, he was my brother and I trusted him. He let it slip that he had talked to Zac the week before, but I couldn’t even be mad. He didn’t leave the hospital until ten thirty where he told me to rest and get better, promised to come by more often. After he left I settled in but I sent Zac a message. 

_Shawn came by today, I’m not 100% sure what you said to him but thank you. But…why did you tell him I wouldn’t be mad? You and I never talked about him…_

I didn’t expect a reply, it was late, yet one came anyway. 

**_Mmm...promise not to be mad?_ **

_Promise._

**_You didn’t need to tell me that you weren’t mad or upset, because each time you’ve said his name it was out of love. It was clear you loved him, I just didn’t understand how until I knew who he was. As for getting him there – You’re welcome. You deserve to know him and he deserves to watch you grow. It sounded like he really loved you._ **

_: -) You are suppose to be ‘resting’ you know…_

**_Geez baby, I slept all afternoon! Munchies woke me up and I did some laundry and cleaned up a bit. Playing games then I am going to bed around midnight, as I will be there at 8 am sharp. No arguments. 24 hours is ALL I can handle!_ **

_Fine..I *suppose* I will let that slide. Um…can you like…bring me clothes when you come back? There removing the IV tomorrow so I can put on clothes!_

**_Um..why? The gown allows for easier access ;-)_ **

_Pervert! But your brothers and Stella may not want to see that much of me. Something comfortable but no footie jammies as they’ll want to reach the area._

**_I’ll find something. Do you also want bras and panties?_ **

_No bra, Dr. James said to avoid them for a few weeks since the cut is rather close. I’m fine with that and I know you will be too. Alright – I am being good and going to bed. Thank you again…_

**_You’re welcome and I will see you in the AM._ **

I laid the phone down and found sleep was rather elusive, I kept looking over at the couch expecting him to be there and he wasn’t. I did fall asleep sometime after midnight. 


	33. Home

POV: Zac / Gabby

  

Monday, December 10, 2007 

It was 6 am and they said she was going home today, yet she had not even said where she was going. She’d spent a lot of time the last few days talking to Abby, Max, and Shawn via texts and she sometimes seemed happy and sometimes not. I wondered if Shawn was offering her a place too, but I really wanted her to come home with me. She got up at 7 and after the doctor checked her over well she showered and got dressed. I packed everything up for her while she did that, including chargers and my own things. 

“You can head on home.” She said. 

“Um, you can’t walk out with no ride.” 

“Not a problem, Stella is coming up at 9. She’s going to wait and then we’re gonna grab lunch and then I’ll come to your place, all my stuff is there and I don’t have near enough here.” 

I swallowed, that didn’t sound promising at all. “Are you sure? I don’t mind staying.” 

“Zac, we’re doing lunch and she wants me to come shopping with her. You don’t want to do all that. Head on home, get a hot shower take a nap. It’ll be rather late when we come by.” 

“Okay.” 

I took the bags with me but I felt this overwhelming sense of just dread. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye before leaving and the drive home was painful. She didn’t want to come home with me and that meant she probably was going to listen to Max and Abby, apparently I was not worthy of being a husband to anyone. Priscilla didn’t think so, Gabby doesn’t think so. I got home and dropped her bags with her boxes and put mine in the bedroom and then I cried. I wanted to be her husband and I wanted to be there for her, I didn’t want this divorce or annulment, but if she wasn’t going to come here then I couldn’t do anything about it. I hadn’t said anything to her since we talked, no pressure at all. 

I cried for over an hour before I told myself I was being irrational. I fixed breakfast and then cleaned the entire apartment, it kept my brain from being over active and kept me from worrying. Yet, about noon Gabby sent me a text asking for the exact address for my apartment, she couldn’t remember the numbers. I reluctantly sent her the full address, knowing that probably meant she was at a lawyer’s office and they needed it to serve me. I tried not to cry again but it was not easy, I decided playing games would help. So, I played and snacked. At 5 the doorbell rang and I hopped up but checked the peep hole first. 

Priscilla stood outside and I laid my forehead against the door. Gabriella and Stella could arrive really, at any moment. If she showed up and Priscilla was inside the apartment I was sure that would be it. I opened the door, but left the chain locked so it only came open 2 inches. 

“What do you want?” 

“I’d like to come inside and talk to you. Maybe do some fooling around.” 

Based on the attire she chose, the fooling around part was more what she wanted. Yet, normally I would get some kind of reaction to seeing her in tight blue jeans and a tight shirt, but this time nothing happened. Not even a slight reaction. 

“We are not together and we don’t have anything to talk about. I really don’t want to fool around with you either.” 

“Oh come Zac, she’s not here. She’ll file and you know it. Just let me in so I can make you feel better.” 

She went to reach through the opening and I stopped her before her hands even made contact with my body. 

“No. I don’t want you to make me feel anything. I want you to leave.” 

She crossed her arms. “No. You keep telling me you don’t want me but I saw your eyes traveling, you know damn well you do. You always wanted to go all the way.” 

“Yeah and you told me you wanted to wait until we were married, then I find out that you were far from a virgin like you said. I don’t want you anymore. You need to just go home Priscilla.” 

I closed the door in her face and even locked it so she couldn’t open it. She must have stood there several minutes before she started pounding on the door. When my phone rang, I scrambled to get it because it was Gabby’s ringtone. 

“Gabby?” 

“Hey, we’re bringing Pizza for dinner. So don’t fix anything. We’re about to leave the place now so, should be 20 minutes maybe 30.” 

“Perfect. I have drinks already.” 

“Okay…um..what is that noise?” 

Shit! She must be able to hear Priscilla knocking on the door, or rather trying to bust it in or something. I knew I could lie but there was no need too. 

“It’s Priscilla, she came over and I won’t let her inside. I told her to leave but she apparently intends to just knock until I go crazy.” 

“Oh, well as long as she’s outside the door.” 

“She is. I promise.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

She then hung-up and I told Priscilla to leave but she kept knocking, yelling at me to open the door, how she just knows I want her so badly, how I want to slam her against a wall and do naughty things. It was weird that I had no reaction to anything she was saying when back then I would have been dying and scrambling. 

“Priscilla I don’t want you. Just go home.” 

“No.” 

She kept on and when she stopped I was confused, it had been 40 minutes and when I heard Gabriella’s voice I paused. She told her she needed to stop banging on the door because the neighbor down the hallway was about to call the police. The problem with that was my neighbor wasn’t home. The next knock was lighter and only once, but I still checked and Gabby was standing there. 

“Any day Zac, my arms about to die.” 

I unlocked the door and seen she had several bags, pizza box, and other stuff so I grabbed a handful and let her in. 

“She seriously stood there the 40 or so minutes it took for me to arrive?” 

“Yes. I was expecting you and Stella sooner, um..where is Stella?” 

“She dropped me off, Taylor called her for dinner plans like a mile from here. It would have been hours ago but the DMV took for fucking ever.” She said. 

“DMV? Why did you both go there?” 

“Hospital informed me my license was expired, apparently back in October. So, she took me there and other places first.” 

“That’s good.” 

Once her hands were empty she got the small piece of plastic and handed it to me, I was confused at first. I knew what license looked like for the state and I really didn’t want to see Stella’s address there, because I am sure that’s what she used. Yet, I looked down and saw her picture, she even took amazing license pictures, mine looked horrible! Inadvertently my eyes traveled and there was her name printed in bold letters. 

**_Gabriella Skye Hanson_ **

I blinked, clearly I was misreading and just seeing what I wanted too. That was not right, no way. I moved my thumb and in bold letters was my address, exactly like it should be. 

“I had to have the address at the social security department, I couldn’t remember the exact number to the complex.” 

I didn’t understand that at all, why did she go there? Why would they need my address? 

“Why?” 

“They have to mail my new card to me. They had me back in like ten minutes, the DMV took two hours, and then she went shopping. I did pick out something for Taylor for Christmas, she recommended it.” 

All I heard was new card out of all of those sentences, they have to mail her new card. They would only do that if she changed her name. 

“You changed your name?” 

She moved my hands and moved in closer, pressing her lips against mine and I sighed. 

“I asked Stella to pick me up so that I could do this and surprise you. Taylor came and got the license and papers for me because I had to have them at the social security department and the DMV office. I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“You did, very much so. Does that mean you…?” 

“I chose to come here. I cannot guarantee that you and I will make it, but you can’t either. I asked for everyone’s opinion on what I should do and then I chose. I’m sure that Abby and Max will be pissed off but it’s not their life. I want to be here with you.” 

I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t resist lifting her and spinning her around, thankfully it was a giggle and not a scream because I totally forgot she had stitches still! I also couldn’t resist the right kind of kiss for this situation, one that I was sure was passionate enough because she kind of just melted into my arms. 

“Wow…I need to change my name more often.” 

“No, once is enough. I really didn’t think you’d come here. I was pretty sure you’d go home with her.” 

“I was and I’m really hoping this decisions is right, please don’t make me regret it.” 

“It is the right one and you won’t regret it.” 

“Good, I’m starving now. Lunch was far too long ago!” 

I looked at her license again, she’d changed her name for me and came here. I really didn’t want to make her regret this decision. She had several bags that were at the end of the counter but we fixed our plates and drinks first and ate. 

She looked at the stack of boxes. “You didn’t even unpack? You come on so arrogant just assuming I would be here, I rather anticipated my things to be unpacked.” 

“I started too but the idea of watching you pack everything to leave was…painful.” 

She slid over and poked my shoulder. “Guess that means you get to do it then.” 

I looked at her and smiled. “You think I mind? Please.” 

Yet that smile she gave me, perhaps I would mind more than I think. She got up carefully and got one of the smaller bags. 

“Stella said Taylor told her my things were still boxed up. So, I picked up something.” 

“I see that, what did you get?” 

I totally regretting asking that question, the item she pulled from the bag was a blue apron with white lace trim all around the bottom part. The top was a solid blue material with a lace pocket. 

“That would look absolutely amazing on you.” I said. 

“I’m sure it will, but I’d rather like to see you wearing it.” 

“I kind of figured that was coming…” 

It wasn’t that bad, but before I slipped it over my head she stopped me. 

“Without the shirt.” 

That should have been my first major clue, because after the shirt was off and the apron was over my head she tugged at the waistband of my pants and before long the only thing I was wearing was the apron. 

“Least if anyone shows up the front is covered, the back, not so much.” 

“Looks perfect to me.” 

“I bet. So, what first?” 

“Kitchen.” 

I headed to the kitchen and was acutely aware that her eyes were glued to my ass. 

**-Gabby-**

It had been a hard decision and ultimately it wasn’t Max, Abby or even Stella that helped it had been Shawn. He didn’t know anything about Zac’s past and his unbiased observations about how he acted made me realize that perhaps I did need to give this a chance. It was obvious he wanted me, he’d been disappointed when I hadn’t answered. The apron came while we were shopping earlier because really, I couldn’t lift the boxes for another several weeks and with my arm in a brace I couldn’t even really do much of anything. I swear on his way to the kitchen with the plates he swayed his hips and I giggled. This was maybe the best idea ever, one that no one else I’d been with would ever do. I moved to the island so I could watch him better. 

Truthfully, I hadn’t really paid much attention to just the way he looked or the way he moved. The way his hair slightly curled some, the way it moved and how his tongue kind of stuck out while he washed the few plates. The kitchen was clean in record time and then he began to move the boxes from the living room to the bedroom, as 90% of my stuff was clothes or something. I sat on the stool and watched because the one time I tried to pick up one bag he took it and told me to sit. Okay, not that I was pissed about that! 

Watching him come and go in just that apron, bending and lifting. Really was making me think of way better things we could be doing but can’t. It however gave me a moment to appreciate the thighs and calves, the way they moved when he lifted boxes. When he got the last one I followed and he giggled. 

“Suppose you’re going to watch me unpack them too?” 

“You know it.” 

“You are getting way too much joy out of this.” 

I simply smiled and sat down in the closet on the plush stool. He started with the hanging clothes which he’d apparently just thrown in the box. 

“Thanks a lot for the wrinkled stuff.” 

“No problem. It’ll flatten and if not I’ll toss it in the dryer.” 

“Where is the dryer? Washer?” 

“First door on the right, it’s also a storage room.” 

“So..now that I’m pretty much living here..Is there anything I should know?” 

“About?” 

“The building, neighbors, anything.” 

He paused before taking the next box. “The building is pretty straight forward, all utilities are included with the rent so there isn’t any fuss there. Trash I take usually on Monday on the way to the studio as it’s near the rear entrance where I leave. Neighbor wise, Mr. Edwards is across from us and he’s a nice man. Older gentleman who lost his wife many years ago, they had two kids and he spends a lot of time with the grandkids when he’s not working. The apartment directly below is empty right now but on the other side is a young couple the Smiths. They work erratic hours as well.” 

“They seemed quiet the few times I was here before.” 

“It’s a quiet neighborhood.” 

I watched him put the boxes of heels on the top shelf, watched the muscles of his back flex and move and I leaned back against the wall. I should have chosen that apron when I could do a lot more. 

“How do I know you’re staring at me without even turning around?” 

“Who else am I going to stare at?” 

“Good point. See something you like?” 

“I don’t know, that little tie is interrupting my view.” 

Without missing a beat he just untied it and let the ribbon hang down his sides. Fuck that was the perfect view of his ass. 

“Better?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

I couldn’t deny he had a perfect ass but I kept my own glued to the seat, reminder of the stitches and I didn’t need to bust them. I was sick of hospitals. He finished unpacking the clothes and the last few had bathroom items which he put up and the last was just odds and ends. Which he slide under a shelf. I then followed him to the living room. 

“You know this is like some torture method to yourself right?” 

“Believe me I am acutely aware of that but it’s not often I get to really appreciate someone.” 

We sat down and he kept the apron on, which untied didn’t do a lot to cover him up at all. 

“So you told me you wanted to be a doctor when you were eleven, but Shawn is convinced you just wanted to follow him.” 

“What? I couldn’t follow him? Not all of us are rock gods when we’re six.” 

He smiled. “But what did you really want to do? If you could go back right now and change everything. What would you do?” 

That was a deep question with a lot of parts to it and I actually considered it, if I could have done anything, what would it be? 

“I’m not entirely sure what I would have ended up with but I think I would have told someone about Jacob and I would have tried not to be so attached to Max. It was irrational to just replace Shawn with him, even if he didn’t know.” 

“What interested you?” 

“Everything interested me, I was a naturally curious child. I did a lot of things until he left and then I just stopped. Max even saw it I guess Abby did too.” 

“If they’re your friends, why did you not listen to them?” 

That was a million dollar question, why hadn’t I? They’d told me for weeks to stay away from him, that he wasn’t good for me, that I needed someone else. 

“They haven’t even called to see where I am, what I’m doing, where I went. I guess in some way I saw the signs before and just..didn’t believe them. Abigail knew all along how I felt about him, yet I am sure she lied to me about their relationship. I mean, I lived there for months before I found out. They didn’t think I was at the party, didn’t think I saw them and that kind of triggered the crap I should have seen but didn’t.” 

“Doesn’t explain why you didn’t listen.” 

I slid over some. “Priscilla aside. There isn’t a single thing you did that upset me or hurt me. I think after Colorado occurred you tried your best to make sure I was happy. They kept telling me what an asshole you were and how you didn’t care about anything or anyone. You proved them wrong with birthday cake and come on, do you think Max has ever gotten tampons?” 

His cheeks flushed a cute little shade of pink. “No. I imagine he never has.” 

“People that don’t care about anything or anyone, they don’t do things like that. You tried to cheer me up when I was down and you tried to just be nice. It helps you took no for an answer and didn’t really push it.” 

“I’m dying to know…did your head really hurt that first time?” 

“Not until later that night, but if I resume being the roadie you better take those fucking feathers from Taylor or they might end up somewhere the sun doesn’t see often.” 

He laughed. “I don’t know why he does that shit.” 

“Well, some men do scream like girls.” 

“So…I’ve never really lived with a girl more than a few days and that was you…is there anything I should be aware of?” 

“You don’t consider living on a bus together as living with a girl?” 

“I do but at the same time here it’s just the two of us. On the bus there is us and an assortment of other men. So, if you normally sleep in nothing, you won’t there.” 

“I sleep in footie pajamas.” 

“Do not make me misplace them all.” 

“Depends on the house, if it’s usually warm then I usually sleep in t-shirt and underwear. If it’s a freezer I’m wearing footie pajamas.” 

“You saying I need to jack the heat up?” 

I giggled. “Only if you’re cold, I mean you are wearing less than I am.” 

“Way less.” 

I pulled on the ribbon gently. “Could be nothing…you did tell me once you didn’t wear anything at home.” 

“Doesn’t bother me but you make the wrong move and we may have a problem.” 

“Wrong move huh?” 

“Although I am fully aware of what Dr. James said you can’t do. I clearly recall sex being at the top of that list.” 

“It was, the bastard.” 

“Well, I have a dozens of games, lots of snacks, a big bed if you’re tired.” 

“I got to change bandages, yippie.” 

“You could have gotten me some nurse outfit, pretty sure maids don’t change bandages.” 

“Maids don’t, but husbands do.” 

I swear he seemed to light up hearing that and when he got up I was confused but he came back with everything I needed to change them. Didn’t bother me to lay down so he could. As much as I wanted to do something sexual, I couldn’t. I also kind of wanted to see if we could have something besides just sex. I’d changed my name for him and I was going to potentially ruin the only two friendships I had because I chose to stay with him. I needed to know it wasn’t just because he felt stable and real. So, after the new bandages were secured and I’d gotten a kiss to apologize for any kind of discomfort we played games for a while and eventually went to bed. It did feel much better laying in a bed that I knew would be there in six months. 

It was a comfortable feeling to call this home. 


	34. Let Me Blow Your Mind

POV: Gabby/ Zac

  

December 14, 2007 

The last four days had been an eye opening experience. However, I made the fatal mistake of telling him that I had not really had a good Christmas in years. His response? I was dragged to a store where he bought a tree, decorations, lights, and everything he could possibly need to decorate. He then wore his apron and did all the decorating, he turned the apartment into a Christmas wonderland. Taylor had come over the next day and nearly fainted but it did give me a chance to wrap his gift and have it under the tree. I was shocked that he had more than three for me already, when had he had time?! I hadn’t had time to get Isaac, or anyone else not even Zac. 

Neither Abigail nor Max had really asked me if I went home with Stella, in fact based on their messages they just assumed I did. Max asked me how the couch was sleeping and Abby had asked the same thing. I didn’t correct their assumptions either. 

I’d woken up this morning rather late and found that Zac was awake and I could smell bacon. I got up and walked to the front. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning, did you sleep okay?” 

“Not really. I turned the wrong way and landed on my side which hurt. Took forever to get the naggy pain to go away.” 

He frowned. “Are you actually taking the pain medication Gabs? I know you said you didn’t want to take it too much but really.” 

“I’ve been taking half the dose.” 

“Maybe at night you should do full.” 

“Maybe.” 

He finished cooking breakfast and we ate, I then showered and he cleaned and bandaged the two areas. The cuts weren’t that big, they did have to extend the places for my abdomen but it was healing nicely. It was just if I laid down wrong or moved wrong, it would hurt like crap. When it came to taking care of me, Zac was the bomb. He wouldn’t let me do anything I wasn’t suppose too and that included sex, he actually told _me_ no! Today there was no plans, so we were just going to kick back and relax. But about 9:45 the doorbell rang and he got it. It was the detectives so he let them in and they greeted us both. 

“Ms. Frost.” 

“It’s actually Mrs. Hanson now. I got my name changed a few days ago.” 

“Congratulations on that, Mrs. Hanson.” 

I was still not use to being called Mrs, let along Hanson. So I smiled and Zac got them bottles of water and we sat down. 

“Do you have any new information on the case?” Zac asked. 

“Unfortunately, not much.” 

I wasn’t expecting there to be much really, they had seemed to be professionals. 

“Mrs. Hanson do you remember anything new?” 

“Like?” 

“Any new details, comments, anything that may now stand out.” 

I thought about those days again, but I often didn’t try because really, why should I? 

“Not really, just what I told you in the hospital. They really didn’t give me much to work with either.” 

“You indicated the third perpetrator wore gloves, did the other two also?” 

“No.” 

“We did find one set of prints that were not indicated by Maxwell. We really didn’t find many of Mr. Hanson’s but he indicated he didn’t really touch anything in the apartment. We found no match.” Detective Myers said. 

“We are suspecting that the individuals that broke in were professionals, there was no indication of a break in and the key that Maxwell stated was outside was wiped clean and so was the rock it was under, we suspect they either watched the house first to know where it was or they knew from someone else. He said the only ones that knew about it the key were himself, his girlfriend and you.” 

“I also knew, Halloween night when I came to pick her up she told me where it was.” Zac said. 

“He’s the only person I told.” 

“Are you going to be with someone?” Detective Myers asked. 

“Yes, she’ll be with me. Why are you asking?” Zac asked. 

“We feel like they were hired to find this floppy disk and then kill you.” 

“Kill me? They never said anything about killing me!” 

“It’s possible that wasn’t the intention but we’re operating on the basis of that. Is there anyone that you know that may have a really bad grudge against you? Specifically someone you interacted with during your days of using drugs.” 

I shook my head. “Everyone I hung out with during those days was just like me, finding comfort in drugs and alcohol. To my knowledge I never upset or pissed them off this badly. When I met Simon he got me clean but he used a lot and so did the band.” 

“Mr. Hanson indicated he was your ex and he’d been sending you messages?” 

I paused and thought about that, the messages they replied to on my phone were Zac and Stella. In those two days Simon hadn’t sent anything. 

“He was up until that Monday afternoon. He called in September wanted a third chance, I said no. He kept asking, promising me he wouldn’t cheat again, he wouldn’t hit me, and so on. I kept saying no because I didn’t want to go back to him. He sent non-threatening messages since then at least five a day. But the two days they were at the apartment, he didn’t send anything. If he did, they never bothered to reply.” 

“Did they reply to others?” 

“Yes. Zac and Stella, they both sent me messages and they sent generic I’m busy messages.” 

He wrote something down. “Do you think your ex-boyfriend Simon could be involved?” 

“It’s possible, but I never saw him use floppy disk, he does own a computer but I never saw him use it with those.” 

“Was there anything from the rape kit?” Zac asked. 

“No. The person that processed the kit in the lab said they only found a spermicidal lube which is common with condoms. There finding was that a condom was used.” 

“I knew one did but it’s possible both did I suppose.” 

“We’re going to continue to investigate this and if you remember anything new definitely call us. If you get any abnormal calls, e-mails, texts, or anything odd then please call. We’re not certain that this was a professional type job but based on the lack of evidence we are leaning in that direction.” 

“Are you also leaning more toward the drugs?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is there any specific reason? Neither myself nor Max were dealers or used them.” 

“The floppy disk is a clue, most ordinary people wouldn’t break in and torment someone for days over normal stuff. So, whatever is on that disk is important to this person, it’s possible it could be anything illegal like trafficking or even child pornography, but it has to be something illegal to be worth that type of effort.” 

“We are also checking the neighborhood in the event that they really did target the wrong apartment. It is very possible that you weren’t related to what they wanted and they just went to the wrong place.” Detective Mabis said. 

“So, it’s possible that I was just at the wrong number apartment?” 

“Yes. It’s possible we are cross referencing the apartment name with anything that sounds like it with multiple apartments also.” 

They asked me a few more questions about Simon before they left. Great, I could have been hurt just because it was an apartment that sounded like the real intended person. That was total bullshit. We hadn’t been sitting back down long when the doorbell rang again and again Zac got up but this time the people that came in weren’t people I knew. 

One of the men was tall, rock solid based on the tight fitting shirt with brown hair and eyes, the other one had a more shaggy hairstyle and blue eyes. They greeted Zac like they knew him and they’d brought over three boxes of pizza and a two 12 packs. I didn’t move from the couch and I wasn’t entirely sure whose these people were. 

“You cannot be Gabriella.” Shaggy said. 

“It kind of depends on who you are.” 

Zac seem to finally realize that I had never seen these people in my life. 

“Shit! I’m sorry. Gabriella this is my friend Andrew, we’ve known each other since pre-K and this is his brother Jack. Fellas this is my wife, Gabriella.” 

I detected the insanely happy tone in Zac’s voice when he told them I was his wife. He seemed to be really proud of that fact. Once I knew their names, I got up and greeted them, fuck Jack was solid, but I was entirely aware of the lingering bruises and when his fingers grazed over the one on my wrist he frowned. 

“I wish I knew the bastards, I’d ensure they felt much worse than you did. Any word on who they are?” 

“Nope, they found prints from one guy but no idea who he is. Thinking maybe professionals.” 

Andrew held out a beer to me and I declined. “I can’t drink it with the medication they have me taking.” 

“Good thing Zac has Dr. P then.” 

“Always.” Zac said. 

I really hadn’t met anyone that Zac hung out with except those on the tour. These were his friends, people he knew and hung out with. Andrew looked around and took in the decorations and the lack of my stuff. 

“I see you got her things put up and good lord who barfed Christmas here?” Andrew asked. 

Zac smiled. “They got put up the day she came here and the decorations the next day, even bought them!” 

“I see. Well, it has been one of your more favorite holidays.” 

We sat in the living room for lunch, which we didn’t really expect them or the lunch, but it was a delicious pizza. 

“So, what do you want? You brought lunch and beer, abnormal for you.” Zac said. 

Andrew shoved an entire slice into his mouth and mumbled some answer that I didn’t understand at all. But, Zac snorted. 

“Fess up Andrew, you came because you knew she was here and you wanted to see this elusive girl.” 

“What can I say…I haven’t seen you ‘date’ anyone since that bitch. Speaking of, I saw her the other day and she was insistent that the two of you were getting back together.” 

My turn to snort, despite the fact that hurt. “She’s delusional that’s all.” 

He smiled. “I like her dude, keep her around.” 

I swear the three of them ate a whole pizza by themselves but they were men and that was acceptable to them, Zac didn’t drink much though just a few beers and the other two didn’t either. Jack was interesting wanting to be a professional wrestler, it was ambitious and fuck he had the body for it. Andrew was in school still but worked downtown at the Zoo, he was aiming to be a lawyer, but if that failed he wanted to work with animals. I liked him just for the fact he could get me into the Zoo for free sometimes. Well, among other things. They left about 2:30 and we settled into a good movie. 

“So, who were you dreaming about this morning?” 

“You have to ask? Obviously it was you.” 

“The context of said dream was pretty obvious too.” 

“I really hate your doctor right now. Love him for making you get better but hate him so much at the same time.” 

“You’ll survive.” 

“I don’t know, I thought being on the bus was torture. Not that I would ever change anything.” 

I giggled and laid my head back down on his chest, this was quickly becoming my favorite way to lay here and watch movies. Movies that I’d rarely ever gotten to see, his chosen ones for today was the Jurassic Park trilogy, he was insistence that I needed to watch them all. I remembered watching the first one back when I was younger, but I hadn’t seen the second or third part. Today was the second part and I was loving the concept and ideas. When the movie went off we started dinner and as I watched him move I could tell he was tense. The doctor had specifically said no sex because the movements could pull the stitches, especially if we weren’t careful and right now I couldn’t handle him being on top of me, that would hurt. We ate there at the little island and he then cleaned up. 

“Want to watch part three now?” 

“Actually, I think I wanna shower.” 

“Okay, I can tidy up while you shower then we can.” 

“Well...I want to shower with you, so you’ll be there too.” 

He paused and looked at me. “With me?” 

“Yes. Nothing against showering together and really I feel like maybe I’m not washing my hair very well.” 

He finished putting the few items up and came around. “I’m sure I can make sure it’s very clean.” 

We went to the bedroom together and he started the shower, I really wanted to make use of that tub but I couldn’t yet. I let him just take over, I had no problem with him washing my hair because I could feel his fingers on my scalp and I really liked that. But, my object wasn’t quite just that. I made sure to cover every square inch of his body before letting him rinse off. I did let him get dried off but wouldn’t let him get dressed. 

“You want me to just walk around naked?” 

“Not quite, what I do want is for you to get comfortable on the bed, somewhere in the middle preferably.” 

He gave me a questioning look but he walked out of the bathroom and I could hear the bed make slight noises as he plopped down and got comfortable. I walked to the closet and found one of my clean gowns and slipped it on, I didn’t need anything else. I then searched for something appropriate finding a soft plush robe belt, it would be perfect for what I had in mind. 

**-Zac-**

I was mildly confused as to why she wanted me to lay down on the bed naked, clearly she wasn’t considering going against the doctor’s orders. As much as I wanted that and god did I want that, I would tell her to stop. I didn’t want her to be hurting. She was taking what felt like forever but she finally came out of the bathroom in a blue gown with those damn black kitty ears and she made it a point to crawl up the bed. 

“Gabby, you know what the doctor said.” 

Fuck I hated that doctor as she settled down on my abdomen. “I know what he said. He however never said I couldn’t do anything, I just have to be careful. Do you remember this little conversation?” 

“The one where you sent me home and told me to just close my eyes, oh yeah, I remember it.” 

She leaned down and kissed me. “Do you remember what I said to you?” 

I swallowed and involuntary my tongue ran across my bottom lip as the words floated into my head. 

“I asked what else you would do, you replied with putting my hands above my head.” 

“Do you feel comfortable with that?” 

“I don’t have handcuffs.” 

Again she leaned down and kissed me. “I didn’t use them when I said it before, I said scarf. The belts for robes work just as well.” 

I swallowed, no one had ever tied me up. Crystal and I were too young and well, Priscilla I didn’t trust that much and the ones between her and Gabby were a definitive hell no. Yet, Gabby was different. Really? What was the worse she could do right now? 

“If you want too, I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it.” 

She kissed me again. “You don’t have to be good at it, just comfortable with the idea. I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I’m comfortable with the idea and if for some reason it changes, I’ll tell you.” 

I felt her hands run down my arms, the nails slightly sliding across my skin and then she was raising them up above my head. I was very nervous at this point. She came up my chest to reach the headboard and her leaning over that way was so tempting but I couldn’t get to any part of her body. Yet the softness of the robe coming around my wrist caused me look up. She didn’t tie them extremely tight, I could flex my wrist and move them but I couldn’t get my hand out of the loop. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” 

She looked down and smirked at me. “A few times, yeah.” 

I don’t know how many times it got wrapped around the rails in the center but when she moved down I found I could move my arms a bit but I couldn’t undo the ties at all. Her lips on mine brought me back to her and not those ties. 

“Can you turn over?” 

“Turn over?” 

“Yes.” 

It really wasn’t that easy, turning over crossed the robes tie above my hands but left them room to move still but it felt weird being in this position. I turned my head to see her and she smiled, began to massage my shoulders and back. Why did I have to be all tied up for this?! 

I felt her straddle my thighs and god her hands were like magic. I really didn’t think I was that tense but as she moved I could feel the tenseness fade away, when she’d gone down my back with her hands she leaned down. 

“Comfortable still?” 

“Little drowsy actually, I don’t think anyone has ever been that good.” 

Her fingers moved across my neck and her lips landed there a moment later. “Trust me when I’m done your mind will be blown.” 

Her lips began to make a trail down my spine and I couldn’t deny that felt nice and she didn’t stop when she reached my waist, nope each side of my butt got equal kisses and bites, which actually kind of hurt a bit. She kept going down my legs, nipping the back of my thigh which definitely was waking me up. The soft kissed to the bottom of my feet felt different. 

“Is that why you had me shower?” 

“Maybe, not sure I’d ever have done that otherwise.” 

I felt her finger tickle the bottom of my foot and I moved it up. Her kisses came up the other leg, until she was the top of my thigh where she bit lightly. I felt her hand slide over my bare ass before she popped me lightly, moments later she was kissing that same area. She alternated that movement on both sides a few times, until I could feel the slight heat from the pops, but I couldn’t say it didn’t feel good, involuntary little moans slipped out before I could stop them. I was relaxed and fine but then her tongue was in a very sensitive spot, very close to the balls but not there and I couldn’t help the moan that slipped because god that felt good. I went to move the leg I’d brought up down but her hand there stopped me, firm but not too bad. 

“Keep it there. It’s right where I want it.” 

I moved it a little higher and was rewarded with another flick of her tongue in that area, fuck that felt so good. I was going to voice that but then I felt her tongue moving up, the moment she made contact with the opening I moved, not totally sure about that but the rush of pleasure courses through me and I heard the moan that escaped. I’d heard this could be good but I hadn’t believed it. Yet the way she was just moving up and down, sometimes around the opening and I sighed. 

“Fuck…” 

The just kisses and licks were causing my entire body to heat up, I wasn’t even sure but it felt so different. I could feel the tip of her finger at that earlier space, just barely rubbing and I was barely breathing. 

“Do you want more?” 

Her voice sounded far away and I only could nod, words escaped how I was feeling. I did know the erection was a bit painful in the position I was in. I felt the pop and moaned, heard a giggle. 

“On to your knees then.” 

It took moments to comprehend that and then adjusting took a few moments, but she did help me get up onto my knees and I felt her hand wrap around my cock and that long slow stroke. 

“Oh…that feels…” 

I couldn’t finish that sentence because her tongue was back at that opening and this time I felt more pressure. 

“Gabs..” I whined. 

I wanted her hands on my cock, not just resting beside me. But she ignored my pleas and kept on. It was a weird feeling to know her tongue was inside me, the movements seemed more than I could handle. I felt her move and then something cold landed there and I shivered, it wasn’t her tongue pressing against me, I knew that because she was biting my right cheek as something else seemed to slip into me, most likely her finger. 

“Gabs…” 

Her lips moved back to that sensitive spot and I couldn’t form words, just gasps and moans. I’d never felt this way during sex. No one had ever done this. I was feeling very good when she pulled away and I groaned. 

“Flip back over.” 

That was a request I was glad to do! I was a little hesitate to kiss her when she moved over me but the overwhelming sensations was so much that I couldn’t even object. Turns out she tasted like her, so that was great. She slid back down though, soft licks and flicks to the nipples before she was at my abdomen. 

“Please, baby.” 

I felt her hand move back and her finger was back in me again, slowly pumping and in this position it felt way different. Moments later she was massaging the balls before placing soft kisses to them, I was painfully hard by now, between laying on it and now her avoiding! 

“Baby…please… will you..” 

She must have read my mind because a moment later I felt her tongue moved slowly up the bottom side, before she ran it around the head of my dick, I couldn’t say a damn thing and all I could do was moan loudly. Her tongue gently probed the slit and my hips rose off the bed, pushing me deeper into her mouth. Which did little to help the way it felt. 

She kept on and I could feel the tightening of my balls, sure she could too. The familiar tingling in my pelvis area and the spreading heat. Her finger never stopped and I felt the gentle curl and that sent a wave of pleasure through my body. She kept on bobbing though, driving me closer. I really think it was the well timed moment where the head of my cock was touching the back of her throat, she swallowed and curled that finger at the same time. I was fairly certain I screamed when that orgasm ripped through me. My vision blurred and it felt like every muscle in my body tightened up at once and then a calm zen came over me. 

I wasn’t sure how much time passed between that moment and when I became aware that I wasn’t tied up anymore and she had moved, straddling me and laying on my chest. Her chin was propped up on her left arm and she smiled when I looked at her. 

“Guess I really blew your mind there. Are you okay? I think you may have passed out on me.” 

“Maybe? How long?” 

“It’s been about fifteen minutes.” 

“I feel like Jello.” 

She smiled. “Yeah, guess I blew your mind then.” 

“Is that…I don’t…” 

She smiled and kissed me. “It’s called the best blow job of your life.” 

“Little arrogant aren’t you?” 

She smiled. “No baby, I’m not arrogant. I know it was, based on the sheer fact that you apparently passed out. Admit it.” 

“Only if you admit that I can blow yours.” 

Again she kissed me, much deeper and I barely got my arms around her. 

“You know you did, you want to shower or just sleep it off?” 

“I can’t get up…So…sleep?” 

“Let me wash you off and we can crash.” 

She got up and did just that, washing me off before we moved and got comfortable. I liked the way she curled up next to me and really, I was going to have to try harder next time. She really had given me the best blow job of my life. Which is exactly why I was asleep very quickly. 


	35. Twit or Twat

POV: Zac

A/N: Thanks [Koolies20](http://koolies20.livejournal.com/) for the help! 

 

December 17, 2007 

I had to report to the studio today but Gabby wasn’t feeling up to sitting there all day waiting on me with nothing to do, so she called Stella and she was going to come sit with her. However I still felt weird leaving them here alone. Three people had attacked her, that was more than enough to overpower both of them, so I called Jack and he agreed to come sit with them too. Andrew had to work so he wasn’t available. Jack showed up at 7:45 and I left at 8. Gabriella was still asleep but Jack knew to let Stella in when she arrived at 10. I made it to the studio by 9 and found that Taylor and Isaac were both here. We were only finalizing some plans so it wouldn’t be a bad day. 

“Gabs isn’t with you?” Isaac asked. 

“No. Stella is coming over at 10 and Jack is there now.” 

“Jack?” 

“Yes, Andrew’s brother. Jack Marello.” 

“Oh! The one that’s all rock solid and shit?” 

“That’s him. “ 

They sat down and I told them what the detectives thought about the attack and how they felt it was professionals. 

“I’m glad you have Jack there with them then.” Taylor said. 

“Yeah, I made sure someone would be there until I get back. So, what’s on the plan for today?” 

“Well, let’s start with Gabriella. Any chance she’ll be okay as the roadie and assistant next year when we head back out?” 

“Not a chance, the doctor sees her again in January but it’s not likely she’s going to be able to lift, bend, push, or pull anything above 20 pounds. Which crosses out nearly everything we have. She’ll be able to set up but that is about it.” 

“So then we need to find a replacement for her?” Taylor asked. 

“Basically, I’m not leaving her behind though.” 

They sighed but they should have known it was coming, with those guys I wasn’t going to leave her at home alone with no one there to make sure she was okay. My phone went off with her text tone and I checked. 

**_Did you seriously send him here for a body guard?_ **

_Yes, I did. You heard the detective Friday, I’d rather be on the safe side._

**_You do know we were planning to go shopping today right?!_ **

_Uh…no….But he won’t mind. :P_

**_So evil to your friends! Wonder if I should mention Friday night…. ;-)_ ** ****

I groaned and they looked at me confused. 

_NO! No, you shouldn’t mention Friday night to him! Or her or anyone!_

I got a smiley face in return and smiled. Isaac cleared his throat and I looked up at him. 

“What?” 

He looked over at Taylor who smiled. “You know we haven’t really seen you like this since Priscilla. Always texting someone, being happy and just…you smile more.” Isaac said. 

“I agree. I was really worried about you because you just seemed to be getting out of hand and well, we were planning to talk to you if this past tour showed you doing the same shit. We really didn’t want to contact Mom or Dad.” Tay said. 

“So you what? Hired a girl?” 

Taylor laughed. “Actually, I never thought you’d fall for her Zac. I was hoping that if she was on the bus you’d back off the random one nighters though. I guess it worked. Although, really didn’t think you’d move that fast.” 

“Well, neither did we Tay. Just happened.” 

“Have you both decided what to do about that? I mean I know she moved in and that could affect things.” 

I sat back, I was sure that Stella would have told Taylor but apparently she hadn’t mention Gabriella changing her name, that or she wasn’t there when she went inside the building. She’d never told me if Stella went inside with her or not. 

“Zac?” Isaac asked. 

“When she was released she sent me home and I was certain that she was going to go to Stella’s. That she didn’t want this and she wasn’t going to just come there like I wanted. When Stella dropped her off she showed me her license, she changed her name. Her last name isn’t Frost anymore, it’s Hanson.” 

Both of them just stared at me for a long time. Taylor tried to open his mouth a few times but no sound came out. 

“So, is that a yes we’re staying married?” 

“I believe that is what that means yes. We both know that there is a chance that we won’t make it but we’re both willing to try. I mean, I believe she has far more to handle than I do in that decision, hell Max and Abby keep telling her I am some whore and I don’t deserve to be with her.” 

“There what?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah, according to Max I am a huge whore and she doesn’t deserve to be with me she deserves better. But she decided to stay and honestly guys I don’t think they know she is with me, I think they believe she’s with Stella.” 

“Well, it might be easier for her right now for them to believe that Zac. I can’t believe what a bitch Max has turned out to be. Is he really just trying to tell her who to be with?” 

“Well, he’s been against us since before our birthdays, like weeks before. I think it was after she mentioned the second time I came onto her. He’s told me I needed to stay away from her but how could I? I was on a bus with her and really, I didn’t want to stay away. But, he got really pissed off at the hospital when she woke up. Basically told her he and Abby had a lawyer, she was filing when she was released and she was moving back there.” 

“He told her that when she was just waking up?” 

“Yeah, came in saw she was awake and basically laid in right then. She ended up making the decisions after asking Stella, Max, Abby and Shawn.” 

“Speaking of this Shawn, who is he?” 

“Damn guys, what have I not told you?” 

“Basically everything but her actual condition.” Ike said. 

“Shawn is her brother.” 

“Hold up, Gabriella has a brother?” Ike asked. 

“Yes, older brother. Um, he was afraid she would hate him for his decision to leave when she was younger. It’s about all I can say about that. She’s talked to him several times since getting out of the hospital and I think this week she’s going to meet him for lunch and shopping or for just hang out time. Not sure about the shopping part.” 

“That’s good then. So…have you told Mom and Dad about this marriage?” 

“No. I’m honestly terrified to tell them.” 

“You know they’re going to want something bigger, right?” 

“Yes. I do know they’ll want that but honestly I don’t know if I can give that to them right now. I mean, what if we don’t make it a year? We’re just now over a month and she spent most of that in a hospital. I don’t want to be planning this big fancy wedding and then something happen and we divorce.” 

“You know they’re not going to be happy about how and why.” 

“I know and I’ll give Gabby that warning.” 

“I think you should tell Mom and Dad before then. I really don’t want them to be pissed and irritated on Christmas.” Isaac said. 

“They won’t be that mad Ike. Hey, you two should be happy they’ll lay off you a while.” 

Taylor busted out laughing and for a bit I was confused and apparently Ike was too as we both just stared until he’d calmed himself down. 

“Care to clue us in?” I asked. 

“What do you think Mom’s going to want next Zac? You’re the only one that’s married. She’s going to stop bugging us and move to you and grandkids.” 

“Hell no. I’ll point blank tell her that’s not until I’m 25 or 35.” 

“Suppose you two are using protection then?” Ike asked. 

“Well, right now that consists of no sex. Doctor’s orders because of the location of the stitches. Although, have either of you ever had an orgasm so good you passed out afterwards?” 

They exchanged looks and then looked at me. “No.” 

They’d harmonized on that no a bit, I found that to be a weird thing. But, I was rather shocked on their answer, they were after all more experienced because of age. 

“Why?” Isaac asked. 

I could feel the spreading heat, shit I should have known one of them would ask me why. I tried to think of an excuse quickly but couldn’t. 

“I may have..slightly..maybe..passed out.” 

“But you just said you two aren’t having sex, for god’s sake Zac please tell us you’re not cheating on her already.” 

“No! We can’t have sex but it doesn’t mean she can’t do things.” 

“Are you saying that her ability to give you a blow job is so good you passed out?” Taylor asked. 

“Basically.” 

Yep, I was _not_ going to say what else she was doing at the time to achieve that monumental of an orgasm, I didn’t want them to think I was bi-sexual or something. I honestly still haven’t figured out whether I would ever want that again. 

“She had to have done something else beside just that. Orgasm so strong you pass out?” Ike asked. 

“Well, I didn’t recall her moving up or letting me go!” 

“Letting you go?!” Taylor asked. 

Son of a bitch! I had said that out loud. “She may have…maybe…tied my hands down.” 

“Well, maybe it was just the combination of being tied down, the lack of more, and just the excitement. It’s possible. I am not sure I would recommend having them often.” Taylor said. 

“I agree with Tay. Serious moment, you don’t plan to find some random person anymore do you? If you are planning to tell Mom you’re married and that you want this to last, then you can’t be randomly finding girls.” 

I looked at Isaac. “I do not plan to do that. Believe it or not but I am faithful during relationships. I know what it feels like to be cheated on and I don’t want to ever hurt her that way. Likewise, she’s been cheated on before and I don’t want to be that person.” 

“Good. I guess she’s good for you then. I can’t believe I am saying this…but I think you are good for her as well.” Taylor said. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“She’s opened up a bit more to you, she’s not as dependent on Max and Abby. Like she really considered her options before she chose to come home with you. She asked Stella for her opinion on what she should do, I presume she asked Max, Abby, and her brother too. It sounds like you were good for her in that sense.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Okay, we need to get busy!” Taylor said. 

We set about getting the task that needed to be done before we shut the studio down for the Christmas holiday. Responding to e-mails, ensuring shipments had arrived or went out, just tedious stuff. About noon I got a message from Jack. 

**_You. Owe. Me. Big. Time!_ **

_For what?!_

**_They’ve had me at the fucking mall for two hours! Stella showed up and we left to “shop”, so, you know they’ve decided to hit up Victoria secret. Do you know how much torture I am going through?!?!_ **

_As long as you aren’t eyeing MY wife then you can watch the women parade around in their panties! Enjoy it man!_

**_See…that’s the problem Zachary. There are NO other women here BUT your wife and Stella. Thankfully they’re behind closed doors because fuck I am sure you’d stomp my ass if I did see her in less!_ **

_Want me to try to save you?_

**_No. I’ll just sit here and stare at my phone…until they chose whatever they’re getting. Although based on the items I saw your wife pick up…you’ll be having a *very* happy Christmas. ;-)_ **

Perfect, just what….the message that came in was not him it was her tone and it was a picture. I swallowed, I wasn’t sure I could handle this! Yet I opened the message anyway. Over the shoulder shot in the mirror and that was one very hot picture. 

**_Not sure if this is a good color…thoughts?_ **

_Based on the tightness in my jeans, I say it’s a really good color…._

**_Mmm…I think they’ll come home with me then._ **

Dear god she was going to be the death of me, death by arousal is that a thing? I saw Taylor sitting very awkwardly as well. 

“Let me guess, Stella sent you a rather..provocative picture?” 

“How did you know?” 

“I got one too…I wouldn’t be shocked if Gabby didn’t tell her too.” 

“Not sure I can handle many of these messages!” 

“Fuck you two quit bragging! Nicole never sends me anything good.” Ike whined. 

Taylor and I laughed. 

“Be glad Ike!” I said. 

“What? You think I wouldn’t mind selfies once in a while? Ones you guys never bother to show anyone.” 

“That’s because we aren’t getting selfies Ike, we’re getting basically nude.” I said. 

Even Taylor looked at me. “Basically nude? Stella had clothes on but the top of the underwear was showing.” 

“Yeah, I’d be happy if Gabby sent those! All she wore in mine was panties, nothing else.” 

He and Ike both laughed and I rolled my eyes, was rather glad the next notification was twitter. It was Jack posting a picture of him with each of them on either side. The photo tagged our main twitter page and simply said hanging with Tay and Zac’s girlfriends. Because again, no one knew we were married. I smiled, they were both dressed and even though his hand is around them it was friendly. 

“Seriously Zac? He’s all showing off without us?” Taylor asked. 

“You do realize like that hardly any pictures of she and I exist right? Like, least people know who Stella is!” 

He rolled his eyes but I watched the feed scroll under the picture. 

_o.O! Zac’s Girlfriend?! When did HE get a girlfriend?!_

_Seriously? That cannot be his girlfriend, she’s not blonde and we all know he’s a blonde only man. How many of us blondes has he taken to a room after all?_

_I knew it! I saw them in Charlotte and he was very touchy with her after some jerk grabbed her arm. He was protective too. I just knew it then they were dating!_

That reply had an actual photo attached and I hadn’t even noticed any had been taken, it really was a good picture and I really liked the way she was looking at me in that one. I kept on reading. 

_It’s just publicity guys – come on they’re trying to make him seem less of a whore._

_Whore? Gee you should reevaluate your desire to be a fan. I saw them at the OKC fair, he talked to me and my friends for a while but he was adamant he was riding with her. <cont>; We were behind them and his arm surely was around her tightly. Proof in the pic._

Again, pictures were included and holy crap she was right behind us, two photos of us one where she was practically under my shoulder and one with my arm around her on the ride and then one of us walking away holding hands. 

“What are you doing?” Taylor asked. 

“Reading the comments.” 

“Anything good?” 

“Oh…for once there not dogging Stella, in fact I think one or two have commented on how her hair looks, good ones but the rest are squarely focused on me and Gabby.” 

“Nice.” 

“Not quite…I’ve obtained a dozen or so pictures of she and I fans have taken. Apparently we’ve been dating since like…the start of the tour or something.” 

I laid the phone down so I could finish my e-mail responses and about an hour went by, I heard the notifications but it was all fans with our names in the replies, responding to whatever but I heard Isaac gasp and looked up. 

“You need to check that feed Zac…” 

“Why? Dude they’re just wondering when, where, and how. Did the same thing with the first picture of your girlfriend and Tay’s.” 

He turned his monitor around and there was a picture from Vegas, we were coming out of the little place at the hotel. 

“Yeah, but none of us have been photographed leaving a Vegas chapel!” 

I think my heart may have stopped and I silently thanked the gods that our parents didn’t use twitter. I quickly signed in from the desktop and found the thread, wasn’t hard. There was a good picture of us, leaving the chapel and based on the time stamp it was after we got married. 

_I really don’t think she’s just his girlfriend, I mean why else do you visit the chapels in Vegas? Wonder why no one’s said anything?_

I shouldn’t have kept reading but every reply after that was gasps, shocks, and the number one theory was she was pregnant. 

Isaac’s phone rang and he frowned. “It’s Nicole. My bet is she saw that.” 

“Go ahead and tell her but please tell her not to tell Mom.” 

He answered and stepped out and I just laid my head down. 

“Were you even going to tell anyone?” Taylor asked. 

“Not until after the new year, no. I wanted our family to know first.” 

“Maybe you should call Mom and Dad.” 

“I’d rather not Taylor, I don’t want their first impression to be this.” 

He kneeled down. “It’s better you call and tell them, versus someone asking them about their daughter in law.” 

Fuck he had a point there. He stepped out too and my first call was Gabby. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much but um.. have you watched the thread for the picture he posted?” 

“I have, pretty good pictures of us. My favorite is the chapel one.” 

“Yeah, um..Taylor said I should tell our parents. You wouldn’t mind would you?” 

“Why would I? I know you wanted to wait until Christmas, but I think you might need to go ahead.” 

“I’ll um..Call them then.” 

“Zac…you don’t call them for this. Go by there. Jack said he has nothing to do. They need to hear this in person.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” 

“I’m sure. Not really sure I can handle parent confrontations right now. I’ll let you take the heat for that all by yourself.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She then hung-up and I groaned and let my head fall to the desk again for a few minutes then I cleared everything and made quick work of the last 2 e-mails before I shut everything down. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Mom and Dad’s. If you don’t hear from me in like five hours, come save me please?” 

“Not a chance in hell little bro.” Ike said. 

“Ditto. We’re going to be in deep enough shit when they realize we knew.” Taylor said. 

I rolled my eyes and left, the drive to home was quick and thankfully they were both home. I hesitated in the car a bit before I went inside, they had always been decorators. This year was no different. The house was covered in Christmas decorations and I was hoping these decorations would tame their anger. 

“Mom? Dad?” I called. 

Dad came from the rear of the house and Mom from up-stairs. 

“Zachary! What a pleasant surprise.” Mom said. 

She gave me a hug and kiss and Dad stuck with the hug. 

“Been a few days since we’ve heard from you.” 

“Shopped over the weekend and we just closed down the studio today, Tay and Ike are still there.” 

“You didn’t stay?” Dad asked. 

“Honey, what is wrong? You seem so nervous.” Mom said. 

“Can we sit down, please?” 

I was over 18, why was telling them I got married such a hard thing? Oh…wait…maybe it was because I didn’t even tell them I had a girlfriend? Mom lead us to the living room where we got comfortable. I recalled a lot of fond memories here and a lot of not so fond ones when we were quite rowdy. Let’s hope this conversation didn’t end up on the never to remember list. 

“I have something that you need to know and I really was going to wait until Christmas but there was an occurrence today and it’s really better if you hear it from me.” 

Mom looked worried and Dad shook his head. “When is she due Zac?” 

I gave him a confused look, due? What the hell? 

“The girl you got pregnant, when is she due?” He clarified. 

“That’s not…No…there is no pregnancy by anyone!” 

“Then which one is going to sue or post nudes of you?” 

I blinked. “What are you talking about Dad?” 

Mom’s hand landed on my knee. “Honey we know about the girls and the way you’ve been acting since Priscilla. Your aunt saw some twits or twats a few months back.” 

I blinked. My mother had just said twat…fuck my life I didn’t need to hear those words coming from her, I was certainly not repeating it either. 

“Twits? You mean tweets from Twitter?” 

“Yes, whatever they’re called. She called me and asked me what these girls were referring too and honestly we saw the same signs that Taylor and Isaac had. We just thought they would be good big brothers and spare you the talk with us. I guess not.” 

Oh hell this was not going where I wanted it at all, the last thing I wanted was to discuss those tweets with my parents! Or the simple fact that I’d had more sexual partners than either of them would have preferred. 

“It’s not about those tweets, pregnancies or anything like that. I am careful with the women I am with so no lawsuits and definitely no nudes.” 

That is, unless Gabriella got pissed at me, then I may have to be concerned about those. 

“If it’s not the tweets, pregnancy, or even sex. Then I know it better not be anything to do with drugs or violence.” Dad said. 

“Will you please just let me explain?” 

Mom soothed Dad the way she always did when he was upset and ready to yell at us and I knew when she nodded it was safe to tell them. But, hell I wasn’t sure I wanted too now! 

“You know about Gabriella, I told you I was bringing her for Christmas this year. It’s just, Gabriella isn’t just my girlfriend. She’s my wife.” 

“That’s not funny Zachary.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny. I’m serious, Dad!” 

He sat there for a moment, clearly this wasn’t going to be good. “Wife?! How long have you two even been together? What the hell were you thinking?!” 

I sat back in the chair, I’d expected bad and yeah that was rather loud. “We didn’t begin dating until November first, we didn’t get married just because, we were both a bit drunk.” 

"How is that not "just because"? That's even worse! You barely know her!” 

Mom sighed and then just got up and walked out, I could clearly see the disappointment in her face. I frowned as she left the room. I knew she’d always wanted to attend one, it was something she had gushed over when Taylor stupidly told her I was asking Priscilla. She was disappointed when I didn’t. Maybe Isaac was right, this didn’t need to happen on Christmas. 

“You’ve upset your mother, I don’t know what has gotten into you son.”  
  
"We didn't believe the place in the hotel was legit, we thought it was just there as a prop, something to entertain guests. We didn't realize until we woke up that it wasn't just there, it was real.” 

He sat down on the couch for several minutes. “Once you found out it was legit, why not get it annulled?” 

"We were both upset and confused, we both wanted a few days to really think about it and we had to file here in town anyway. So, we decided to talk about it when we got home. The next day she came out about the time Priscilla kissed me, she basically told me not to talk to her. She secluded herself away on the way home and she didn't talk to me until Isaac's birthday."  

"Priscilla kissed...?" He trailed off and shook his head. Priscilla was still a rather sore subject with my family "Nevermind that. Do you love her Zachary? Can you honestly 100% tell me you are in love with her and she is the one you will be with for the rest of your life?" 

I should probably look at him but my eyes just dropped to the floor. "I don't know. I can't be certain that we'll even make it to our first anniversary right now. If it was left up to her friends she would be filing before the end of the year. The first week I wanted to file for the annulment but when we talked she was willing to give me a second chance. Second chances aren’t something she does very often. Do you not think I can make it work?"  

“This has to top the most stupidest things you or even your siblings has ever done. You know marriage is sacred. Going off to a chapel in a drunken whim is not right. Now with that being said, you know we both love you very much. We don't want you hurt. You haven't known her long. There is so much you both need to learn about each other. We haven't even met her!" 

 “I’m sure Taylor’s pregnancy scare might be right there beside me. I know and it was stupid and I really wasn't thinking clearly at that moment. We even went with unconventional Star Wars themed. It's not like either of us really thought this was the real deal. I've known her since August, but it's still not long. I'm continually learning things like the fact she has a brother, which I didn't know until he showed up at the hospital. In fairness Dad, she was coming for Thanksgiving." 

"Star Wars? Only in Vegas." But he slightly grinned and those excessive feelings of wanting to throw up eased some. He sighed heavily though. "I do not agree with this decision son but what's done is done. Drunk or not it was a very selfish and careless move you both made. I love you and if she makes you happy then we can all just hope the best for the both of you.” 

I was about to respond to him when Mom came back in, it was evident she had been crying and that really made me feel like complete shit. She’d been disappointed when Priscilla and I split, but after explaining why she was okay with it. Now? I didn’t know. 

“Walker, honey can you give us a few minutes?” 

Dad simply nodded and stepped out of the room. I had never had to face our mother alone. Taylor and Isaac have before, Taylor spent a long time with just Mom when he told them Natalie was pregnant and it could be his. 

“So, you get drunk and marry a woman you barely know. Where did I go wrong with you? What did I do or did not do that failed you?” 

I wasn’t even sure catching Priscilla felt this way, this pain. “You didn’t do anything wrong nor did you fail me Mom. I just…we didn’t think it was real!” 

“It’s Vegas Zachary! Of course it’s real! I raised you better than this, well, apparently I didn’t.” 

“It was inside the hotel, most of the chapels were stand alone buildings. You did Mom. I didn’t walk away from her the next morning! We did try to be adults and discuss this before we made a decision.” 

She was quiet for a few minutes. “Everything I wanted to ask your father has already asked. So I will spare myself the details all over again. I am just very heartbroken that my baby boy got married in some sleazy chapel with a woman that he barely knows.” 

Taylor had told me many times that our mother had the ability to make you feel like you were nothing, that you were the dirt beneath someone’s shoes. I didn’t believe him because she’d never been that way toward me. But seeing the disappointment in her face and knowing that this was something she counted on and missed was making me believe him. I felt like there was nothing I could do or say that would take away her disappointment. 

“I’m sorry Mom. It’s not how I wanted to get married either, but honestly I don’t think I’ve ever really wanted to marry anyone else but Gabriella. She’s all I’ve thought about for months and it wasn’t Taylor nor Isaac that stopped me from going from woman to woman. It was Gabriella.” 

“Do you love her? Are you even sure she loves you?” 

I sighed. “I can’t answer either of those, not yet. But I know that seeing her laying in that hallway, covered in blood felt like I was losing a part of myself. Not knowing if she would even make it, hurt.” 

“I can’t even imagine what was going through your head when you seen her like that. I am glad she will be okay, I am not saying she’s a bad woman or not meant to be with you. I just wish you would have done this the right way.” 

“I know Mom and I will talk to her. I don’t want to promise something more official right this moment, but we will do something.” 

“It’s already official.” 

“I mean something where everyone can be present. Something not in Vegas. I’m not stupid Mom, I know you are disappointed that you weren’t present, you and Dad both. No amount of pictures or videos will ever make up for that.” 

“I am and that is not a secret. I hope that one day we can have a real ceremony for you both.” 

I hoped that too but I wasn’t even sure because I had no idea what Gabriella wanted in that sense. Dad poked his head around the corner before he came back into the room, clearly they weren’t done with me. 

“You said there was video?” Dad asked. 

“Yes. The chapel sent us the link. I can play it if you’d both like to see it.” 

He slid the laptop from the couch closer and I got it, didn’t take long to pull it up and they watched it. It was very clear we were drunk but Mom seemed to soften just a bit. I showed them the pictures they took also. 

“No rings?” Dad asked. 

“Not yet.” 

“Why today?” 

“We were going to tell you Christmas while she was here. But, Jack posted a picture of him with her and Stella and it prompted other pictures, including one of us coming out of the chapel. Taylor had a valid point, it’s much better if I tell you than one of our aunts or cousins or even a fan.” 

“Yes, much better from you. Are you saying that Taylor and Isaac knew?” 

“Taylor questioned why I was allowed back in the ICU area. Family only and I was because she’s my wife. I think maybe that helped her decide what she wanted to do. She left and had Stella take her to change her name.” 

Mom smiled a little, maybe, just maybe. My phone went off and it was Jack, asking where I was. I shot him a quick text to say I was here. 

“Why is Jack with her?” Dad asked. 

“The police came to the house Friday. They believe the attack was drug related and that the individuals that broke in were professionals and their intention was to kill her. I asked him to come sit with her because well, you’ve seen Jack and you know his parents. There is no way he would allow anyone to hurt her or Stella who left an hour ago.” 

“I would imagine she’s waiting on you to get home as well. We’ll need time of course but you need to answer those questions Zachary, if you don’t love her and she doesn’t love you, then perhaps this path isn’t for you both.” Mom said. 

I nodded, I really had no words because the thought of her not being there wasn’t something I liked. But I gave them both hugs, apologized again and then headed home. It hadn’t gone the way I’d hoped. 

**_You alive bro?_ **

_Define alive Ike? Because I totally feel like nothing right now. Needless to say, it didn’t go well with either._

**_Tried to tell you it wouldn’t, but what the ever loving hell did you do to get Tay and I called to the principal’s office?!?!_ **

_Nothing? Well…did mention that you both knew but I explained why. Maybe it’s unrelated and they just want to make sure you both didn’t do the same thing I did?_

**_Ugh. If they yell at us we’re yelling at you!_ **

It should have humored me some, them being yelled at but it didn’t. Jack basically ran out as soon as I walked in. 

“What have you done?” I asked. 

“He’s been antsy, I think some girl asked him out at the mall or something.” 

I walked to the couch and sat down beside her, laid my head over. 

“I take it they weren’t really thrilled?” 

“Not really. Dad was loud and Mom…brutal.” 

I felt her lips on my forehead and her fingers in my hair. “Getting married is usually a big deal to parents, I can understand where they’re coming from. Did you show them the video?” 

“Yes. I’ve just never seen my mom that disappointed in me. Not when I failed to study, not even when I told her that I’d never asked Priscilla and there never would be a wedding. Taylor told her I picked the ring out.” 

“Sounds like Tay jumped the gun a bit.” 

“He did. She was so disappointed but today was even worse.” 

Her arms slide down mine and she squeezed me, not very tight but given her condition this was good. 

“Do they still want to meet me? Or am I now the spawn of Satan that must be eradicated?” 

“They still want to meet you. I just...” 

“It’s okay Zachary, it’s expected that they were going to be upset. It was your first concern when we both realized what happen. You were concerned they’d be mad and upset. I’m sure it won’t last long, they just wanted to be there. They don’t know me anymore than I know them, it’s adjusting. There your parents Zac, they just want you to be happy.” 

Her hand was rubbing my arms slightly and honestly it felt comforting, felt like I should be here. 

“Was Shawn mad?” 

“Not really, but he did say had he never left he would have been upset. But, he can’t really be mad at me Zac, he chose to leave and be out of my life. Lot of things could have happened, I would have been upset if he’d gotten married though.” 

I got a little closer and just kind of laid against her, the left side felt as comfortable as any to me. She sat there and held me, kept her hand rubbing my arm and I could feel her head laying on mine. I can’t say that Priscilla ever did this, can’t really say anyone has beyond my brothers and parents. Sometime about 6:30 she suggested food and that sounded like a good idea to me. 

My parents had a good point. I thought I knew what love was, that what I had with Priscilla was love. What if it never was? What if this was what love really felt like? If it was, why was telling her that so hard? As we laid in bed later and she was curled up beside me I think maybe, just maybe I could. 


	36. Gifts...Oh Gifts...

POV: Gabby

  

December 20, 2007 

Max and Abby had yet to ask me where I was, I was disappointed in their assumptions and their behavior. Yet, Abby asked for the afternoon and Shawn the morning, so I told her to pick me up at the hospital at 2. He had to be at work then. 

Zac had told his parents we were married and they’d not taken it well, I felt bad that they were disappointed in him because it really was my idea. I’d done a lot of holding and trying to make him feel better, although I wasn’t entirely sure why. He had left early because they were going to do a Christmas video to be posted before hand, he only left because Shawn was about here and he knocked ten minutes later. I let him inside. 

“Oh..wow…someone likes Christmas.” 

“Made the mistake of telling him the last few haven’t been that great. Decorations, lights, he went all out. But it’s also his favorite time.” 

“Speaking of…” 

He presented me a large wrapped box, I had seen it when he came in but wasn’t sure what or who it was for and I took it but started for the tree, figuring it was for Christmas. 

“Ella, it’s a late birthday gift. Open it now.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I insist.” 

I moved to the sofa so I could sit it at my feet and he sat it on the table top. It was pristinely wrapped and I was sure some professional did that, he had never been great with wrapping. I tore the paper off and inside was a professional art portfolio, complete with my name engraved on it, he even had me open it to the dozens of professional grade supplies. Paper, pencils, colors in every shade, and there inside sealed for their protection were drawings. 

“You kept yours and how did you get these?” 

“Julian kept them, I asked her for them and she handed them over. She said you destroyed a lot of the ones you did after I left.” 

“You didn’t tell Zac about those did you?” 

“I did. Why?” 

“That’s why he keeps asking me what I wanted to be.” 

There were dozens of images in here of people, animals, places, and even just random shit. I detected though that some of them were copies. 

“You kept your originals?” 

“Of course. The ones you had given me for my birthday or holidays I kept with me, they were something I couldn’t leave behind. Despite how I felt at the time I think I still acknowledged that you loved me deeply and leaving them just seemed like the wrong thing to do. Besides, when you blow up I’ll always have bragging rights.” 

“When I blow up?” 

“You told me when you were ten that what you wanted was to draw and make people happy. That you wanted to beautify the world. It’s a suggestion for a future career.” 

“I haven’t drawn anything since I was twelve.” 

He leaned over and kissed my temple. “Talent never dies Ella. I don’t want anything from you for Christmas except 1 thing. I want a drawing. I don’t care what you do, I don’t care how you do it. I won’t even be mad if it’s late.” 

“But…” 

“No buts, that’s what I want.” 

He was asking for an impossibility, I hadn’t drawn anything in years beyond little doodles in the margins. 

“For you I’ll try.” 

“It’s all I ask and no copying this stuff either.” 

“So mean. I am injured you know.” 

“You can draw with your arm it’s not a full break.” 

“What if I want to be a doctor?” 

“Be whatever you want to be Ella.” 

“Do you really think I made the right decision in staying married? Changing my name?” 

“Yes, I do. As I told you before, I don’t know Zac as well as maybe Abby or Max do, but based on what you’ve told me, he might just be the right person for you. Like I said, if it doesn’t work out that’s fine. You both are aware that things went fast. Look around, if this isn’t trying hard I don’t know what is.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

“I’m your big brother, I’m always right. So, are you ready?” 

“Yep. Zac actually gave me a key so I am good to come and go now.” 

“Perfect.” 

I got my wallet and key and we left. We shopped first as he had a new lady friend he wanted to find something for and what he wanted was jewelry, I wondered if this was Zac’s sneaky way of having me choose something but he was looking at necklaces and bracelets, I felt safe. He ended up getting one of both, matching set. 

“Anything you like?” 

“I am not saying because I don’t much wear anything.” 

He gave me a puzzled look but accepted it, we had a very nice lunch at one of those places with no prices and unlike Zac, I never even saw the bill or the tip! Since we had spare time we waited there at the restaurant. 

“Did you ever want to find our parents? You knew them longer than I did.” 

He was quiet for what felt like an eternity before he finally took a deep breath. 

“I did find them about two years ago, I saw them once.” 

“Just once?” 

He nodded. “I wasn’t going to say anything but I guess you deserve to know. They didn’t really care about us Ella. They barely remembered me and it was just the annoying boy and Mom remembered having you but not anything else.” 

“She is certain we’re related right?” 

“Yes. Child services ran DNA on us both, sorry Sis you’re my full blooded sib and there nothing you can do about it.” 

“Oh, let me contain the disappointment. So, they didn’t remember us at all?” 

“Not really, few moments here and there. Apparently they were incredibly high the whole time.” 

“I never really thought about them much, I guess the impending meeting of my, fuck, my parents in law had me wondering if you ever did. I wondered if they’d have reacted the same as Zac’s parents. He told them a few days ago, they didn’t take it well.” 

“I’m sure meeting them won’t be bad. They’ll love you. They’re going to be disappointed in him, but really they love him and they’ll love you.” 

“I don’t know about that, how do you tell a lady you married her son during a drunken wedding in Vegas, better…drunken wedding that was officiated by Darth Vader. I’m not sure she’s gonna just going to be all huggy and lovey.” 

He laughed! “Wait..you saying Darth Vader married the two of you? Oh my god!” 

“Laugh it up, go ahead.” 

He did for several minutes and then I showed him the pictures we’d finally gotten. 

“That’s just awesome. I wonder if Grace would approve of that later on.” 

“Doubtful. Seriously though…I don’t know them at all. What if they hate me because of this? I practically dragged him in, it’s more my fault than his.” 

“They won’t hate you Ella. Zac went with you under the same assumption. He’s as much to blame as you.” 

“We haven’t said the three words Shawn, we’re married and only his parents, brothers, and their girlfriends really know. Abby and Max believe I filed for an annulment and moved in with Stella, Taylor’s girlfriend. He hasn’t even announced it! I don’t know how to approach a woman and tell her I married her son after thirteen days and I don’t even know if I can say that I love him.” 

“Does you being married have any impact on anyone besides the two of you?” 

“His family and you.” 

“Does it look like I mind how your marriage occurred? I’m just glad it’s not one of those jackasses you dated before him. I would have a major problem with them. Besides, you love him and you know you do Ella.” 

“No I don’t know if I do Shawn.” 

“Can you sleep alone without thinking anything about him?” 

“Not really.” 

“Since he left this morning have you thought about what he was doing?” 

“Couple of times.” 

“When you’re with him do you feel like the world just stops, that you don’t ever want that moment to end?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you ever felt that way with anyone else? Max? Newton? Simon?” 

I had to think about that. “I did with Max. Even though I knew deep down that what we had was just sex, nothing else. Every time he went with someone else I died a little.” 

“You loved him and you love Zac, you just won’t admit it to yourself or to him. Do I think he loves you? Yes. I’m sorry Ella but I don’t see Max sitting at that hospital for that long, he cried over you. He was crying when you were brought in, nurses there told me. If he doesn’t love you then he’s an idiot.” 

“So totally wish you hadn’t left.” 

“Me too.” 

We finally left and headed to the hospital, he changed there and then headed up to start his shift and I waited in the front, least I was safe here. 

**_Hey gorgeous – how was lunch?_ **

I couldn’t hide the smile. _It went very well. He told me he met our parents and how…uncaring they were. Guess it’s a good thing I never had time to know them._

**_He mentioned it to me too. They don’t know the awesome woman they let go, their loss. Will you be home for dinner or am I fending for myself?_ **

_She’s running late so I don’t know yet, plan for 2 and worse case I’ll have it for lunch tomorrow._

**_Deal. You know if I were there we could play doctor…_ **

_Like you don’t twice a day anyway! It totally feels weird to have a bra on…_

**_You could have left it off…I tried to get you too._ **

_I don’t need to flash peeps honey._

After I hit send I realized I’d put honey in there and I hadn’t really ever called him anything but Zac. Could Shawn be right? Could that be some hidden sign? 

**_You can flash me any time. So…Ike is nagging me…he wants to get you something but he doesn’t know what you want. Suggestions?_ **

I considered that for a moment because there wasn’t much I wanted really. 

_Are you with him or will he be alone?_

**_I’m with him and we’re at the mall (HELP ME!!!)_ **

_Rofl – suck it up buttercup and deal with the mall. I had to last week with you and those decorations. As for suggestions…clothes really would be nice. You know how pathetic my choices are. While you’re there…I could *really* use something appropriate to wear to your parents._

**_Buttercup?! Please, stick to honey in public … you want ME to pick something out?!_ **

_Yes. Something appropriate for real..same goes for Ike’s choices._

**_Okay. *kisses* I’ll see you when you get home and if you have any issues call me._ **

_I will buttercup. *kisses*_

Abigail was pulling up as I put the phone away, buttercup, what a nickname to give him but I would kind of keep that one more private. I walked out and got in her car. 

“You look…good. Why am I picking you up here? I figured it would be the bookstore.” 

“Shawn took me out a bit and he had to be here at 2, you are late.” 

“Traffic. So…you’re still talking to Shawn?” 

“He’s my brother Abby, you know how I felt when he left and I just…I can’t be mad at him.” 

“Yeah, I just fear he may leave again, that’s all.” 

“Understandable. So, what are our plans?” 

“Shopping, what else?” 

Great, more shopping. “I guess that’s good, I need to find something for Max anyway.” 

“You could just go back there.” 

“I’m fine where I am.” 

She thankfully went to a different shopping area that where Zac and Ike were. Truthfully, I needed something for Isaac also, but I didn’t know him that well. 

_Buttercup…wth can I get Isaac?!_

**_He was bitching the other day about not having anything to “organize his stupid ass desk” his words. So, perhaps something along those lines? Clothes are always a plus for him too and contrary to belief he is an avid reader and loves historical thing._ **

_Thanks – will his girlfriend be there too? Nicole is it?_

**_It is Nicole and yes. Isaac said if you pick something for her she loves clothes and fancy/frilly items. She’s a girlly girl he said._ **

_Perfect. I can do girly…mmm…there’s a cute little French maid outfit here.._

**_Only if it’s your size this time :P_ **

I smiled and put the phone away, Abby was giving me weird looks anyway, considering she knew how many friends I had. 

“What does Max want?” 

“He gave me a list of things, did he not send you the list?” 

“No.” 

“Oh, well he loves video games obviously. He said he wanted a new computer but he’ll have to get that himself.” 

“No kidding. Those things are expensive.” 

“So, that’s not the phone on his plan for you.” 

“I’m on Zac’s plan still, the phone is on a plan so he’s pretty stuck with me until the end. Max apparently threw mine away anyway.” 

“You know they can remove you and put you on your own plan.” 

“I can’t afford my own plan, not with Verizon. He insisted and I didn’t argue nor am I going to spend all day talking about it.” 

“No calls from Simon?” 

“Nope not since I got the new number.” 

“Good. So, I was thinking about getting him some video games, he has like 4 listed. But here is the list.” 

He had pretty normal things, games and clothes mostly. Which I knew he had a shit ton of clothes already, way more than I ever had, so I opted to pick a few games. I was shocked we found the ones we did, considering how busy they were. 

“Anything else you need to grab?” 

“I have yours already and I got to find something girly and something that I have no clue about.” 

“Something girly?” 

“Yes.” 

“What size?” 

“That’s a very good question.” 

I shot that text to Isaac myself because he may not want Zac to know what size shirt or pants she wore, and he was more than happy to send me her size, which was mine. Should be easy enough, he did indicate she liked girly but more professional like girly. Thank god Abby was with me to pick that out. I also got some accessories to match the outfit. 

“What about this other person?” 

“Desk organizers which seem a bit strange for Christmas but it’s what he bitched about apparently, clothes or historical related books.” 

“Do you even know these people?” 

“Yes.” 

They technically were my brother’s and that meant I had to put effort into the gift, I couldn’t just do gift cards. Which, Abby was planning for most of her family and I was sure mine would be a gift card too. We wondered around the organization aisle and I was trying to find something that fit with Isaac’s tastes, something professional and I finally found a very nice set but it was also very expensive. 

“That’s…wow.” 

“Yeah…” 

I knew Zac had gotten little things for him but nothing extravagant or expensive so I took a picture of it and sent it, I was basically asking permission to use his credit card that he had given me. 

**_You know…when I handed you the card I didn’t mean you had to ask to use it. That is perfect. He will love it._ ** ****

Abby looked freaked out when I picked it up and checked for any damage before carting it. 

“Are you insane?” 

“No. It’s the perfect gift.” 

Really, it wasn’t much below what I’d spent on her and Max, so she had no bitching room. Stella had asked me last week what we could use and I’d said towels, because Zac had like 2 and she’d gotten household items too because it’s what she asked for. I did need to get Zac something but I was rather afraid to pick it out now, yet when else was I going to get it? 

He was rather easy to buy for because he liked video games too, but I had gotten them already and had them wrapped already. But I did want to find a few nice t-shirts or something. Vintage bands t-shirts and Abby surely eyed me then. 

“Gabriella. Who are you buying things for?” 

“Well, there’s Isaac and his girlfriend, I’ve already gotten Taylor and Stella’s, I need to get Zac something too. I will see them all and I know there getting me something.” 

I for sure knew Zac was, I’d seen the items wrapped under the tree already, boy moved fast! 

“You’re still coming over Christmas Eve right?” 

“Yes. You said you’d be with your mom Christmas day and he was going with you.” 

“Done?” 

“Yes. I need to get something for his parents but I have no clue what to get.” 

“His parents? Whose?” 

“The boys? I’ll be going to their parents house.” 

“Oh. Never met them.” 

“Neither have I.” 

We wondered around for a while and I picked up a few items that Zac had mentioned but I just wasn’t sure what to get. I was rather pleased when Zac text and said he and Isaac had picked out something for them that can be from me. I was relieved. 

“Are you getting Shawn anything?” 

It reminded me that he’d included paper but I wanted the bigger tablets, so I diverted and she swiveled to follow me to the craft aisle. 

“He said he wanted one thing from me.” 

“What was that?” 

I turned down the art aisle and the easels and tablets. “He wants me to draw something for him, he doesn’t care what.” 

“Gabs come on, you gave that shit up. It’s not for women.” 

“It’s all he wants and I told him I would try, for Christ sake he brought me a portfolio and everything I’d need in professional grade levels.” 

It hit me then that I’d left it sitting on the coffee table, but Zac was bound to find it anyway, it was huge! 

She shook her head and I scanned for the right size and finally settled on a larger one. We then headed to check out, I sent her first because she had less than me and I had to split mine. I ran mine first which was Max and Zac’s basically and the rest would be on the card he gave me. The cashier was patient and I handed her the card, I saw Abby’s shocked look because his credit card was custom made with Star Wars on it, he promised me the one he ordered me was not going to be that way. 

I had to show her my ID and sign. “Thank you Mrs. Hanson.” 

“Thank you for being patient.” 

“No problem. Have a good day.” 

I got the bags and followed her to the car but she must not have heard the lady. 

“So, where are we going? I don’t know where Stella lives.” 

I heard it in her voice but I gave her directions to Zac’s apartment. I asked her to stop by the mailbox so I could check it, I was waiting on my new social card and for several bank and credit cards, Zac was very fast with this stuff and I wondered if he didn’t submit the request weeks before. I got my new bank card, got one from his bank too and the visa card. I was rather shocked they all came. As we pulled up to the building Zac sent a message and said he was headed home and would be here in about twenty minutes or so. That was good, maybe she’d be gone before he arrived. Yet, she parked next to Max’s car and I sighed. 

“You told him where we were going?” 

“He wants to meet Stella and see the place, you can’t blame him Gabby. You haven’t even told us the address.” 

“Well, Stella isn’t here.” 

Mostly because she didn’t live here but I didn’t say anything else. Max gave me a hug when I was out of the car and the two of them got the items I had purchased. I got the bag with the t-shirts because I wanted to put them up so he didn’t see them. I let them in, directed them on where and I didn’t really think about it, I just dropped the mail on the kitchen counter and went to put the t-shirt up in the storage room. 

“Her apartment is rather manly.” Abby said. 

“Very manly, but the decorations are extremely well done, she went all out.” 

I was trying to find a spot he wouldn’t look in and I finally found one and put them up. I then returned but they were both standing there holding envelopes in their hands, envelopes that were on the counter. 

“It’s odd that Stella gets mail with Zac’s name on it and nothing with hers.” Abby said. 

“Even odder that you’re getting mail with the wrong last name.” Max said. 

I plucked the two envelopes from them. “It’s also very rude to go through other people’s mail uninvited.” 

“This is nowhere near Taylor’s apartment and you said Stella’s building was a few blocks away. Taylor is miles from here.” Max said. 

“Oh, I guarantee you it’s not Stella’s apartment. Bet you the bedroom is just as manly filled with men’s clothes.” 

She started to go down the hallway and I stopped her. “What the bedroom looks like is really none of your business.” 

She blinked. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Why does this say Hanson? Your last name is Frost, it always has been since I’ve known you.” Max said. 

Fuck! This was totally not how I wanted them to find out. Would have rather it be after the holidays because I didn’t want everyone mad at me before Christmas. I didn’t want to ruin Christmas period. 

“I got it changed.” 

“You got an annulment to this sham of a marriage, you told me you did. They wouldn’t change it after that.” Max yelled. 

“No, you assumed I did! You never really asked you just congratulated me on it and moved on with your conversation and you don’t need to yell at me. I’m not across the room.” 

“You may as well be! How many times do you have to be hurt before you realize that he doesn’t give a shit?” 

“I’m not arguing about this. It was my choice and no one has to live with the consequences of that choice but me. You don’t and she doesn’t. Just me!” 

“Wrong. We get to hear you whine and cry about it when he becomes an asshole and cheats on you.” Abigail said. 

“Like I did with who?” 

“You did when Shawn left, asked me a dozen times why he left. You knew why Gabriella! Max moved in and you stopped obsessing over Shawn and moved on.” 

“I was twelve, I haven’t whined nor have I cried to you about Newton or any other man except Simon and that was because you both basically told me to tell you.” 

“We couldn’t provide help without knowing. So, I assume this is Zac’s apartment and not Stella’s? I guess you were just stupid enough to move in, it’s going to make getting this marriage annulled even harder.” Max said. 

“I’m not filing for an annulment Maxwell, so where I live doesn’t matter. I knew when I chose to change my name and come here that an annulment would be off the table.” 

“So then you are just being a stupid child about this situation?” 

“Why is it a big deal? If it were Simon I could understand, Zac’s not Simon you told me that!” 

“Because it’s a stupid decision! It doesn’t matter who it is.” 

“Was having sex with you a stupid decision?” 

“You know damn well it was Gabriella. You knew all along that it was just sex. That’s all you wanted remember?” 

I heard the phone gone off but I wasn’t about to stop and answer it now. 

“I asked for once. I recall you didn’t have a problem claiming my virginity then and if I recall you came to me the second time and the third time.” 

“Yeah, I regretted that after a while and I should have never come back.” 

“So you’re what? Just living here with him? I assume you don’t just sleep on the couch either.” Abby asked. 

“As his wife I sleep where I should be, which is beside him. Pretty sure your next question is sex related and honestly it isn’t any of your business either.” 

“Oh please, we don’t have to ask who you are fucking. It wouldn’t shock me if you haven’t fucked them all already. Sure Zac wasn’t the first and doubtful he’ll be the last.” 

“You need to seriously back off Max. You keep acting like you’re my father or some shit.” 

“Sometimes I need to be! So I can beat your ass until you understand what bad decisions are.” 

“Max.” Abby said. 

“It seemed to work, Simon kept you in line for three years. No drugs, no being a whore. You basically have been that since you were fourteen. If I’d know once would turn you into a whore I may have suggested it sooner.” 

That hurt a lot more than it should have. “Get out. Just leave.” 

“I’m not leaving without you, someone needs to stop your downward spiral before you really get yourself killed or something. You claim the men came for a floppy disk? Please, those are so outdated. Are you sure you just didn’t invite them over and things got out of hand? Didn’t want to tell your new husband what a whore you are so you make it up? I’m sure you know the names of them all.” 

“I’m not going any fucking where with you. I know what happen I was there and I wouldn’t ever invite some jackass over to stab me or try to kill me. What the fuck is your problem? YOU got me the fucking job with them! You knew how he was and you still said it was fine. Neither of you have any fucking right to tell me what I can or cannot do, you’ve been fucking each other behind my back for a long ass time. Don’t even try to say that it was right before, you’ve two have been fucking before we were. Why not just fucking admit it?” 

“Gabriella.” Abby said. 

But he moved her rather roughly away and he moved so close to me. “You’ve always been a whore, you just won’t accept it. Your proper place is some street corner. I won’t allow that bullshit. Simon had a point with you, control is important because you cannot make decisions. It’s time we go. You don’t need anything from this house.” 

“I’m not going anywhere so you can back up.” 

I never thought he’d actually hit me, but the slap came from nowhere and was hard enough to send me into the kitchen counter. I felt the explosion of pain from the edge of the counter and I was pretty sure there would be a bruise there now, assuming the stitches didn’t come undone. That was not going to be easy to explain to Zac! The counter did keep me from falling to the ground and as it turned out I wouldn’t have to tell Zac. I heard him say Max’s name and that was a moment before Max was laying on the ground, knocked out. I blinked. 

“Baby?” Zac asked. 

“I’m okay.” 

His fingers under my chin felt soft and warm as he checked the side of my face and I was sure surveyed the redness in my face. He also checked the bandages, Abigail stood quietly as he made sure I was okay. 

“Are you okay Gabby?” She finally asked. 

“She’ll be fine. I however have a good mind to call the police and have him thrown in jail for assault. Why the fuck is he even here?” 

“I thought the address was Stella’s, he just wanted to see where she was. I didn’t think…We didn’t know she was here or that she changed her name.” 

“Yeah, this is why she didn’t bother to tell you. I think you should get him woken up and you should leave.” 

She glanced down and then back up at me. “I don’t…” 

I walked to the tree and got the gift I’d gotten and handed it to her. “Just go. You obviously agree with him so I guess the one person I thought was still my friend isn’t.” 

“Gabriella.” 

“Don’t.” 

I turned and walked to the bedroom because my side was hurting and I really just didn’t want to bother anymore. I went to the bedroom and laid down, waited for him. I knew Zac would come to me when they were gone. I could hear voices, male voices before the door shut rather hard. I couldn’t make out what they were saying though, not clearly. A few moments after the door shut he was sitting beside me on the bed, clean bandages in hand. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, stitches are fine but I couldn’t really see well, I know you didn’t in there either.” 

He took a few moments to check them well, make sure none were pulled before he put clean bandages on them both. 

“If you do feel bad or it continues hurting then we do need to go see a doctor.” 

“I…I never thought he’d ever hit me. He was so pissed off with Simon when I told him how he would. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” 

“Abby wouldn’t take the gift with her, they’ll be over Christmas Eve but I flat told Max if he couldn’t keep his insults to himself then he shouldn’t bother to come.” 

“I don’t even care right now.” 

He kissed my forehead. “They’ll eventually get over it Gabby. They just have to accept that you are an adult and you are capable of making good decisions.” 

“Rarely capable.” 

“Always capable, you’ve made good decisions your whole life. Just you didn’t make well informed decisions.” 

“So that’s the difference? All of my stupid ones were not well thought out?” 

“Yep.” 

He pulled me gently in for a hug. “Now, how about we just go grab dinner or Chinese takeout if that’s better.” 

“Take out is better.” 

He made the call and placed the order and I showed him what I’d gotten for them but not his. Once dinner was done he settled in for a movie and I snuggled close to him, it really was a pleasant feeling to know he’d be there. I didn’t even remember falling asleep, but I must have. He woke me up when he was ready to go to bed and after changing and settling in I was back asleep. 


	37. Your Talent

POV: Gabby

  

December 23, 2007 

Zac had seen the portfolio that Shawn had brought over, he’d seen me move it the other night. I could tell he wanted to ask and he wanted to see what was inside, but he hadn’t asked. I’d woken up rather early and left him stretched out asleep in the bed, he’d stayed up super late playing a game and I’d gone to bed early. I fixed myself a quick breakfast and checked my phone, nothing major but Stella said her sister was looking forward to the Christmas gathering and I sighed. Zac had picked out a perfect outfit, blue jeans that weren’t super tight, a maroon shirt that came down low enough and covered well, it was also a sleeved shirt. He said the house was usually pretty warm. He even got a plain black belt to go with it, it was adult without being slutty. 

Yet, meeting all these people who had no idea who I was nerve wracking at best, added some didn’t even know we were married! I’d never much cared about how people saw me but for some reason I was very worried about how they would view me and Max’s words weren’t helping. I couldn’t believe someone I thought cared about me as a friend, would be so mean. After breakfast was done I cleaned a bit and then sat down with the portfolio and just reviewed what I’d done years ago. About 10 the phone beeped, Abigail’s tone. 

**_Are you up?_ **

_Yes. Was looking at the things I drew. What’s up?_

**_I didn’t get to speak to you the other day, not much before Max kind of took over. I guess… I mean…did you really stay married?_ **

_Yes. I even considered the option for days before I made the decision to see if this would work. Why would you think I lied?_

**_Well…Max said the only reason you’d really stay was you’re pregnant. Are you?_ **

_Nope. I chose to stay because I wanted too. He’s treated me with respect and kindness and come on, he lived at the hospital the whole time I was there. Does it mean that we’ll last? No. We’re both learning about each other still and seeing if we CAN. And yes, I am acutely aware of his background._

**_And you did really change your name?_ **

_Yes. I’m legally Mrs. Hanson. If you’re asking this for Max then you need to stop._

**_I’m not asking for him, I’m asking because he keeps telling me all these reasons like being pregnant, or he’s got something on you, or he’s threatened you, etc. Max doesn’t believe you are there solely because_ ** **you _want to be._**

_I am where I want to be. Stella promised me her couch for as long as I could possibly need it but this is where I wanted to go. Zac asked, said he wanted me here but that he’d respect whatever decision I made. He didn’t even know my decision until I came here that afternoon and showed him my new license._

**_Seriously?_ **

_Yes. I wanted to be sure that it was *my* decision and not anyone else’s. IDK why Max is so…hell, idk what he is! Jealous? Bitter? Delusional? He should be glad, I mean he seemed to bitch because he ‘supported’ me for so long. He doesn’t have to do that now. He isn’t responsible for me._

**_He just seems worried that Zac will be worse than the others Gabs, I don’t think he’s jealous or bitter. He’s not delusional…_ **

_Abby…he basically called me a whore because I *asked* him to be my first. I asked for ONE time, just someone I trusted. Yet I’m a whore? He seems dead set that I am some whore. I’m not._

**_I know. Just…give him time to get use to this? Maybe he didn’t anticipate you and Zac ever being together let along married. I mean, damn I’m still shocked!_ **

_Well, believe me wasn’t like we made the decision to do it but we both made the decision to remain married. We either make it or we don’t. But, I really don’t need you and Max bitching about it every single time we’re in the same room._

**_I know and I’m sorry. I’m just…I wish things were different I guess and I don’t know… I feel like you staying was a mistake but at the same time you seem happy so it’s just…confusing. I guess I need to take a step back and see where it goes too. I also wanted to apologize for not telling you about Max and I._ **

_Don’t worry about it, I can’t bitch at him because well, apparently we were never together. Hope you two are good together._

**_Maybe, I’m not sure yet either. Doing much today?_ **

_Going to try to draw something, not sure what though. I’ve been staring at a blank canvas for our whole convo.._

**_Well…draw Zac. Pretty sure ANY fan would adore a nude drawing..maybe Titanic style?_ **

_Rofl – he would *never* let it see the light of day._

**_*sigh* I know. I’ll let you go though and let you work on it. Going to shower and finish up wrapping._ **

_Ok. Tty tomorrow._

**_See you then :- )_ **

I laid the phone down and looked at the blank canvas, she really had a good idea. I remembered when he unpacked the things the view I had…with that I sat back with a few of the pencils and kind of let my mind wonder. Just visualize the lines of his body, the defined muscles of his back, the dips and curves. There was a particularly nice one where he was asleep on his stomach last week. Everything seemed to vanish but the pen and the paper, I rarely knew what I was going to truly end up with until I was finished. I felt the warm air circle my neck before the gasp and that drew me out of my trance. 

“Uh..if this is what you’re working on for Shawn, I’m sorry he’s not getting that.” 

I looked down and found the nude Zac, back only and definitely ass, covered barely in a sheet that was draped over his legs. 

“It wasn’t for him, just seeing if I could.” 

“Well, let me tell you…you can. That is…wow…any plans for a another Zac drawing?” 

I tilted my head back and he looked down at me, smiled. “I could always pose you titanic style and draw you.” 

“Would you draw me like those French men?” 

“Fuck no, sex god maybe.” 

“Sex god huh? Damn, I already have a big enough ego Gabs, don’t make it worse.” 

“You think it’s good?” 

He kissed me and I wanted to melt. “I think it’s good enough that if it weren’t MY ass showing I’d totally share that on twitter.” 

“With the world?” 

“Yep. Am I own my own for lunch?” 

“If you’re cooking I’ll take something too. I just kind of did cereal.” 

“Okay.” 

He went to the kitchen and I finished out the last few details I wanted to add before signing the bottom, my first Gabriella Hanson original. I examined the artwork before me the soft lines and shading was just like I never even stopped. I expected something much worse or at least not near as good as what I had produced years ago. 

“I may have to do a frontal to match the rearview…” I mused. 

“Only if they never, ever, ever get seen by anyone but you and I.” 

I giggled. “Oh come on! Fans would love that.” 

He turned from the stove. “No.” 

I pouted and he didn’t waver, just a firm head shake. “Fine.” 

I closed it and laid the tablet down on the table, joined him in the kitchen. He was fixing grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup and when done we sat and ate. He considered playing more games but instead just sat down near me and eyed the portfolio on the table. 

I giggled. “You really want to see what’s inside don’t you?” 

“Maybe…just a lot.” 

I slid the case to him and he smiled and got it. It had been driving him crazy and he was careful opening it, could tell the fellow drawer in him just appreciated so much the choices that Shawn made in the pencils, colored pencils, pens, and everything. 

“He chose the items very well, he clearly put thought into it.” 

“He knows what I liked back then, didn’t change really.” 

He held up the one I’d done earlier. “How come you ever stopped?” 

“I drew for Shawn most the time, it was an outlet that worked. Abby never liked it and kept telling me it was stupid or for men or impractical for girls. Shawn would tell me they were great, that I needed color or not. Even his criticism was nicely put. I valued his opinion more but when he left I couldn’t really…I guess I didn’t understand how he could hate me, how he could just leave. The first week the quality dropped a lot, they were darker and much more depressing. Abby saw a few and basically said they were complete shit so I ended up tearing them up and throwing them away.” 

“Understandable, I usually don’t do people, just cartoony things. More fun and abstract.” 

“Nothing wrong with that, I think I started with flowers or something, simple stuff. People were harder but Shawn was so encouraging that when I started he kept at it.” 

“You have talent Gabriella, you shouldn’t listen to Abby on this matter at all. This is very good.” 

“There are more in there, he copied some because he kept the originals.” 

He started going through the others and he paused at the first colored one. 

“This is yours?” 

“Yeah, I was ten I think. Why?” 

“No particular reason just…it’s remarkable. The detail of the colors in the tiger and the tree are just fantastic.” 

“I think it was the fourth or fifth color one I did.” 

He shifted through the remaining pages, inspecting each page carefully before moving on to the next one. When he laid the portfolio down he smiled at me. 

“You chose to be a roadie over this?” 

“Yeah, I followed Max pretty much. By the time I reached a point where career was there I was just to a point where I didn’t care. He left and well, it was easy to chose. Easy to do. Not a lot of thought involved in unloading and loading a trailer or even grabbing lunch.” 

“But you know this could be a far better career for you.” 

I shrugged. “Never thought anyone would care.” 

He slid over beside me and moved my head so I was looking at him. 

“I care Gabriella. You are far more talented at drawing and I am betting if you have the right tools and practice you’d be awesome with computer generated images too. This could be so much better for you in the long run. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life catering to everyone else?” 

“It’s all I know how to do Zac. Wait on spoiled rock stars who sleep late.” 

“But is that what you want to be doing ten years from now? Even five?” 

“Never thought about it, never cared really.” 

“Think about it then, roadie work is fine for most but you have a real talent here Gabriella. You should use it and use it well. You can be a well known artist or graphics artist, whatever you want to be. You have the talent and the vision.” 

“I can’t even think of anything to draw him. That’s all he wanted, one drawing. I don’t have a single idea.” 

“Well, what do you know about Shawn?” 

“Not much at all, because really he’s changed.” 

“Was there anything he ever asked you for that you didn’t give him?” 

“Drawing wise?” I asked. 

“Yes. Anything he asked for and you either couldn’t at the time or didn’t want too?” 

I had to think about that really, there probably was but remembering them was going to be tough. I tried to forget or bury those memories. Yet, sometime after the ten minute mark I began to remember a conversation we had right before he left, about a month before. 

_“Ella, all you ever draw is black and white.”_

_“So? It’s what I like. Simple clean lines.”_

_“Draw something vibrant for once. You are phenomenal with color yet you rarely use it.”_

_I looked at him across the room. “Color? You should know better Shawn.”_

_“Come on that tiger and tree for my fourteenth, phenomenal. One of these days I’m going to make that a tattoo. Wait and see.”_

_“I thought you wanted a dragon tattoo?” I asked, sarcasm dripping from the tone._

_He smiled. “You won’t draw me one. Black and White dragons are no fun, they need vibrant colors to make them stand out and pop.”_

_“I drew a dragon last year, you didn’t like it.”_

_“I never said I didn’t like it Ella, I said you needed to improve on the placement and scales. It was a great drawing, just inconsistent with real ones.”_

_“You are impossible!”_

_“I am not. You draw me a red Dragon, I’ll put it on my chest.”_

_I laughed, thinking he was insane._

“He wanted a red dragon, something vibrant and consistent with real ones. I have only drawn one of those and it sucked. He promised to tattoo it on him too, nothing I have is worth that.” 

He opened the portfolio and went to the tiger and tree one. “He has this one on his back, he showed it to me that first conversation, but don’t tell him I told you.” 

I blinked. He’d gotten that one on his body? I had no idea he had and if he was serious then perhaps that was my subject to draw. 

“I don’t know much about dragons.” 

He smiled at me and got up and came back with a several movies Dragon Heart and Reign of Fire. 

“It’s called research baby, I got all afternoon.” 

He put in Dragon Heart first and we spent the afternoon watching dragon movies and him showing me dozens of photos, images, and references online. He cooked dinner, some weird casserole and I sat there and drew, erasing multiples times and adjusting lines. When he could he would come stand beside me. 

“Be a bit more careful here, the scales are all the same size unless it’s around the neck or tail areas. Be careful with the proportions too, that back foot looks a tiny bit small. You’re doing great Gabby.” 

He kissed my cheek and then went back to stir the green beans. I continued to draw until dinner was ready, then stopped. We sat at the counter and had dinner. 

“Are you still nervous about going to mom and dad’s?” 

“I am. I’m afraid they’re going to just hate me.” 

“They won’t hate you Gabs. They’re going to love you.” 

I looked at him skeptical. “Really? They were super disappointed and mad that they weren’t even there. They don’t know me and I basically am the reason you are married.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“If I recall correctly I am the one that told you it was a good idea and it would be fun.” 

“And I recall agreeing with you. Gabriella this is our fault not just yours. I made the choice not to tell them. They will love you I am sure. Besides, Mom’s always wanted a daughter.” 

“How come they didn’t have more after you?” 

“They tried but she miscarried twice after me. They didn’t want to keep losing babies so they stopped trying. She got pregnant again when I was fourteen, stillborn little girl. Broke their hearts to pieces and she opted to prevent anymore. She just really wanted a girl and it broke her heart and we knew it did.” 

“I can’t imagine going through that.” 

“It was hard for us all.” 

I kissed him. “Are you sure they won’t hate me?” 

“I am sure. They called Taylor and Isaac in after I left, just wanted to talk and see what their thoughts were on you and I. Since they did know beforehand and they got fussed at for that too. But, Isaac said that they seemed to really calm down once they talked with them.” 

“I’m still nervous.” 

“I’ll be there and you’ll be fine.” 

“So…are we opening everything there?” 

“No. You and I will exchange here and then head there.” 

“Good, I’d hate for them to hate me more.” 

“Should I be afraid?” 

“Maybe.” 

He leaned over and kind of nuzzled my neck. “What did you get me?” 

“It’s no fun if I tell you, besides you won’t tell me!” 

I felt his tongue run up my neck. “I’ll do one now if you tell me.” 

“You keep on I’ll be violating the doctor’s orders! So mean to me.” 

He pouted at me but I didn’t give in. Instead he cleaned up the kitchen and pouted and I tried to get the dragon right, tried to get the size and scale right. When he was done he got his tablet and sat down with me, spending several hours sitting there in our own worlds, but he would answer questions. When the lines blurred I put it away. I knew when to stop forcing things. He was still sitting on the stool concentrated on the drawing he was working on. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, taking the medication, brushing my teeth and then went back. I know he slept later but I missed him being there beside me. I laid my head against his back, the warm strong feeling against my cheek. Which had thankfully not marked much and the redness had gone away already. 

I felt him turn some. “Comfortable there?” 

“Maybe, although I would be more comfortable laying down.” 

“You can lay down anytime you want too.” 

I slide my hands up and around his waist, locking them in front of him and he laid the pencil down. I mentally smiled, let my hands remain there as he put away the pencils and closed the tablet, I loosened a bit when he turned. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t quite want to lay down alone?” 

“Not really.” 

He kissed my forehead. “Let me get ready for bed. You’re turning me into an early person this is not cool.” 

I smiled. “You’ll live!” 

I did let him get up and get ready, I waited sitting on the bed. He checked and changed the bandages for me and then we laid down. I curled up beside him, using his upper arm for a pillow. 

“You seem to really like this whole cuddling thing.” 

“No one ever really wanted too and you’re so willing.” 

“I’d much prefer that you be naked though.” 

I sighed. “Of course. But you don’t mind with clothes either, not even the footie pajamas.” 

“Those things are evil, plain and simple.” 

“You don’t mind this do you?” 

“No Gabriella I don’t. I’m perfectly fine with this. I’d much rather it be naked, but I know that’s way too tempting.” 

“Very. You are doing very good.” 

“He better clear you in January.” 

He adjusted to be on his side which was nice too and he kissed me. 

“Until then…” 

Okay, I might have known that he’d want to do a little making out if I lured him into the bed, but it wasn’t just that closeness either. I really did like the way he held me, the way he was so careful not to even cause a twinge of pain, despite his hands being on my ass pulling me closer. I had no real idea when sleep came, just know it did. 


	38. Christmas Rings

POV: Zac / Gabby

  

December 25, 2007 

I think the sheer excitement woke me up very early. We weren’t heading to my parents until noon, Mom said we had to be there by one regardless to our plans. The last item was one that I’d had for some time now, I was planning to give that to her last after we’d opened the other items. I fixed a light breakfast for us both and she was up by the time it was done. 

“You had to cook bacon? I was intent on sleeping far longer.” 

I just smiled and we ate there but I kept looking at the tree and she just smiled. 

“You are acting weird, is this normal for you on Christmas?” 

“Pretty much. Last few years I’ve stayed with Mom and Dad Christmas eve.” 

She lost the smile and picked at the eggs. “Last year I was at Simon’s family’s place.” 

I was certain that wasn’t the reason for her lost smile. Abigail and Maxwell had come over but while he didn’t say anything to upset her he had maintain my wish there, he’d chosen to show his displeasure in other ways. Like the one gift of divorce papers, which he’d even taken the liberty to basically fill out along with attaching the lawyer’s name and number they’d gotten. If that wasn’t bad enough he’d also included a very large box of condoms, sadly they were ones we couldn’t use because they wouldn’t even fit me at all. 

I was very proud of my wife though because while I could certainly see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, she’d taken the very high road. She gave him the video games she’d bought anyway, ones he wasn’t even aware she knew he wanted. Abigail looked disappointed in his options but I was disappointed in the clothes she gave her, short shirts, and tight shorts. They hadn’t really stayed long but before Max left she gave him the condoms back and I’ll never forget his face when she told him they were all too small and we couldn’t use them. That face was well worth it and I think it was to her also. The divorce papers she burned on the porch last night. 

“I’m sorry he was such a dick Gabriella. I know it was a dick move on his behalf but he’s just not seeing that you are happy here and that we’re good together.” 

“Wasn’t really him totally. I kind of wish Shawn was here today.” 

“Little birdy told me he was coming to my parents place.” 

“Why?” 

I smiled. “Well, he kind of gained a few brothers. He asked me where we’d be and my parents didn’t mind him coming over. He did say that if you had finished his, not to bring it.” 

“It’s not finished. I will probably finish it tonight or tomorrow. I need to add the background.” 

“He said he understood since it was such a short notice. So, um…are you ready to dive into ours?” 

“You’re just impatient.” 

“I want to know what’s in that box!” 

“Fine. We can open now. But, I’d rather not get on the floor yet, so bring them to the couch.” 

I did just that putting the one I wanted her to open last on the bottom, she took the one I desperately wanted to open and held it, smiling. I knew that one was last. The first box I opened had underwear and socks. 

“Really Gabby?” 

She smiled. “Hey, all of those with holes are going bye bye. I wouldn’t be mean and leave you with nothing.” 

“You wouldn’t mind that though.” 

Not that I could complain much as her first box also had underwear and she laughed. 

“Really? Did I not own enough thongs to you? Or lace?” 

“You do but you said you wanted to get new ones. I saved you the trouble.” 

The next several boxes were clothes mostly, she’s found some t-shirt from bands I loved and couldn’t find before, I’d gotten her stuff that wasn’t quite as short or as revealing, hoping that I could have some control with them. We finally got to the last boxes and she handed me mine. 

“You first.” I said. 

She was carefully with the paper as she had been with the others but not even she could stop the smile. 

“You really didn’t have too.” 

“Hey, you deserve your own computer. I figured a laptop would be better with traveling. There’s a case in there, extra battery and everything you need.” 

She couldn’t move fast but she still moved quicker than I expected and I got a tight hug and fuck that was a kiss! She was still close when she laid the box in my lap. I carefully opened it as well, not knowing if something was going to jump out at me. The box was a plain white box and I carefully lifted the top and then just stared. Inside the box was a beginners bondage kit, with under the bed straps, ankle and wrist cuffs, a blindfold, a flogger and a paddle. The cuffs were lined in soft material and blue but everything else was black. I just stared at the contents of the box. I felt her moving and then felt warm air across my neck. 

“You can’t use them on me just yet, but nothing stops me from using them on you.” 

I turned to her and had no words, I mean sure I’d mentioned being interested a few times and I really didn’t expect that she’s even be comfortable with this. 

“I didn’t…” 

“You mentioned it. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone’s done that. At least with you I know it won’t be forever and you’ll pay attention.” 

I was rather floored that she trusted me so much, but then again I would trust her also. I pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Do we really have to leave?” 

“Yes. Your parents are already iffy on me, let’s not make it worse.” 

I smiled and laid the box in front of me, the fact that she trusted me was something that I couldn’t deny was a turn on but I wanted this last gift to be special and she was right beside me, curled up. I put my arm behind her and pulled her a little closer, mindful that her right side was against me. 

“Close your eyes.” 

It was instant they closed and she looked serene and perfect. I got the box that I’d had for so long and opened it, sitting it so she could see it the moment her eyes opened. 

“I know I should have probably taken you with me, but you can open your eyes.” 

Her eyes open and they landed on the set of rings in the box and I thought her face lit up with the computer but this was much better, the wide eyes surprised but super happy look was exactly my hope. 

“You got…when?” 

“Do you like them?” 

I hadn’t wanted traditional wedding bands, I wanted something unique. So I went with sterling silver ring with a Celtic design with love knot hearts that were seamless and continuous around the band, the inlay area was blue and I felt it was perfect for us. 

“I love them! But when did you get these?” 

I moved the hair from her face. “I bought them before Thanksgiving. That Monday actually, when you didn’t answer I got worried. I had them with me when I brought your phone and Nook to the hospital but that conversation didn’t really help. I was going to give them to you then but I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” 

“I didn’t have a clue you even thought that far ahead. You seemed to be in major freak out mode at the hotel when we realized and I just didn’t know if it’s what you really wanted.” 

“I figured after Saturday we needed something to make it official, since we obviously didn’t plan there.” 

She carefully removed the larger of the two and even though she had to move my hand she slide the cool metal band onto my finger, it felt cold but this overwhelming feeling of this being very real washed over me, the same one occurred when I placed hers where it should be. It was like an official moment, there was no backing out and no leaving. I was wearing proof that I had made the commitment to spend my life with her. 

We sat there a little longer before we both got up and showered, the wounds she had were looking very good and I made sure they were bandaged well after she was dried off. She slipped on the outfit I picked out for her to wear today. The jeans fit perfectly, just tight enough to know they fit well but not overly tight, the belt worked great as an accent, the maroon shirt was perfect and she even tucked it in. She wore her hair down and customary with no makeup, not that she needed it. The only item of jewelry was the band which fit so well. 

“You ready?” 

“Promise to protect me if they get all preachy?” 

“Promise.” 

“Then I’m ready. I think. Does it really have to be everyone?” 

I pulled her to me gently. “They’re going to love you. Just be yourself but for the love of all things, don’t be all sexy and flirty!” 

“Ruin my fun.” 

I kissed her. “You can be that all day tomorrow.” 

“Oh, you won’t be enjoying many new games tomorrow.” 

That little eyebrow lift told me I wouldn’t mind that one bit. We got what we needed and headed out. 

**-Gabby-**

He promised no preachy moments, but it didn’t stop the nervous feeling. Yet on the ride to his parents I found myself staring at the proof of our marriage. I really did love the ring, it was perfect. It’s where I wanted to be but it felt so strange to be married to someone I’ve never even told that I love them. It felt strange meeting my in-laws when I’d never even seen them before and we’d been married over a month! It did not help that they hadn’t taken the whole marriage thing well either. About a quarter of the drive in I felt his hand slide into mine. 

“It’s going to be okay Gabriella.” 

The reassuring hand grip and smile did help, but not completely. After all, he had to let go so I could get out of the car in their driveway. The walk to the door made me feel a little sick. It was Taylor that opened the door and greeted us, all smiles and I swear he tried to crush me with his hug. 

“MOM! Zac and Gabriella are here!” He yelled. 

I wanted to punch him! He didn’t have to yell it out like that! I was mortified enough as it was. The door seemed to slam shut behind me and I really did feel like I was about to just fall into the floor. I could see their mother coming up the hallway, it had to be her because she had an apron on that was red with flour handprints all over it. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, which clearly had a Christmassy design but the apron covered it. There was just something in her smile, this warm and friendly smile. 

She gave Zac a tight hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. 

“Mom, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my Mom.” 

That instant feeling of fainting returned for a split second before she pulled me in for a hug as well. It was warm, inviting, and reminded me of how Shawn use to hug me. 

“Hi Gabriella, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Hanson. I was looking forward to meeting you much sooner.” 

“Please call me Diane, or if you’d like Mom. You are family now my dear. I was hoping we could meet sooner as well, but with everything that happened I am just glad you are getting better and here with us now.” 

“Zac is making sure I get better, he’s done very good making sure I take my antibiotics and I think he’d become a bandage expert. I get the feeling he had experience before me though.” 

When Zac didn’t respond to that I realized he wasn’t even anywhere near us, he’d just totally abandoned me here with his mother and I didn’t know what to really say or do. 

She smiled at me. “I’m glad to hear he’s been taking such good care of you. He did have some experience from before.” 

“He has done a really good job. Is there a place for my jacket?” 

"Yes, there is a coat closet right behind you. I can hang it up for you." 

“That’s okay, I can get it. I just didn’t know where the closet or rack was.” 

I slipped the jacket off and hung it up. Where the hell was Stella? This Nicole girl?! Where the hell was my husband?!?! 

“I need to get back to the kitchen before the dressing and green bean casserole burns and before what is done gets eaten by my three little savages. Care to join me?” 

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I smiled. “I understand that, burned dressing is not good. Zac probably slipped off to the kitchen anyway. Is there anything I can do?” 

“Well I could use some help with the sugar cookies. I have the dough made. If you don’t mind cutting the dough with the cookie cutters that would be great.” 

“It’s been a while since I used cutters, usually go with round. But, I think I can handle it.” 

“Practice makes perfect, if you mess up just redo it.” 

“Deal.” 

I followed her down the hallway seeing the dozen or so pictures on the walls, family pictures and ones of the boys long before they were known as Hanson. I sighed quietly though because this was never a type of thing in my homes, most were just generic pictures. 

The kitchen was open, bright and smelled like heaven! She handed me this huge bag of metal cutters and then she spoke. 

“Here are the cutters, use whichever ones you want those are your babies. Speaking of babies…” 

The comment of babies made me nervous, like I was hoping she nor his dad expected us to have babies anytime soon! 

“I think I heard yours, but they all vanished. I know the youngest did.” 

“Yes he has, I guess that’s good. Means he’s keeping away from the food that is done.” 

“We did eat before we came over, maybe he’s saving room?” 

“I doubt it. He has been eating me out of house and home since he was in the womb.” 

I giggled. “I would image boys do that anyway. He snacks a lot at the house, Dr. Pepper fanatic.” 

“Very much so! I never had enough when he was living here. But, enough about him, tell me something about yourself.” 

“Not much to tell. I’m pretty boring really.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second. Have any hobbies?” 

“Not until recently, just a little drawing. Zac is far better than I am. Unless you include giving him a run for the money in racing games.” 

“Well there you go and you can use those cookie cutters like a pro too!” 

“I think that tree is a little wonky but it should bake fine either way.” 

“The imperfect ones taste better. The oven is ready when you are. So, what kind of Christmas traditions do you have?” 

I paused and tried to recall anything that we commonly done or did. I guess I sat too long because she turned and looked at me, called my name. 

“Um..really don’t have any. The last few have been just another day.” 

Her face said that she was a little sad. “I’m sorry to hear that. But you are with us now and we always go way out for Christmas.” 

“Oh, Zac introduced me to that concept. Family functions just haven’t been my thing.” 

Again, I wondered where Zac ran off too. The house wasn’t that big! She was about to reply to me when a tall man walked into the room. He reminded me of Taylor but god he was tall. 

“Hey Honey, everything is smelling wonderful.” 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and I saw him snag a roll from the tray behind her. 

“Hey! That’s for dinner!” 

I contemplated creeping out but it was just too late, I could feel his eyes on me. 

“And this must be Gabriella.” He came and shook my hand, it was a tight handshake but not painful. “It’s nice to finally meet my daughter-in-law!” 

“It is me and I’m sure Zac would have introduced us if I had a clue where he was.” 

“He’s in the living room, glued to some video game. I swear nothing changed with him in the last five years.” 

What the fuck?! He was doing what?! He abandoned me for a video game and left me to the wolves known as my parents in laws, for a video game? Was this some weird initiation to the Hanson family?! 

“That should shock me, but it doesn’t. I assume Taylor and Isaac are there also?” 

“Yes, they are trying to distract him to mess him up. Now those cookies look good.” 

“They look wonky, guess I should put them in the oven. Zac doesn’t distract easily when it comes to video games.” 

“No such thing as a wonky cookie. Yeah, you’d think his brothers would know that by now.” 

“Well, I can distract him with cookies, but I guess they need to cook first.” 

I ran them to the stove more to stave off that cookies really wasn’t what I was thinking, I could distract him easily enough just by walking in front of him. 

“Aw, yes that would distract him. Walker, can you get the bowls out of the fridge, they have the icing in them. Preferably without taste testing each one?” 

“Well, I suppose this once, but if they end up being poisonous just remember I could of saved all of you, but you wouldn’t let me check it out for you first.” 

I grinned and closed the oven. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. Have you always lived here? It has such a homey feel.” 

Turns out they’d moved here a year after having Isaac and they hadn’t moved at all. I was rather proud the cookies turned out well, but I was still wondering where these other people were and I felt it would be rude to just leave the room. But I could feel the unwavering panic feeling. I couldn’t even express how much relief it was when Stella came bounding into the room. Thankfully, before they asked me anything else about my past. 

“Diane. Walker. I brought cookies but I got ambushed in the living room, so hope you baked more. Hey Gabby I wondered where you were!” 

“She’s been keeping us company. She fixed some sugar cookies as well, so we should be good.” 

“Nicole will be inside in a few minutes. She was getting the last few gifts she hadn’t had Ike bring over.” 

“Is your sister here?” I asked. 

She sighed. “No. She’s not feeling that great and with her due date to close, she didn’t want to get out. We spent the morning there actually, it’s why we were a little late here.” 

“Hope she’s doing okay. She’s due soon right?” 

“Officially, she’s due today. So it’s another reason she’s lingering at home.” 

Diana sighed and I wondered if she was thinking about the little girl she lost. 

“Dinner’s almost ready, Gabriella why don’t you run and let them know.” She said. 

I smiled and tried not to jump and run, but I was very glad for the break and as I went up the hallway Zac was letting Shawn in too so that timed out very well. I punched Zac and then hugged Shawn. 

“What the hell Gabs?” 

“You abandoned me with your mother.” 

“Now Gabs you know you charm anyone you meet. I’m sure he knows the best way to get them to like you. Well, besides just knowing you.” 

“Well, since you’re so confident big bro. Want to meet my in-laws?” 

Yet, Zac came with us and gave them formal introductions and all. I went to tell Ike and Taylor and found a strange girl in the hallway. She was pretty though, tall with auburn hair. She had a smooth complexion that was just slightly tanned. 

“You have to be Gabriella.” She said. 

“I am. I’m going to assume your Nicole? Isaac’s girlfriend?” 

“I am. I’ve heard a lot about you and Ike tells me you and Zac are married?” 

“Yeah, we are. I haven’t heard much about you. But, Ike and I didn’t talk a lot on the tour. He was often very busy being the manager and keeping us all in line.” 

“He’s good at that. God, I smell her dressing. Please tell me dinner is ready, I am starving!” 

“It is.” 

The other two came with us as well and by 1:30 everyone was sitting around the table, Shawn and Nicole hit it off easy, she was in school to be a nurse so they had a ton to talk about. Stella and I talked a lot about the bookstore and what she wanted to do. His parents were just very easy going and laid back, but I still felt out of place. Christmas the last several years had never been this type of deal, lot more food that humanly possible to eat. I swear to god I had no idea where Zac put the _three_ plates he had! Let along Taylor, who managed two and a huge plate of desserts. Ike managed two and a slice of what he told me was chocolate heaven cake and fuck when I tasted it I understood why. Moist cake, rich chocolate frosting with chips too! How anyone could move after dinner was beyond me. Yet it was to the living room with the 12 foot tree and I was shocked at the number of gifts around it. I was however glad that Zac and Shawn flanked me. I hadn’t even known Shawn got everyone something. 

“Did you not get your own brother something?” Isaac asked. 

Shawn smiled. “I only asked for one thing Isaac and I assured her it was fine it was late and I have hers waiting.” 

“Ah, makes sense. I was about to fuss at her.” 

“Believe me Shawn will love what she has for him.” Zac said. 

Isaac loved his desk organizer and felt it was perfect. Taylor loved the book collection that Stella had suggested, apparently he’d been looking for it everywhere. I got a lot of new clothes, ones that were appropriate but cute. Yet it was Taylor who apparently noticed our rings. 

“Did you finally give her the ring?” He asked. 

“I did this morning.” Zac said. 

Of course that meant everyone had to see what they looked liked and gush over them. After the paper was cleaned up it was just sitting and talking, which admittedly Shawn and I both seemed to be out of place there because Isaac was mentioning some memory from a few years back and that was prompting other stories. 

“Would you guys mind if I stole my sister for a little while?” 

Zac looked over at him confused. “Define a little while.” 

“About an hour, maybe a little over.” 

“Doesn’t bother me. Mom? Dad?” 

“No. She’s your sister. If you’d like some time just the two of you we understand.” 

I was confused though because he hadn’t mentioned wanting to do anything just he and I, but I got up and followed him anyway. He apparently wanted to leave, as he told me I’d need my jacket. 

“What’s up Shawn? You didn’t mention wanting to do anything together today.” 

I buckled up and he cranked the car up. “I know but unlike Zac I can read you very well and there story time was beginning to bother you. I got the feeling that most of them don’t know much about how we grew up.” 

“No. Just Zac and Stella.” 

“Which means it’s weird and awkward for us. Believe me, I’m not crazy about family stories either.” 

“I don’t generally mind telling them, but I usually tame them.” 

“I just don’t talk about them.” 

“So..is there a plan here or not?” 

He smiled. “No plan, we’re just going to drive around for an hour or so. It won’t mean they will have moved on, but at least you get a breather because you look a little lost and out of place. Not like the baby sister I had then.” 

“I’m not a baby Shawn. I wasn’t a baby when you left.” 

“No, you weren’t. I do wish I could change things. I do believe that Max and I would not have gotten along though.” 

“Probably not.” 

“Really, no probably too it Ella. The way he talked to you at the hospital was pretty much enough for me to decide he’s not someone I would have liked.” 

“He use to not be that way. I don’t understand the issue. I guess he’s just jealous of Zac.” 

“He’s not jealous Ella. His tones toward you says more like he wants to control you or control something about you. But, we’re not going to talk about him either.” 

He was just choosing random roads and driving down them, hopefully we didn’t get lost. 

“So…what do you want to talk about?” 

“Whatever.” 

“Where is this girlfriend of yours?” 

“She got called to work.” 

“Tell me about her.” 

He was quite a few moments. “Well, she has black hair with bright electric blue highlights, dark caramel eyes, she’s not that tall but maybe a little bit over you. Fair complex and she’s kind of girly but not always. I think you’ll like her.” 

“Where does she work?” 

“The hospital. She’s a nurse there but she works maternity. Labor and delivery.” 

“Interesting. Everyone seems to have their shit worked out but me.” 

“Nothing stopping you from working yours out. Zac seems to be the type to bend over backwards to do something for you.” 

“But again…he and I may not make it a year.” 

He snorted. “How long as he had those rings?” 

“He said the Monday before Thanksgiving.” 

“Yet, at that time neither of you had talked about this whole marriage thing. Believe me Ella, he wouldn’t have walked into that Chapel with you if he hadn’t thought about it before.” 

“What are you saying that he wasn’t drunk off his ass and knew?” 

“Not at all, I’m saying that most men avoid chapels like the plague, real or fake. Unless it’s something they want. I still think he loves you, he’s just not ready to voice those words yet. Much like you aren’t.” 

I sat there watching the streets zoom by me. 

“Every time I tell someone I love them, they leave. You left, Max left, Newton didn’t leave but he did cheat right after, none of the other guys even stayed, Simon would just tell me I was stupid and that I didn’t know what love was.” 

“Not everyone will. I left but not because you loved me.” 

“You still left. Regardless to the reason.” 

“I don’t think he’ll be leaving Ella.” 

I would hope he was right but I guess no one could guarantee me that. He drove around and we talked more about Grace and how she was. She loved kids and wanted a bunch too, but she wanted to be settled and married first. Before we got back to the house it began to snow, so it was a big thing when we got back. Everyone had to run outside and it was nice to see the excitement in their faces. Yet, it was when Isaac pulled out that ring box and dropped to one knee that made everyone smile. Nicole practically screamed yes at him, but it was clearly what she wanted. Ironically, I didn’t mind not getting that. Shawn left at 7 and Zac and I left at 8:45 piled down with lots of leftovers and presents. The drive home in the snow was nice and once we were home and had stuff put away we both fell onto the sofa. 

“Well, how did your first Christmas as a Hanson go?” 

“I can’t complain. I mean, I was terrified as hell at first but I don’t think they hate me.” 

“They don’t hate you. There a little iffy on the fact that you didn’t say much about past times but I told them that your earlier years weren’t all that great and not something you openly talked about to everyone. Although, Mom and Dad do know that you were adopted. She asked me as we cleaned up the kitchen why you didn’t or hadn’t gone to your parents. I didn’t give many details just that you were adopted and that they weren’t necessarily the best.” 

“I’m sure she wanted to ask earlier when we were alone, but I just felt sick then. She gave me a heart attack by mentioning ‘babies’ and she was referring to you three.” 

“I think she knows that we’re not really focusing on that. They haven’t said anything, but I think they’d like for us to reach a year before we mention that concept at all.” 

“We should probably head to bed, I know you’ll want to play all day and I have a drawing to finish.” 

“Yes, and yes. Least, I won’t be all up in your way.” 

Getting ready for bed was a comfortable routine now and I was glad the two areas with stitches were healing nice. I was hoping by my follow up in January they’d be healed! I think we were both asleep long before the clock hit eleven. 


	39. Red Dragon

POV: Gabby

  

December 28, 2007 

It had been one of the best Christmas’s I’d had in a very long time and I was still riding pretty high from that. Shawn was due over today to pick up his present from me, I’d worked extra hard the last few days and thankfully Zac was okay with that because he had new games to attack and conquer. So, while he whipped alien or human ass, I fretted over the color of the dragon, having perfected the piece as much as possible. I had finished it yesterday and even this morning I liked the end result, therefore I signed the drawing, dated it, framed it and then wrapped it. Zac woke up fairly early as well and we had breakfast and was just sitting at the counter, waiting for Shawn. 

“So, what do you normally do for New Year’s?” He asked. 

“The last couple of years nothing, Simon didn’t allow me to go out for holidays usually. Before Simon it really depended on who I was with, most the time it was huge party where I’d show up with one guy and end up with someone else.” 

“What do you want to do this year? I can guarantee that you will show up with me wherever and leave with me.” 

I smiled, I had no doubt that if we attended any party or even just went out, I’d be staying near him all night and enjoying his company and presence. But, I wasn’t quite sure that I wanted to just party the night away. 

“I’m not sure. What do you normally do?” 

“Well, if we’re home and not busy then I generally go to Andrew’s and Jack’s party, they are doing one this year as well. It’s over by the river so it’s a good view of the fireworks and the party is usually not as crazy. Like, I know some can get way out of hand but not theirs.” 

“But you don’t stay all day?” 

“No. Generally it’s some family time and then we head over. Tay and Ike usually attend with their girlfriends. We don’t have to go if you’d rather do something else.” 

“I wouldn’t mind going to something that wouldn’t be insanely wild. But, I think I’d rather spend the day with you more than anyone else.” 

“Are Abby and Max not doing anything?” 

I shrugged. “I guess they’re going to party somewhere. But, I’d rather not spend it with them. Max is just…I don’t know what his problem is and I’d rather just avoid it right now. I would like a few holidays that are not filled with drama and bullshit.” 

“I’m sure we can accomplish something. Mom mentioned she called you.” 

“She did yesterday yes. Um, she wants to spend time with me.” 

“You don’t sound so thrilled with that idea.” 

“I don’t know her Zac and I don’t know about being totally alone with her just yet. I don’t know how to really interact with parents. Most of mine were just more hands off.” 

“Just be yourself, she just wants to know you a little better. If they were your parents, wouldn’t you think they’d want to know me?” 

“I have no doubt they would but…” 

He kissed me, stopping my sentence and obliterating my thoughts. 

“No buts. She just wants to spend time with you because you’re now her daughter, someone she’s wanted all her life Gabby. She’s not going to be disappointed and she knows that things are a little weird and strange. Didn’t Nicole also want time?” 

“Yeah. I guess it’s a good thing because you guys will be busy at the studio.” 

“You’ll do fine Gabriella.” 

“I hope so!” 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask and just didn’t. I usually file taxes in February, is our tour the only one you worked on this past year?” 

I paused confused on why he would ask considering he was filing his in February. Yet, I hadn’t filed taxes in a long time as Simon really didn’t pay me for anything. 

“I uh…haven’t filed in like three years.” 

He smiled. “Baby, you’d be filing with me as a joint return.” 

I blinked, that concept completely escaping my thoughts. 

“Uh..Yeah, the tour is it. Simon wouldn’t let me tour with anyone else and his tours never paid me, what little I was paid for was sent to him anyway. Max told me not to bother when I mentioned it in like May. So, yeah all I have is the tour, which if I remember right Taylor told me was a 1099 something?” 

“Yeah. You were responsible for the taxes.” 

“I had no idea what that meant really.” 

“It’s not a big deal really. I over pay anyway.” 

“Why did you order me a card for your bank and credit card?” 

He picked at the jeans for a moment. “I don’t want you to worry about needing anything. You don’t strike me as the type of person to go insane with spending. You didn’t during the tour and you haven’t now. For crying out loud you called me to ask before using them.” 

“I wasn’t sure why you gave them to me! You gave me your card and then ordered me one.” 

“I know it’s a bit strange Gabby but it’s what married couples do. I know you may not be used to it, but you shouldn’t have to worry.” 

“I just don’t want you to feel like you have too.” 

“I don’t. I know you are more than capable of caring for yourself.” 

“Good.” 

The doorbell rang and he got up and got it, letting Shawn in with his bags. It was good timing because the conversation was getting a bit deep and joint accounts wasn’t something I was looking forward too. I greeted Shawn and we had light conversation before he handed us both wrapped boxes. 

“I started to bring yours Zac, but I really wasn’t sure what to get. So I had to do a little snooping with your brothers.” 

“You didn’t have to get anything really.” 

Yet, Zac had gotten him a large gift card because he really didn’t know much more than I did. My box felt light but I just blinked when I opened it, inside was several different computer graphic programs and they were all compatible with the laptop he’d gotten. 

“I know you draw more, but perhaps you can practice more with those.” 

I really wasn’t use to expensive things and this I know had to be expensive, I’d seen some in the store before and they can range up to the hundreds. 

“Thank you.” 

“You are welcome.” 

I got the frame and handed it to him and I didn’t expect such a quiet response but he just stared at the picture, so long that I glanced at Zac for reassurance that I hadn’t totally fucked up. Then again, he hadn’t even seen the final results so he couldn’t tell me if I had or not. 

“Shawn?” I asked. 

“I…” 

His voice clearly resonated that it wasn’t bad, he was on the verge of tears actually. I hadn’t really ever seen him cry much, get angry and scream sure, but not cry. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

He finally looked at me. “You remembered what I wanted?” 

“Yeah. You said many times you wanted a Dragon, specifically red. I couldn’t think of anything else so I went with what I knew you wanted before and just hoped you still did. Took a few days to practice those scales and stuff. I’m not sure the color is even right.” 

“It’s perfect.” 

“You should show her the other one. Only reason I got her to finally do something was telling her what you got.” Zac said. 

I was rather shocked that he did and I had to give the tattoo artist credit, he did a great job copying my drawing and making it look real. He’d even gotten some of the line stokes in the trees right. 

“You decide to get that dragon, I want to meet the guy. This is awesome.” 

“I carefully chose the artist, because I didn’t want them to mess up.” 

“They didn’t. It’s quite remarkable actually.” 

“I agree. So, the programs are they okay really?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t really worked with any computers much, so I’ll have to learn. But, I guess the months on the road will help me. Drawing on a bus that’s moving isn’t easy.” 

“I wasn’t sure if you were, I did get like a beginners guide to one program, the others didn’t have them. I also wasn’t sure if that would be pressuring you. I don’t want you to think I am shoving this at you.” 

“You’re not Shawn. Everyone has been very good about just leaving things up to me. I just…” 

I sighed, not knowing how to much explain it to him. 

“I guess I’m not use to making decisions that actually make sense or that are good. I mean, most of them are horrible.” 

“Not all of them are, you just had influences that weren’t good for you.” 

“I guess. Um..do you know how Julian is?” 

“She is actually doing very well. Um, Jacob is in jail.” 

“Jail?” I asked. 

“They adopted after us another girl, but she was very pissed about her adoption. She didn’t like them much anyway and when he touched her the first time she told the teacher. A few of the neighborhood girls made accusations after that.” 

“Oh..I didn’t know.” 

“They tried to reach you but no one knew where you were.” 

“It’s fine, I doubt I could really have told anyone anyway. I tried desperately to just forget it and let’s face it my word wouldn’t be too credible given the drugs I used.” 

“I understand. So…are you two ever going to tell anyone else you’re married?” 

I think he avoided the drug use on purpose because that would mean without even knowing my parents, I’d fallen in step with them. I was glad he avoided it though. 

“Zac actually made a scheduled post for Christmas. So, I woke up the next morning to 2,000 notifications of people liking my Instagram and Twitter. Mostly fans of course.” 

“Oh yeah, I can imagine. I hadn’t seen anything really.” 

“MTV covered it, People called me yesterday. People wanted photos which we won’t provide for obvious reasons. But, I made the post and I feel like that’s enough.” Zac said. 

“Going to assume there are haters too?” 

“I haven’t gotten any messages really, just people liking the photos I posted. I mean I wasn’t really obsessed I have them all there.” 

He giggled. “Saying I shouldn’t tag them in anything?” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

We all laughed at that and just settled in for a bit. I did ask more about Julian, she really hadn’t been that bad of a mother figure, she was always making sure I was okay and I had felt bad when I left. Although, he assured me that she felt bad about what happened and was upset that she hadn’t seen the signs. Then again, most of my issues were attributed to Shawn leaving versus anything else. He said she’d divorced him and that she was dating someone so that was a plus. He told me more about Grace, what she liked and didn’t like, how she was in general and that she did want to meet me and wanted to spend time together when she had a day off. January was looking like my month to just meet everyone and spend days with them. 

Honestly, maybe that is better because it would get me around other women that didn’t seem to believe sex, drugs and rock n roll was a religion to live by. Nicole, Grace and Stella were all pretty down to earth and straightforward. If any of them had dabbled in illegal drugs they hadn’t mentioned it to me, so I assumed they weren’t heavy users or users at all. 

Zac asked for the picture of us, it would be the first one we had since before my birthday, it was Shawn’s idea to include the framed picture and Zac was completely fine with that. He even got a good picture of just the drawing to have for us. 

“So, I know you both said you’d cook dinner, but what if we went out instead on me?” 

“Are you sure?” Zac asked. 

“Yes. I’m sure. I’ll even drive if you’re okay with that.” 

“That’s fine by me.” Zac said. 

He and I did need to change shirts, he’d just tossed a white t-shirt on and I hadn’t even bothered with a bra this morning. We changed quickly and came out. 

“How are you doing healing wise?” Shawn asked. 

“Pretty good. Zac’s been handling bandage changes and there isn’t any redness or anything. Hoping the doctor releases me in January.” 

“Well, how are you doing without the gallbladder?” 

“Honestly, no difference. Although I had some twinges with the overly chocolate cake. But, nothing major.” 

I slipped my shoes on and we left, Zac put me in the front and he chose the back. The drive was pleasant now, Tulsa was a blanket of whiteness and while it wasn’t really piling up it was making things pretty. He went to Fleming’s in downtown and parked, he really meant all out. 

“I’ve wanted to come here for a good steak but I didn’t want to come alone and Grace isn’t crazy about steak.” 

“Is she a vegetarian?” 

“No, but her ex-husband works here.” 

“Oh, are we doing a kiss off to the ex?” 

“No. But, she knew I was going to ask, so she’ll be okay. I have orders for a to-go plate for her.” 

We smiled and inside was nice, we were taken to our seats quickly. He ordered wine for everyone and it taste so good. A white zinfandel that had a slight fruit flavor and smelled great too. Conversation was kept light, they talked about music and being a nurse, but he didn’t detail anything gory. We all ordered ribeyes, but I chose the smallest on the menu while they went with the largest. 

“Fellas I’ll be back. Ladies room.” 

I got up and they both nodded, the appetizers were done so the order shouldn’t be too much longer. The bathroom was in the rear and I went straight there, no need to venture anywhere else. After using the bathroom I went to wash my hands. 

“Gabriella?” She asked. 

I looked up in the mirror at my name and saw her standing behind me, she had on a black skirt, that showed off her legs well, high heels, a corset top that upped the cleavage and a vest that kind of hide it. Her hair was red, not a really bright red but more medium red. Her blue eyes were the same color as I remembered. 

“Tera, I uh..didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Well, I could say the same for you.” 

“I’m here with my husband and brother.” 

“Husband? I know it’s not Newton as you told me about him.” 

“No, not him.” 

She stepped forward those heels clicking on the tile floor and she backed me against the sink. 

“Surely it’s not Sierra either, although I swear you loved her more than him.” 

“Tera…” 

Her fingertips left warm trails down my arm and I had to move away quickly. 

“Aw, come on Gabs. You use to like when I undressed you with my eyes.” 

“It’s been a long time Tera, I’m not the same person.” 

Her eyes traveled. “No, you definitely added clothes, such a shame to cover that ass of yours up in those loose jeans. Who did you marry?” 

“Zac Hanson.” 

The laughter vibrated off the bathrooms walls, sharp and filled with humor. Clearly, she thought I was kidding. I remembered when they first came out and yeah, we’d been critical of the long hair but we hadn’t necessarily bothered to listen to anything they did. When I didn’t join her laughter she paused. 

“You’re serious?” 

“Yeah, we got married in Vegas in November.” 

She didn’t need to know we were drunk as hell. 

“So, was Zac a girl? Does he still have that long stringy blonde hair and skinny arms? 

“He’s definitely not a girl in any way. No, it’s shorter and darker and no skinny arms there.” 

“Well, give me details!” 

Tera’s version of details weren’t how we met or anything, what she wanted was dick sizes and while in the past I didn’t give a shit if I told her, because most of the time the men were just jerks anyway, this time was different. 

“I’m sorry Tera, I can’t do that. I really need to get back to the table.” 

She got a napkin and wrote something down with a pen she borrowed from the confused woman in here with us. I had no idea what she was writing down but she folded it up and came back to me quickly pulling me to her and her hands went right to my ass, one hand sliding into the pocket. 

“Well, if he’s not making you scream then look me up. I can make sure you scream and get the confused look in your eyes to just go away.” 

She nipped my neck and then she was gone, leaving me against the wall and the older woman very confused but she didn’t ask anything. When I checked the napkin she’d written down a phone number and address. I should throw it away but instead I put the napkin back in my pocket and went back to the table. 

She was sitting eight tables away and she smiled when I sat down. 

“Gabs are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Took way longer than normal, your face is very flushed. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t lock the stall very well, some poor woman walked in and we both had a moment.” 

I should probably tell him the truth about Tera, but honestly I doubted I’d ever see her again. I’d just throw the number away when I got home. The plates arrived and conversation paused a bit, but I was fully aware of her watching me. I could see her sitting with a group of older gentleman, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was escorting at least one. The way she kept watching me and the little movements. I nearly jumped out of my seat when my phone vibrated against my thigh. Both of them looked up. But I got it, quickly checked. 

**_Hey! Are you joining us for New years?!_ **

_No. Zac and I are going to chill at home a bit then maybe attend a small party with some of his friends. I didn’t want to attend anything big because I’m afraid I’ll be elbowed the wrong way._

**_No problem. Just checking. We’re going to the city to a huge party, I told Max you prob wouldn’t want to because of the stitches and stuff. Doing okay?_ **

_Yeah. We’re at dinner with Shawn. I’ll txt you ltr!_

**_Okay – enjoy!_ **

I laid the phone down and tried to focus on Zac and Shawn and ignore that she was there. He took us back home afterwards and didn’t stay too much longer, he had Grace’s dinner after all. Apparently she loved the chicken. 

“So you want to tell me what really happen in the bathroom?” 

“I did.” 

“So the woman was the red head that kept staring at you?” 

Shit! I didn’t even think he would have paid attention to that. 

“Her name is Tera and she kind of cornered me in the bathroom. I didn’t ever expect her to be there.” 

“She someone you actually know?” 

I twisted the tail of the shirt around my fingers. “I know her very well Zac, she’s an ex-lover of mine. Met her when I was with Newton but when I got back to Tulsa after leaving I found her. We never really dated or anything but yeah, we had sex a lot.” 

“She’s…her?” 

“I wouldn’t let too many of those images float to the surface there buttercup.” 

“She just stared at the table, I thought at first it was just someone staring because I was there but then I realized she wasn’t looking at me. She was looking at you.” 

“Yeah. I was washing my hands when she called my name. Asked and laughed when I told her who I married.” 

“Why laugh?” 

“We may have called you a cute girl the first time we saw pictures. I mean she wanted to fuck Taylor until we realized Taylor wasn’t a girl.” 

“You seriously called me a girl?” 

“You were 12.” 

“You would have been fourteen Gabs, so it wasn’t when I was 12.” 

Damn! I didn’t think he’d catch that. “You would have been fifteen but really, compared to what I was listening to at the time. Tera said it first and it was before I ever saw many photos.” 

He slid closer to me and went right for my neck, nipping lightly. “I guess I’ve more than proved I wasn’t a girl.” 

“Oh, you are far from being a girl. But you know I can’t do anything.” 

He didn’t stop though, kept on with the soft kisses to my neck and it really wasn’t helping. It only took a few minutes before I laid my head back and he moved around. I could feel the slight release of pressure at my waist when he undid the buttons of my pants. I know I should stop him but I really didn’t want too. I knew the pants were very loose on me when his hand was able to slide down into them without problems. He was even able to slide the panties aside to get to where he wanted, and really I didn’t mind. 

His fingers found the clit quickly and the little circles were feeling quite nice, I didn’t bother to contain the little moans that occurred, between what his lips were doing to my neck and his fingers I felt wonderful. I slipped down on the sofa and he stopped moving, but I figured it was the pants tightening up. 

“I think you need to get rid of these.” 

Getting them off was very easy and he kissed me. “Why do I get the feeling you want this more than me?” 

I pulled him to me for a deeper kiss and just moved his hand back where it was, I was never quite one for lack of sex either. Things were going well, his fingers were working the clit just the right way and his lips on my neck was making it even better but I must have moved wrong or something because the jolt of pain caused me to yelp and him to stop. 

“Baby?” 

“My side…” 

“Hurting?” 

“Yeah.” 

I moved back in a more sitting position and the pain seemed to fade a bit. Fuck my luck that the one time I don’t turn him down, is when I should. 

“I can continue, if you feel okay.” 

“Not really going away quickly, stupid jackasses. They should have stabbed my leg or something.” 

His lips landed on my cheek. “Why don’t we lay down and I’ll check and make sure nothing came undone.” 

“Better not have!” 

We got up and he checked first, he didn’t notice any stitches that were coming loose and no blood, so the pain was likely caused from the way I was laying or muscles in that area. As badly as I wanted him to continued I declined but he wouldn’t let me do anything to him either. Kind of made me wonder why because he couldn’t deny that he was aroused, but he seemed content just laying here in bed with me. He was asleep much quicker than I was though, I was waiting for the pain medication to kick in. 


	40. Fireworks

POV: Gabby / Zac

  

December 31, 2007 

What woke me up out of my sound sleep was my phone, twitter was going insane and so was Instagram. I rubbed my eyes and realized Zac must have already gotten up so I sat up and got the phone. Dozens of messages complimenting the drawing, so I scrolled up and he’s taken a photo of the one I’d done last night of him as he played video games. 

“Morning, just waking up?” Zac asked. 

I glanced up and smiled. “I was woken up by the bazillion notifications as everyone under the sun tells you the drawing of you is fantastic.” 

“Hey, you knew I’d wanted to share one for days now.” 

“I told you to share the first one!” 

“Sure, the one of the back of my head or my ass?” 

“Both.” 

The phone went off another ten times and I just fell back into the pillows. Yet, I heard his phone click. 

“If you post that I swear I am putting the second one up!” 

His fingers paused on the keypad. “Never said I was.” 

I turned toward him and there was just something in his eyes and he took another two or three. He was turning into Taylor. 

“You don’t have to worry, I won’t be posting pictures of my wife half-naked in bed. I mean I saw the comment the other day to the one you posted of yourself.” 

“Jealous much?” 

“Oh no, I know where you are. He’s halfway around the world.” 

I turned again a bit more and again, he got a few more pictures. I finally got up and we fixed a quick breakfast, mostly cereal. I hadn’t bothered with pants or anything, the shirt was long enough and we didn’t expect company. 

“You know…I kind of want to see those folders I didn’t get too last time.” 

I turned a little bit toward him. “Do you?” 

“Yes. You wouldn’t let me see them then, but we weren’t together and we weren’t having sex either.” 

I turned and leaned against the counter, pretty sure he wanted to grab another picture with the way he eyed the phone on the counter. 

“So, you want to see me having sex with someone else? I’m not so sure I’d want to see you with anyone else.” 

“They’re pictures of you.” 

“And him. Zac there are no face shots in those. The camera was on a tripod and he used a clicker when he remembered.” 

“Surely they aren’t all that way.” 

I was certain the sets with Newton were pretty much just a rear view, but there was some that weren’t of him and I. 

“I can’t bargain here because there are none of me. Your face tells me they aren’t all that way.” 

I walked over to the counter and leaned over, smirked at him and he smiled a bit nervously. 

“There not all Newton and I, there’s a set in there with Tera. I don’t think you can handle those at all. Newton took them. It’s not that I don’t want you to see them, I don’t want you to have any expectations.” 

“I wouldn’t Gabriella. You should know that by now. I want to see them because they’re you. I already know you’ve been with women, it doesn’t mean that I expect you to want that again. I don’t expect anything more than you already give to me.” 

I considered it for a moment, he had a point there. He hadn’t asked for a three-some or to watch and he’d known for a while. Doesn’t mean he never would, but I don’t see him hounding me until I did. 

“If you think you can handle the aftermath of seeing them, the disc is in the top drawer of the dresser you put all my underwear in. Left side. Just remember that sex is still off limits for like two more weeks.” 

I giggled as he sprinted out of the room and I even started the laptop for him while I waited. He came back and loaded the disc and looked at me. 

“With Tera is fourteen.” 

I couldn’t believe that’s what he wanted to start with! It had been a long time since I’d even seen them. 

“Is that Tera or you?” 

“We both had black hair then but I’m laying down.” 

“You mean you’re the one she’s using the vibrator on?” He smirked at me. 

I smiled sweetly. “Like I said, how do you think I know I don’t like them?” 

Even I could tell that I wasn’t into it until she got rid of the plastic. Yet, I didn’t know Newton had gotten such up-close picture of us, very close to the nether regions. Fuck, that was pornographic in so many ways. 

“Is that a tongue ring?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

I could vaguely remember how good she was with that little piece of metal. He kept clicking pictures slowly, actually looking at them all and I saw the hesitation when we swapped placed. I saw his eyes grow wide and then he looked at me. 

“You…but you...” 

“I had one too, Simon made me take it out. He said he didn’t like it. No one else ever complained.” 

As he got to the ones where Tera took the pictures and Newton was the other person I could see the change in his face. The excited look grew very somber and the apparent arousal also faded pretty fast. It was what I figured would happen, they might be pictures of me but the other person isn’t him. 

“You don’t like them?” 

“I do like them.” 

“You just don’t like that it’s not you?” 

“I guess.” 

I expected him to view the other folders but he didn’t even bother, instead he opened some of the others again and viewed them. 

“So, what time are we due to Andrew’s?” 

“Anytime after 4:30. I was thinking of doing Fat Guys and then going there.” 

“Sounds like a plan, I should dress warm right?” 

“Yes. It’s inside but they do have like an indoor/outdoor party.” 

“So, what do you want to do for the next four hours?” 

“You haven’t played much and not with me in a while. We can do that or whatever you want to do.” 

“Playing is fine.” 

We spent the next several hours playing both the new racing game and the kill the aliens one, I did better with that one and made an effort not to blow him up. It was nice to have this mind-numbing time, but knowing I would need extra time to get bathed and ready I cut out about 3:30. I showered good, got dried off and was standing in the closet deciding what to wear when he came in and got in the shower. I went with black blue jeans, new ones he’d bought so they fit perfectly. A white spaghetti strap undershirt and the grayish blue sweater his mom had gotten me. I wanted to wear my mid-calf boots but after bandages and getting ready, I couldn’t get them on because the bending would hurt. So I waited on him. He came out in dark blue jeans and the long-sleeve Beatles shirt I’d found, I was certain there was a t-shirt under it too. 

“All bandaged?” 

“Yep. Just need assistance with the boots. The pants are a little tight and when I lean over they dig into the sensitive part of my cut.” 

He got his shoes on and then helped me into mine. 

“Is that the shirt my mom got?” 

“It is.” 

“Mom did good, it lands just the right way on your hips.” 

“Well, let’s hope everyone else thinks that too.” 

We got dinner at Fat Guys Burger’s, something totally different from the normal and made it to the party at 6:30. Andrew greeted us with hugs which mine was gentle, Jack did the same thing and I did stay right beside Zac as we moved through the crowd. I didn’t know anyone here. I met Marcus who was handsome with his dark brown eyes, little chin goatee, and brown hair that he had cut with some length around the top. I also got to meet Lucas, who had the prettiest blue eyes and his very short clipped blonde hair fit him great. Zac introduced them as friends he’d had for a few years now, we were talking to Lucas about my drawing which he’d seen on Twitter when I heard a girl’s voice behind me. 

“Hey Zac, where have you been?” She asked. 

It sounded low, but not low enough as I turned around as Zac was removing her hands from his waist. He had to be fucking kidding me. 

“Hey Kayla. I’ve been around just busy.” 

“Sounds stressful, you should really let me take care of that.” 

I blinked. She was blue eyed and blonde, his perfect type with pink lips. She was the typical Zac girl according to everyone else. 

“I’ve already told you no Kayla. Besides, I’m married now. This is my wife Gabriella.” 

I stepped in front of him. “Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met.” 

“No, we haven’t.” 

“Well, I’m Gabriella, Zac’s wife.” 

“Kayla, a friend.” 

I gave her my best smile but I can guarantee you she wouldn’t be a friend very much longer if she kept that shit up about relieving stress. She didn’t hang around long before she disappeared among the crowd of people. I turned to Zac. 

“Friend huh?” 

“Not a very good one. I haven’t known her long and Andrew told me she was bad news, so I’ve stayed away.” 

“She’s a slut. She can charm the pants off anyone really, well except Zac. He’s never fallen for her tricks.” Lucas said. 

“Then she can’t charm the pants off anyone.” I said. 

“I guess that’s true.” 

We did more mingling and dancing, he was smiling and I was having a good time. About 11:30 he got my hand and I just followed him, the party was in full swing there was a countdown clock and everything. But, Zac was leading me away from everyone. 

“Zac?” 

“Trust me.” 

He grabbed a blanket by the door and then we headed outside across the yard and out the back gate, onto a path behind the house that followed the river. He didn’t let my hand go, which was fine. The river was rushing by and despite the chilly night it was clear and quiet. 

“It’s quiet out here.” 

“It’s one of the things I like about his place, being on the river is quiet. He throws awesome parties as you can see.” 

“Totally, much better than my normal, everyone would be naked by now.” 

“Exactly what kind of parties did you attend?” 

“Very wild ones apparently.” 

This was nice, just walking by the river, kind of romantic actually. He lead me to a covered bridge and it was perfect, provided a break from the wind, which wasn’t bad. 

“This is pretty, do you bring all your New Year’s dates here?” 

He giggled. “No, just you. I have come here alone a few times.” 

“Taylor and Isaac didn’t show up.” 

“They sent me a text earlier. Stella wanted to visit her new nephew Michael and spend time with them. Isaac and Nicole went to her friends instead of his.” 

I turned and leaned on the railing, looking down at the river. I was certain he couldn’t resist the picture and I heard the click. 

“You are turning into Taylor.” 

He moved behind me, put his arms underneath mine and I leaned my head against his, perfect picture and I was sure it would get uploaded somewhere eventually. The blanket was across the rail and he laid his phone there too, so we could see the time. I really did like the way his arms were around me, when it got cooler though he wrapped the blanket around us both, made our own little cocoon. 

He apparently had no plans to return to the party and honestly I was fine with that, the warmth of his body against mine was pleasant, but I felt the little kiss to my cheek and turned some. 

“I love you.” 

It took me several minutes to register the words, the way he’d said them was unlike anything I’d ever heard before. I felt the chill run through my body as I realized that the way he said them, sounded sincere and that he’d actually meant what he said. Even when I looked at him, the look on his face said he meant those words and I wasn’t even sure if anyone had ever said them to me in that tone. 

**-Zac-**

I’d planned everything very carefully, down to the blanket. Andrew wouldn’t miss us, because he knew we weren’t there. The words had been on my mind for a few weeks now, I was just never sure when the right time was and as we stood here under the covered bridge, wrapped in a blanket, snuggled up waiting on fireworks, well, it was the perfect time. I was nervous as fuck because what if she laughed? What if she didn’t believe me? What if she ran? I would have to deal with those if they occurred. As she stood here in my arms, the warmth of her body against me. I couldn’t think of a single reason not to say the words. 

“I love you.” 

I could tell by her face that she hadn’t expected them and I felt the little shiver as it coursed through her body, so I pulled her in a little tighter. Her eyes held this strange look almost like she was confused, like she wasn’t sure she heard me right. I could almost feel that pivotal moment when I was absolutely certain she was about to run like hell. 

I could see the emotions playing across her face, but I couldn’t detect which one was which. 

“I love you.” 

Her voice was like velvet to my ears, soft and soothing and it really sounded like she meant it, just a moment later the fireworks began to explode over the river, shit I hadn’t even seen the time but it was the perfect time to capture her lips with mine. It felt like fireworks were going off right here with us. The warm fuzzy feeling. She looked at me utterly confused when I dropped to one knee. 

“Gabriella, will you marry me?” 

She just smiled. “Yes, I will.” 

I lifted her up and did a spin, the blanket coming with us. But I was quite glad she chose to kiss me instead of punching me for the spin. When she got her phone I knew it was for a picture, she put the fireworks behind us and took really great photos of us, I was shocked at times at how she could take the best ones. She got one of her kissing my cheek and then an actual kiss, that one turned out well with the explosion of fireworks behind us. 

After that it was just watching the rest of the fireworks show, which always lasted like 30 minutes and I know she got some good pictures. 

“So, did you plan this little private getaway?” 

“I did. It occurred me at Christmas when Isaac asked Nicole that we did things a little weirdly, no proposal was done before we got married.” 

“That wasn’t quite your intention.” 

I pulled her against me tightly. “Not all of it. Mom and Dad asked me when I told them and I am sure Shawn has asked too. I wasn’t entirely sure but I am now, I’m pretty sure if I was honest with myself it would be sometimes between the fair and Halloween when I knew. I didn’t really expect return words.” 

“If I had to be honest, when I woke up and you were there. No one else would have stayed there day and night, no one else would have cared about me that way. It’s new to me. Shawn said it was obvious, guess to us it wasn’t that obvious.” 

“Unconventional order here. But the proposal was actually planned, I was going to wait with the rings but Christmas was the best time for them. It just occurred to me that we didn’t have that memory or that experience. Now we do.” 

Her arms went around me and she gave me a tight squeeze. “Thank you.” 

I didn’t quite understand why she was thanking me, but I figured it was related to this moment in time. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I posted those pictures would you?” 

“No.” 

“Maybe later.” 

We headed back to Andrew’s after that, he was waiting in the backyard for us to return. 

“Well? Did your little plan work?” 

“She said yes.” 

“I would certainly hope so. Glad I could assist. Now, come and party until the sun comes up.” 

We returned to the party where we mingled and talked to Lucas and Marcus some more, Jack was even being talkative. She posted only two of the three, the one of us together and the one kissing my cheek, I expected the last one to be posted too but when I asked her about it she said some things were better kept to ourselves. I couldn’t say I disagreed with her. Kayla kept her distance which was good, I’d turned her down several times before and I would always turn her down, because I had no desire to be with her in any capacity. Although, her version was just sex. 

About 3:30 Gabriella and I headed home, she was tired and her side was hurting some as well. When we got home we both got ready for bed, I checked the bandages which were fine and then we curled up under the covers. 

“I do love you Gabriella. I want you to know that.” 

“I love you, guess we shouldn’t have put it off so much.” 

I kissed her. “Well, we have all year to continue proving it.” 

She snuggled closer. I know she didn’t want to admit to it, she did love me and I did believe her but I wasn’t sure she really did trust me not to be stupid and not to do stupid things. I’d just have to prove to her that I loved her enough that she is the only woman I needed. Sometime around five she fell asleep and it was closer to six before I let my eyes close. 


End file.
